Reality of Life Part Two
by Shanna1
Summary: Continuation of Reality of Life due to Chapter overload on old thread. Complete
1. Chapter 213

"So Petty Officer Shaw, would you like to say anything before we begin?" Gibbs asked.

"My client has no comment." Her lawyer a Lieutenant Beckell who had just finished a case from another office had been appointed to represent her. "What are the exact charges against her?"

"Threatening the life of a highly decorated military officer, and her daughter, destruction of property, breaking and entering and they are just the charges a civilian law enforcement agency would throw at you."

"So why are NCIS involved?" Beckell asked.

"Because the person who's life was threaten is a military judge. We take threats against judges very seriously. Would you like to comment now Petty Officer?"

"No sir." Shaw replied.

"What evidence do you have against my client?"

"Going over the first threat again we found a minute hair which matches your clients DNA. The second threat which was thrown through a window attached to a brick has a drop of your client's blood on it and the house has fingerprints all over it from where she broke in and spray painted another threat on the wall." Gibbs said. "We know she is involved and Admiral Chegwidden is support additional UA charges because he has been trying to order her to JAG since last week and she failed to report for duty."

"I haven't been home in a week." Shaw protested. "How could I know he wanted me to report in early? I reported for duty this morning just as I was told to."

"Petty Officer, he's your CO he can order you to report in earlier if he chooses." Beckell told her. "I'm presuming with that evidence there is something else you want from my client."

"We need to know about Captain Krennick's involvement in this." Gibbs said.

"What has a Captain Krennick have to do with this?" Beckell asked.

"Krennick is currently having an Article 32 hearing on charges of conduct unbecoming and sexual harassment. The threats all refer to having the charges against her dropped."

"Why would my client want to have anything to do with a Captain Krennick?"

"You didn't tell him that she's your biological mother Petty Officer? That you found each other two years ago and have been meeting up regularly and have been in contact by phone. She even admitted to tell you about the charges against her. What we want to know is whether she told you to do it or had any involvement."

"No comment." Shaw replied.

"I need to talk to my client alone." Beckell said.

"So what do you think boss?" DiNozzio asked.

"Krennick is involved but Shaw won't admit it." Gibbs replied.

"Coffee." Kate handed him a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"You made a coffee run?" Gibbs questioned.

"Present from Abbey, she thought you might need it." Kate replied.

"Do you want me to use my charm on her boss?" DiNozzio asked.

"Kate, go and talk to her. Try and coax it out of her." Gibbs instructed. Kate nodded.

"Captain Krennick." Gibbs said as they came out of court. Admiral Morris had just sent her case to court martial.

"Have you found Rebecca?" Krennick asked.

"Yes. It turns out she doesn't want to face the consequences for doing what you told her to do. So Captain Allison Krennick you're under arrest for conspiracy ...." Gibbs continued to read out the list of charges.

"I think she's going to need to retain your services for a little longer Commander." DiNozzio said to Brett.

"Still being as charming as ever Agent DiNozzio." Faith said as she joined them outside the court room.

"And you're still as beautiful as ever Major." Tony winked at her.

"I told you before being charming doesn't working with me." Faith said. "Gibbs we'll talk about charges later."

"Yes Major." Gibbs replied.

"What does work with you?" Tony called after her down the corridor.

"Pick me up at 1900 on Saturday and maybe you'll find out." Faith called over her shoulder.

"Where do you live?" Tony asked.

"You work for NCIS I'm sure you'll figure it out." Faith went through the double doors into the bullpen.

"DiNozzio when you're done making a date with a woman who can kick your six. Can you focus on you job at take the Captain to the car?"

"Sorry boss. Captain if you'll come with me." He took her and started to escort her out.

"He hurts Faith, I'll kill him." Brett said.

"I'm probably not the best person to say that too. But it's not a feeling I don't have with him everyday." Gibbs admitted.

"I'll meet you at NCIS. Do not interview her until I get there." Brett warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it Commander."

TBC


	2. Chapter 214

"Captain." Faith tapped on Harm's office door.

"Faith." Harm said looking up at her. Jen was sat in the other chair reviewing a file.

"Do you need me to leave ma'am?" Jen asked.

"No it's okay Jen. I just thought you'd like an update sir." She said.

"Okay." Harm leant back against his chair.

"Admiral Morris is sending Captain Krennick's case to court martial." Faith replied.

"That's great." Harm said.

"And Gibbs just arrested her in connection with the threats against the Colonel. Apparently Shaw wasn't going to take the fall for it alone."

"Which is even better news." Harm smiled. "Thank you Faith."

"You're welcome sir and I have a date on Saturday night too."

"With whom ma'am?" Jen asked.

"Tony DiNozzio." Faith replied.

"Special Agent DiNozzio? Are you sure that's wise ma'am?"

"If he can drop the charming act for the night, it should be fun otherwise I'm a Marine I can hold my own." Faith winked at her.

"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go and update the Admiral." Faith said.

"He's not there ma'am." Jen replied.

"Where is he?" Faith asked.

"Pentagon. The SecNav called, he wasn't in a good mood."

"When is he?" Faith asked. "Sorry sir, forget I said that."

"It's okay. When's the court martial start?"

"Wednesday, 0900. However I may ask Admiral Morris to delay it, while we draw up the rest of the charges against her. I think Admiral Chegwidden will be amenable to Commander Turner prosecuting Petty Officer Shaw."

"Where is Sturgis?" Harm asked.

"He bit down at nut which was in his salad at lunch and was having bad dental pain. So he got an emergency appointment at the dentist."

"Ouch." Jen said.

"I doubt he'll be back today."

"Thanks Faith. I guess I'd better give Webb a call."

"You found out where he was sir?" Jen asked.

"Looking into Shaw's past and then he dropped by to check on Mac in person."

"Are she and Abi okay?" Jen inquired.

"As far as I can tell. I talked to Mac for a while but she really couldn't tell me that much."

"She'll be home in a few days." Jen assured him.

"Then I'm not letting them out my sight."

"Should make things interesting in court." Faith joked. "I should get back to work I have a witness list to draw up."

"Thanks Faith." Harm said.

"I'll go and make some coffee while you call Mr Webb." Jen got to her feet.

"Can you check on Harriet too? She should keep off her feet as much as possible." Harm said.

"You're a very sweet man sir."

"Don't go spreading it around. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yes sir."

"After you've checked on Harriet. Go bug your husband for ten minutes before you making the coffee."

"Aye aye sir." Jen said before leaving.

"Ma'am, is everything okay?" Jen asked when she stood in front Harriet's desk.

"Yes Jen, why do you ask?"

"Captain Rabb sent me to check up on you, to make sure you weren't stood on your feet for too long."

"Tell him I'm fine and I've been sitting most of the day. But thank you for the concern."

"He just found out Krennick was arrested for her part in the threats. He's calling Mr Webb ma'am."

"So he was trying to find something for you do when he kicked you out his office?" Harriet asked.

"Something like that ma'am. He told me to go and bug Jason and that's a direct quote."

"Go and see him then Jen."

"Yes ma'am."

TBC


	3. Chapter 215

Mac got up to answer the knock on the door.

"What no uniform this time Webb?" Mac asked.

"Well if you're going to insult me I won't tell you what I came here to say." Webb turned to go.

"Webb get in here before I'm forced to knock you on your six." Mac held out the door.

"Never make a Marine mad." Webb muttered.

"Pregnant Marines are even worse." Mac said closing the door.

"Where is Abigail?" Webb asked.

"Asleep. She was awake most of the night so she finally cried herself to sleep." Mac replied. "So I'm hoping you're here with some good news."

"Shaw walked into JAG to report in and was taken into to custody. Gibbs questioned her but she wouldn't give up any information so he had I think her name is Todd question her and she was convinced that if Krennick was involved to reveal that information. They are both in custody and have been confined to the brig until the court martial."

"How did Krennick's Article 32 hearing work out?"

"She's going to court martial for that too."

"So we get to go home?" Mac asked.

"As soon as you can pack." Webb confirmed.

"Thank you." Mac hugged him.

"You're welcome." Webb said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm going to need you to help me move the suitcases."

"Of course."

"Webb, I want to go and explain everything to Linda." Mac said.

"There is no need for that Mac."

"I like the woman and I've lied to her for the best part of the week, I'd like to explain."

"Okay."

"Can you watch Abi?" She asked.

"You want me to watch her?"

"She's asleep, in a car seat. She'll be fine."

"Okay, but if she wakes up I'm coming to get you."

"Deal." Mac said. She gave a last glance to Abi before walking over and knocking on Linda's front.

"Mac." Linda said as she opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"I was wondering if you had a minute, there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure. Come in. Where's Abi?"

"Don't worry I have a friend watching her." Mac replied.

"Take a seat." Linda said. "What's bothering you?"

"I've been lying to you for the last week. My name isn't Mackayla Burns, I was never in the army, I don't have a husband who is an army lawyer. I've been hiding out here because someone made death threats against Abi and I."

"I know. Your name is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, US Marine Corps. You're a judge with the JAG in Washington. Your husband is Captain Harmon Rabb Jr; he's a lawyer and a Naval aviator." Linda replied.

"How did you..." Mac started.

"When I introduced myself I may have left out some details too. Captain Linda Barkman, ma'am, US Army Intelligence."

"You're Army Intelligence?" Mac questioned.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry for lying to you, but Mr Webb asked me to keep an eye on you. He's had two Agents across the street too."

"And the kids?"

"Oh those four are mine and I do live here. But usually I'm a translator."

"How do you know Webb?" Mac asked.

"Let's just say I made the mistake of helping him out with a situation before I got married. This one seemed a lot less dangerous ma'am."

"Don't worry I've got tied up in enough of Webb's schemes to know that they never turn out for the best. But he's a good friend."

"Yes ma'am."

"If you give me a pen I'll give you my real phone number. If you need anything give me a call."

"Yes ma'am."

"And call me Mac."

"Yes ma'am."

TBC


	4. Chapter 216

"Colonel." Harriet got to her feet when she saw Mac walk in with Abi. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Mac said. "How's he been since I've been away?"

"Quiet, we had him over for dinner a couple of times. Jen's been keeping an eye on him." Harriet replied. "How are you an Abi?"

"My blood pressure is slightly higher than it should be, but it's nothing to be concerned about at the moment and they've definitely gotten more active over the last week. How are you doing?" Mac asked.

"The elastic band I used to stretch out the button on my skirt broke and the button flew off, so I guess I've definitely put on weight. The Captain has taken up as his personal mission to check on me at least five times a day and then have Jen check on me to. I think he's been projecting."

"Sorry Harriet, I'll have a word with him."

"Don't worry ma'am. I think it's kind of sweet. Although if he keeps bringing me drink I'll have to take up residence in the bathroom." Harriet replied. "How's Abi?"

"She's missed Harm. She was up screaming most of the night."

"Do you want me to take her while you go and let him know you're back?" Harriet asked.

"Thanks Harriet." Mac gently handed her her sleeping daughter. "Is he in his office?"

"He and Jen are catching up on all the minor cases and paper that gets left behind." Harriet replied. "I'd say it was okay to interrupt."

"Thank you." Mac winked at her.

She walked over and knocked on Harm's office door.

"Come in and put them somewhere in the corner." Harm said waving in hand in the air without looking up from the file he was reading. Jen looked at Mac.

"Er... Sir."

"Jen, can it wait I want to finish reading this."

"Er... Yes sir."

Mac beckoned Jen to her and Jen stood and walked to the door.

"Welcome back ma'am." Jen whispered.

"Thank you." Mac whispered then went and sat in the chair Jen had vacated. Jen closed the door behind her.

Mac waited patiently and studied her husband as he read the file while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Right Jen what di... Sarah." Harm said looking at her.

"6 minutes and 38 seconds Harm, I'm pretty disappointed."

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked as he rounded the desk.

"Jen tried, but you told her to wait until had finished reading whatever is in that file. So we traded places."

"I missed you." He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"I missed you too flyboy."

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

"Where's Abi?"

"With Harriet, she's asleep. She didn't sleep very well last night and she woke up on the flight."

Just as Mac finished speaking there was a familiar wail from the bullpen.

"I think you spoke to soon." Harm smiled and gave her another quick kiss. "I'll go and get her."

He opened the door and walked into the bullpen where Harriet and Jen were trying to comfort her. "I'll take her." Harm said. Harriet let him take Abi. "Hey sweetheart. I missed you." Harm kissed her cheek.

"Colonel you appear to be out of uniform." The Admiral said having come out of his office after hearing Abi cry.

"I didn't know I was coming to work today sir. But I'll be here in uniform first thing tomorrow morning."

"Very well. It's good to have you back Mac."

"It's good to be back sir." Mac replied.

"So where have you been this past week?"

"I had a change of service sir." Mac replied.

"Army, Air Force or Coast Guard?" AJ asked.

"Army."

"You were on an Army base?" Harm questioned.

"If you were looking for a military officer it would be the last place you would look." Webb said coming in. "Mac your luggage will be delivered to your house tonight."

"Thank you."

"The Army though?"

"The smell of jet fuel makes me nauseous." Mac shrugged.

"I don't know Abi; we're still going to have to convince your mother about planes." Harm said which made Abi laugh.

"Can anyone join this little welcome back party?" Sturgis asked walking in.

"That depends do you have any food Commander?" Mac said. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" Harm dropped a kiss on top her head.

"Ten minutes, then back to work."

"Aye aye sir." Mac said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 217

A/N: Sorry about the delay but I've been moving and settling back in at uni. So more will up soon.

"Harm can you watch Abi for a few minutes while I run by my office?"

"Of course." Harm said. "Let's go make a paper plane sweetheart." He headed back towards his office.

"Jen, Faith, come with me." Mac instructed.

Once in her office Mac kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the couch.

"That's better. Flying is not good for my ankles or my back."

"Do you want some ice ma'am?" Jen offered.

"No, but thank you for asking. Both of you take a seat please. Fill me in on what I've missed. Jen..." Mac prompted.

"The Admiral and I sat with both the defence and the prosecution for most of the day and after a lot of debate they agreed on a deal, which is what they were working towards anyway despite the court martial. The Admiral took the bench for a few minutes, thanked the members for their service and the case was over. You've had a few calls but it was either things I could take care of or I was able to refer them to someone who could. After that I've basically been helping the Captain out."

"Any more on Amy and Justin?" Mac asked.

"Justin is now working as a ranch hand somewhere in Montana." Jen replied.

"Montana?" Mac questioned.

"I know ma'am."

"Amy and Justin?" Faith questioned.

"Amy is Commander Helfman." Mac explained. "Justin is her nineteen year old son who decided to drop out of college to 'go and find himself' a few months ago."

"I see."

"Fill me in on what else I missed Faith."

"Shaw decided to report in for duty as if nothing was wrong and Harriet had Bud take her into his office while she called NCIS, alerted the Admiral and Security. She also liked to Captain Rabb by telling him the Admiral wanted to see him so he didn't run into her. Gibbs and co questioned her and eventually she confessed and admitted to Krennick's involvement. He came and arrested her right after Admiral Morris decided there was overwhelming evidence to send her to court martial on both the conduct unbecoming and sexual harassment charges. The additional charges have been added. Commander Turner is prosecuting Shaw, since she's admitting they've worked out a plea bargain, which does include minimal time in the brig."

"Sounds like you've been busy."

"Yes ma'am." Faith agreed. "I think that's everything."

"You didn't tell her about her about your date ma'am." Jen said.

"Date?" Mac questioned.

"You don't want to hear about that ma'am." Faith said.

"Faith I've been on an Army base for the past week, the only people I've had contact with were a few enlisted men when I went to the corps man office to get my blood pressure taken and Linda the woman next door, who turns out was a Captain with Army Intelligence. I need scuttlebutt."

"I'm not sure you'll approve." Faith said.

"Why wouldn't I... You're going out with DiNozzio?"

"On Saturday." Jen confirmed.

"How did that happen?"

"He was here with Gibbs to arrest Krennick. He was talking to Brett and I walked up and said I saw he was being as charming as ever. He said I was as beautiful, I told him being charming didn't work with me. As I was walking away he called after me and asked what does, so I told him to pick me up at 1900 on Saturday it's was over in thirty seconds." Faith explained.

"Rather you than me, but have fun."

"I want to see if he can drop the charming act for the night. It's not harm no foul and besides it's free food." Faith shrugged.

"Food's always good." Mac agreed. "Hey." Mac said rubbing her stomach. "That was a cheap shot kid."

"Kidney shot ma'am?" Jen asked.

"No I think one just kicked the other." Mac replied. "Considering how big Abi was when she was born, I'm still not sure how two are going to fit in there."

"At least it's not triplets." Faith offered as a consolation.

"True." Mac yawned. "I think I might take a nap here."

"Ma'am, why don't you let me find someone to drive you and Abi home? You'll be more comfortable at home in your own bed." Jen offered.

"That would be good." Mac said.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Thank you." Jen got up to go in search of someone to drive me home.

"So how are you really doing ma'am?" Faith asked.

"Let's just say it's good to be home."

"I'll bet."

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"Just doing my job. Although someone should give Brett a bravery medal for putting up with Krennick this long and not trying to kill her."

"I'll recommend it next time I speak to the SecNav." Mac smiled.

TBC


	6. Chapter 218

Mac and Abi managed to sleep for a few hours after they got home before the twins started doing somersaults in her stomach.

"Okay I'm up." Mac said. After a visit to the bathroom she went and checked on Abi who was still asleep.

She wandered down the hall to what was going to be the twins' room. As she pushed the door open she saw Harm had started to decorate. The room was covered with drop cloths and cans of paint were sat in the centre of the room. The ceiling and a third of the way down the walls painted blue with clouds.

"I guess your Daddy could only get so far let's see if we can help him out." Mac went back to her room and changed into one of Harm's old t-shirts and her dungarees.

When Harm got home from work he checked downstairs before heading upstairs. He checked in Abi's room where she was asleep. He also checked the bedroom for Mac as he knew she had come home to sleep but it was empty.

As he stepped out into the hallway he heard the gentle hum of the radio and Mac singing along. He couldn't make out the words so he moved closer.

don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart

I just don't think he'd understand

And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart

He might blow up and kill this man

"Billy Ray Cyrus?" He questioned as he walked into the room.

"Oh hey." Mac said turned to look at him over her shoulder. "While I was away, Webb forgot to get a TV with his little furniture deal and I was stuck with the radio. It could only pick up two stations and one of them was a country station." Mac explained.

"I see."

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Decorating. I needed something to keep me busy."

"I thought we decided you could supervise this time and not paint."

"You weren't here and I needed something to do." Mac replied.

"I thought you were tired and wanted to sleep."

"Well your kids had other ideas." Mac replied. "I got about an hours sleep before them moving around woke me. They haven't stopped since."

"Can I feel?" Harm asked.

"Once you've changed out of your uniform. I don't want you getting paint on it."

"I've worse things than paint on my uniform."

"Okay you can't say I didn't warn you." Harm crouched down beside her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Active aren't they." Harm smiled.

"I think we literally are having squids." Mac said.

"Are you sure they aren't trying to Semper Fi there way out?" Harm joked.

"No I'm sticking with my squid explanation."

"So why paint in here?"

"It's something that needed to be done. Don't you like it so far?" Mac asked.

"It's great." Harm said looking at the 'Sarah' flying a loop-de-loop in the sky and an F-14 coming to land on a carrier on the sea. "But I wish you wouldn't paint without me around. What if you'd got stuck on the floor again?"

"I can get up. Not very quickly but I can get up."

"If you have to paint can you at least wait until I'm here?"

"Okay." Mac agreed and Harm gave her a quick kiss.

"Good."

"Okay, I need to pee. Help me up."

"I thought you said you could get up."

"Harm if you don't help me up, when I do get up I'll kick you six to Timbuktu." Mac said.

"I remember you saying that before." Harm said.

"Harm..."

"I'm helping you up." He rose to his feet and held out his hands to help Mac up.

"Thank you." Mac pushed past him and headed to the bathroom.

"That's better." Mac said when she came back.

"Turn around. We're both going to change. When we're done I'm going to come and put the paint away while you go and put your feet up. When I'm done with the paint we're going to talk and you can fill me in on everything I missed."

"You know you're being awfully bossy." Mac pointed out.

"It's not being bossy, but I could make it an order if you like."

"You're going to order me to change and talk to you?" Mac questioned.

"If needs be. You just got home from a very stressful week of hiding out, I haven't seen you or Abi. You're blood pressure is slightly higher than it should be and you're five months pregnant you should relax while you can."

"All very good arguments counselor but if you could get the kids to listen, I would be grateful."

"They're probably happy to be home."

"Well I wish they could express it some other way."

TBC


	7. Chapter 219

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said.

"Good morning. Let's get back into the swing of things gently." Mac said.

"That may not be possible ma'am." Jen stated.

"Oh why not?"

"Captain Killington of the USS Laboon asked that this case be handled. He was going to take care of it a Captain's Mast but the Laboon had to emergency dock into Norfolk last night after they sustained some damage which needs to be repaired. Captain Killington has to supervise repairs and doesn't have the time to take care of this matter."

"What is it exactly?"

"Petty Officer Third Class Gavin Hunt ma'am. While on liberty two months ago the Petty Officer drunkenly slept with Seaman Hannah Vern, she was feeling unwell and went to the corps man who determined she was pregnant. She went to inform the Petty Officer who proceeded to berate her and Master Chief Taylor was walking by just in time to stop him from clocking her one."

"'Clocking her one'?" Mac questioned Jen's choice of phrase.

"That's what it says here ma'am." Jen said handing her the file.

"So we're having an article 32?"

"No straight to court martial since a Captain's Mast is out of the question. Admiral Morris said to tell you it's your decision no members."

"What time?" Mac asked.

"It's scheduled to start at 1000 ma'am."

"Good that will give me time to put up my feet while I read this. You know I grew out another skirt while I was away."

"That's an unfortunate side effect of being pregnant ma'am." Jen offered.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Mac said.

"Being pregnant?" Jen questioned.

"No, well not directly. Harm and I were wondering if you'd like to be the twins' godmother. That way they'll have the same godparents as Abi."

"I'd like that ma'am."

"Good. I'll be in my office."

"What use are pregnant women?" Petty Officer Hunt called out as Seaman Vern testified.

"Petty Officer, please refrain from comment, another outburst and I'll find you in contempt." Mac warned.

"The pregnant judge is siding with her what a surprise."

"That's it." Mac banged her gavel. "Petty Officer Hunt I'm finding you in contempt of this court martial and sentencing you to three days in the brig."

"Three days so what?" He scoffed.

"Don't try my patience Petty Officer I can make it a whole lot longer. Counsellors approach the bench."

"Your honour, I apologise..." Lieutenant Greenway the Petty Officer's attorney started to apologise.

"It's not your place to apologise Lieutenant. In a moment I am going to take a thirty minute recess, during that time Lieutenant I suggest you talk to your client. If he wants to apologise for his lack of respect for this court when we return he may remain otherwise he will be removed and placed in a holding cell for the rest of the duration of this court martial."

"Yes ma'am." The Lieutenant acknowledged.

"Also make it clear to him that if he decides to apologise that if he makes another outburst he will be removed and face the maximum sentence for contempt."

"Yes ma'am."

"That will be all." The lawyers returned to their desks. "We're going to take a thirty minute recess at which time Lieutenant Farnsworth may continue with her questioning of the Seaman." Mac banged her gavel.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

Mac leant against the wall when she got outside the court room and took a big breath.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine. But that guy is a jerk."

"Yes ma'am." Jen agreed.

"I'm going to see if my husband is around so I can vent at him."

"Yes ma'am."

Mac knocked on Harm's office door a few minutes later.

"Enter." He called.

"Hi." Mac said.

"Hi." Harm echoed.

"Have you got ten, fifteen minutes?" Mac asked.

"For you always. Take a seat. What's up?"

"I just need to vent."

"About what?" Harm inquired.

"This idiot I'm presiding over his court martial for. The guy is a complete jerk."

"I can't help him being a jerk. But vent away"

"Captain Killington didn't have time to Captain's Mast this guy so he sent him my way."

"Rich Killington?"

"Maybe." Mac said.

"I went to Annapolis with him. Sorry carry on...."

TBC


	8. Chapter 220

"Your honour Petty Officer Hunt would like to address the court." Lieutenant Greenway said.

"Very well." Mac said. "Please stand."

"Your honour, I'd like to apologise for my outburst. It was inappropriate and showed no respect for this court or its authority."

"Take a seat Petty Officer and no more outbursts and that's an order." Mac said. "Seaman Vern you are reminded that you are still under oath. Lieutenant Farnsworth you may resume your questioning."

Another five minutes of questioning went by Mac noticed the look on the Petty Officer's face; he appeared to be getting angrier. Mac didn't say anything she just diverted her attention back to Seaman Vern's answer.

"You bitch." Hunt said as he leapt across the table to lung towards Seaman Vern.

Jen was quicker than the Marines and stuck her foot out so he landed flat on his face. She stood and pressed her heel into his back.

"Don't move." She said in a stern commanding tone.

"Seize Petty Officer Hunt and restrain him." Mac instructed. Jen stepped back to allow them to place him in handcuffs.

"Do you want us to remove him ma'am?" Sgt Moon asked.

"No, I've heard enough I'm going to make my ruling. Keep him restrained and return him to his seat." Mac glanced at Seaman Vern. "Seaman are you okay?"

"I'm not sure ma'am."

"Petty Officer Coates take the Seaman to my office please." Mac instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Jen escorted out her out.

"The defence will rise." Mac said. "Petty Officer Third Class Gavin Hunt on the charge of Article 134 Indecent Language, this Court Martial finds you guilty, as evident by your conduct here today; I am giving you the maximum sentence. A bad conduct discharge from the US Navy, forfeiture of all pay and allowances and 6 months hard labour. In addition I am adding a violation of Article 92 Failure to Obey an Order for which I'm sentencing you to an additional 6 months. In reference to the earlier contempt charges the previously sentenced three days shall be increased to the maximum 30 days. Bringing it to a total of 13 months. This court martial is over." Mac banged her gavel. "Now you may remove the prisoner to a holding cell while his transportation to brig arranged." Mac rose.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

"How are you really feeling Seaman?" Mac asked as she walked into her office. The Seaman automatically jumped to her feet but then grabbed the desk when dizziness hit her.

"Ma'am."

"Sit back down." Mac stated.

"Thank you." The Seaman sat down.

"A little piece of advice from someone who knows, jumping around is not a good idea."

"Yes ma'am."

"Jen." Mac turned to look at her.

"Yes ma'am." Jen walked out of the office only to return a few seconds later with a bottle of water and a packet of crackers. "The crackers will help settle your stomach and drink the water slowly."

"Trust her she's seen me through being pregnant twice and at one stage I even fainted." Mac advised.

"Yes ma'am." The Seaman took the cracker and opened the packet and nibbled on one as Mac went and sat in her chair.

"He's going to be in jail for at least a year." Mac said. "He's receiving a bad conduct discharge and forfeiture of all pay and allowances."

"Yes ma'am."

"Relax. I'm not here to interrogate you. So how do you feel about being pregnant?"

"It was a bit of a shock ma'am."

"I know the feeling. My daughter was only six months old when I found out I was pregnant again."

"I thought he was a nice guy. We used to get along... before." She trailed off.

"It's okay." Mac handed her a tissue. "We're going to set you up with a lawyer, so if any legal issues come up he can help you take care of them."

"You don't need to do that ma'am." She said.

"Don't worry I have a certain influence with him." Mac picked up her phone and dialled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jen asked trying to distract her.

"I've put in for a transfer to a land base duty station ma'am. I can't serve on a destroyer while I'm pregnant."

"You're an electronics technician right?" Jen questioned.

"Yes ma'am."

"I used to be one of those." Jen smiled.

"What made you change if you don't mind me asking ma'am?"

"I got into a little trouble with the law. I only joined the Navy because a judge gave me the option of joining up or jail. I was acting out, but I ended up with a lawyer who wouldn't give up on me even though, let's say I wasn't the most appreciative of it at the time. He had a friend who was also another lawyer who took me in for the holidays because it was either that or the brig while we waited for the new year to come and my case to resume."

"Do you still see them ma'am?"

"One of them is on the other side of that desk." Jen glance at Mac who was looking at her.

"You just needed a little faith in yourself Jen." Mac said.

"You called." Harm said tapping on the door.

"Stay where you are." Mac instructed as Seaman Vern started to get to her feet.

"I'll go and get you some juice ma'am." Jen said standing. "By the way he's the other one." Jen turned and walked to the door. "Sir."

"Jennifer."

"Harm, I'd like you to meet Seaman Hannah Vern. Seaman this is Captain Harmon Rabb Jr."

"Sir." Vern said.

"Seaman."

"Harm, the Seaman maybe in need of a lawyer in the near future and I thought I should help her out here."

"Seaman why don't you come back to my office and we can go over everything." Harm suggested.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	9. Chapter 221

"Are you okay Seaman?" Harm asked.

"I'm fine sir, just a little nauseous." Seaman Vern replied.

"Here." Harm opened his desk drawer and handed her a small packet of crackers.

"Does everyone keep crackers in there desks here sir?" She asked.

"Only when my wife is pregnant and so is the office manager who is also one of my daughter's godparents." Harm smiled.

"Yes sir."

"It will take me a couple of days to draw up the preliminary paperwork for what we've discussed. Will you be available to come in and sign it?" Harm asked.

"Sir, I have to get back to Norfolk. Until the paperwork comes through for my change of duty stations I'm still a member of the crew of the Laboon and we have repairs to make so the ship can return to its cruise. We're supposed to be involved in a training exercise in two weeks."

"I'll have the paperwork couriered over to the Laboon's JAG; he can witness you signing it."

"Thank you sir." She said turning slightly green. "Sir with..."

"Go." Harm instructed. She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out.

"Is she okay sir?" Harriet asked walking in with an armful of files.

"Morning sickness." Harm replied.

"These are the files you asked for sir." Harriet said.

"You shouldn't be carrying those." Harm took them from her. "The benefit of being an officer is that you can order other people to do things, like carry files around."

"I was fine sir."  
  
"They're too heavy."

"Sir, in a couple of months you can come and get all the files and I won't mind, but for now I'm can manage." Harriet said. "With all due respect." She added.

"Am I driving you mad?" Harm asked.

"Only in the nicest possible way sir." Harriet smiled.

"I'm sorry Harriet."

"It's okay sir."

"But you should take things easy if you get the chance." Harm reminded her.

"Maybe you should suggest that to Bud sir. He hasn't been to bed before midnight in the last week."

"I guess I didn't help his case load."

"It's okay, he understands."

"I'll finish this up and go and offer to take some of it off his hands."

"Thank you sir."

"Captain." Tiner knocked on the door.

"Yes Tiner."

"The Admiral would like to see you."

"Now?" Harm questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Harriet, when Seaman Vern gets back can you tell her I'll be back soon and sit with her and talk to her for a while."

"Is she in trouble sir?" Harriet asked.

"No, she was one of witnesses in a court martial Mac had this morning. But it ended fast when the Petty Officer on trial decided to jump over the desk to try and grab the Seaman, luckily Jen was quicker than the Marines and had him on the floor in one second flat."

"What?" Tiner questioned. "Sir." He added.

"She's fine Tiner."

"Yes sir."

"I'm sure the Admiral won't mind if you have to go and say take a file over to Jen for me while we're meeting." Harm suggested.

"Yes sir."

Harm grabbed a sheet of a paper and scribbled a message on it and placed it in a file and handed it to him.

"Thank you sir."

"Right the Admiral." Harm said leaving his office.

"Jason." Jen said looking up from her desk.

"Captain Rabb asked me to give you this." He handed her the file.

"Thank you." Jen opened the file and read the note which said Jason knew about the incident this morning. "I'm fine honestly."

Jason looked at her to make sure.

"There is a reason we have armed Marines around. I just knocked him over."

"The reason we have armed Marines around is so you don't have to knock people over." Jason countered.

"She was never in a danger Jason." Mac said from the doorway.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there."

"We already had extra security in the room. Now you know she's okay, why don't you go back to your desk we have work to do."

"Yes ma'am." He reluctantly agreed.

"Ma'am, I could have handled it." Jen said after he had gone.

"I know, but we do need to work."

TBC


	10. Chapter 222

"You shouldn't have told him." Mac scolded Harm as they sat waiting for her doctor's appointment.

"He would have found out eventually scuttlebutt is a thing of beauty at JAG." Harm pointed out.

"She was doing her job." Mac said.

"Her job isn't to control psycho that's what the Marine security force is for."

"It's over, no one was hurt."

"Colonel Mackenzie." Mac's OB called.

"Mary how are you?" Mac asked as she pushed herself up and made her way into the office.

"I'm fine thank you Colonel. Sir." She added to Harm, "The more pertinent question is how are you feeling?"

"My back aches, my ankles are starting to swell and I'm beginning to feel like a blob." Mac replied.

"So typically pregnant." Mary smiled.

"Yes."

"So you've had a couple of interesting weeks." Mary commented.

"You could say that. These are the records that any Army corps man recorded when he took my blood pressure while I was away." Mac handed her a file. "He said it was a little but nothing to be concerned about at the moment."

"I know spoke to him this afternoon."

"You spoke to him?" Mac questioned.

"Agent Webb dropped by this morning and filled me in on a few details; he also gave me the number of the corps man."

"Webb sure gets about." Harm commented.

"You should have seen him playing with Abi on the floor when he came to check up on me." Mac replied.

"How is Abigail?" Mary asked.

"Crawling and she can say dada." Mac replied.

"She can?" Harm questioned.

"Yes. You didn't notice?"

"No."

"She's with Harriet right now." Mac replied.

"How is Lieutenant Sims? Her appointment isn't for another couple of weeks."

"I'm making sure she takes it easier at work." Harm replied.

"And driving her crazy in the process." Mac added. "We're going to sign up for those yoga classes."

"Just take things easily."

"Ow." Mac said putting her hand to her stomach. "You know I'm going to be bruised inside out by the time I'm done being pregnant."

"It's just kicking?" Harm questioned.

"Yes."

"Let's give you a quick check up and then we'll get to see who is kicking you."

"This might be a little cold." Mary advised Mac before putting the gel on her stomach so they could get a better picture with the wand of the sonogram. "Here we go."

The image of the twins flash around on the monitor, one of them was sucking their thumb.

"Wow." Harm said.

"Say hello to your kids." Mary said. She flipped a switch and the sound of the rapid heartbeats filled the room.

"Wow." Harm said again. Mac smiled.

"Would you like to know the sexes or do you want to wait?" Mary inquired.

"We want to know." Mac replied. "We managed to pick three names so far we need to know if we need to pick a fourth."

"Let's see." She moved the wand. "This one here is a boy." She pointed to the screen. "And the other is hiding behind their brother. I'm going to try to get him to move slightly so we can see."

She tried for a couple of minutes but couldn't.

"I guess we're not in luck today. We'll have to try another time. But they both look right on track."

"Thank you." Mac said.

"So does this help with your name problem?" Mary asked.

"Yes."

"So what have you picked?" Mary inquired.

"Jacob Sergei Frank, which is what we agreed on if Abi was a boy." Mac replied.

"For the other one." Harm continued. "Either Zachary Matthew or Calleigh Patricia."

"Actually while we were away Abi and I had a thought about that." Mac interjected.

"What kind of thought?" Harm questioned. "It took us months to work those out."

"No I don't want to change them just add to them. Abi and I thought Zachary Matthew Harmon or Calleigh Patricia Harmony would work."

"Really?" Mac nodded. "I love you." Harm gave her a kiss."

"I love you too."

"I'll just give you a few minutes." Mary said before slipping out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 223

Mac and Harm knocked on the door to Bud and Harriet's house.

"Harm, Mac come in." Harriet said. "How did it go?"

"She wants to keep an eye on my blood pressure but she thinks that the yoga classes could help lower it."

"Did they tell you if it's boys, girls, one of each?" Harriet inquired.

"One boy and the other was hiding so as of yet it's undetermined." Harm replied.

"Harriet can I use your bathroom?" Mac asked.

"Of course." Harriet replied. "So a boy, you can teach him all those macho things and help him put together all those little aeroplane models."

"Mac would kill me if I didn't teach Abi all those things too."

"I know, but doesn't deep down every man want a son to carry on the family name? To know there is going to be at least one more generation with the Rabb name."

"I guess you're right Harriet. So where is Bud?" Harm asked.

"Still at the office. He wants to go over the law books to see if he can find another angle for his case and then catch up on some of the other cases on his desk."

"I took several of the minor ones from him earlier."

"I know." Harriet smiled.

"I'll go and see if I can help him after I've taken Mac and Abi home."

"You don't have to do that sir."

"He doesn't have to do what?" Mac asked as she returned.

"I'm going to go back to JAG after I've taken you and Abi home. Bud's been overworking and I'm going to see if I can help out."

"Abi and I will come with you. We'll pick up some takeout on the way since I'm sure he hasn't eaten."

"Mac that's not necessary." Harriet insisted.

"Three heads are better than one. Besides I just remembered I left a file I need to review on my desk anyway."

"So if you just point us in Abi's direction and we'll be going." Harm said.

"Lieutenant." Harm said as he held open the door so Mac could enter with Abi.

"Sir, ma'am what are you doing here?" Bud asked.

"We brought dinner." Mac said. "Chinese."

"Er... thank you." Bud said not sure what else to say.

"After we have eaten Harm is going to get and grab the contents of your desk and we're going to blitz it. So tomorrow night you can spend time with your wife and son." Mac added.

"Sir, ma'am that's really not necessary." But protested.

"We think it is." Harm countered. "And we're making it an order."

"You can start by filling us in on what case you're working on currently. We may have some insight."

"Okay file these motions first thing in the morning." Mac said moving a pile of papers across the desk. "As a judge, I'm telling you to send these to Jen and we'll fast track them."

"And these shouldn't take long now the research is done." Harm added.

"Sir, ma'am, I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to thank us Bud." Mac said.

"It's all in a days work." Harm stated.

"Well technically not my days work anymore." Mac pointed out. "But you get the point. Now it's time we all went home, Abi should have been in bed an hour ago."

Harm got up when he heard a noise downstairs. The other side of the bed was empty.

"Mac?" He said rubbing his eyes as he crept downstairs.

"Sorry." Mac whispered over her shoulder. "I was trying not to wake you."

"Where are you going?" He asked noticing her coat.

"Out as soon as I can get my shoes on." Mac replied.

"It's three am, where exactly are you going?" Harm asked/

"It's 0309 and your kids decided they want a hamburger and french-fries. Since we don't have either of those in the house I'm going to find them."

"Mac, you can't drive around at this time of night by yourself."

"Harm, I'm a Marine, I've been through combat training. I can manage to drive to an open takeout restaurant."

"I'm sure you can but I'd rather you went back to bed and I'll go and get you a burger and french-fries."

"Okay, because I can't get these stupid shoes on anyway."

"Back to bed." Harm said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 224

"You look tired buddy." Sturgis commented the next morning.

"That's because I am." Harm replied. "I woke up at 0300 to find Mac getting ready to go out and find a hamburger and French fries."

"So you went to get them instead." Sturgis said. "Being the gentleman you are."

"She's too pregnant to be driving around at that time by herself. So I drove around for an hour to find a place that was open but when I got back she was asleep. So I checked on Abi was wide awake so I took her downstairs so as not to wake Mac and Abi decided it was playtime. So I haven't been back to sleep."

"Ouch. Get some coffee." Sturgis suggested. "Lots of it."

"Cravings. Women have this stupid logic, when the twins are being good they are hers but when they are being bad they are mine."

"Sounds about right, but they are the ones who get fat, have their ankles swell up and bad backs." Sturgis pointed out. "They may deserve a little leeway."

"Did I tell you one of them is a boy?" Harm asked.

"You had the scan last night. How did it go?" Sturgis inquired.

"All happy and healthy, but they want to keep an eye on Mac's blood pressure."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go and meet with Shaw's attorney to go over the plea bargain and clarify the part about her testifying against Krennick."

"Good luck with that." Harm said yawning.

"Coffee buddy, Marine strength coffee."

"So you're not going to be able to make it?" Faith questioned into the phone. "No I understand, but we need to go over your testimony before Monday. How does it look for tomorrow?.... I know the place 1300?... Good I'll see you then." Faith hung up and rubbed her eyes.

"Case keeping you up at night?" Brett asked through from the doorway.

"Try my neighbours across the hall. They had a screaming match until 0200. When they finally shut up and I got to sleep the police knocked on my door to see if I'd seen or heard anything."

"You should get some coffee." Brett suggested.

"Advising the opposition counsellor?" Faith questioned.

"Just looking out for my best friend." Brett replied.

"As much as I'd like some coffee we're due in court in five minutes." Faith said standing.

"And who do we have today?" Brett asked.

"Check your witness list Commander; it's very long and extensive." Faith replied sauntering past him.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Roberts just had these dropped off. He said you knew they were coming." Jen said carrying a pile of files into Mac's office.

"Yes. They are things that need judicial signing off on." Mac replied. "I told him we'd fast track them to clear his desk."

"I see ma'am." Jen replied.

"Put the on the table over there and as soon as I get out of this chair and get over to the couch we'll go over them and get all the paperwork out of the way."

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.

"Are you okay Jen?" Mac asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.

"Okay, did you and Jason have a fight?" Mac asked knowing something was wrong.

"No ma'am."

"Your Dad call?" Mac tried.

"I haven't spoken to him since before the wedding ma'am." Jen replied.

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired ma'am. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why not?" Mac inquired.

"I was thinking about Seaman Vern and her situation."

"Sit down." Mac suggested. "What about Seaman Vern?"

"I was thinking about how tough life is going to be for her. Then I couldn't sleep so I just lay awake for most of the night."

"Firstly both you and I are highly qualified to know that life doesn't always go they way you want, it's tough and if you're strong and have people who believe in you, you'll pull through. Harm's going to keep in contact with her and make sure that she's okay. Secondly the good thing about having a husband is if you can't sleep you can wake them up. Sometimes talking things through really does help."

"Yes ma'am."

"And now I have to go to the bathroom." Mac said. "Grab a legal pad and a pen and have a look through the files. We'll get started when I get back."

"Yes ma'am." Jen said.

"Good."

TBC


	13. Chapter 225

"Coming." Faith called as hopped towards the door trying to put her shoe on and her earring at the same time. She was still dressed in her robe.

"Hi." DiNozzio said when she opened the door.

"Hi, come in. Sorry I'm running a little late." Faith apologised.

"I thought Marines were always on time." DiNozzio joked.

"I usually am, but it's been one of those days." Faith replied.

"Umm these are for you." He pulled some flowers out from behind his back.

"Thank you they are beautiful." Faith said. "Would you mind putting them in some water while I finish getting dressed? There is a vase on the window sill in the kitchen."

"Sure." DiNozzio replied.

"Thanks I'll only be a few minutes." Faith replied.

"Take as long as you need."

Faith disappeared into her bedroom.

"So what happened to be one of those days?" DiNozzio asked.

"Brett called at 0800 this morning, his mother was having a crisis and we ended up on a three way conference call for two hours."

"Brett... As in Lieutenant Commander McPhalin?" DiNozzio questioned put the flowers in the vase.

"Yes."

"You know his parents? I didn't realise you were that close."

"He's my best friend. We've known each other since law school." Faith replied. "When the Admiral wanted some to defend Krennick that didn't know her or anything about her reputation I recommended him. He was only supposed to be here for a week. That was three weeks ago."

"I see."

"Then the police turned up to see if I remembered any more than I had told them at 0400 yesterday morning about my neighbours fight. When they finally left my Mom called to tell me my brother Caleb had broken both his legs while skiing. Given how accident prone he is skiing would not have been my recommendation of sports to try."

"Interesting family you have." Tony said picking up the family photo from the mantelpiece.

"Yeah. Then I was late meeting Abbey."

"As in..."

"Your Abbey. She's testifying on Monday and I need to go over her testimony before then. She was supposed to come in and see me yesterday, but apparently Gibbs needed her to put a rush on a lot of evidence so she needed me to reschedule to today." Faith said.

"You know Abi isn't at her best when it comes to testifying, she slips back into how she normally speaks and not how she should testify."

"I know. That's why we ended up back at JAG, so she could practice and relax in the courtroom, which is also why it took the best part of three and a half hours." Faith said coming out of her bedroom.

"Wow." Tony said. "You look great."

"Thanks. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?" Faith asked.

"There's more?"

"Oh yes. I got three blocks away from JAG and my tires blew."

"You look like you can manage to change a tire."

"I can but not when two tires go and I only have one replacement." Faith said. "Then I managed to lock my purse and my keys in the car so I had to double time it back to JAG as we had that shower of rain earlier and since I didn't have my ID even though they know me, they couldn't let me past the gates so I had to get the guard at the gate to call a tow truck for me, while I ran back and had to jimmy the lock."

"I'm a cop maybe you shouldn't tell me about your attempts at breaking into cars." DiNozzio suggested.

"I only break into my own car which isn't illegal." Faith said. "And the guy who taught me how to do it was a cop. He also showed me an interesting way of getting into a car with the licence plate."

"A cop?" DiNozzio questioned.

"A cop. I also did a brief stint undercover in a logistics unit so I can change a tire on a convey truck in combat situations."

"Impressive." DiNozzio had to admit.

"Thus ends my sorry tale. Shall we go?" Faith suggested.

"After you." DiNozzio said.

"So why NCIS?" Faith asked.

"I was a cop with Baltimore for two years and a few other places before that. We worked a case that NCIS took over. It seemed like a good career move, get to see the world, catch the bad guys, the odd terrorist and to get to meet Marine Corps Majors."

"And you were doing so well up until that last comment." Faith said as Tony's cell phone began to ring. "Are you going to get that?" Faith asked.

"It's Gibbs." Tony replied.

"How do you know that?"

"He's the only one I know with bad timing." Tony said pulling out his cell phone. "DiNozzio." He answered.

"It's about time you answered the phone DiNozzio." Gibbs said.

"Sorry boss, I'm in the middle of a date." Tony stated.

"You're going to have to cut it short." Gibbs said. "They found another body, same place as the first."

"I'll be there as soon as I can boss, but I need to take her home."

"She's a Marine DiNozzio, put her in a cab or bring her with you either way get your butt here now."

"Yes boss." Tony hung up. "I'm sorry I've got to go, they found another body on the case we're working on."

"Its okay, go I'll take care of the bill and call a cab." Faith said.

"I'll pay the bill and Gibbs said if you don't mind you can come with me. I'll drop you home as soon as we're done."

"Why not?" Faith said.

TBC


	14. Chapter 226

"I am really sorry about this." Tony apologised again.

"Don't worry about it." Faith said. "I once got called in the middle of a date and sent to the Persian Gulf for two weeks. Getting called away comes with the territory."

"This shouldn't take long. You can stay in the car."

"I may not exactly be dressed for a crime scene but I've been to plenty, I'd like to watch." Faith said.

"I'm sure Gibbs won't mind as long as you stay out of the way."

They both got out of the car and Tony ducked under the crime scene tape to begin his job.

"You look cold Major." Gibbs commented as he walked over.

"I didn't exactly have this in mind when I got dressed this evening."

"You look nice, but I'd put this on." Gibbs handed her one of the spare NCIS jackets from the back of the van.

"Thank you."

"Stay out of the way."

"Are we still okay for you to testify at 0900 on Tuesday?" Faith asked.

"We have a murder to catch but I should be okay for a couple of hours."

"We still need to go over your testimony once more, but we can take care of that over the phone." Faith bounced up and down trying to keep warm.

"We'll talk later."

Faith watched as Ducky and examined the body, as Faith observed the scene something seemed strikingly familiar.

"Found it boss." Tony called.

"Get some shots, then bag it and tag it." Gibbs instructed as he finished talking to Ducky.

"Dr Mallard." Faith said when Ducky headed her way. "I'm Major Williams with the JAG corps."

"Yes, you're the young lady Tony was taking out this evening."

"Yes. I know this seems like a strange question but the victim..." She paused.

"Yes..." Ducky prompted.

"The victim is male, 6'2", brown hair, brown eyes, he's wearing a silver cross about so big?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Just another couple of questions first. Was the cause of death with a bullet to the heart from a gun held pressed against the chest, the toxic screen with show a high dose of sedative? He also has ligature marks on his wrists and ankles."

"If he's anything like the first victim, given the similar circumstances yes. Did young Anthony tell you this?" Ducky asked.

"No. I defended the guy who killed him." Faith replied.

"Jethro." Ducky called.

"Yes Ducky?"

"I think you should talk to this young lady, she has some information."

"Major." Gibbs said coming over.

"What number heart playing card did Tony find? I'm guessing a four or five."

"A seven. How did you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"And this is the second body you've found like this?" Faith questioned. "The first one had a six of hearts."

"Yes." Gibbs confirmed.

"You're missing two bodies." Faith said.

"Would you care to explain that theory Major?"

"Four years ago I defended a Cpl Brian Dunaway, on different charges but the NCIS agent thought he was responsible for three identical murders of enlisted Marines. Each with an ascending number of heart playing cards left at the scene. All the victims matched the same profile. They could never prove it either way so he was never charged." Faith explained.

"And you think this Dunaway is responsible?"

"He was sentenced to a dishonourable discharge from the Marine Corps and two years in Leavenworth, he'd be out by now."

"Kate." Gibbs yelled.

"I've finished up with the sketches. Tony is finishing the photographs."

"Take Major Williams back to NCIS and get her to tell you everything she knows." Gibbs instructed.

"Knows about what?" Kate questioned.

"Former Cpl Brian Dunaway, he's now officially become a suspect. Try and locate where he's been since his release from Leavenworth. Run a check through the database for unsolved murders with the playing card connection. The Major can help you with a location on the first three."

"Sure Gibbs. But I came in the van with you." Kate pointed out.

"DiNozzio." Gibbs yelled.

"Yes Boss." Tony said coming over.

"Give Kate your car keys."

"Why boss?" Tony asked.

"Just do it DiNozzio." Tony hand over his keys. "There is your transportation sorted."

"Gibbs, I have a court case to prepare for and I can't spend all weekend helping." Faith insisted.

"Give us a couple of hours and I'll give you an hour preparation for my testimony and I'll make sure next time Tony takes you out he doesn't get called away." Gibbs offered.

"Who says I wanted to go out with him again?" Faith asked.

"That bad huh?" Kate said. "Let's go."

"Hey." Tony protested. "Thanks Boss." Tony added sarcastically.

"Finish up and then you're riding back with the body."

TBC


	15. Chapter 227

Mac shuffled trying to get comfortable on the couch. She was lying down with her head on a cushion on Harm's lap.

"We need a wider couch." Mac stated.

"This couch is just fine, give a few months and it'll be just wide enough again." Harm replied. Mac glared at him. "And I'm going to get a chance to find out when I sleep on it tonight aren't I?"

"As much as I'd love to have that big bed to myself, I sleep better when you are there. So for now no, but I'd watch it."

"Yes ma'am." Harm replied.

"Give me your hand." Mac said grabbing his hand and placing it on the bump.

"Wow. Someone is awake."

"Someone also wants a chocolate milkshake." Mac said.

"Well if you move I'll go and make Abi one." Harm joked.

"Funny squid, but I could still kick your six. Then have you thrown in the brig."

"I know." Harm gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

Harm stopped the blender when the phone rang and picked it up.

"Rabb." He answered.

"Captain, its Major Williams."

"Faith, it's Saturday and we're not in the office you can call me Harm."

"Well sir technically this is a business rather than a social call." Faith admitted.

"What's up?" Harm asked.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to the Colonel." Faith said.

"Hang on a minute." Harm put the phone down on the counter, walked into the living room and picked up the cordless phone and hit the button so the call was accepted and held it out to Mac. "Faith."

"Thanks." Mac said. "I thought you were supposed to be on a date."

"I was." Faith replied. "But dead bodies tend to over ride that ma'am."

"A dead body. What exactly kind of dates do you go on?" Mac asked. Harm looked at her.

"A normal one until Tony got called to go to a scene of a dead body. Gibbs told him to bring me with him."

"I see. How was it going up until that point?" Mac inquired.

"Since I'm sat in the NCIS bullpen right now and he just walked in I think that answer can wait until Monday ma'am."

"We'll be talking Major. But what is with all the mama's?"

"This is a business call ma'am." Faith replied.

"Tell me." Mac sighed.

"This is the second victim killed in a similar manner in the last three days. The manner in which they were killed matched that of three victims killed at my previous duty station. I defended the man that the NCIS Agents thought had killed them, on different charges which put him in Leavenworth for two years with a dishonourable discharge. They couldn't prove he did it so he was never charged."

"What has this got to do with me?" Mac asked.

"His records and the records of the murders have for some reason been sealed, to access them NCIS need a signed court order."

"And for that you need a judge." Mac surmised.

"Yes ma'am." Faith replied.

"Did you call JAG; Admiral Morris always leaves the number of which judge to contact in emergencies on weekends on his answering serve?" Mac asked.

"I tried that ma'am, but no luck. And you're the only judge I know the phone number for."

"Faith, Harm has a problem with me driving around at this time and Abi is in bed."

"I'll make sure that their paperwork is in order and have them bring it to you." Faith offered.

"If you get here after 2300 you can turn around and leave again." Mac said.

"Yes ma'am." Faith replied, Mac could hear the smile in her voice.

"One other thing why are you helping NCIS do their jobs?"

"I need Gibbs to testify on Tuesday and he offered to make time to go over his testimony." Faith said.

"Now that was something I could have helped you with. Subpoenas to testify are easily taken care of." Mac said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Is Gibbs there?" Mac asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me speak to him." Mac instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Gibbs." Gibbs responded.

"Gibbs its one thing interrupting her date, then making her do your dirty work by blackmailing her is another."

"I didn't blackmail her Colonel; I simply gave her an incentive to do what she was going to do anyway."

"Gibbs, I may be pregnant but I'm not stupid." Mac pointed out.

"I never implied you were." Gibbs said.

"Just tell who is coming over I have a sleeping baby and if you wake her you'll have to find yourself another judge."

"Yes ma'am." Mac hung up and tossed the phone by her feet.

"NCIS are coming to visit." Mac told Harm.

"So I heard, I'll go and get your milkshake."

"Throw some strawberries in it."

TBC


	16. Chapter 228

Harm got up to answer the knock to the door.

"Special Agents Todd and DiNozzio." Harm said.

"Sorry to bother you so late and on a weekend Captain." Kate apologised. "But Colonel Mackenzie is expecting us."

"Come in." Harm stepped back to let them in. "You know DiNozzio you have an interesting idea of what constitutes a first date."

"It was perfectly normal date until Gibbs called." DiNozzio stated.

"Faith said he even managed to stop trying to be charming for fifteen minutes." Kate added. "Which is a first."

"Hey." DiNozzio protested loudly.

"Keep the noise down." Mac said. "Abi is asleep."

"Sorry." DiNozzio apologised.

"Let me see these papers." Mac said holding out her hand. Kate passed her the file. "Faith didn't come with you?"

"She stayed with Gibbs to go over his testimony." Kate supplied.

"Take a seat while I read these." Mac suggested.

It took her a good ten minutes to go over the papers.

"Okay, I can't sign these." Mac said.

"Why not?" DiNozzio asked.

"I don't have the authority." Mac replied.

"You are a judge." DiNozzio countered.

"Harm, read this page here and tell him why I can't sign these." Mac handed him a piece of paper. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Harm quickly read the page.

"She's right she doesn't have the authority to sign these."

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"You see this line here." Harm it out to Kate.

"Yes."

"That code means that it has been sealed by the Office of the Secretary of the Navy. You need to make an application to his office to have them unsealed." Harm said.

"Didn't the Secretary of the Navy change in the last few years?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Harm replied. "It's now Sheffield."

"I meet Secretary Nelson several times on Air Force One." Kate said.

"I forgot you used to be in the Secret Service." Harm put the paper down on the table.

"But I'm not the one who thought it was a good idea to sit in the President's chair and take a photograph." Kate said.

"That was different."

"Yes, I heard about confiscating Air Force One." Harm said.

"How did you here about that?" DiNozzio asked.

"One I'm a lawyer and two I'm also a pilot. Military scuttlebutt is very efficient." Harm replied.

"Scuttlebutt, I never understood where that came for." Kate said.

"It's Marine for gossip around the water cooler." Mac said coming back to join them. "The Navy stole it."

"And they stole terminology from us; it's a give give situation."

"And Kate I'm giving you the opportunity to call Gibbs and tell him he needs to called the SecNav." Tony graciously stated.

"You may have a little trouble with that." Harm said.

"What kind of trouble?" Kate asked.

"The SecNav is out of the country for the next week. He'll be unreachable unless it's an absolute emergency, and that would be World War III." Harm replied.

"How do you know that?" DiNozzio asked.

"I was on a conference call with him and Admiral yesterday." Harm replied. "Any more information such as his location is classified."

"Gibbs is going to love this." DiNozzio muttered.

"Tell him to call the SecNav's boss." Mac suggested.

"You want me to tell Gibbs to call the President?" DiNozzio questioned.

"I was thinking more along of the Secretary of Defence. If Gibbs doesn't want to call him have Director Morrow call him. Have his authorisation and I'll sign the papers." Mac said and yawned. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Thank you anyway Colonel." Kate said.

"Tell Gibbs to send you if he needs anything in future." Mac suggested.

"I'll do that." Kate smiled.

Mac headed back upstairs.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling she doesn't like me?" DiNozzio asked.

"Because she doesn't." Kate replied. "Or it could have to do with the comments you made when she came to us to view the evidence to sign the search warrant."

"And the fact that she doesn't like men who think being charming is the way to get her to do what they want her to. Her first husband was like that."

"She was married before?" DiNozzio questioned.

"Yes. He died when she had to shoot him self defence." Harm replied.

"Tony we should go. Sorry to have bothered you again Captain, we'll see ourselves out." Kate said.

"It was nice to see you again Agent Todd."

"You too Captain."

TBC


	17. Chapter 229

"Boss." Tony said as he and Kate walked back into the NCIS bullpen.

"Did you get it?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually there was a slight problem that Kate wants to tell you about." Tony replied.

"I thought we agreed you were going to tell him." Kate said to Tony.

"Would someone just tell me?" Gibbs demanded.

"Colonel Mackenzie couldn't sign the court order because she doesn't have the authority." Kate explained.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"It seems the files were sealed by the office of the former Secretary of the Navy."

"Then we call the current SecNav." Gibbs said reaching for the phone.

"He's out of the country for a while, incommunicado." DiNozzio added.

"I'm sorry I should have noticed that." Faith apologised.

"It's not your fault." Kate assured. "Colonel Mackenzie suggested that either yourself or Director Morrow contact the Secretary of Defence since he's technically the SecNav's boss and get his authorisation."

"Why is he incommunicado?" Gibbs asked.

"It's his anniversary." Faith replied.

"What?" Gibbs turned to look at her.

"I was talking to the SecNav's wife at the party where Captain Rabb got promoted; she asked if I knew any good divorce lawyers."

"The SecNav's getting divorced?" DiNozzio questioned.

"No. But his wife threatened to divorce him if he didn't take a week off without interruptions for their thirtieth wedding anniversary."

"I guess it worked." Kate smiled.

"Isn't black mailing the SecNav illegal?" Tony questioned.

"It wasn't blackmail or coercion Tony it's his wife wanting to spend some time alone with him with the US Navy getting in the way." Kate said.

"Kate, you should come to the baby shower we're throwing the Mac and Harriet next month." Faith said.

"Let me know the time and the place and I'll try and make it." Kate said.

"Don't I get an invite?" Tony asked.

"You want to sit around two pregnant women while we ooh and ah over baby clothes?" Kate said. "With a woman who doesn't like you?"

"We have some dead Marines who would like you to put their killer in jail before I fire you so a little focus here please."

"Gibbs." Abbey said walking in with a Big Gulp. "Oh hey Faith I didn't know you were still here."

"Hopefully not for much longer."

"Nice dress by the way."

"Thanks." Faith smiled.

"Did you have something Abbey?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got through with the blood work, definitely the same sedatives as our other db." Abbey replied.

"Abbey you ever hacked a file secured by the SecNav's office?" Tony asked.

"Not that I'd be willing to admit to. Hey McGee." Abbey called across the office to Timothy McGee who sat in a cubical further over. He stood up and Abbey beckoned him over. "Have you ever hacked a file secured by the SecNav's office?"

"I'm not I should admit to that, but I was only nine and it was the SecNav." Tim said.

"What did you need hacked?" Abbey asked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Faith said. "I need you in court on Monday morning and I can't do that if you're arrested."

"Director Morrow please, it's Gibbs." Gibbs said over the phone. "Sir, I need you to contact the Secretary of Defence, there a file sealed by the SecNav's office that we need access... Yes sir I know the SecNav is out of town for a while... Yes sir... I'll be right there." He hung up. "DiNozzio you're with me. Kate, give the Major a ride home. Thank you for your help."

"I can stick around for a few more hours if you need me, I just need to change."

"You've been enough help Major for one night. We know where you are if we have anymore questions about what you remember." Gibbs said.

"Okay." Faith said collecting herself. "McGee it was good to meet you, just don't admit to hacking into anything again to a lawyer, unless you've retained them as council. Abbey I'll see you on Monday at 0900, just remember what we talked about earlier. Gibbs, I'll see you on Tuesday. Tony, it's definitely been interesting."

"Let's go." Kate said.

Faith and Kate had walked about twenty paces from the bullpen when Tony called.

"Hey Faith."

"You know where I live and where I work, I'm sure you can figure out my phone number." She called over her shoulder.

"DiNozzio." Gibbs yelled. "When you're finished setting up your social calendar."

"Yes boss."

"You're going to go out with him again?" Kate questioned in a low voice as they got to the elevator.

"When he managed to drop the charming act and stop flirting with the waitresses he's a nice guy." Faith shrugged. "He understands that I could end up on a destroyer on the other side of the world at a moments notice, because your job is as crazy and unpredictable for scheduling as mine."

"Wonders will never cease. No offence to you but you're definitely a step up from the women he usually dates."

"Sounds about right." Faith agreed. "Now can we go home so I can get out of these darn shoes?"

"Stiletto heels are not the most comfortable." Kate had to agree.

"Especially when you feel more comfortable hiking around in boots." Faith joked.

TBC


	18. Chapter 230

"Mac?" Harm said as he crawled out of bed the next morning, he glanced at the clock which told him it was 1043. "Mac?" He called as he moved out of the room.

"Sounds like Daddy finally woke up." She said to Abi who was happily sat in her bouncy chair listening to the music watching Mac paint. "In here." She called.

"You're painting again?" Harm questioned.

"Abi and I thought we'd make good use of our time didn't we sweetheart."

"Dada." Abi gurgled and held her little arms out to Harm. "Dada."

"Hey precious." Harm picked her up. "You couldn't talk your mother out of painting until I got up then?"

"Mama." Abi said. "Mama."

"When did she start saying that?" Harm asked.

"This morning." Mac replied with a smile. "Now you're up it's time for breakfast before we go and visit granddad."

"Mac it's almost 1100 you haven't eaten yet?" Harm questioned.

"We ate some fruit didn't we sweetheart, because I could handle anymore but right now I'm starving." As she got to her feet.

"Do you want pancakes?" Harm offered.

Mac slowly turned green and clamped her hand over her mouth before pushing past him and running to the bathroom.

"I guess that's a no huh Abi." Harm dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"Dada." Abi giggled.

The doorbell rang.

"I hope they don't mind informality." Harm said considering he only had on his boxer shorts as he made his way down stairs to open the door.

"Captain." AJ said walking in straight past Harm.

"Admiral." Harm said. "Good morning to you too." He added under his breath.

"You're not dressed." AJ commented.

"Yes sir, it's Sunday and I just woke up. Was there something you needed?"

"Where's the Colonel?" He asked.

"Upstairs throwing up, my suggestion of making pancakes didn't agree with her." Harm replied.

"I see. Well I need to speak with you both."

"Concerning what?"

"Several dead Marines, NCIS and a phone call I received from the Secretary of Defence at 0400." AJ replied.

"Then there is someone else who should be present for this conversation." Harm made a grab for the phone and dialled. "Major, it's Harm. How soon can you get to my house?... That's fine. I'll see you then." He hung up. "If you could watch Abi while I run upstairs and put some clothes on, check on Mac and we wait for Faith to get here."

"What does Major Williams have to do with this?" AJ asked as he took Abi.

"A lot sir. I'll just be a couple of minutes."

He tapped on the bathroom door before he walked in.

"Are you okay?" He asked Mac who was sat on the floor by the bath as he crouched down.

"I will when I get back up." Mac replied. "Who was at the door?"

"The Admiral, he's downstairs with Abi."

"You answered the door to the Admiral in your shorts?" Mac questioned.

"Yes."

"What does he want?" Mac asked.

"The Secretary of Defence called him at 0400 and he's not too happy about it. I called Faith she's coming over since she knows more about this than we do."

"I think you need to get dressed and I need to change."

"Sounds like a good plan. Need a hand up?" He asked.

"Please." Mac held her hand out to him. "You know this time I am definitely going to be as big as a whale."

"Only a baby one." Harm teased.

"Harm, I'm almost as big as I was when I was seven months pregnant with Abi."

"That's because you have twice as much in there this time." Harm put his hand on her stomach. "You know I'd do it if I could."

"No you wouldn't. If men had to have babies, the world would have ended longer before the stone age. You wouldn't cope with the pain, and the swelling, hell you wouldn't cope with the cramps before you even get pregnant."

"I know, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"You could go and put the lids back on the paint before you get dressed." Mac suggested.

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a kiss.

"Harm, the Admiral is downstairs."

"Right, paint lids and dressed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

TBC


	19. Chapter 231

"Admiral, don't put that block on there." Mac said when she made it downstairs.

"What?" AJ looked up.

"She doesn't like block towers, she tends to knock them down and throw the blocks." Mac explained.

"I see." He put the block down. "Feeling better."

"Yes sir. My stomach just couldn't handle Harm's suggestion for breakfast."

"You have paint in your hair." AJ commented.

"Abi and I were painting the twins room while we were waiting for Harm to wake up."

"Should you be painting?"

"It's the fume free stuff we got for Abi's room." Mac replied. "There was plenty left over."

"What theme are you doing this time?" AJ asked.

"It's similar to Abi's room. But I haven't got very far because Harm keeps interrupting."

"That's because I'd rather you didn't paint when I wasn't around." Harm said coming down the stairs pushing the sleeves up on his blue sweater. "In case you get stuck on the floor like you did last time."

"You were here this morning." Mac pointed out.

"But I was asleep."

"You were still here."

"I think I'll amend that later, but for now breakfast. What do you feel like eating?"

"Toast with strawberry jelly." Mac replied. "Abi will eat..."

"Normal bread with jelly. I know." Harm replied. "Admiral, can I get you anything to eat?"

"Just some coffee."

"Yes sir." Harm said.

"Abi are you going to show Uncle AJ how you can crawl?" Mac asked.

"Mama." Abi said.

"I know." Mac said. "Harm can you get her a drink too?" Mac called.

"One juice." Harm walked in and gave the bottle to Abi who put it in her mouth. "We'll put you in the playpen." Harm picked her up and carried her over and put her inside. "Milk or some kind of juice?" He said to Mac.

"Apple juice." Mac replied.

Mac grabbed the phone from where Harm had put it to answer it a few minutes later.

"Hello."

"_Colonel, it's Jen._"

"Hey Jen." Mac smiled.

"_Ma'am, I've finally convinced Jason to take me to the zoo this afternoon, I wondered how you would feel if we took Abi with us._"

"You want to take Abi to the zoo. I think she'd like that. What time do you want to pick her up?"

"_Around 1330 ma'am_." Jen replied.

"I'll have her ready. Thanks Jen."

"_It'll be nice to spend some time with her. We'll have her back before 1800."_

"Okay. I'll see you later." Mac hung up.

"Okay we have coffee for you sir." Harm handed him a cup.

"Thank you."

"Toast and juice for Ms Marine and bread and jelly for you." He put a paper plate in front of Abi with strips of bread and jelly in front of Abi. "Who was on the phone?"

"Jen. She and Jason are going to take Abi to the zoo with them this afternoon."

"Is Tiner feeling okay?" Harm asked.

"He's fine as far as I know why?" Mac questioned.

"I was talking to him the other day and he was telling that Jen got it into her head that she wanted to go to the zoo, but he was absolutely not going."

"I guess he changed his mind. Jen can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

"I think the Petty Officer and I need to have a discussion about standing his ground." AJ said.

"I wouldn't bother sir." Harm said. "I think Tiner's finally cottoned onto the fact that he's never going to be able to say no to her so why even try."

Mac glared at him.

"How long did the Major say she'd be?" AJ asked.

"She lives about twenty minutes from here, so she should be here soon." Harm replied.

"How is the Secretary?" Mac asked.

"Less than happy that the Director of NCIS called him very late last night considering he'd just got home from the White House."

"Oh." Mac said. "Just for the record sir, I didn't tell them when to call him; I just suggested they did with the SecNav out of town."

"Well NCIS seem to wait for no man." AJ muttered.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	20. Chapter 232

Harm got up to answer the door when the bell rang.

"Hey Harm, you called?" Faith said cheerfully she was dressed in sweat pants and US Marine Corps t-shirt.

"The Admiral is here and wants to know what happened last night and why the Secretary of Defence called him at 0400." Harm whispered.

"Thank you for the heads up sir." Faith said in a low voice. "Admiral, Colonel." Faith greeted them. Abi gurgled to get her attention. "Hey Abi." She turned back. "Sorry about the informality sir, I was just going to go for a jog to clear my head before I started going over my notes for tomorrow when the Captain called."

"That's okay Major; the Captain answered the door in his underwear." AJ said. Faith raised her eyebrows definitely not needing that information. Mac bit her lip so as not to smile.

"Yes sir." Faith said.

"The Captain informed me you have some insight as to why the Secretary of Defence called me at 0400."

"Yes sir." Faith said.

"Faith why don't you take a seat." Mac suggested. "This could take a while."

"Yes ma'am."

"So Major?" AJ prompted.

"I went on a date last night." Faith started.

"Your social life outside of JAG does not interest me Major." AJ interrupted.

"Yes sir, but it bears on my explanation."

"Very well carry on."

"I went on a date with Special Agent DiNozzio of NCIS." Faith explained. "About half way through dinner, Special Agent Gibbs called him and told him that he needed to get to a crime scene where there was a dead Marine. Special Agent Gibbs told Special Agent DiNozzio to bring me along because he needed him there right away. When we arrived I stayed behind the crime scene tape watching them work, Special Agent Gibbs gave me an NCIS jacket because it was cold. While I was watching them work something seem familiar about the scene."

"Familiar?" AJ questioned.

"Yes sir." Faith took a breath. "I spoke to Dr Mallard, the NCIS pathologist and asked him questions about the scene, he let me reveal what I knew and he asked Special Agent Gibbs to come over and talk to me."

"Why was the scene familiar?"

"Several years ago I represented a Cpl Brian Dunaway for minor charges, but the NCIS Agent believed that he was responsible for the murder of three enlisted Marines. All the Marines fitted the same profile and were killed in the same way, the killer left a playing an ace, then a two and then a three of hearts. At last night's murder there was a seven of hearts, as this was the second body they found in this manner the first one they left a six of hearts."

"Why if it's the same killer would they miss out the four and the five?" AJ asked.

"After I told NCIS what I knew they believe that there are two other dead Marines some where but they hadn't found records of their murders yet. Special Agent Gibbs sent me back to NCIS with Special Agent Todd to tell her what happened. She tried to access the records for Cpl Dunaway, who ended up in Leavenworth for two years as a result of the case I was representing him for, she also tried to access the case reports for the first three murdered Marines. The files were sealed."

"I see." AJ said.

"I called Admiral Morris's voice mail to see who the judge on call was but I couldn't get a hold of anyone. So I called Colonel Mackenzie since I knew her number, to ask her to take a look as see if she would sign a court order so NCIS could access the records."

"I told NCIS to bring over the paperwork and I would look at it. So Gibbs sent DiNozzio and Todd over." Mac explained.

"Where were you during this?" AJ asked Faith.

"I was still at NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs is testifying on Tuesday and I needed to go over his testimony and we were having a difficult time finding time in our schedules, I had to meet with Abbey Scuito yesterday morning because of a conflict." Faith explained.

"When they got here I went over the paperwork and told them that I couldn't sign it, I left Harm to explain why because I had to go to the bathroom." Mac explained.

"The files had been sealed by Secretary Nelson's office." Harm explained.

"I didn't recognise the seal code, because I'm used to Secretary Sheffield's seal code. They are different." Faith added.

"I see."

"We told them they have to contact the SecNav's office." Mac said.

"But I told they'd have to wait because he was out of the country incommunicado for a week." Harm continued.

"For his wedding anniversary." Faith added.

"How do you know that?" AJ asked Faith.

"Mrs Sheffield asked me the night of the Captain's promotion if I knew a good divorce lawyer, because she had threatened to divorce the SecNav if he didn't take an uninterrupted week off for their wedding anniversary this year." Faith explained.

"I see." AJ said.

"With the SecNav unavailable I suggested that they contacted someone more senior." Mac added. "DiNozzio asked if I meant the President and I told him I was thinking more along the lines of the Secretary of Defence, since the SecNav reports to him."

"I see." AJ said.

"Then they left." Harm added.

"They got back to NCIS and explained this to Gibbs. He called Director Morrow, after a piece of conversation I'm forgetting I heard, and they were making plans to call the Secretary of Defence. After that I don't know what happened because Special Agent Gibbs told Special Agent Todd to drive me home." Faith concluded.

"Let me get this straight." AJ said. "You went on a date that got interrupted and ended recognising the pattern of a serial killer and told NCIS about it but the records were sealed by the office of the old SecNav so you sent them to Mac to get a court order to unlock them but she couldn't sign it and Mac and Harm told them that they should talk to the Secretary of Defence."

"Yes sir." Harm, Mac and Faith all said at the same time. Abi gurgled.

"Mac if you're going to recommend that some talk to the Secretary of Defence recommend that they do it during a reasonable hour, since he was pulled out of something important."

"Yes sir." Mac said.

"I'm going to leave now. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." AJ stood up and left.

"I should go and let you enjoy the rest of the day too." Faith said standing.

"Stay right where you are Major." Mac said. "I want to hear about your date up to the point it was cut short. Harm, Abi is covered in jelly why don't you go and get her ready for Jen to pick her up."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Harm joked.

"Men." Mac muttered.

TBC


	21. Chapter 233

"Good morning ma'am." Jen greeted Mac the next morning.

"Good morning Jen. Thank you again for taking Abi to the zoo with you."

"It was fun ma'am." Jen smiled.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Mac asked as she hung up her coat.

"Brawling midshipmen." Jen replied.

"Brawling midshipmen." Mac repeated.

"Midshipman Marcus Kentworthy and Midshipman Gareth Hamilton got into a brawl outside this morning."

"Outside this building?" Mac sat down.

"Yes ma'am."

"It's not even 0900 yet and they had a brawl?"

"They were supposed to be testifying so they came in early and got into a fight, the security team had to break it up."

"The Admiral spoke with their CO at the Academy who said he could deal with it how he felt best."

"So what would the Admiral like me to do about it?"

"Quote 'Have Colonel Mackenzie deal with it how she sees fit, I don't have time.' End quote." Jen answered.

"Don't you just love it when you get very specific orders?" Mac sighed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything else on the schedule?" Mac asked.

"Major Dunn is coming over to see you at some point this morning to file pre-trial motions."

"Do we have any idea what kind of motion?" Mac asked.

"Scuttlebutt says he wants to transfer location for the court martial."

"Does scuttlebutt say why?"

"JAG HQ is too formal ma'am."

"It's a court martial, it's supposed to be formal it's a legal proceeding. Anything else?"

"There is a message from Special Agent Todd to say she would be here at 0900 and that you knew what it was about." Jen relayed.

"Faith went on her date and managed to get tangled up in an NCIS case which needs access to the files secured by the SecNav's office and since he's out of town, I suggested they talk to the Secretary of Defence who called the Admiral at 0400 yesterday which cause him to come around for an explanation yesterday morning."

"Sounds like you all had an interesting weekend ma'am." Jen smiled.

"Send her in when she gets here." Mac instructed.

"And our brawling Midshipmen?" Jen questioned.

"Let them sit on ice for a while but they can still testify but only if escorted by a member of security and have someone find out if they want a lawyer."

"They both declined legal representation ma'am."

"That's one less hassle."

"I'll be at my desk ma'am."

"Thank Jen."

"You did really well Abbey." Faith said as they walked back across the bullpen towards her office. The judge had taken a recess until after lunch after Abbey's testimony.

"I was so nervous." Abbey admitted. "But your suggestion really helped."

"It helped my brother with his stage fright." Faith said.

"Major." Harriet said to stop her.

"Harriet, this Abbey Schiuto she works for NCIS, Abbey Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts."

"It's nice too meet you." Harriet said. "Forgive me if I don't get up but I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Do you want some water or some crackers?" Faith quickly asked.

"I've had both; I'll be fine ma'am but thank you for asking." Harriet smiled.

"Did you need something else?" Faith asked.

"You had a delivery while you were in court; I put it on your desk." Harriet informed her.

"Thank you Harriet. I'm coming back in ten minutes to check on you, if you're still dizzy we're going to try something else other than crackers."

"Yes ma'am." Harriet smiled.

"She's pregnant." Faith explained to Abbey while they walked to her office.

"I guessed." Abbey admitted. "Nice flowers." Abbey said seeing the large bouquet that was sat in the middle of Faith's desk. "Who are they from?"

Faith walked over and took the card out and read it.

"Let's say you have one guess." Faith said.

"Tony." Abbey guessed.

"You got it first time."

"Wow, he must really like you." Abbey said. "There's got to be a hundred dollars worth of flowers there. I've got to take a picture of this, Kate is going to flip." She pulled out her camera phone and took a photograph.

"Can you give him a message for me when you get back?" Faith asked.

"Tony." Abbey said as she walked into the NCIS bullpen.

"Abbey. How did your court martial date go?"

"Better than expected." Abbey replied. "Kate you need to look at this." Abbey handed her the phone with the photo of the flowers on the screen."

"Wow, nice flowers."

"Our friend Tony sent them to Major Williams." Abbey said.

"Wow Tony I didn't know you had it in you." Kate teased.

"Very funny." Tony said.

"She asked me give you a message."

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"They are nice flowers, but it takes more to impress a Marine than something that would be dead in a few days." Abbey relayed the message.

"Ouch." Kate said.

"But she also said to tell you a phone call is cheaper."

"Abbey, how are those samples coming?" Gibbs asked as he threw a coffee cup into he trash can.

"I just got back Gibbs. Give me a chance."

"Then why are you standing around here?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm going now. I should have something for you in a couple of hours."

TBC


	22. Chapter 234

"I see that the scuttlebutt was true." Mac said as she walked into Faith's office at the end of the day.

"Colonel." Faith said starting to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are Major. Nice flowers."

"Thank you ma'am."

"I'll say this for him, he can make a statement."

"It depends on what he's trying to say. Ma'am do you want to take a seat?" Faith asked.

"Thank you." Mac sat down.

"Was this a social call ma'am?" Faith asked.

"I have to see the Admiral to give him an update on the brawling midshipmen, but he's tied up on the phone so I thought I'd come and see if the scuttlebutt about the flowers was true."

"It's true. I'm just not sure where to go with it."

"The man sent you a lot of very expensive flowers, I'd hazard a guess he likes you."

"I told Abbey to tell him that it took more than flowers that would die in a few days to impress a Marine and that a phone call was cheaper." Faith told her.

"Well I'm impressed, but only because I didn't think he had it in him." Mac said.

"I'm not used to men sending me flowers, I mean Brett does sometimes for my birthday if he's been tied up and hasn't had a chance to get me a gift or he's out the country."

"Flowers are okay, but it's when they start giving you flowers when they don't usually you know something is up. For me it's roses, but that's because of the history."

"You're lucky." Faith said.

"It took us enough passes before we were finally able to catch the wire." Mac replied.

"You can tell you're an aviator's wife." Faith joked.

"I really didn't just use a fighter jet metaphor did I?" Mac questioned. Faith nodded. "If you tell anyone I'll emphatically deny it."

"Aye aye ma'am." Faith smiled. "Any advice?"

"I have an idea." Mac explained it to her.

"That could work. But I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't really, but you like him so he must have a few redeeming qualities."

"Thank you." Faith said.

"How did go today?"

"Abbey was great; she managed to stave off her nerves. Gibbs is on the stand first thing in the morning. I should be able to rest my case by the end of tomorrow. Then it depends on how long it takes Brett to go through his witness. The members should be out Friday, Monday at the latest."

"That's good news." Mac said.

"Colonel." Tiner said knocking on the door.

"What is it Tiner?" Mac asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but the Admiral is ready to see you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

"Yes ma'am." Tiner left.

"I'll see you tomorrow and keep me up to date on how it goes, I need to live vicariously."

"Yes ma'am." Faith smiled as Mac pushed herself out of her chair.

"Tony this came for you." Someone walked over and held out and envelope to him.

"Thanks." Tony took the envelope and opened. He got a strange look on his face when he saw what was on the paper.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"A photocopy of a page from the Manual for Courts Martial." Tony replied.

"Any specific article?" Kate asked amused at the confusion on Tony's face.

"Article 134 Fraternization." He replied. "Who would send me something like that?"

"She definitely has a good sense of humour and she would need it to be dating you." Kate said. "Read the note on the back."

"Something to think about. Marines march on their stomach. Stop by my place when you're done and bring Chinese food. Faith." Tony read. "PS thanks for the flowers."

"Apart from her questionable taste in men. I like her. She definitely has style."

"Why thank you." Tony said.

"I was complementing her not you." Kate said.

"DiNozzio have you found where the Cpl is?" Gibbs marched into the bullpen.

"Not yet boss, he seems to have disappeared."

"Well find him. People can't just disappear into thin air. Even if it means going door to door."

"Yes boss." Tony said.

"Kate what have you got?"

"He definitely meets the profile of a serial killer. Don't the Marine corps have some kind of psychological screening?" Kate asked.

"Kate Marines are trained to kill people. Face-to-face if necessary." Gibbs said.

"Good point."

TBC


	23. Chapter 235

A/N: Sorry for the delay but my computer had serious issues and was in for repair. I've got it back so here is some more.

"Captain." Tiner knocked on Harm's office door early the next morning.

"Good morning Tiner." Harm said looking up from what he was doing.

"Good morning sir, the Admiral would like to see you right away."

"Do you know why?" Harm asked.

"I have travel order for you when you're done sir." Tiner replied.

"Mac's going to love that. I'll be right there Tiner."

"Yes sir." Tiner replied before leaving.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harm asked when he walked into Chegwidden's office.

"Close the hatch and take a seat Captain." Harm did as instructed.

AJ passed him a file.

"Who is Lieutenant Gilchurch sir?" Harm asked looking at the file.

"A missing Marine." AJ replied. "He failed to report for duty aboard last night, the ship is been searched and he isn't on it."

"Did he not rejoin the ship after a liberty or mission?" Harm questioned.

"They have been at sea for the last two weeks, his bunk mate said he was there when he hit the sack but was gone when he woke up. He thought he'd reported in for duty early. I want you to go and investigate."

"When do I leave sir?" Harm asked.

"Your transport leaves in two hours, Tiner has your travel orders."

"Yes sir." Harm said.

"Is something wrong Captain?" AJ asked.

"Nothing to concern you sir."

"You may as well tell me Harm."

"I was supposed to be picking Abi and little AJ up from day-care today; Mac and Harriet are going to a pregnancy yoga class straight after work. I'll figure something out."

"Tiner." AJ yelled.

"Yes sir?" Tiner asked opening the door.

"Come in."

"Sir?" Tiner questioned.

"Tiner do you and Petty Officer Coates have plans for after work today?" AJ asked.

"Not at the moment sir, did you need me to work late sir?"

"I have an assignment for you both." AJ stated.

"Yes Admiral."

"I need to collect Abigail and AJ Roberts from day-care and watch them until Colonel Mackenzie and Lieutenant Sims are at their yoga class, which I'm presuming have some benefits towards their current conditions."

"Mac's OB thinks it will help keep her blood pressure down." Harm supplied. "As well as other benefits."

"Aye aye sir." Tiner said relieved it wasn't something else.

"Explain the situation to the Petty Officer and Captain I'll let you let the Colonel and Lieutenant know."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said.

"Tiner give the Captain his travel orders. That will be all for both of you. You're dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." They both said coming to attention.

"Tiner, I didn't know he was going to ask you to baby-sit." Harm said while Tiner went to pick up his travel orders.

"That's okay sir, the good thing about watching other people's kids is that you can give them back." Tiner said. Harm raised an eyebrow. "Not that we don't love spending time with Abi and little AJ. Your travel orders sir."

"Mac will lend you the SUV so you just have to transfer AJ's car seat over."

"Yes sir."

"Now I have to go and explain this to Mac."

"She's in court sir." Tiner replied instantly. "The brawling midshipmen rebelled again their punishment that they were given yesterday and she had them in court first thing. Before her normal schedule resumed."

"How do you know that?"

"I had to take a file over sir."

"I see. I'll have to leave her a note which she will love even more." Harm sighed. "I'll see you when I get back Tiner."

"Have a good trip sir."

TBC


	24. Chapter 236

"Ma'am there is a note for you." Jen picked it up from her desk as they came back to the office on a recess. "It looks like Captain Rabb's handwriting."

"I guess this is what I get for marrying someone in the Navy." Mac sighed after she read it. "You've got this to look forward to."

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked.

"My husband is on his way to somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean to investigate a missing Marine Lieutenant on the USS Kincaid. He doesn't know how long he'll be gone. He'll call when he can."

"I'm sorry." Jen said.

"It's part of being a military wife. At least he doesn't go on six month deployments."

"Are you okay ma'am?" Jen asked.

"I'm a little bit dizzy." Mac admitted.

"Okay, we're going to go over here so you can sit down." Jen took Mac's arm and guided her to her chair. "Take slow even breaths ma'am."

"Great time to wake up guys." Mac said rubbing her stomach.

"They're just letting you know they are here even if their daddy is half way across the world." Jen assured her.

"If they didn't do it on my bladder I'd be just fine." Mac stated.

"Have the Captain a word with them when he gets back. I'm not sure they'll listen but it would be an interesting conversation to watch."

Mac chuckled.

"And ma'am." Jen said. "No painting until he gets back."

"I'll take that under advisement." Mac smiled.

"I was hoping to get here before you got back ma'am." Tiner said walking in.

"What is it Jason?" Mac asked.

"About Captain Rabb ma'am."

"I know he's gone to the USS Kincaid to find out what happened to a missing Marine. He'll be back when he's back." Mac said holding up the note.

"Yes ma'am." Jason replied. "But this was about something else."

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"The Captain was supposed watch Abi and AJ Roberts while you and Lieutenant Sims were at your yoga class tonight."

"I totally forgot about that." Mac said. "I guess I'll have to call Harriet and cancel."

"Actually ma'am, Jen and I will watch them until your class finishes."

"We will?" Jen questioned.

"Orders from the Admiral." Jason explained.

"That's not necessary." Mac said.

"It's okay ma'am." Jen said. "We're happy to help even if the Admiral hadn't ordered us to."

"Lieutenant Sims has already called the day care to let them know we're picking up little AJ, we just need you to call and tell them that we'll be picking up Abi too."

"If you're sure."

"We're sure." Jen assured her.

"Thank you. I'll call them as soon as I get back from the bathroom."

"Our pleasure ma'am." Jason replied.

"So do you think the Captain will be gone long?" Jen asked Jason after Mac had left.

"A couple of days probably. A Marine Lieutenant was on a Destroyer in the middle of the ocean last night when his bunk mate went to bed and when he woke up he was gone, he failed to report in for duty, the ship was searched and he wasn't anywhere to be found."

"The vanishing marine." Jen commented. "Interesting."

"Off the record, I think it's the Admiral's way of punishing him for the Secretary's late call at the weekend."

"I wouldn't mention that to anyone else." Jen suggested.

"Major Williams looked happy when she got out of court."

"That means Agent Gibbs testimony went well. She's almost finished her prosecutions case. Or it could be cause of Agent DiNozzio."

"The guy she got the flowers from?" Jason questioned.

"Yes." The phone rang. "I should get that. I'll see you later."

"Don't work too hard." He smiled before turning and leaving.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking." Jen answered the phone.

TBC


	25. Chapter 237

"JAG on deck." Someone called as Harm walked onto the bridge of the USS Kincaid.

"Skipper." Harm and the captain of the Kincaid Commander Miller saluted each other.

"Captain. Thank you for coming."

"The Admiral orders me out here, I come." Harm smiled.

"Yes sir." The Skipper said.

"Is there someone who can fill me in on the details?"

"XO." The Skipper said.

"Yes sir." The XO came over.

"Captain Rabb of the JAG corps, Lieutenant Commander Ventura my XO."

"Captain." The XO said.

"XO." Harm replied.

"XO, help the Captain with any thing he wants to find out what happened to Lieutenant Gilchurch?"

"Yes sir. Captain if you'll follow me."

"Lead the way XO."

"So what's your opinion of Lieutenant Gilchurch?" Harm asked as he sipped his coffee.

"He's a good Marine sir. Well respected, does his job, doesn't complain."

"What exactly does Gilchurch do here?"

"He was a replacement been here about six weeks."

"Who did he replace?"

"Lt Tentle USN. He was all that was available to replace the Comms officer at short notice."

"What happened to Tentle?"

"Heart attack sir."

"Does Gilchurch have any reason to disappear that you know of?"

"No sir. He's got a wife and kid at home. He talks about them a lot."

"He missed them?" Harm questioned.

"Yes sir. But everyone misses their families when they are deployed. You were an aviator I'm sure you understand sir."

"Yes. But I only fly now to do my carrier quals every six months and if requested."

"Yes sir."

"Do you think Gilchurch could have deserted because he missed his family, jumped overboard?"

"I don't think so sir, he wasn't the type, he was a consummate jarhead. Lived for the corps."

"I know a few people like that, including my wife."

"Sir?" the XO questioned.

"My wife is a Marine Corps Colonel." Harm explained. "And she's probably only just about found out I've left."

"She didn't know you were coming out here sir?" The XO asked.

"No. She was in court so I left her a note."

"Is she a lawyer too sir?"

"No, a judge. She's also almost six months pregnant with twins and our eleven month old daughter is teething. But back to the Lieutenant, I'm going to need to talk to everyone who has had contact with the Lieutenant the last few days."

"I'll take you to Lieutenant Pattern, his bunkmate then send the Master Chief to assist you if that is okay with you sir. I need to get back to the bridge."

"That's fine."

"This way sir."

TBC


	26. Chapter 238

"It's very clever of you to splash Mommy Abi." Mac said as she gave Abi a bath.

"Da da." Abi said.

"Daddy is on a ship in the middle of the ocean honey. He'll be home real soon." Mac told. "I hope." She added under her breath.

"Da da." Abi splashed drenching Mac.

"Thank you sweetheart." Mac sighed.

The phone started to ring, Mac cursed in Russian under her breath for not bringing the cordless phone into the bathroom with her.

"Time to get out sweetheart so we can get the phone. I hope it's not Daddy and we miss his call."

"Da da."

The answer machine had kicked into action by the time Mac had got Abi out the bathroom and made it to her bedroom to pick up the phone.

"I guess you're not back yet or I've got the time difference right…" Harm said in the middle of leaving a message.

"Harm." Mac said slightly out of breath.

"Mac you're there, I was just leaving a message because I didn't think you were home yet."

"I was getting Abi out of the bath while trying not to topple over, which is getting more difficult."

"Is she okay?"

"Apart from being a little wet and wrapped in a towel right now, she's fine." Mac glanced at Abi who was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I just wanted to call and check in; I know I didn't get a chance to tell you in person I was leaving."

"I found a note and had a flustered Tiner dash into my office to tell me he was babysitting."

"The Admiral put him up to it. How was the yoga class?"

"Good, not what I expected but good."

"I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye." Harm said.

"Me too. How's it going out there?"

"I'm not sure. Apart from him missing his family the Lieutenant had no reason to disappear. They've searched the ship and not found him; no-one saw anyone jump overboard."

"So you have three options one either he went overboard and no-one noticed, two he left aboard a COD or something else that docked with the destroyer."

"And third?" Harm prompted.

"He's still on board you just haven't found him yet. What does your gut tell you?" She turned and pulled Abi closer to start drying her so she didn't get cold.

"You want me to rely on my gut instinct."

"You flew Tomcats you had to rely on split second decisions. Go with your gut instinct."

"I don't know. I'd like to think he's alive and waiting to be caught but…"

"You think he's dead." Mac supplied as Abi wriggled.

"Something doesn't seem right."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mac asked.

"I'm all ears."

"He's dead, but he's still on board."

"Is this female / maternal instinct, Marine instinct or your brilliant psychic powers?" Harm asked.

"Maybe a little of each." Mac replied. "Hey." Mac said.

"What?" Harm asked.

"All of your children decided now would be a good time to kick me."

"I'm sorry I'm not there Sarah."

"I know squid; you'd be here if you could."

"I'm going to be gone a few days."

"Just be careful and come home safe."

"I will. You know I think this is the Admiral's punishment for the Secretary of Defence calling him so early."

"I'm sure you were the best person for the job."

"_XO to sickbay. Captain Rabb to sickbay. XO to sickbay, Captain Rabb to sick bay."_

"Mac, something is going on. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you and the kids."

"We love you too." Mac said to the dial tone.

"Da da?"

"Yes that was your daddy, but he's busy, but he loves you sweetheart. So does Mommy."

"Ma ma."

"Come on lets get you dressed, because it's your bed time and Mommy has some work to do before tomorrow."

TBC


	27. Chapter 239

"Do you know what this is about?" Harm asked as he ran into the XO outside the sickbay.

"No sir."

"Lieutenant Commander." Harm said to the doctor as they entered the sickbay.

"XO, Captain Rabb." He greeted them.

"Would you care to tell us what this is about?" The XO asked.

"The skipper was injured, I've just finished putting in six stitches, he'll have to stay over night for observation but he should be just fine."

"How was he injured?" Harm asked.

"He wants to discuss that with you both personally. He's through there sir."

"Skipper." The XO said to him as he saw him.

"What happened?" Harm inquired.

"Flying CD. It's nothing."

"A flying CD?" Harm questioned.

"A couple of the seamen were playing Frisbee with it and I happened to walk into its path. It was an accident." The Skipper replied.

"You could file charges." Harm pointed out.

"They are cleaning the head and surrendering their CD's to the Master Chief for two weeks. Which is enough punishment."

"It's your decision you are the Captain of this ship." Harm replied.

"Yes sir. XO you're in charge until the Doc lets me out of here."

"Aye aye sir." The XO replied.

"If you don't want to press charges, was there another reason you called me here?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir. I was wondering how the hunt for Lieutenant Gilchurch was proceeding." The Skipper asked.

"I've talked to anyone who has come in contact with him, other than missing his family, they couldn't find think of any reason why he would vanish, and as far as they know he had no enemies." Harm replied.

"So have you come to any conclusions so far?" The skipper asked.

"I don't think he would jump overboard and the XO informed me earlier that there we no other ships docked or transports on board in the twenty fours proceeding his disappearance. The exact number of people who should have left on my transport left on it."

"So you think he's still on board sir?" The XO questioned.

"Somewhere." Harm replied.

"The ship has been searched three times." The skipper pointed out.

"We're missing something." Harm said. "But instinct tells me he's dead."

"You think he's dead and somewhere still on board?" The skipper questioned.

"Yes. My wife agrees."

"Your wife?" The skipper questioned.

"She's a judge with the JAG corps; she knows limited specifics of the case." Harm replied.

"Why does she think he's dead sir?" The XO questioned.

"Instinct."

"You're going to leave finding Lieutenant Gilchurch to your wife's instinct?" The Skipper questioned.

"When it comes to Mac you don't want to mess with her maternal instincts, her Marine instincts or the Mackenzie instinct."

"Trust me if I'm a little sceptical sir."

"Her little sister got lost in the woods; she knew exactly where she was. I was forced to eject from my tomcat in the middle of a storm, she knew exactly where to find me, if she hadn't I would be dead right now. Commander Akien was late for a meeting; Mac was able to lead them to her body and her killer. And when I got injured while on an investigation she knew, and woke up Admiral Chegwidden so she could get someone to give her the number of the ship I was on to yell at me for not being careful."

"But those were people she knew." The skipper pointed out.

"Since I was beginning to lean towards that outcome myself, I'm going to trust it." Harm said.

"So if there is a dead body on my ship where is it?" The skipper asked.

"That is a task for tomorrow." Harm said. "I'm having someone go and talk to his family first thing tomorrow. But for now I need a good nights sleep as do you skipper. XO make sure that no one throws anything overboard in the dead of night."

"Aye aye sir." The XO replied.

"Get some rest Skipper; head injuries can be more serious than they look."

TBC


	28. Chapter 240

"Master Chief." Harm said when he entered the Master Chief's office the next morning.

"Captain Rabb." The Master Chief got to his feet. "Is there something I can do for you sir?"

"NCIS has checked all of Gilchurch's family and friend at home and no one has seen him. No bodies have been reported so we're going to work on the assumption that he is still on board for at least the next twenty four hours."

"Yes sir. How can I be of assistance?"

"I need to know where has been searched." Harm said.

"All the main areas of the ship sir, all the spaces that someone could possibly hide." The Master Chief replied.

"What about the places where someone could stuff a body?" Harm asked.

"You think he's dead sir?"

"It's a distinct possibility, yes."

"There are some areas which you hide a body sir, but the smell would be noticed at some point."

"Not if someone decides to depose of the body after they think the investigation is over." Harm replied. "We can only spend a limited number of hours searching for a missing Marine, if there is a killer aboard we need to find the body quickly."

"Sir, I would hate to think there would be a murderer aboard I know everyone personally."

"I'm presuming the ship has a full compliment."

"Yes sir, including you, there are 30 Officers and 352 enlisted." The Master Chief replied. "Lieutenant Gilchurch's replacement will brought in as soon as you conclude your investigation."

"I'm going to co-ordinate the search myself. I'm going to need some flash lights and some bodies."

"I should be able to get you at least three sir." The Master Chief informed him.

"That will be a start. I'm also going to need to see some plans."

"I'll get right on it; I should have everything rounded up in half an hour."

"I'll be in the officer's wardroom getting some coffee."

"Aye aye sir."

"We'll recess there until tomorrow." Mac said. "We'll pick up again at 0900 tomorrow morning."

The prosecution and the defence council glanced at each other considering it was only 1530. Mac banged her gavel.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked following her out.

"My back hurts and my ankles are swelling up." Mac replied. "I couldn't sit in that chair for another couple of hours."

"Why don't you go and lie down on your couch ma'am?" Jen suggested. "I'll bring the paperwork that needs to be completed before the end of the day."

"Thank you Jen."

"Colonel Mackenzie's office." Jen answered the phone ninety minutes later.

"Jen, its Harm. Is Mac around?" Harm asked.

"Hey sir, she's asleep on the couch at the moment. Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No let her sleep." Harm replied. "How is she doing today?"

"She recessed the court early because her back aches and her ankles are swelling." Jen told him. "She was up for most of the night with Abi, who now has a new tooth."

"Thank you for watching her last night." Harm thanked her.

"My pleasure sir."

"Thank you all the same."

"How's your investigation going sir?" Jen inquired. "Have you located Lieutenant Gilchurch yet?"

"He's dead." Harm replied.

"Dead sir? Did someone throw him overboard?"

"No stabbed him, cut him into pieces and stuffed him in the back of the freezer."

"Ouch." Jen said.

"So I'm looking for a murderer, NCIS are on their way out here to help out. I just finished a call to the Admiral to inform him."

"So you'll be gone a few more days."

"Looks that way." Harm replied. "Can you tell Mac that I'll call her tonight?"

"Of course sir. Good luck with your case."

"Keep an eye on her for me."

"As always sir."

"Thanks Jen."

TBC


	29. Chapter 241

Mac woke up the next morning with a thick head. Her nose was blocked and she sneezed.

"Great." She groaned. "Getting sick is just what I needed." She shuffled further up the pillows allowing her head to adjust.

Abi wailed from her room indicating that she had woken up.

"Mommy's coming." Mac called. She pushed back the covers. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She let her head settle from the dizziness. "Why couldn't I have married someone who didn't suddenly get sent to the middle of the ocean on short notice?" One of the twins kicked her. "Sorry but Mommy is sick and your sister wants to get up."

It had taken most of Mac's energy to get Abi dressed and ready for day-care. She strapped Abi securely into her bouncing chair with a toy while she took a shower and got dressed herself.

She just managed to hold down the breakfast she had forced herself to eat, before heading out first to drop Abi at day-care and then to JAG.

"Good morning ma'am." Jen greeted her.

"Good morning Jen." Mac managed.

"Are you okay ma'am you don't sound well?"

"I have a headache and a cold." Mac replied.

"Have you taken anything for it?" Jen inquired.

"I'm pregnant; taking drugs of any kind is not advisable. I'll be fine as long as I take it easy."

"Perhaps being at home in bed is advisable ma'am." Jen suggested.

"I'll be fine but thank you for your concern Petty Officer."

"Let me at least check your temperature. I have a thermometer in the first aid kit."

"Jen..."

"Ma'am a fever can't be good for you or the twins. Captain Rabb asked me to make sure that are okay while he is away and it's an order I intend to follow."

"Fine." Mac conceded not having the energy to argue.

"Open your mouth ma'am." Jen instructed after locating the thermometer.

"What's the verdict Dr Tiner?"

"99.2, that's higher than it's supposed to be."

"If it gets any higher I'll go home okay?" Mac answered.

"No ma'am I'm taking you to the hospital to get your OB to check you over."

"Jen it's just a cold."

"You can't be too careful ma'am."

"Okay. I'll be in my office until we're due in court."

Jen watched Mac vigilantly throughout the proceeding. She had gone pale although her cheeks were flushed. Mac swiped a hand over her brow.

Jen waited until the prosecution had finished cross-examine the witness before acting.

"The defense calls..."

"Sir if you'll wait a minute." Jen interrupted.

"Petty Officer?" He questioned.

"Colonel may I approach?" Jen asked.

"Come on up." Mac said. "What is it Jen?"

"Ma'am, you need to call a recess and let me take your temperature."

"Jen..."

"Ma'am you're pale and you have beads of sweat on your forehead."

"Okay. Step back." Mac said. "We're going take a short recess. Petty Officer Coates will let you know when we'll reconvene." Mac sneezed then banged her gavel.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

TBC


	30. Chapter 242

"101.4." Jen read the thermometer. "Ma'am, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Jen…" Mac started.

"Ma'am, you can bring me up on charges later but we're going to the hospital."

"If you let me finish Petty Officer I was going to say let the parties know that we won't be resuming today." Mac replied.

"Sorry ma'am." Jen apologised. "Why don't you go and lie down and I'll let everyone know where we are going."

"Okay." Mac conceded.

Jen went out into the hall where the prosecuting and defending attorneys were pacing waiting for the court proceedings to reconvene.

"Sirs." Jen said.

"Petty Officer how much longer is this recess going to take?" One of them asked.

"We won't be reconvening today sir, we're aiming for 0930 tomorrow but I'll let you know in advance if there is any amendment to that." Jen replied.

"Is she just trying to screw with our cases?" The other asked.

"Will all due respect sir she has a 101.4 fever and she's almost six months pregnant, I have to take her to he hospital because a fever could be dangerous to both her and the twins. If you have a problem with it take it up with her husband Captain Rabb who gave me an order to look out for until he gets back from the USS Kincaid the day after tomorrow or Admiral Chegwidden. If you'll excuse me."

"You know that's bordering on insubordination Petty Officer." The prosecutor said.

"Charge me if you want, you can talk to my direct superior who would be Colonel Mackenzie, or if you want to go further up the chain of command there is always Admiral Morris or Admiral Chegwidden who are pretty much on my side when it comes to the Colonel and her health. Or you can take it up with my lawyer, Captain Rabb, as soon as he gets back; it's your call sirs. Excuse me."

When Jen got back to her desk she picked up the phone and dialled the internal extension.

"JAG HQ, Petty Officer Tiner speaking." Jason answered.

"Jason it's me."

"Everything okay?" He asked noting the concern in her voice.

"The Colonel has a high fever so I'm going take her to Bethesda to get the doctor's to check her out, could you let the Admiral know." Jen asked.

"Is she okay?" Jason inquired.

"She has a cold and a fever; I just want to be safe." Jen replied.

"I'll let him know."

"I'll talk to you later." Jen hung up.

Tiner knocked on the Admiral's door.

"Enter." AJ called.

"Admiral." Tiner said.

"What is it Tiner?" AJ asked.

"Petty Officer Coates just called sir." He replied.

"I'm presuming she called for some reason other than to say hello." AJ leant back in his chair.

"Yes sir. Colonel Mackenzie has a fever so Petty Officer Coates is taking her to the hospital to have the doctor take a look at her."

"A fever?" AJ questioned.

"She has a cold and Jen is concerned by the fever so she's taking her to the hospital."

"Go and catch her before they leave and tell her I expect her to call in with updates." AJ instructed.

"Aye aye sir."

"Have you got everything ma'am?" Jen asked.

"Coat, purse, cover, giant bump. I'm all set."

"Ma'am."

"Let's go and get this fever checked out Jen." Mac replied.

"Yes ma'am." Jen added.

TBC


	31. Chapter 243

"Colonel take a seat and I'll go and check you in at the desk." Jen said as they walked into Bethesda.

"Jen if I don't remember later thank you."

"Just following orders ma'am." Jen smiled. "I'll be right back."

Jen walked over to the desk and waited.

"Can I help you Petty Officer?" One of the desk clerks asked.

"Colonel Mackenzie needs to see a doctor."

"And how is Colonel Mackenzie?"

"The pregnant woman in the Colonel's uniform over there ma'am." Jen replied.

"Is she in labour?" The woman asked.

"I hope not, she's not due for another three and a half months. She has a fever and isn't feeling well so it was determined that she should have a doctor check her over ma'am."

"Does she have an OB in the building?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Perhaps you could go and ask her who they are."

"Lieutenant Commander Mary O'Brien. Dr O'Brien." Jen replied.

"How do you that?"

"I'm her aide." Jen replied. "She's a judge with the JAG corps, she also was pregnant before with her daughter and I had to make several calls to Dr O'Brien on her behalf."

"I'm going to need some information to check her in." The woman said.

Jen fished in her purse and drew out a sheet of paper.

"All the relevant information should be on here ma'am." She handed it over.

"Go and take a seat. Inform Colonel Mackenzie that a doctor will be with her shortly."

"Thank you ma'am." Jen walked back over to Mac.

"Colonel Mackenzie?" A nurse came over five minutes later.

"Yes Lieutenant." Mac replied.

"Ma'am, if you'll just come with me we'll go and take your blood pressure and temperature."

"Okay. Jen can you…" Mac said.

"Yes ma'am." Jen got to her feet and helped her up. "I'll stay right here ma'am."

"Thanks Jen."

"Okay ma'am." The nurse said recording Mac's temperature on her chart. "The doctor will be with you very soon."

"Sooner than you'd expect Lieutenant." Mary O'Brien said coming. "Hey Colonel."

"Mary." Mac smiled.

"Her temps 102.2. Her blood pressure is slightly high, but only slightly." The nurse told Mary.

"It was slightly high on our last visit; I thought we were going to work on that Colonel."

"We were." Mac conceded. "Then Harm got sent to the middle of the ocean on an investigation."

"I was wondering where he was." Mary said. "So how are you feeling other than high blood pressure and a temperature?"

"My head is spinning and I have a cold." Mac replied. "I wouldn't have come in but Jen insisted. She's in the waiting room."

"That's a very stubborn Petty Officer you have there, but she was right to bring you in. We're going to give you some Tylenol to help bring down your temperature."

"Is my having a fever going to affect the twins?" Mac inquired.

"You're past 16 weeks so it's safer, but I'd like to get the fever down all the same." Mary replied writing orders on the chart. "How about your fluid intact have you been drinking a lot?"

"No, I've been in court and I can't keep running to the head to pee every few minutes."

"Have you been having any morning sickness?" Mary asked.

"A little." Mac admitted.

"Then there is a good chance that you are dehydrated. We're going to admit you for a few hours, put you on a drip that will give us a chance to keep an eye on your fever."

"I have to pick up Abi up from day-care in a couple of hours."

"You've got a good support network, I'm sure one of her godparents could collect her if necessary. Once we release you I want you to take a few days off, relax."

"I'm in the middle of a court martial." Mac pointed out.

"I'm afraid that's doctor's orders." Mary said.

"Okay." Mac agreed.

"Good."

TBC


	32. Chapter 244

"Okay Colonel before we move you let's take a look at the twins." Dr O'Brien said preparing the wand on the ultrasound machine.

"I'm going to need to talk to Petty Officer Coates before I'm taken upstairs, the Admiral wants an update."

"We'll arrange that." Dr O'Brien said. "For now just relax." She moved the wand over Mac's stomach. "Everything looks good."

"They are both okay?" Mac asked looking at the monitor.

"They are both fine." She flipped a switch so Mac could hear their heartbeats.

"Wow."

"It never gets old." Dr O'Brien smiled. "It seems they are being a little more co-operative today, do you still want to know the sex of the other baby?" She inquired.

"You can tell today?" Mac questioned.

"Yes."

"Okay." Mac replied.

"Congratulations, they are both boys." Dr O'Brien stated.

"Another boy? Harm will be pleased."

"He wanted them both to be boys?" Dr O'Brien questioned.

"You know men and carrying on the family name."

"What is it Tiner?" The Admiral asked when Tiner buzzed him.

"Sir, Petty Officer Coates is on line 2 I thought you would want to speak to her right away." Tiner informed him.

"Thank you Tiner." He picked up the phone and pressed the appropriate button. "Petty Officer."

Jen filled him in on what was happening with Mac.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Petty Officer." He put his hand over the receiver. "Enter."

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Tiner said.

"What is it Tiner?"

"Captain Rabb on line three."

"Okay." AJ sighed. "Thank you." Tiner left. "Petty Officer, stay with the Colonel, I'll arrange for Lieutenant Sims to collect Abi from day-care."

"_Aye aye sir_." Jen replied.

"Captain." AJ said connecting the phone to Harm.

"_Admiral, we think we've found the murderer. It was beef that goes back to childhood." _

"That's good Captain."

"_Petty Officer Greywolf is in the brig. I'd like to recommend that we bring him back to prosecute him." _

"Very well."

"_Sir, is everything okay? There seems to be a tone in your voice_."

"Harm. Mac's at the hospital?"

"_What?!"_ Harm exclaimed the people around him looked at him. "As you were people."

"Harm, she's going to be okay."

"_What's wrong with her sir, is it something to do with the twins?"_

"She caught a cold and had a higher fever, so Jen took her to the hospital. They say she'll be fine but she's a little dehydrate so they are going to admit her and give her some fluids and try and get her fever down. She should be out by tonight. Then she needs to take a few days off to rest."

"_Admiral…"_

"I'll find out the quickest way to get you home Captain. But it could take a few hours."

"_Thank you sir_." Harm said.

"We look after our own here Harm."

"_Aye sir_."

"Tiner." AJ yelled when he hung up.

"Yes sir?" He entered.

"Tell Lieutenant Sims I'd like to see her and find a way to get Captain Rabb and a prisoner back here ASAP." He instructed.

"Aye aye sir."

"That's all."

TBC


	33. Chapter 245

"It's all arranged ma'am." Jen said as she walked into Mac's hospital room a couple of hours later.

"What is arranged?" Mac asked.

"Lieutenant Sims is going to collect Abi from day-care when she collects AJ; the Admiral is sending someone ever to get her car-seat. Lieutenant Sims and Lieutenant Roberts will keep Abi over night so you can get some sleep. They'll take her to day-care tomorrow and I'll pick her up and bring her home."

"It sounds like you've been busy planning." Mac commented.

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied. "Captain Rabb should be back sometime tomorrow too."

"The Admiral called Harm?" Mac questioned.

"No ma'am, he called to say they had caught the murderer and he was recommending that brought him back here for his court martial. So the Admiral informed him of the situation they are trying to arrange from them to get back here as soon as possible but it's going to take at least another twelve hours if not more."

"I see. What about…"

"The court martial. The prosecutor and defence have been advised of the fact that you hope to resume on Monday at 0900. Although I think they maybe putting in a complaint about me, so I told them to talk to the Admiral."

"Why what did you say to them?" Mac inquired.

"I may have been a little close to being insubordinate when I told them we were leaving earlier, they weren't too happy about it. I told them if they weren't happy about it to talk to either Admiral Chegwidden or Admiral Morris or wait until Captain Rabb gets home."

"We'll sort it out." Mac sighed.

"Just concentrate on getting better ma'am." Jen said.

"So how do you feel about getting twin godsons?"

"You found out the sex of the other baby. Congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Captain Rabb." A Petty Officer saluted Harm as he got of the plane at 0730 the next morning they had been flying all night.

"Petty Officer." Harm returned the salute.

"Sir the Marines are here to take the prisoner to the brig."

"Thank you."

"Sir, I also have a message for you from Petty Officer Coates."

"Is it about Mac?" Harm questioned.

"Sir?"

"Never mind what is the message?" Harm prompted.

"Colonel Mackenzie's temperature is down, they sent her home. Abi is with the Roberts for the night, they'll take her to day-care tomorrow and Petty Officer Coates will collect her."

"Thank you."

"There is a car waiting for you." He handed Harm some keys.

"Thank you Petty Officer and have a good day."

"You too sir."

When Mac woke up a few hours later, Harm was sat next to her on the bed still in his uniform, bar his shoes which he had taken off; he was gently stroking her hair.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Harm asked.

"Like I have a cold." Mac replied.

"You still have a slight fever."

"Can you pass me the Tylenol?" Mac asked.

"Is it safe for you to take Tylenol?"

"As long as I don't take it too often Mary says its fine." Mac took the Tylenol Harm gave her. "How long have you been back?"

"About an hour." He replied.

"Do you have to go to work?" Mac asked.

"I called the Admiral; he said I could take the day off since I was travelling all night."

"As much I love waking up to a man in uniform, maybe you should get out of that and when I get back from the bathroom we can go back to sleep." Mac suggested.

"You're not hungry." Harm questioned. Mac shook her head.

"I'll be right back." Mac said. "By the way, I'd think the name Calleigh will work anymore."

"Come on Mac it took us months to decide on those names. Why are you having a problem with it now?"

"Because if a boy is called Calleigh he might get teased." Mac replied. It took Harm a second to realise what she said. Mac looked over her shoulder at him. "Mary did a scan yesterday and they were being more cooperative."

TBC


	34. Chapter 246

Mac rolled over the best she could and grabbed the ring phone. Harm was still sound asleep next to each other.

"Hello." She answered before sneezing.

"Sarah, its Trish."

"Hi Trish. Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"I called your office and Jennifer said you were home with a cold and that you'd been in hospital yesterday with a fever and because you were dehydrated and that my son was away on a case."

"Yes I have a cold, I had a mild fever and Dr O'Brien said I could take Tylenol to help bring it down and she put me on a drip to re-hydrate me and she suggested I take a few days off to rest and get over the cold. Abi's at day-care Jen will bring her home at the end of the day for me."

"Who's on the phone?" Harm mumbled half asleep.

"As for Harm he got home about a couple hours ago, he's been up all night escorting a prisoner home so the Admiral let him have the day off. Here speak to him." Mac thrust the phone towards him.

"Who did you say it was?" Harm rubbed his eyes.

"Your mom, I have to pee." She gave him a kiss, before carefully manoeuvring herself so she could get up.

"Hi Mom." Harm said still half asleep.

"I'm glad you are home Harm, I was worried about Sarah."

"She'll be fine. By the way you'd better start buying monster trucks and planes."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"The doctor did another scan you're getting two grandsons in a couple months time."

"Grandsons?" Trish exclaimed.

"Yes." Harm watched as Mac pushed herself off the bed. "You okay honey?" Harm asked covering the mouth piece.

"As long as I take it slowly." Mac replied.

"Mom, calm down." Harm advised.

"Harmon, are Sarah and my grandsons really okay?" Trish asked.

"They'll be fine. Jen has been great at holding down the fort while I was away."

"Remind me to send her some flowers."

"Just remember to send a card we don't want her husband getting jealous." Harm joked.

"Ugh." Mac groaned and steadied herself against the bathroom doorframe.

"Mac?" Harm questioned.

"I don't feel so good." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Mom, I'll call you tonight." Harm dropped the phone on the bed and rushed over just in time to catch Mac as she blacked out. "Sarah!" He scooped her up in his arms easily despite the extra weight and laid her on the bed. "Mac, come on honey wake up."

"What happened?" Mac asked opening her eyes.

"You almost scared me to death that's what." Harm replied. Mac looked at him. "You passed out."

"This is turning out to be a good week." Mac sighed. "And I still need to pee, could you tell your sons to stop stomping on my bladder."

"I don't think they'll listen but I can try."

"I need to go to the bathroom first."

"I'll carry you." Harm stated.

"Harm, I'm too heavy for you to carry." Mac said.

"How do you think you got on the bed?" Harm questioned.

"Fine but it you throw your back out you are on your own."

"Deal."

"How are you feeling now?" Harm asked when he returned Mac back to the bed.

"Dizzy, but I should probably eat something."

"What do you feel like?" Harm asked. "I'll go and get it."

"Harm I can manage."

"Mac, I'm here let me take care of you. You're sick and you're pregnant and one of those is partially my fault."

"So it's your fault I have a cold." Mac joked.

"You're funny. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Something simple." Mac replied.

"I'll see what I can do."

TBC


	35. Chapter 247

Friday night Mac rolled off the couch at the ringing of the doorbell. She was feeling slightly better so had gone to the effort of getting dressed, albeit in one of Harm's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm coming." She groaned. "Er… Admirals…. Faith." Mac was a bit confused as to why Admiral Chegwidden, Admiral Morris and Faith were on her doorstep. "Come in. I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess." She held the door open to allow them in. Once she closed the door she started picking up some of Abi's toys which were scattered across the floor.

"Mac, you don't have to pick up its fine. We're all used to the mess kids can create."

"Yes sir." Mac said tossing the toys in her hands into the playpen. "Please take a seat. What can I do for you all?"

"The Major is here separately, it was just coincidence that we arrived at the same time." Admiral Morris replied. "Perhaps she could clear up her matter."

"I was going to give you an update on Captain Krennick's court martial it's gone to the members."

"You also have to tell me how your date went." Mac said.

"Yes ma'am. Perhaps I could go and make everyone a drink." Faith suggested.

"Thanks Faith. I'll just have some water." Mac replied.

"Ice?"

"No." Mac replied.

"Coffee." AJ replied.

"Admiral Morris?" Faith prompted.

"Coffee, I take it black with two sugars."

"Yes sir." Faith headed off to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling Mac?" Admiral Morris inquired.

"Better, but still tired and nauseous but that goes with the territory. I'll be back on Monday, I've got a court martial to finish. But thank you for asking sir."

"That's what we're here to discuss with you." AJ said.

"Is this about Jen and the two lawyers, because from what she told me they were being petty about it? She was doing what I ordered her too."

"This isn't about Petty Officer Coates, although we've already cleared up that matter." AJ said. "But it does concern her too."

"We think perhaps after this court martial is over you shouldn't preside over any more for a while." Morris said trying to be tactful.

"You don't think I can do my job Admiral?" Mac questioned a little offended.

"We're not saying that. You're a good judge Colonel but perhaps now is not the right time to be presiding over courts martial." Morris tried clarify.

"You want me to take maternity leave?"

"We're not saying that either." AJ said. "Sitting for long periods of time in hot court rooms probably isn't the best idea at the moment."

"So you want me to do the administrative side, warrants that kind of thing?" Mac questioned.

"Actually we have a proposal." Morris said.

"What kind of proposal?"

"Mac are you up because…." Harm said coming through the door with Abi. He stopped when he saw the two Admirals. "Sorry sirs I didn't see you there."

"Harm, it's your home relax." AJ advised.

"Yes sir." Harm replied.

"Ma'am, here's your water." Faith said walking in and handing her a glass. "Captain."

"Fa…" Abi held her arms out to Faith.

"Hi angel." Faith rubbed her cheek. "You've gotten bigger since I saw you last. Why don't I take her and get her some juice?" Faith suggested.

Harm handed her over and shook his head not quite sure what was going on.

"Faith's here to give me an update on Krennick's court martial and her last couple of date with Tony DiNozzio and the Admiral's are here with a proposal." Mac explained after noting the look of confusion on Harm's face.

"I see. Do I need to be here for this?" He asked.

"No." AJ replied.

"Then I'm going to change. Sirs."

"Is he okay?" AJ inquired.

"I don't think he expected you all to be here when he got home sir. It probably didn't help that I couldn't get comfortable last night and kept flipping between being too hot and too cold and ended up kicking out of bed. Or that we're still decorating the twins' room and all the furniture is piled in the spare room so he had to sleep on the couch."

"I see." AJ hid a smile. "Now back to the proposal."

"AJ had an idea that the JAG ops staff could do with more of an idea of the process."

"The process?" Mac questioned.

"We thought that it may make the staff more efficient if they knew in more detail how the court martial protests and could in practice play a more active role."

"I'm not sure I follow sir." Mac said.

"We want to set up maybe two, three days a week a forum so they can take the lawyers role for once and argue case scenarios. We'd like you to be in charge, Coates can help you, perhaps take the role of the judge, while you supervise." Morris said.

"We're hoping it will encourage more of them to go to law school, the more JAG lawyers we get the less work for the rest of us." AJ added.

"How exactly would this work?" Mac asked.

"We'd leave that up to you, subject to our approval of course." Morris replied.

"You said you wanted to come back if you could part time for a while after your maternity leave until you felt you could leave the twins at day care." AJ reminded her of an informal conversation they'd had a few months before hand. "This would be a flexible program initially; if it works we can try expanding it."

"Are you sure I'm the right person for this?" Mac asked.

"We have every confidence in you."

TBC


	36. Chapter 248

"Is this a direct order?" Mac asked.

"No, more of a request. But we'd like you to do it; we both believe you're the best person for the job." AJ said.

"Can I have sometime to think it over?" Mac asked.

"Talk Petty Officer Coates if needs be as this affects her too, let us know by the end of the day Tuesday. Once you're done with your court martial you can take a few weeks to figure out a plan of how to go about this, then we'll meet and review it. Then we can have a few trial runs before you go on maternity leave." Morris said.

"Thank you sirs."

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Faith asked from the doorway. She had Abi propped on one hip with her bottle and two cups of in the other hand holding them away from her so she didn't splash the little girl.

"Of course Major." AJ replied.

"Mama." Abi gurgled.

"Hey baby girl." Mac smiled.

Faith put the cups down on the table in front of the Admiral's. Then sat Abi down on the couch near to Mac.

"Have you been a good girl?" Mac said picking her up as she crawled towards her. Abi pulled a face when one of the twins kicked her. "That's just one of you brothers saying hello." Mac took Abi's hand and put it on the bump. Abi looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh baby." Mac dropped a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. Okay, I think someone needs her diaper change, sirs if you'll excuse me for a minute."

"I can do it ma'am." Faith offered.

"Faith you're not here as a babysitter."

"I know ma'am, I don't mind and with all due respect given how many brothers and sisters I have, and nieces and nephews I've probably changed more diapers than you."

"Go ahead, you know where everything is."

"Come on Abi and I'll tell you another story about the brave Marines." Faith took her and started to carry her up to her room.

Mac smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"You two seem to get along well." Morris commented.

"Yes sir, it's nice to have more women around the office and us Marines have to stick together, we're kind of out numbered."

"I remember Blakely saying something similar once."

"I he told me that too." Mac recalled.

"So Abi, let find you a clean diaper." Faith said as she took off Abi's dungarees. "Get you all nice and clean, so I can tell you a story while your Mommy talks to Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Morris."

"Do you know why they are here?" Harm asked from the door.

"Sir, you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that." Faith turned and looked at him.

"I thought you could never sneak up on a Marine."

"Try in the middle of a war zone, no problem. While trying to change a baby's diaper not so much sir."

"Drop the sir, as long as you're out of the Admiral's ear shot."

"Dada." Abi giggled.

"Hey baby are you being good for Faith."

"She's been a little angel aren't you sweetheart. Let's get this diaper changed."

"So do you know why they are here?" Harm asked again.

"I really shouldn't say sir."

"Faith."

"Harm, Mac will tell you." Faith said.

"Faith…" Harm said the tone told her not to mess with him.

"From what I overheard they are here with a proposal so she doesn't have to preside over courts martial until she goes on maternity leave. I don't know what it is."

"You have no idea what kind of proposal?"

"No."

"Okay. By the way good work with Krennick." Harm said.

"Brett came to me about a deal." Faith said. "After the members went out."

"What kind of deal?"

"Honourable discharge, no jail time or penalties."

"I hope you didn't accept it."

"I wouldn't have accepted dishonourable discharge. You, Mac and everyone else deserves the members to give a verdict and for her to get a decent jail time. She's got away with bad conduct for long enough, and having her daughter stalk you is unacceptable. She's going to jail if it's the last thing I do."

"Take a breath." Harm said. "You Marines are always so gung ho."

"You can say the same about Navy pilots."

"So how's the boyfriend?"

TBC


	37. Chapter 249

"We should get going and let you enjoy your evening." AJ said standing. Mac started to get to her feet.

"Stay where you are Colonel." Admiral Morris said. "If you're not feeling better on Monday call me and I'll arrange for someone else to take over the court martial."

"I'll be there sir." Mac replied.

"We'll see ourselves out." AJ added.

"Have a nice weekend sir." Mac said.

"Thank you."

Mac waited until the door had closed and then waited another thirty seconds.

"You can stop hiding now they've gone." She yelled upstairs.

"We weren't hiding." Harm said coming down the stairs holding Abi, Faith followed him. "We were allowing you some privacy."

"I see. Well they are gone now."

"What did they want?" Harm asked.

"Me to stop presiding over courts martial."

"Can they do that?" Harm asked. "That's the main point of being a judge."

"They are still going to let me do all the other non-court martial related stuff, like issuing warrants."

"Sounds like you're getting stuck with all the paperwork Mac." Faith said.

"Actually they want to trial a new program they want me to run, with Jen's assistance."

"What kind of program?" Harm questioned.

"They think that it would be good for the office staff if they had a better understanding of the judicial process. So they want me to run a program where a couple days a week we get them in, give them a court scenario and allow them to argue it out."

"It's an interesting idea." Harm said.

"I'm guessing this is on the theory that the more they know the better they'll be at their jobs and helping us to do ours." Faith suggested. "Like Jen reading case reports so she knows more about decisions that you make in court."

"Exactly. But more than likely they are fed up with people complaining because I keep having to stop going to the bathroom and because I'm taking a few days off now."

"Mac, you're a great judge." Faith assured her. "It's a good scheme and they could have asked anyone better to run it."

"When do they want you to start?" Harm asked.

"They've given me until Tuesday to think it over, talk to Jen. Then a couple weeks to organise it, then have a few weeks to test out the idea before I go on maternity leave."

"How much longer are you planning on working?" Faith asked.

"Mary said in theory I could work right up until I give birth, but I should probably take maternity leave from about eight months."

"Although I'd rather she'd not go back in the New Year at all." Harm said.

"Harm…"

"I know you're a Marine. Semper Fi and all."

"Actually I was going to say if I agree to this I could probably go down to a three day week then."

"Oh."

"So Krennick." Mac prompted.

Faith gave Mac run down of the witnesses Brett had called and closing statements.

"They'll be back Monday." Faith finished.

"What are you going for in sentencing?" Mac asked.

"Dishonourable discharge with forfeiture of all pay and allowances, and five years." Faith replied.

"Sounds reasonable." Mac replied.

"Brett wants me to agree to honourable discharge and that's it."

"Is he delusional?"

"We're going to verdict with this and she's going to jail."

"This has taken a lot longer than I thought it would." Harm said handing Abi a toy.

"Justice takes as long as it takes." Mac said.

"And I liked having my best friend around for a while. It will be weird when he goes."

"How would you feel if he stayed?" Mac asked.

"That would be great, but he's only here to defend Krennick."

"Actually the Admiral talked to his CO, they are going to transfer him here permanently." Mac replied.

"That's the first I've heard of that." Harm said.

"Brett would have told me if he knew something like that."

"That's because it was only confirmed today, the Admiral told me and we discussed it a few weeks ago. Brett will find out on Monday, and you can't say anything, you're not supposed to know."

"The more lawyers around the less work for the rest of us."

"Don't worry flyboy; I'm sure there will be more than enough trouble for you to get yourself into."

TBC


	38. Chapter 250

"Jen, can you come in here please?" Mac said on Monday at lunch recess.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why don't you close the door and take a seat?" Mac suggested.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Jen inquired.

"Admiral Morris and Admiral Chegwidden came to see me on Friday night."

"Ma'am is this about the lawyers, because I apologised and…"

"Admiral Chegwidden took care of that, but this about something else."

"Yes ma'am."

Mac explained the Admiral's proposal to Jen. "What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good idea ma'am."

"So you like the idea of playing judge?" Mac asked.

"I would be following orders ma'am." Jen replied.

"I'll take that a yes then."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think you could be impartial? Even if Jason was involved?"

"The law doesn't have personal relationships, and it's a judges duty make sure that the law is applied without prejudice."

"You'll do fine. Go see if your husband is free for lunch."

"Yes ma'am. Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tiner." Mac said walking into the outer office at the end of the day.

"Colonel." He stood. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Do you remember those packs they give you when you're in basic training? The heavy ones which they make you run in."

"Yes ma'am."

"Try carrying on of those around permanently that gets heavier everyday and tell me how you feel."

"Yes ma'am."

"Can the Admiral see me?"

"I'll just let him know you're here." Tiner pressed the intercom buzzer.

"_What is it Tiner?_" The Admiral asked.

"Colonel Mackenzie is here to see you." Tiner informed him.

"_Send her in._"

"Yes sir." Tiner replied. "Ma'am."

"Thank you." Mac opened the door to AJ's office and walked in.

"Colonel, please take a seat while I finish this a moment."

"Yes sir."

"So what can I do for you Colonel?" AJ asked when he finished signing his name on the bottom of several sheets of paper.

"Admiral, about your proposal?"

"Are okay Mac? You look a little flushed. Are you sure you're up to being back at work?"

"The twins haven't let up kicking for a couple of hours, my backaches, my ankles are swelling and I have a bad craving for a hot dog from the vender near the Vietnam Memorial Wall but other than that I'm fine sir."

"I see, they obviously have inherited their father's habit of causing their mother stress."

"Something like that sir."

"So you wanted to see me about the proposal?" AJ said.

"Yes sir, I talk it through with Harm and with Jen."

"And?" AJ prompted.

"Sir, I'd like the opportunity."

"Good, here are some notes Admiral Morris and I have come up with. We'll schedule a meeting for a sometime next week to see where you are up to and if we have any input at that stage."

"Yes sir. There should be another couple days for the court martial to run."

The intercom buzzed.

"Yes Tiner?"

"_Sir you asked me to let you know when the members came back in Captain Krennick's court martial." _Tiner told him._ "Major Williams asked me to advise you they'll be resuming in five minutes_."

"Thank you Tiner." AJ said. "Colonel would you like to join me for the verdict?"

TBC


	39. Chapter 251

The majority of JAG personnel crowded into the court room for the verdict. They had all been intrigued by the case, and had taken it personally when Krennick and her daughter had gone after Mac and Abi. AJ and Mac had seats at the front behind Faith, Harriet and Bud joined them. Sturgis who had been second chair for part of the case sat at the desk with Faith. Harm who had had to finish up a phone call slipped in the back of the room, one of the Petty Officers had offered him his seat, but Harm declined choosing to stand instead.

"All rise." The bailiff called as Colonel Blakely walked in.

"Be seated." The Colonel said. "Have the members reached a verdict?"

"We he have your honour." The president of the members announced. The bailiff took the sheet of paper and showed it to the judge then returned it.

"Would the defendant please rise?" Blakely said. Brett and Krennick rose. "Would you please publish your findings?"

"In the matter of the US Navy vs. Captain Allison Krennick on the charges of multiple counts of Article 133 violations Conduct Unbecoming an Officer, Sexual Harassment, conspiracy to…" He continued to read the charges. "On all charges and specifications we find the defendant guilty."

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone.

"Since everyone is here we'll take care of sentencing now." Blakely announced. "Do the members have any recommendations on sentencing?" Blakely inquired.

"We do your honour."

"Please announce those now."

"We recommend that Captain Krennick be dishonourable discharge from the Navy with forfeiture of all pay and be sentenced to four years confinement."

"I thank the members for their service." Blakely said. "Major Williams does the government have any thing to add on sentencing?"

"We ask that you take into account how many people's lives have been affected by Captain Krennick's conduct in your sentencing. But we find the members recommendations acceptable your honour."

"Thank you. Lieutenant Commander McPhalin do you have anything to say?"

"One moment your honour." He quickly whispered something to Krennick who sharply whispered something back. "Your honour." Brett stood. "Captain Krennick has been an officer with the US Navy for the past eighteen years, fourteen of them serving as a lawyer with the JAG corps. She has received numerous awards and commendations, and defended her clients to the best of her abilities. She has made sure a lot of people who deserved to jail are there. As for Petty Officer Shaw and the Captain's influence on her Petty Officer Shaw is her own person, if the Captain discussed what was happening to her and the Petty Officer Shaw she decided to take it upon herself to do something about that, or even if she did influence her then there was nothing to stop Petty Officer Shaw from saying no."

"Captain Krennick is Petty Officer Shaw's mother, despite giving her up at birth. Children will sometimes do anything to please their parents." Blakely pointed out. "Anything else I should consider before I pass sentence?"

"No your honour." Brett replied.

"Have a seat Commander." Blakely said. He sat in silence for a moment. "Captain Krennick I know your skills of as a lawyer, I have witnessed them first hand as you have appeared in front of me, I have no doubt of how good a lawyer you are, but these proceedings were never about that. They were about your conduct outside of the court room. You used your position and rank to make advances towards officers of a lower rank and enlisted men, you then joked it off or intimidate them into not saying anything, or making their wives withdraw complaints that they filled against you. This behaviour we have seen has been perpetuated over the last ten years, perhaps going back even further in your career. If that was not enough you then coerced your daughter who you have only been in contact with a few years into threatening a decorated Marine officer, a judge, who prior to your discussions with her had no knowledge of that officer. This behaviour is unacceptable. I would have been willing to accept a much harsher sentence, but however the prosecution accept the members' recommendations and therefore I am not inclined to disagree. Would the defendant please rise?"

Krennick and Brett stood again.

"Captain Allison Krennick, this court martial finds you guilty of all the charges and specifications against you. You are sentenced to be dishonourably discharged from the United States Navy and forfeit all pay and allowances. You are also sentenced to no less than four years confinement. Bailiff please take the prisoner into custody. The members are dismissed with the courts thanks. This court martial is adjourned." He banged his gavel.

"All rise."

"Good job Major." AJ said.

"Thank you sir. But it was a pretty open and shut case."

"You still did well." Mac stated.

"I have to get back to my office." AJ said.

"And I have to go to the bathroom." Harriet added. "Excuse me."

"Well done ma'am. I've got a report to finish reading. Excuse me." Bud added.

"Well I've got a date." Sturgis said. "And I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Have fun sir." Faith replied. "And thank you for your help."

"You did all the hard work. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harm came over and congratulated Faith and then informed Mac that he would be home in a few hours that he had something to finish up before he could leave.

"So what do you have planned for this evening?" Mac asked Faith as they walked out of the court room.

"Good job Major." A voice whispered in Faith's ear causing her to jump.

"Tony!"

"Congratulations." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Huh hum." Mac interrupted.

"Sorry." Tony apologised.

"She's still on duty, keep public displays of affection to a minimum." Mac suggested.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"Gibbs wants me to get a warrant and I was told all the judges were in here waiting for a verdict." Tony replied. "So I had to wait."

"Come back to my office and we'll discuss it before I head home for the night."

"I thought you didn't like me." Tony said.

"Faith likes you, so you must have some redeeming qualities and I trust her judgement."

"I have to get back to my office I have some paperwork to file. I'll see you tomorrow ma'am and I'll talk to you later Tony." Faith said.

TBC


	40. Chapter 252

"Mac where the hell have you been? I was about to call hospitals." Harm yelled as Mac walked into the house with a sleeping Abi.

"Shush you'll wake her up. Could you go and grab the bags from the car for me?"

"Mac?"

"Harm please, I'll tell you exactly where I've been I just need to sit down and put Abi down she's heavy and the twins have finally stopped kicking for the first time in hours."

"Fine. I'm glad you're okay." He kissed her forehead before walking out the door to get the bags from the car.

"Your daddy is a strange man sweetheart." Mac whispered to Abi as she moved over to the couch and laid Abi down and then sank down next to her and kicked off her shoes. "That's better."

"Where exactly did you go?" Harm asked bringing in a variety of take out bags.

"For a drive." Mac replied. "I was hungry."

"So I noticed." He set the bags on the table. "I thought you were coming straight home after the verdict."

"I did." Mac replied. "Then we went out again, by the way we need that new car sooner than later, I'm getting too big to be behind the wheel."

"Okay we'll sort it out this weekend. If you're going out again leave a note okay?"

"I did." Mac replied. "It's somewhere around here."

"I didn't find it."

"I know I wrote it, but for the life of me I don't know remember where I put it. You know pregnancy kills of brain cells."

"I'm sure the others can compensate." Harm assured her. "So what exactly were you hungry for when you went out."

"I've been craving a hotdog with the works from near the wall all day, so Abi and I dropped by to see your Dad for a few minutes and then on the way back I decided some fries from Beltway burgers would be good too. So we drove there and then the burgers smelt good so I got a couple of those two."

"That accounts for this bag." Harm moved one along, "But not the other four."

"I was on the way home and I figured you'd be hungry too. So I stopped by the Chinese take away. But it all sounded so good so I ordered a lot of food, and then there was a fried chicken shop down the street which sounded good too. So I got both. Then I remembered that all the Chinese food had meat in it. So I stopped by another restaurant and got you a shrimp salad. Then I stopped and got some cake too."

"What's Abi having for dinner?" Harm asked.

"She can have some fried chicken if we take it off the bone and some rice when she wakes up." Mac replied. "My feet kill."

"No wonder." Harm muttered.

"That really isn't helping much Harm."

"Sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you pass me some food. I'm not moving for a while unless I have to pee."

"Let me go and get some plates. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some ice water would be good."

"I'll be right back." Harm headed for the kitchen.

"We'll be here." Mac said yawning.

"By the way did you decide on the Admiral's offer?" Harm inquired as he carried the plates back into the living room. The only response he received was a coo from Abi who had woken up, Mac was fast asleep. "You know this is becoming a habit for Mommy, getting take-out and falling asleep before she eats it." Harm set the plates on the table and picked Abi up before she had a chance to roll off the couch. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Dada." Abi giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's see what we can find in here for you then."

Once Abi and Harm had eaten Mac was still asleep so Harm carried Abi upstairs to begin her bed time routine.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short, but I will add more in the next two days.


	41. Chapter 253

"So how are we going to work this?" Mac asked.

"The main objectives are to teach them how it works to be a lawyer right so they gain that perspective?" Jen asked.

"Yes."

"And the Admiral said that it could be a two week program."

"Yes."

"So we work it eight at a time."

"Explain your reasoning." Mac instructed.

"We need a prosecutor and a second chair, a defence lawyer and their second chair. Then we'll need witnesses, they can be more than one if we need them."

"What about an accused?"

"If you play the accused unless whoever is defending you wants you to testify you can duck in and out if you need to ma'am."

"It's a good idea."

"That way the witnesses can still work in JAG ops around the times they are needed for interviews and to testify. Then the second week they swap so everyone gets a chance to be a lawyer and a witness."

"That would work. We just need to work out a scenario."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mac called.

"Am I interrupting?" Harm asked coming in.

"We were just trying to work out what the Colonel is accused of sir." Jen replied.

"How about breech of the peace?" Harm jokingly suggested. Mac tossed a grape at him. "And assault."

"Maybe we should charge the Captain with destruction of military property." Mac suggested.

"And what have I destroyed today?"

"A couple of planes, a ceiling, do you want to me continue."

"And I love you too Mac." Harm said sarcastically.

"Perhaps I should go and see if I can find some cases that could be suitable ma'am." Jen suggested.

"Why don't you go and ask…" Mac started.

"The Admiral if he has any specific ideas about what type of cases we should be dealing with. Yes sir. Excuse me sir, ma'am." Jen quickly left.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure flyboy?" Mac asked.

"I had a few minutes, so I thought I'd drop by and…."

"Where are you going and for how long?"

"Twenty-Nine Palms, a couple of days." Harm sat down.

"Don't forget to Semper Fi." Mac said.

"Don't worry I'm taking Faith with me as a human shield." Harm smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine." Mac rubbed her stomach. "It's part of the job. Just be careful."

"Always."

"When are you leaving?" Mac asked.

"A couple of hours. Faith has a couple of loose ends to tie up before we leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Harm, Twenty-Nine Palms is not in the middle of the ocean. If I need you I'll call, but we'll be fine. You're favourite bubblehead will keep an eye on me, along with two Petty Officers, a couple of Lieutenant's and several Admirals."

"We'll be fine. We'll miss you but we'll be fine."

"So you're going to the accused?"

"We're working on it. We have a few days our meeting with the Admirals isn't until next week."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Harm smiled.

"Come and give me hug." Mac said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey ninja-girl don't cry."

"I know I'll give the corps a bad name." Mac sniffed.

"Who cares about Marine Corps, I just don't like seeing you cry." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hormones." Mac replied.

"It's okay. I love you."

"I love you too flyboy."

TBC


	42. Chapter 254

"Everything okay ma'am?" Jen asked when she came back after Harm had left.

"He's going to Twenty-Nine Palms with Faith to investigate something." Mac replied. "He'll be gone a couple of days. What did the Admiral say?"

"He said not to make it too complicated, but other than that you can decide which type of case to throw at them. That's a direct quote. I brought a selection of books and files to see where we are."

"Okay. Do you have any preferences?" Mac asked.

"Not at the moment ma'am."

"Tony, I know we had plans but I have to go." Faith said into the phone. "I know. It's all part of the job." Faith propped the receiver on her shoulder and under her chin while she packed the files she would need into her briefcase. "Just remember on our first date we ended up at a crime scene."

Harm tapped on the door. Faith beckoned him in.

"Tony, I have to go, I'll call you when I get back." Faith said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Harm asked.

"He had tickets for a concert tomorrow night, I had to call and cancel." Faith replied. "It's fine sir."

"Okay." Harm said.

"How did the Colonel take the news?" Faith inquired.

"She got little upset, hormones, but she understands." Harm replied.

"Bring her back something nice." Faith suggested.

"From Twenty-Nine Palms?" Harm questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll find something sir."

"Changing the topic how does Brett feel about staying?" Harm inquired. "I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

"He's been around tying up paperwork; Krennick wants to appeal her conviction. Speak of the devil."

Brett appeared in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No." Harm replied. "I was just asking Faith how you felt about staying?"

"It's a change but I like it here sir." Brett replied. "I'm catching the flight out with you and then another back so I can arrange for my things to be shipped over here."

"It's good to have you on board." Harm remarked.

"Thank you sir."

"Excuse me a minute." Faith said as her phone rang. "Major Williams…. Adele, slow down…. Did you call a plumber?"

"Her sister." Brett supplied.

"I see." Harm smiled.

"She's a bit of an air head." Brett added. Faith threw a pencil at him. "It's true." Brett protested when Faith gave him a look.

"Do you know where the stopcock is?" Faith asked. "No… Okay can you switch it off?... The fuse box is in the basement when the washing machine overflowed right. Okay… Did you call Martie?"

"Her husband." Brett supplied helpfully.

"Okay, where are the kids? … At school, that's good…." Faith sighed. "Here's what I want you to do. Sit down and take some deep breaths, I'm going to hang up and call Danny. I'll get him to come over and help you out."

"Her brother." Brett added for Harm's brother.

"No Adele. Listen honey, I have to go on a trip for work; I have Captain Rabb and Brett in my office waiting for me…. No you can't speak to Brett right now. I'll get him to call you when he has time…. I'm going to hang up and call Danny now. I love you okay…." Faith sighed. "Family." She muttered as she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Harm asked.

"My sister is having a crisis and decided since I was five hundred miles away I was the best one to call." Faith said. "Her washing machine flooded the basement, it's turned into a whole drama and her husband is away on a course this week. So if you can wait a few minutes while I call my brother to go and rescue her."

"I told you she was a bit of an airhead sir." Brett said.

"She's not an airhead." Faith said as she dialled the number. "She's just not equipped to deal with practical situations."

"She has four kids." Brett reminded her. "And a husband who dotes on her."

"Brett…"

"Do I have to remind you of the time she…"

"No… Hi Danny it's Faith…. I know… Adele's washing machine flooded the basement. Can you go and help her out?... Danny what exactly do you expect me to I live in Virginia and I have a plane to catch soon and a job to do… I don't care... Fine I told her you'd help, so do it or…. I haven't got time to deal with this. I love you, talk to you soon." Faith hung up.

"That didn't sound good." Harm commented.

"He works nights and he's being a pain in the six." Faith replied.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Brett offered.

"No, let's go or we'll all miss our flight."

TBC


	43. Chapter 255

"Is she free?" Sturgis asked as he almost literally ran into Jen who was coming out of Mac's office with a stack of books.

"Yes sir. You can go right in." Jen replied.

"Thank you Petty Officer."

"Yes sir." Jen took the books and left.

Sturgis knocked on the door.

"Enter." Mac called. "Oh hey Sturgis." She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Mac. How are you doing today?"

"A bit hormonal, but other than that I'm fine. Do you want to take a seat? Just put those files on the floor." Mac suggested.

"Yes ma'am."

"So what can I do for you Sturgis?"

"I had few minutes so I dropped by…."

"Harm asked you to check up on me? He only left a couple of hours ago." Mac pointed out.

"He did, but that's not why I'm here."

"Sorry." Mac apologise. "You had a few minutes…"

"Tiner mentioned that you were trying to find a case for you mock court martial."

"Actually we're trying to find two."

"Bud and I were talking about it and we came up with a couple of suggestions." Sturgis replied.

"We're always open to suggestions."

"Bud said to tell you that the goat case wasn't a good idea."

"I'd forgotten about that." Mac chuckled.

"Perhaps you could fill me in on the particulars; Bud wasn't inclined to go into detail."

"It was years ago, before Bud married Harriet. I think it was a couple of midshipmen stole the goat mascot and fed it alcohol and it died." Mac explained. "So they were brought up on charges. Harm and I were working on something else at the time, so we left the leg work to Bud. So to cut a long story short, Bud had the goat exhumed and an autopsy performed, it turned out it died of old age and not as a result of what had been done to it. They got off with a letter in their service file and buying a new goat."

"Things are always interesting when you're involved." Sturgis chuckled.

"Why thank you Sturgis."

"Captain Rabb, Major Williams welcome to Twenty-Nine Palms." A Marine Staff Sgt saluted them. Harm and Faith returned the salute.

"Thank you Staff Sgt." Harm said.

"Colonel Manning asked that I take you straight to his office." The Sgt informed them.

"Very well."

"Excuse me sir." Faith said as her cell phone rang. Harm nodded. "Major Williams." Faith answered. "Adele, I can't talk right now. I'm working…. Call Danny, or a professional… Look I'll call you tonight okay?... Goodbye." She hung up. "Sorry sir." Faith apologised.

"Still having problems with her plumbing?" Harm inquired.

"Don't ask sir." Faith sighed. "I should have let Brett deal with it."

"He did offer." Harm reminded her.

"It's my family, my problem."

A Cpl walked over to them and stood saluting them until they returned the salute.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, ma'am."

"What is it Gibson?" The Staff Sgt asked.

"Staff Sgt, your wife is on the phone she says it's an emergency."

"Did she say what kind of emergency?"

"Something to do with your daughter Staff Sgt."

"Captain with your permission…"

"Go I'm sure Cpl Gibson can get us to Colonel Manning's office." Harm instructed.

"Thank you sir." He saluted and double timed it to the phone.

"Do you know Gunnery Sgt Polonius Cpl?" Faith asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"How well?" Harm asked.

"He is my section leader sir."

TBC


	44. Chapter 256

"Captain." Faith said looking at the computer a couple days later.

"What is it Faith?" Harm asked.

"You have an e-mail from the Colonel. It's got an attachment." Faith informed him. "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks." Harm sat down at the laptop to check his e-mail. He pulled up the video file Mac had sent him.

"_Hey flyboy." _Mac's face appeared on the screen. "_We miss you and I thought you'd like to see what Abi has learnt to do._" The image switched to Abi. "_Abi say hi to Daddy."_ Mac said off camera.

"_Dada." _Abi clapped her hands together.

"_Abi show Daddy what you can do." _ Mac suggested. There was a blip in the image where Mac had obviously deleted a section of the tape.

On the screen Abi pulled herself to her feet on the edge of the couch, a skill she had been working on when he left.

"_Come to Mommy." _Mac said. Abi took a tottering step towards, then another, then another. "_Good girl honey, keep coming_." Abi managed to totter a few more steps before toppling over and landing on her bum. She pulled a face like she was about to cry, but Mac obviously did something and Abi started giggling. "_Say goodbye to Daddy Abi." _

_"Bye Dada." _Abi waved her hand.The camera switched back to Mac.

_"We love you and we'll see you in a couple days. Be careful." _ The video ended.

Harm smiled.

"Everything okay?" Faith asked from the doorway.

"Abi learnt how to walk." Harm replied.

"I'm sorry you missed it." Faith told him. "They grow up fast."

"Tell me about it." Harm sighed.

Faith's cell phone rang.

"Your sister again?" Harm asked.

"Tony." Faith said looking at the display. "Do you mind if I take this sir?"

"No go ahead, I'm going to watch this message again anyway."

"_Hey Tony._" Faith answered.

"Hey beautiful." Tony leant back in his desk chair. "How's California?"

"_A lot warmer than DC." _Faith replied.

"Any ideas how long you're going to down there?"

"_This case is taking longer than we thought; it's going to be a few more days at least." _

"So you probably won't be back Sunday night?" Tony asked.

"_No, Tuesday possibly. Why what did you have in mind?" _

"I guess you'll have to wait until you get back." Faith could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_"Tony is Kate there?" _ Faith asked.

"Kate? Yeah she's here." He looked across to where Kate had looked up from her desk at the sound of her name.

"_Let me speak to her." _

"Kate, Faith wants to talk to you." He walked over to her desk and handed her his cell phone.

"This is Kate." Kate said curious as to what Faith wanted.

_"Hey Kate, could you do me a favour and clip him over the back of the head and tell him that grown men don't mope and that I'll see him in a few days? I've got to get back to work."_

"I can do that. I'll probably see you when you get back." Kate replied.

_"I'll let you know the date of the baby-shower as soon as we have it organised."_

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll let you get back to work. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_

They hung up.

"What was that about and why did you hang up?" Tony asked.

"She had to get back to work. But she asked me to give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Tony asked.

Kate got up and walked around her desk so she was stood facing him. She raised her hand and smacked him upside the head.

"Grown men don't mope and she'll see you in a few days."

"Marines are dangerous." Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're just learning that now DiNozzio?" Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his ever present cup of coffee.

"Sorry boss." Tony said.

"I hope you're packed as our flight leaves in two hours." Gibbs said.

"Where are we going?" Kate inquired.

"Twenty-Nine Palms." Gibbs replied. "There's chatter about a terrorist plot resonating from there and we're going to check out its validity."

"Woohoo." Tony cheered.

"Terrorism is nothing to cheer about DiNozzio."

"Sorry boss." Tony apologised again.

"Major Williams and Captain Rabb are at Twenty-Nine Palms on a case for a few days." Kate explained.

TBC


	45. Chapter 257

"Sir, are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" Faith asked as she and Harm stood on the tarmac. Harm was in a flight suit.

"It will give me a better perspective on what we're dealing with here." Harm replied.

"And it's not just an excuse not to fly?" Faith asked.

"Major they wouldn't let me near an F/18 unless I was qualified to fly it. Just don't mention this to Mac."

"Yes sir." Faith handed him his helmet as Harm notice a familiar face creeping behind her. "Good luck." She saluted him. Harm returned the salute as two hands were placed over Faith's eyes.

Reacting instinctively Faith flipped them onto their back and placed a strategic boot across their throat.

"Hello to you to." Tony managed to croak.

"I'm so sorry." Faith apologised removing her foot.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to creep up on a Marine DiNozzio?" Harm asked chuckling.

"I think I must have missed that rule." Tony sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a good one to remember, take it from me I ended up on my grandmother's kitchen floor more than once." Harm smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked as she helped him up.

"Other than getting assaulted by Marines?" Tony joked.

"Its instinct, I'm really sorry."

"We're here on a case, and I saw you so I thought I'd come and say hello."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Faith asked.

"I didn't know when I talked to you last night and we headed to the airport after you spoke to Kate."

"I've got to go and interview Major Devreaux in thirty minutes, while Captain Rabb here stretches his wings. Can we talk later?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Tony replied.

"DiNozzio are you looking for another job?" Gibbs yelled.

"No Boss."

"Then get back to work. I'm sure the Major has a job to do."

"Yes boss." Tony replied.

"Have a good flight sir." Faith added.

"Find Gibbs some decent coffee." Harm suggested. "I'll see you when I land."

"Feel good to be back on Marine soil so to speak Gibbs?" Faith asked as she walked over to him.

"Something like that ma'am." Gibbs replied. "They let Rabb have an F/18?"

"Under duress. He wants to get perspective." Faith replied. "And it's an excuse to fly. Hi Kate."

"Faith." Kate smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"We can't say." Gibbs replied.

"A man of mystery. Just tell me is it going to have an impact on my case."

"It shouldn't." Gibbs replied.

"Good. Want to get some coffee?" Faith asked.

"How is it?" Gibbs asked.

"You're on a Marine base?" Faith reminded him. "It's Marine strength of course."

"Kate, DiNozzio go and check on that information. The Major here and I are going for coffee."

"Sure Gibbs." Kate replied. As Gibbs and Faith walked off in search of coffee.

"How does he do that?" Tony asked.

"Do what?" Kate asked.

"Charm her and walk off for coffee." Tony said.

"He's Gibbs." Kate shrugged.

"Let me guess you're going say it's a Marine thing." Tony looked at her.

"Semper Fi." Kate teased. "You really like her don't you?" Kate said looking at his face.

"Maybe." Tony replied nonchalantly.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day. And she can kick your six."

"Kate…"

"Abby is going to love the photograph I took of you flat on your back." Kate teased.

"Kate…"

"I believe we're headed this way." Kate turned on her heel and started walking.

TBC


	46. Chapter 258

There was a knock on the office door.

"Enter." Major Deveraux called.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." The Sgt who had entered apologised.

"What is it Sgt?" Deveraux asked.

"I have a message for Captain Rabb and I was wondering if Major Williams knew where I could find him." He replied.

"He's up in an F/18 at the moment." Faith replied. "Who's the message from?"

"Colonel Mackenzie. She asked that he call her back ma'am."

"Let me have it I'll make sure he gets it." Faith said.

"Yes ma'am." He handed her the message then left.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Faith asked.

"Of course Major." He turned it around for easier access.

Faith picked it up and dialled a familiar number.

"_Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking._" Jen answered.

"Jen, it's Major Williams, can I speak to her?"

"_I'll put you through ma'am." _Jen informed her.

"_Hello Faith."_ Mac greeted her.

"Is everything okay ma'am?" Faith inquired.

"_It's fine Faith why do you ask?"_

"You left a message for Captain Rabb to call you; I thought maybe perhaps something was wrong ma'am."

"_We were supposed to be trading the SUV in this weekend for something bigger, Sturgis is going to go with me in Harm's place but I need to where Harm put the paperwork."_

"I'll get him to call you as soon as I see him." Faith told her.

_"Where exactly is he now?"_

"At another part of the base, so they gave me the message to give to him." Faith told her, which wasn't exactly a lie.

"_How are things going down there?" _Mac asked.

"We're going to be here until at least Tuesday. And Gibbs and co turned up this morning on another case."

_"And by co I'm guessing you mean Kate and DiNozzio."_

"Yes ma'am." Faith replied.

"_How did you react to that?"_

"Tony crept up on me, so I knocked him to the floor."

_"I'm going to need details."_

"As soon as I get back ma'am. I'll let you get back to work and have the Captain call you as soon as I can."

"_Thank you Faith."_

"Bye ma'am." They hung up.

"Everything okay?" Deveraux asked.

"Colonel Mackenzie is Captain Rabb's wife. She's pregnant with twins so we keep an extra eye on her. And she's a good friend of mine." Faith explained.

"Why didn't you tell her he was up in the air?"

"Because the Captain has had to eject several times, once with the Colonel. Also his father and grandfather got shot down, so she's a little weary about him flying. Not telling her is for her own good, and it keeps her blood pressure down, besides it was an order not to tell her."

"I see."

"Probably not, but let's get back to my questions."

Another twenty minutes past before there was a second knock at the door.

"Enter." Deveraux called.

"Sorry sir." The Sgt apologised.

"What is it this time?"

"Special Agent Gibbs needs Major Williams."

"Did he say why?" Faith asked.

"He said your cases just crossed. He needs you to meet him by the assault course ASAP."

"Major Deveraux, I'm sorry can we continue this later?"

"I'll be available when you need me." Deveraux agreed.

TBC


	47. Chapter 259

"So Gibbs what happened to make our cases cross paths in the past forty-five minutes?" Faith asked as she got out of the humvee.

"Come take a look." He lifted the crime scene taped so that she could duck underneath it.

"Okay that wasn't an accident." Faith said as she saw the managed body of their main witness half buried in the sand of part of the assault course.

"No."

"Hi." Tony said as he walked past taking measurements.

"Hello. So I presume you're going…" Faith glanced back at Gibbs.

"We've had the ME from the hospital pronounce him. But we're going to send him back to DC so Ducky can do the autopsy."

"Good. He seemed like a nice guy." Faith said keeping an eye on the body.

"Any next of kin that you know of that we should inform?" Gibbs asked.

"No. He was an only child, his father died when he was a child and his mother about six months after he joined up. No living relatives." Faith replied. "I've got his service records; I'll let you have them."

"Anything else we should know?"

"Our case just went down hill very fast." Faith replied.

"What about the suspect?"

"He's still in the brig." Faith replied. "Excuse me a second." Faith walked over to the Marine Sgt's who were stood guarding the scene. "Sgt."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Captain Rabb was up in an F/18 when I last knew his whereabouts, could you go and locate him, even if he is still up there and tell him we have a problem with our case and I need him to meet me here ASAP."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He saluted her and doubled time it off to find Harm.

"Gibbs I'm going to need a copy of your report and Ducky's report." Faith said walking over to him. "The Captain and the Admiral and going to insist that you keep us apprised every step of the way."

"I have no problem with that. You can get any information you need from Kate. DiNozzio will get too distracted."

"Kate works for me." Faith agreed.

"Did you mention my name?" Kate stopped taking photographs.

"You're the JAG corps liaison on this case." Gibbs informed her.

"That's all the measurements taken boss." Tony informed him. "What are we doing about him?"

"Find a bucket and spade; it's time to play in the sand." Gibbs replied.

"Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Let me interpret for you." Faith offered. "You need to dig him out and at least two to three feet either side of the body and bucket the sand up to send back to Abby for analysis with body."

"Are you sure you don't want DiNozzio's job Major?" Gibbs asked.

"You catch the bad guys and I'll put them in jail, if so assigned." Faith replied. "It looks like you're stuck with him for a while longer. I'll wait in the humvee for Captain Rabb."

"Okay." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on Major?" Harm asked as the he got out the Humvee the Sgt had driven him up.

"Sgt Walsh is dead sir." Faith replied. "Buried in the sand."

"What?"

"Yes sir. Gibbs called me; the ME pronounced him, Gibbs is sending the body back to DC so Dr Mallard can do the autopsy."

"I'm going to talk to Gibbs." Harm said.

"Sir I've already requested all the reports in relation to the case and that we be kept informed. Kate is going to act as our liaison." Faith informed him.

"Okay."

"And sir…" Faith said.

"Yes?"

"Colonel Mackenzie called and left a message asking you to call her back." Faith told him.

"Have you got your cell phone?" Harm asked.

"Yes sir, but I called her to check since you were unavailable. She's fine, so are the twins and Abi. She just needs to know where you put the documentation relating to the SUV, she and Commander Turner are going to trade it in this weekend."

"You didn't tell her where I was did you?" Harm asked.

"I told her you were at another part of the base and I'd get you to call her."

"Thanks for checking on her Faith."

"No problem sir. Feel like watching NCIS play in the sand?"

"Let's go."

TBC


	48. Chapter 260

"Jen, let's call it a day. We'll pick this up on Monday." Mac suggested.

"Yes ma'am." Jen agreed. "Ma'am, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any preference as to what I get Abi for her birthday next week?" Jen asked.

"Just don't get her clothes she'll grow out of them, other than that maybe something slightly educational." Mac suggested.

"I'll take Jason to the toy store with me tomorrow; he'll have a great time."

"That's men for you big kids." Mac smiled.

"Do you need anything else ma'am?" Jen inquired.

"No. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yes ma'am. Have a nice weekend."

"You too."

Mac carried Abi into the house and sat her on the floor with a couple of toys.

"Stay there honey while I go and get us both a drink."

Mac was on the back when Abi let out a wail, Mac moved as quickly as possible back to check on her.

"Oh sweetheart." Mac sat on the floor and picked Abi up and hugged her. "It's okay sweetheart, you're fine. You're fine."

It was obvious that Abi had got up when Mac had left the room tottered a few steps and had fallen on her diaper like she had the previous night and every time she had tried to walk since.

"We're going to have to figure out the playpen situation Abi, because I'm too big to lift you out and now you can walk a little we're going to have problems."

Abi settled down and now tugging at Mac's uniform.

"Mama."

"I love you honey." Mac dropped a kiss on Abi's forehead.

"Ba…" Abi said as one of the twins kicked.

"That's your brother saying hello honey." The phone rang; Mac set Abi on the floor. "I'll be right back." Mac crawled over to where the phone was, as it was easier and getting to her feet. Mac sat so she could watch Abi and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

_"Hey Marine." _Harm greeted her.

"Semper Fi." Mac managed with lacklustre.

"_Long day?"_

"Yes."

"_What happened?"_

"Just the usual. We need to figure out something with playpen, since Abi started walking we can't leave her on the floor by herself."

_"We'll figure it out as soon as I get back."_

"When do you think that will be?" Mac asked.

"_We have a problem so right now I'm not sure."_

"What kind of problem and are you going to be back by Abi's birthday?" Mac asked.

_"Our main witness was found dead buried in the sand on the assault course, which is causing problems. Gibb's NCIS team are now involved. I'm still hoping I'll be back on Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest."_

"Did the guy you are investigating have anything to do with it?"

_"No, he's in the brig."_

"I'm sure between you you'll all figure it out."

"_You really are tired aren't you?"_

"Yes. But Abi and I need to eat when I get up off the floor."

_"Why are you on the floor?"_

"I left Abi on the floor with some toys while I went to get her a drink and she decided to walk a little bit and landed on her bum and scared herself slightly, so I got on the floor to comfort her and then you called and it was easier to crawl to the phone than to get up."

_"Do you want me to call someone to come over Sturgis maybe?"_ Harm offered.

"No, I'll be fine."

"_Mac, I'll call you back later, Gibbs needs me."_

"I love you."

"_I love you too."_

TBC


	49. Chapter 261

"Sturgis thank you for coming with me today." Mac said after she dropped her purse on the couch. They had traded the SUV in for a larger one, that would have enough room for three kids and all their paraphernalia.

"My pleasure." Sturgis replied. "Now I just need some food for Abi, a couple of bottles, some clean clothes and some diapers and Abi and I will be out of your hair."

"Excuse me?" Mac turned to look at Sturgis who was holding Abi.

"I said we need to get Abi's things together so we can leave."

"And where exactly are you planning on taking my daughter?" Mac asked.

"We're just going to go out for the afternoon, aren't we Abi?"

"Sta…" Abi clapped her hands together.

"Have you spoken to Harm in the last twenty-four hours?" Mac asked.

"What a guy can't want to spend the afternoon with his goddaughter?" Sturgis questioned.

"Let's try this again." Mac crossed her arms. "Have you spoken with Harm in the last twenty-four hours Commander?"

"Yes ma'am. He called and asked if I could keep an eye on you because you sounded tired when he spoke to you."

"So you thought you'd take Abi for the afternoon?"

"Sure why not." Sturgis replied.

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried looking after?" Mac asked.

"We're both older." Sturgis said. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. She has a change of clothes and some diapers in the diaper bag you just brought in. I'll go and get her another bottle and a couple jars of baby food."

Mac returned and put everything in the diaper bag.

"Just bring her back when you've had enough." Mac told him.

"I'll have her back in time for bed." Sturgis replied.

"Be a good girl for uncle Sturgis." Mac kissed Abi's forehead.

"Mama." Abi smiled. "Ba..."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Say goodbye to Mommy Abi." Sturgis said.

Mac groaned when the phone woke her out of her sleep.

"Hello?" She mumbled into the phone.

"_Hey did I wake you?"_ Harm asked.

"Yes." Mac replied. "But it's okay flyboy."

"_It's good Abi let you sleep_."

"Abi isn't here. She has a date."

_"A date? She's eleven months old."_

"You know what they say about women and men in uniform."

"_She's not allowed to date until she's fifty. Especially sailors._"

"Tell that to her godfather."

"_She's with Sturgis."_

"Why not Bud?"

"_Harriet's parents were coming for the weekend." Harm replied. "That leaves Sturgis."_

"Apparently a flyboy we both know called him and told him I was tired so when we got back from getting the new car, he took her for the afternoon. So I'm getting some sleep, luckily the twins are asleep too and aren't keep me awake."

_"I just called because I'm not there."_

"I know. How are things going there?"

_"NCIS are still looking for our murder, but Faith and I should have enough of a case to come back on Tuesday. The convening authority is willing to let us move it to JAG." _

"Good. How are Faith and DiNozzio getting on?"

"_I think DiNozzio is getting a little annoyed about how well she gets on with Gibbs."_

"It's a Marine thing."

_"So Faith keeps telling him."_

"Harm, as much as I love you, I need to get back to sleep while I can. Abi was up most of the night."

_"Okay, and I love you."_

"Take care flyboy."

_"You too Marine."_

TBC


	50. Chapter 262

Faith was sat in the commissary with Gibbs, Kate and Tony drinking coffee.

"So Gibbs when was the last time you ran a Marine assault course?" Faith asked.

"A couple months ago." Gibbs replied.

"Can you still complete it in the time limit?" Faith inquired.

"What do you think?" Gibbs challenged.

"I'd take that as a yes." Kate suggested.

"The assault course isn't that difficult." Tony stated.

"Oh really." Faith said. "Have you ever run it?"

"No but…"

"But you think you could beat me?" Faith asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"With all respect to the fact that you're a Marine, you're a lawyer. You sit in an office or a court room most of the day. We run around trying to catch criminals' everyday."

"Oh really." Faith crossed her arms.

"Sounded like a challenge to me Major." Gibbs smirked before sipping his coffee.

"What sounds like a challenge?" Harm asked joining them.

"Tony thinks that he could beat Faith around the assault course, because she's a lawyer and sits in an office or in court all day, while we run around trying to catch criminals." Kate supplied.

"Now that definitely sounds like a challenge." Harm agreed. "Major?"

"You're on." Faith smiled.

"What did I just agree to?" Tony asked Kate.

"You're running the assault course." Gibbs replied.

"Word of warning DiNozzio." Harm said. "I was a Marine Force Recon Gunny Sgt for about a week on a case once. That assault course is tough."

"Thanks." Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh and just one more thing, Faith, I already know the answer to this question but maybe you'd like to share it, when was the last time you ran the assault course?"

"The one at Quantico about a week ago sir." Faith replied. "I try to get out there once a week, but it's usually two or three times a month. If I can't find a Marine to run it against me there is usually a cocky FBI trainee who is willing to be humiliated. It's good exercise."

"And Marines should always be ready for action." Gibbs added.

"And it's not like I haven't been to a few war zones before. I'll meet you out there in an hour; I have to make a few phone calls. By the way what size boots do you wear?"

"Boots?" Tony questioned.

"Boots." Faith repeated.

"An 11." Tony replied.

"Sir with your…" Faith started.

"Go." Harm replied.

"What was that about boots?" Tony asked.

"Marines here run the assault course in full combat loads." Harm supplied.

"Boots and utilities with full load bearing vest, helmet, flak jacket and rifle." Gibbs supplied.

"I've got to go and call Abbey." Kate said. "And find a camera."

"What did I let myself in for?" Tony dropped his head on the table.

"Never challenge a Marine." Gibbs replied. "Especially a female one."

"Hey Kate, Mac's going to want copies of those pictures."

"Don't worry I'll send them to her." Kate got up from the table.

"You know you're wife hates me right Captain?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't hate you Special Agent DiNozzio; she just doesn't like you very much there is a difference."

"You'd better go and get warmed up DiNozzio; otherwise it'll the longest ten minutes of your life." Gibbs advised.

"So." Harm said once DiNozzio had gone. "Who is your money on?"

"Major Williams."

"This is going to be fun."

"Hell yeah."

TBC


	51. Chapter 263

A/N: I know there is no JAG characters in this chapter. But i needed to get Abbey in here for what's coming up next and you'll have to wait until the next post to see Tony humiliated. Sorry.

"You're on the air with Abbey what can I play for you?" Abbey answered the phone in her lab.

"_Abbey it's Kate."_

"Hey Kate, if you're calling because Gibbs wants those results it's still going to be a few hours."

_"I'm not. It's about Tony."_

"What did he do this time?" Abbey asked. "Run off with the Major."

"_No but this does involve Faith." _

"Okay now you've got my attention." Abbey crossed her ankles on the desk.

"_Ever wondered what Tony would like as a Marine?" _Kate asked.

"Why do I like the sounds of this?" Abbey grinned.

"_Tony is his usual buffoon style told Faith that he could out run her on the Marine assault course. So she accepted the challenge."_

"Sounds good, but I sense there is more."

_"He has to do it in full assault course in full combat loads and Faith runs the one Quantico a couple times a month." _

"Oh this I got to see, did you take the video camera with you?"

"_Yes." _Kate confirmed.

"I'll have McGee talk you through patching it into the laptop and the satellite uplink so we can watch in real time."

_"McGee's there?" _Kate questioned.

"He thought he'd keep me company since it is Sunday."

"_I'm not sure that the satellite uplink is supposed to be used for this I could shoot it and then send you the file afterwards." _Kate offered.

"I need to talk to Gibbs anyway, so we can talk while we watch Tony humiliate himself."

"_Okay. But I guess that means I'm going to have to run around with the camera following them."_

"Kate, you're on a Marine base. Flash your smile at them and have one them do it. Hang on a minute." Abbey said as one of the machines in her lab beeped. She slid over and took the results from the printer. "Kate, I have to go and talk to Ducky but let me get McGee." Abbey put her on hold. "MCGEE!" Abbey yelled.

"Yes Abbey?" He instantly appeared.

"Talk to Kate, I need you to talk her through patching a video camera through a laptop to a satellite feed so we can watch is going on on that screen while I go and talk to Ducky."

"What's going on Abbey?"

"Tony's about to get his butt kicked by his girlfriend." Abbey replied. "And I've got a hinkey result. I'll be right back."

"Okay." McGee said. He picked up the phone. "Kate."

* * *

"Ducky." Abbey said as she walked into autopsy.

"Abigail." Ducky greeted her.

"Ducky." Abbey said. "You know I hate it when you call me Abigail."

"Sorry my dear, what do I owe this pleasure?" Ducky asked.

"Two things. Which do you want first? Tony's humiliation or my hinkey results?" Abbey asked.

"What has young Anthony done this time?"

"A better question is what is he about to do and the answer is run the Marine Assault in full combat loads."

"Why would he be doing something stupid like that?" Gerald asked.

"He told Faith that he could beat her, so she took his challenge."

"Never challenge a Marine. It will be your downfall." Ducky said.

"We're going to watch it on the monitor in my lab, so bring popcorn."

"Wild horse wouldn't keep me away." Ducky said. "Now what is this about a hinkey result?"

"You know the blood sample you sent me up for Sgt Walsh to run a DNA to confirm his identity."

"Yes Abbey." Ducky confirmed.

"Are you sure that you didn't mix up the samples with someone else's blood?" Abbey asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"Because the DNA doesn't match what we have on record for Sgt Alan Walsh or anyone else in the Navy DNA database either."

"You're thinking he's an impostor?" Ducky asked.

"Possibly. Can you draw some more blood so I can double check before I tell Gibbs?"

"Did the blood types match?" Ducky asked as he took a syringe and walked over and opened the compartment holding Sgt Walsh's body.

"It's the only thing that did match his service record." Abbey said rocking back on her heels. "If I'm right Gibbs is going to have a whole new case on his hands."

"You're thinking sleeper?" Ducky asked.

"You know Ducky that they don't pay us enough for that. I'll run the sample I have through CODIS and any other database I can think of to see if I can get a match."

"Here you go my dear." He handed her the blood sample.

"I'll let you know when we have everything set up for the afternoon's entertainment."

TBC


	52. Chapter 264

"Tony." Faith said already kitted up as she walked over to him with a Marine Staff Sgt. "This is Staff Sgt Ackerman. He's going to get you kitted up."

"Is there anyway to get out of this?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Staff Sgt what do you think?" Faith inquired.

"No ma'am, now way out of it."

"You heard him Tony. I'll tell you what if you win…" Faith whispered something in his ear.

"Oh really." Tony said raising his eyebrows.

"Marines don't make promises they can't keep isn't that right Staff Sgt."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"And what if you on the remote chance beat me." Tony asked.

"I'm sure I'll think of something. Staff Sgt."

"Yes ma'am. Special Agent DiNozzio if you come with."

* * *

"Abbey." Gibbs said adjusting the earpiece. "Outside broadcast is not standard protocol?"

_"It's not everyday we to see Tony humiliated live."_ Abbey reminded him.

"True. Kate mentioned something about a hinkey result."

_"I was running Walsh's DNA to get a confirmation on who he was with the DNA the Marine Corps has on record."_

"You're just getting around to that now?" Gibbs asked.

_"I've had other things to do Gibbs and since Major Williams positively identified him as did others he works with since he has no family, it wasn't high priority." _

"Are you telling me something is wrong with his DNA?" Gibbs asked.

"_I'm saying the DNA I ran doesn't match Walsh's, it doesn't match anyone in the database." _

"Are you sure you didn't just get the samples mixed up?" Gibbs replied.

_"I got Ducky to draw some more blood in front of me, and I'm running it again but I'm pretty certain your dead man, isn't Walsh despite what everybody thinks."_

"What about fingerprints?"

"_They don't match either."_

"Then who the hell is he?"

_"Right now I don't know. I'll run the DNA through CODIS, missing persons and every other DNA base."_

"When will you know for certain?" Gibbs asked.

"_It'll be a few hours Gibbs. I'll let you know as soon as I have anything." _

"So you're going to watch DiNozzio humiliate himself instead of working?"

_"The machines are working, and Ducky just walked in with popcorn_."

"Talk to Kate, I need to update Rabb." He handed Kate the earpiece.

"Hey Abbey."

_"Walsh probably isn't Walsh." _Abbey informed her. "_But for now let's get this movie started."_

"What was that about Walsh?"

"_Gibbs will tell you. We want to see Tony taken down a peg or two."_

"Faith are we ready?" Kate yelled.

"Just waiting on DiNozzio." Faith called back.

"Here I am." Tony appeared in full kit. "How does anyone run in this?"

"If someone is shoot a gun at you pretty quickly." Faith replied.

"Abbey, are you getting this?" Kate asked.

_"In living colour."_ Abbey replied. "_You we're going to have to…"_

Copy this and show it to everyone we meet, I know."

_"Let the fun begin."_

* * *

"Are you sure young Anthony knows what he is in for?" Ducky asked.

"Did I miss it?" McGee asked running in slightly out of breath.

"It's just getting started." Abbey replied. "And Ducky they have a hospital there. He'll be fine. They're starting." Abbey said grabbing some popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

On screen both Faith and Tony made it over the initial four foot wall together. Then were evenly matched over the next A-Frame, then over the up and under bars. They ran to the next obstacle and dropped crawled under the mesh net. Tony got his gun stuck, which allowed Faith to pull ahead slightly, over the rope swing. Tony was catching her up as she jumped in the water.

"Remember to hold your breath." Faith called over her shoulder, before she went under the water tunnel.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"Hold you're breath." The Marine Drill Sgt told him as he helped him under the water tunnel.

Despite being soaking wet, Faith made a good time over the next few obstacles.

She came to the final obstacle the rope climb over the ten foot wall. She took a deep as Tony caught up with her.

"Nice day for it." Tony joked trying to put a brave face on it.

"See you on the other side." Faith ran at the wall grabbing the rope and climbing over the top with ease and down the other side and ran the 100 metres to the finish line.

Faith was slightly out of breath, so she took her helmet off as she got her breath back. She then realised Tony had crossed the finish line behind her.

She doubled timed it back to the wall, where Tony was staring at it in defeat. The extra weight of the water and the exhaustion had gotten to him.

"Giving up?" Faith asked.

"Just taking a minute." Tony panted. "I thought you'd be at the finish line."

"I was, but it's true what they say."

"Say about what?" Tony asked.

"Marines never leave a man behind. So what do you say we finish this thing?" Faith asked. "Then you can make me dinner when we get back to DC?"

"You're on." They both headed straight over the wall.

"Well that was a little anticlimactic." Gibbs commented. "But she's a good Marine."

"You expected otherwise?" Harm questioned.

"No."

TBC


	53. Chapter 265

"Chegwidden." The Admiral answered his home phone.

_"Admiral, it's Captain Rabb."_

"What did you do this time Rabb?" AJ asked.

_"Why do you think I've done something sir?"_ Harm inquired.

"You're calling me at home on a Sunday afternoon."

"_Major Williams just beat Special Agent DiNozzio around the assault course in full load. But that wasn't why I was calling."_

"What is it Harm?"

"_Abbey Scuito, NCIS's forensic specialist just confirmed that Sgt Walsh wasn't Sgt Walsh. His DNA and fingerprints don't match those on record from when he enlisted."_

"Is there a chance they were miss filed?" AJ asked.

_"She ran it through the database of all military personnel it doesn't match anyone's. She ran the test twice he was not military."_

"How long was he at Twenty-Nine Palms?"

_"Four years. The real Walsh has no living family. NCIS have been running a double check on that information and it's true." _

"So your main witness who is dead, but he isn't the person everyone thought he was. How does that affect your case?"

"_We had an affidavit from who we thought was Walsh before he died which we could have submitted as evidence but with him not being who he said he was would throw that into question. So we're going to have problems getting the charges to stick without his evidence." _

"So what do you want to do?" AJ asked.

"_We're going to see if we can come up with anything else, but it looks like we're not going to be able to get him and we'll have to leave it up to his commanding officer to issue non-judicial punishment in this case."_

"Do NCIS have anything?"

"_They are working under the presumption that he could possibly be a sleeper of some kind. Abbey is running the prints and DNA through all the databases available to given that they are a federal agency. But unless she can come up with a name, we may never know who he is." _

"And there was nothing in John Doe's personal belonging or his room that would indicate who he was or who if anyone he was working for?"

"_No sir. But we're helping them go over it with a fine tooth comb."_

"Run a check on every assignment Walsh has had since he joined up; go back to his high school if you have to get NCIS to help you to figure out where and when the switch took place." AJ instructed. "Call me if you need access to anyone you can't get access I'll assert a little authority, being JAG has to be useful sometime. If we've got a dead marine somewhere he has a proper burial."

_"Yes sir, and sir I think being a two star Admiral is also a good way of asserting authority."_

"You have until the end of the week and then we'll reassess the situation."

_"Sir, I really need to be back by Thursday."_

"Why is that Captain?"

_"It's Abi's first birthday and I promised Mac I would be there. I know I'm in the Navy and should expect that I'm not going to be around for things like this but…"_

"I'll make sure you're here. But you should call her and tell her you'll be a few more days."

"_Yes sir."_

"Call me tomorrow with an update."

"_Aye aye sir."_

"Goodbye Captain."

_"Sir." _They hung up.

Dammit walked over and put his paw on AJ's leg.

"Want to go for a walk Dammit?" AJ asked the dog barked in agreement. "Good because I needed some air."

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to post something.


	54. Chapter 266

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said on Monday morning.

"Morning Jen." Mac replied as she walked into her office.

"This was delivered from Abby Scuito over at NCIS this morning." Jen told as she walked in with a package.

"That should make our day better." Mac took off her coat.

"Ma'am?" Jen questioned.

"It's a video of Tony DiNozzio being humiliated."

"At what ma'am?"

"He suggested that he could run the assault course at Twenty-Palms faster than Faith and she accepted his challenge."

"Don't they do that in…"

"Full combat loads yes. Kate called Abby and they set up a video link and Abby recorded it and sent over a copy for our enjoyment."

"Sounds like fun ma'am." Jen noticed a look on Mac's face. "Is everything else okay?" Mac looked at her. "Or is it none of my business ma'am."

"Harm won't be back tomorrow."

"I thought they had still managed to wrap up the case despite their witness being dead."

"It turns out that their dead witness wasn't who he said he was. He wasn't even a Marine and now they had to figure out who he is and what happened to the real Sgt Walsh."

"What about Abi's birthday ma'am?"

"The Admiral is going to guarantee that he's back here for it, but it will probably be only for a few hours." Mac sighed and sat down.

"There were a couple of calls for you too ma'am."

"It's not even 0900 who is calling at this time of the morning?"

"Your OB's office called they need to reschedule your appointment from tomorrow to Wednesday at the same time. Something about electrical problems."

"Okay."

"Who else?" Mac asked.

"Commander Leland from the SecNav's office."

"A call from the SecNav's office this early on a Monday morning is not good. What did he want?"

"The SecNav would like an 'update on the 'the project' as soon as possible' and that's a direct quote."

"Call him back tell him we're making steady progress we should have something for definite in writing by Wednesday. I'll be happy to have a copy of the proposal sent over for the SecNav's perusal at his convenience then or perhaps the SecNav would like to come to the proposal meeting with Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Morris. But right now the information is constantly being revised so it wouldn't be appropriate to provide him with information that could change at a few minutes notice."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyone else?" Mac asked.

"No more calls ma'am. But I think Lieutenant Roberts would like to see you."

"Did he say why or when?" Mac asked.

"I don't know why ma'am, but he's hovering outside the door so I presume he would like to see you right now." Jen glanced at the doorway.

"Okay send him in and call SecNav's office back. We'll watch the tape later and see if you can find out any of those pieces of information we were discussing on Friday."

"Aye aye ma'am."

Jen walked out of the office.

"The Colonel says you can right in Lieutenant." Jen told Bud when she got to her desk.

"How does she I'm even here?" Bud asked.

"I saw you stood outside the door sir." Jen replied. "You can go right in while I call the SecNav's office."

"SecNav?" Bud questioned.

"His office wants an update on our project."

"Project?"

"Their words not ours. If you'll excuse me."

"Right, carry on." Bud said before walking into Mac's office.

"Hey Bud."

"Colonel."

"Take a seat." Mac suggested.

"Thank you ma'am."

"So what can I do for you this morning?"

"I was hoping you could take a look at something for me." Bud put a folder on the desk.

"What is it?"

"A case that doesn't add up." Bud replied. "I wouldn't ask ma'am, but everyone else is involved in a case."

"Okay." Mac picked up the file.

TBC


	55. Chapter 267

"Good morning ma'am how's Abi enjoying her birthday so far?" Jen asked when Mac came in.

"I think she's a little young to understand right now. But we're having that little party for her after work, you're still coming right?"

"Yes ma'am. I have a gift, a change of clothes and a husband to bring along too."

"Now if the Navy could get my husband back here in time for his daughter's birthday party we'd all be happy."

"Ma'am, I'm sure the Captain and the Admiral are working on that right now." Jen assured her.

"I'm sure they are." Mac sighed. "Bring the files in; we need to go over the witness testimonies again before we send them to the relevant people."

"Yes ma'am."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean the flight is cancelled?" Harm demanded.

"Sir, the plane developed a technical flight and the plane captain grounded it until it's fixed. Another transport is being arranged but it won't be available for another five hours." A slightly scared Marine Cpl informed him.

"We need to get back to Falls Church."

"Sir." Faith said.

"What?" Harm turned around.

"Take a deep breath."

"Major."

"Sir, you stroking out won't help us any. So take a deep breath, we'll figure something out."

"What exactly?"

"We'll call the airlines and see if we can get a commercial flight, Cpl Hannigan can call all the nearby bases Navy and Marine Corps and see if we can get on a transport back east from there. If neither of those work out, we can call your step-father and see if he can get his hands on the corporate jet. Then there is Webb I'm sure he owes you a favour or two. If none of that works I'm sure the Admiral can get permission to borrow an F/18 and you can fly us back yourself. I'll fly back seat."

"You'd do that?"

"I'd rather not, which is no reflection on your skills as an aviator sir, but rather my preference for planes with a little more leg room. But if we can't work anything else out then yes."

"Thank you."

"Cpl, call those other bases." Faith instructed. "And we need the phone book."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled it out and handed it to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I guess your Daddy is going to miss this." Mac said as she got Abi dressed for the party.

"Mac I tried everything." AJ stated from the doorway.

"I know sir. I'm guess I'm lucky there was even a chance that he could get home. There are lots of servicemen and women who miss their kids' birthdays, Christmas, anniversaries. I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones that he's around most days."

"You know he'd be here if he could."

"I know." Mac wiped a tear away. "Okay enough of the crazy hormonal pregnant Marine. We have a party to go to Miss Abigail."

"Mama." Abi clapped her hands together.

"Let's go sweetheart." Mac picked her up.

"Can I escort the birthday girl to her party?" AJ asked.

"What do you say Abi?" Mac passed her to AJ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll be right back." Mac said pushing herself off the couch.

"You okay ma'am?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some juice." Mac replied. "I'll be right back."

There was a knock on the door, AJ went to answer it.

"You're late." He said when he saw who it was.

"Couldn't be helped."

"She's in the kitchen."

"Thank you sir."

Mac was stood at the sink, when two large hands covered her eyes.

"I told you I always keep my promises." He whispered in her ear.

"Harm." Mac swung around and hugged him. "You're late." She mumbled into his chest.

"Better late than never." He kissed the top of her head. "Faith and I have had a hell of a day getting here."

"What happened?"

"Transport got cancelled. We couldn't get on a commercial flight the whole way here so we've been hopping planes all over the country to get here."

"How long can you stay?"

"We're on a military flight at 2300. We have to go out to a sub that has been out of contact on an exercise for three days to talk to a couple of people."

"Then I guess you better go and wish your daughter a happy birthday."

TBC


	56. Chapter 268

By Thanksgiving they still hadn't found out who the dead man impersonating a Marine was, but they had figured out roughly when the switch had taken place. But the location of the real Sgt Walsh was still a mystery. NCIS were going to keep it an open case, but they had to move onto other things as did the JAG staff.

Mac and Jen had worked hard to set up the details for their program which they had spent hours refining. Until it was time for the project to begin.

"Good morning." Mac said as she stood at the head of the table in the conference room.

"Good morning ma'am." There was an echo from the group of gather office staff.

"Before we get started I'm going to give you a brief explanation as to what this program entails and its purpose." Mac paused. "This program is designed to give you better insight into how court procedure works. The majority of you have never set foot in a JAG courtroom, but have rather aided in the administrative side of keep the office running so the lawyers get to have all the fun and stress that comes with the job. Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Morris, as do I and the SecNav believe that by allowing you to participate in this program will allow you to see the other side of the coin as it were. Any questions so far?"

No one had any questions.

"This program is going to run for two weeks. For one week of which you will be able to perform the majority of your normal job functions apart from when your presence is requested. You have been split into two group of four. This week four of you will act as lead prosecutor and co-counsel, the other two will act as defence attorney and co-counsel. You will be able to ask question the witnesses to the crime, and expert witnesses. The other four of you will act as those witnesses. The information packs that you are about to receive relate to the position you have been assigned for this week. Witness lists have been drawn up, the outcome of the case is up to how well the attorneys present their cases. For the witnesses you each have detailed information, about your background, what you saw, there is also information as to whether you are telling the whole truth and if there is anything you're hiding. Petty Officer." Mac said to Jen who brought over the box with the information packs.

"For the attorneys these packs also include a limited list of precedents, there are plenty more where these come from." Jen explained. "There is also a copy of pages from the UMCJ as to the articles under which the accused is being charge. There is also an explanation of how the articles are applied. Any questions about the application of the articles which you can't understand questions can be asked for today of Major Williams for the prosecution and Lieutenant Commander McPhalin for the defence. They've been briefed on the case at hand."

"Okay." Mac said taking the first pack from Jen. "Petty Officer Tiner."

"Yes ma'am." Tiner sat up right.

"Lead defence counsel, let's see if you learnt something at law school." Mac slid the pack across the table.

"Yes ma'am."

"Petty Officer Dean."

"Ma'am." He said.

"Lead prosecutor." Mac slid the pack across the table to him.

"Sgt Withers, co-counsel for the defence. Petty Office Lancet co-counsel for the defence."

"The rest of you are the witnesses. Some for the defence and some for the prosecution." Jen said, handing the packs out that were left randomly.

"You'll get your chance to be lawyers next week and questions."

"Who is the judge ma'am?" Dean asked.

"That would be Petty Officer Coates." Mac replied.

"Ma'am, no offence Petty Officer, but won't she be biased and know which way the case should go."

"Petty Officer Coates, will react to the letter of the law. She has a detail list of points that need to be brought out by the defence and the prosecution to secure that justice takes place. She'll rule as would any judge. And the only person who knows whether the accused is guilty or not is the accused which is me. So it will be up to you to figure that out."

"Is there a designated outcome ma'am?" Petty Officer Green asked.

"All trials play out depending on the merits of the case and the lawyers doing their jobs to make sure that justice prevails. That's your goal. We'll meet back here at 1400, you have until then to go over your information packs and learn any information you need to know. At 1400 the witnesses and myself will be available for questioning by both the defence and the prosecution. Then you will have twenty four hours to prepare your case as the trial begins at 0900 Wednesday morning. The witnesses will spend tomorrow normally unless they are required to be seen by counsel."

"Ma'am will Petty Officer Coates be present for the questioning?" Sgt Withers asked.

"No, Petty Officer Coates will be filling in for Petty Officer Tiner as the Admiral's yeoman for the next two days. And as of Wednesday morning while in court she will be address as Your Honour or ma'am. If there are no other questions. Good luck and I'll see you at 1400."

TBC


	57. Chapter 269

"Everything going okay Tiner?" Harm asked as he walked past Tiner and Lancet in the law library.

"Slowly sir."

"What seems to be the problem?" Harm inquired.

"He thinks we're missing something sir." Lancet replied.

"What would that be Tiner?" Harm asked.

"With respect if I knew sir, then I wouldn't missing it."

"So what do you have so far that's annoying you? Did you interview your witnesses?"

"Yes sir." Tiner replied.

"Did they tell you everything they know?"

"I'm not sure sir; perhaps they were holding something back."

"Do you think that's because they aren't usually witnesses and are having to play a role or know something and have been told not to tell you unless you ask specific questions?" Harm inquired.

"Probably the second one."

"Then re-interviewing them could prove useful. How about your client? Is she telling the truth?"

"She really won't say anything other than she didn't do it and she doesn't have an alibi." Lancet told him.

"Is that a problem with trust? Or something else."

"Something else." Tiner replied. "I think she knows who did it, but she doesn't want to say for some reason."

"Then it's your job to figure out why and whom she's protecting. Any witnesses or persons not on your list that you want to or need to talk to?"

"Her CO would probably be a good place to start but we were given a witness list sir and told they were the only witnesses."

"Witness lists are fluid Tiner; I thought they would have taught you that in law school. As long as you give the other side adequate notice of whom you intent to call as long as they have some relation to the case can be added to the list. But interview them first."

"I think we need to talk to Colonel Mackenzie." Lancet said. "See if there is a chance to talk to the CO."

"Thank you for the help sir." Tiner replied.

"No problem and good luck."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Colonel." Tiner said as he tapped on the open door to her office.

"Enter." Mac encouraged. "What can I do for you gentlemen? Do you have some aspect of my case you need to go over with me? More questions?"

"Actually ma'am, we need to talk to your CO, Lieutenant Commander Hitchens." Lancet informed her.

"For what reason?" Mac asked.

"We believe you're hiding something. We're hoping the Commander will help us answer some of our questions about your conduct and your record ma'am." Tiner replied.

"He's not on the witness list." Mac reminded them.

"We know ma'am, but just because people aren't on the initial witness list doesn't mean that they don't have something relative to contribute and could there after have the witness list amended if necessary."

"Very well." Mac picked up her phone and dialled an internal extension. "It's Colonel Mackenzie, the defence wish to interview Petty Officer Light's commanding officer, if she's available… Thank you." Mac hung up. "Petty Officer Light's CO will be here shortly. Take a seat."

"So there are additional people we can talk to that aren't on the list?" Lancet asked.

"There are always people you can talk to who don't end up on your witness list." Mac replied. "Not everybody has something relevant to say, but interviewing everyone is still a part of the job. But in the context of this assignment, you want to talk to an additional witness you have to as me first and I'll point you in the right direction of whom you should be speaking."

"Do the prosecution know about this ma'am?" Tiner inquired.

"If you don't ask you never know what you could be missing in relation to a case." Mac replied. "One little piece of information could lead to a whole change in strategy and additional suspects."

The phone on Mac's desk rang.

"Mackenzie." She answered it. "You know DiNozzio you're a pain in the six. But bring it over and we'll see… No she's at Norfolk for the day… " Mac hung up.

"Ma'am." Harriet knocked on Mac's office door.

"Lieutenant come in." Mac replied. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Helen Hitchens as played by Lieutenant Sims today. She will answer any questions you have to the best of her ability."

"Thank you ma'am." Harriet replied.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Mac suggested. "I have hit the head so continue."

"Commander we just have a few questions." Mac heard Tiner say as she was walking out.

TBC


	58. Chapter 270

"Major." PO Dean knocked on Faith's office door.

"Petty Officer, Sgt. Come in." Faith said.

"Ma'am, we were wondering if you had time to go over what we had so far?"

"I have half an hour now. Take a seat." Faith stated. "Under the guidelines for this project, here is what I can help you with. I can give you pointers in the right direction, but I can't tell you what to do. I can go over any court room procedures that you need to be advised about. I can provide recommendations where I think you have major flaws in your strategy."

"Yes ma'am."

"So you've had time to read over the information you have and to talk to witnesses. Do you think that Petty Officer Light is guilty?"

"We're prosecuting her; shouldn't we believe that she's guilty?" Sgt Withers asked.

"She's probably guilty ma'am." Petty Officer Dean stated. "There wouldn't be much point to this otherwise."

"What do you think ma'am?" Sgt Withers asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think, or what you think for that matter. For a prosecutor it's about burden of proof. You have to prove that the defendant is guilty beyond reasonable doubt. If you can't prove that then you don't have a case. You have to convince the members or in your case the judge that she is guilty whether you think she is or not. If you can't do that then a guilty person could go free. You need to make sure that the scales of justice tip in your favour."

"Ma'am, have you ever prosecuted a case where you knew the defendant was innocent?" Petty Officer Dean asked.

"Once. I found out in the course of my investigation who had really committed the offence and why the defendant was admitting to the crime. But I couldn't convince the convening authority, because they wanted him to be guilty. I had to inform the defence of what I had discovered; they filed a motion to dismiss which was denied even though the majority of the evidence which was planted pointed the defendant. I had to recuse myself."

"What happened?"

"Justice prevailed." Faith replied. "Eventually. So tell me where you are."

There was a knock on Faith's door.

"Just give me a minute." Faith said getting up and stepping out side. "Special Agent DiNozzio what can I do for you?"

"I need to cancel." Tony told her. "I'm sorry."

"Gibbs needs you to work late. It's fine, I've always got some work I can do."

"Are you sure you understand?" Tony asked.

"It's not a 9 to 5 job. The red dress I bought can just sit in my closet."

"You bought a red dress?" Tony questioned.

"With strings that criss-cross down the back."

"You know you're killing me here." Tony said.

"We should both get back to work." Faith suggested. "I'll hear from you when I hear from you."

"What did those two do?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. I'm special advisor to the prosecution."

"They are a Petty Officer Second Class and a Marine Sgt." Tony pointed out.

"Colonel Mackenzie is running a trial program to teach the support staff what the lawyers do, by letting them be lawyers for a week."

"The SecNav agreed to that?"

"He thinks it's a good idea."

"Sounds like fun. Do you think they could put Gibbs on trial?"

"No."

"I call and reschedule as soon as this case is over."

"It's okay. Talk to you soon." Faith opened the door and walked back in. "Where were we?"

"So how do you think it's going so far Mac?" AJ asked.

"Tiner and Lancet are thinking of the bigger picture. They aren't just sticking to the witness list we gave them. They've asked to talk to several people who weren't on the list. Including Light's CO. Which is good."

"What about the prosecution?"

"They asked some interesting questions when they interviewed the witness on the list, but they haven't asked to speak to anyone else which has me concerned. But tomorrow is another day."

"I'll see you tomorrow for another update."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	59. Chapter 271

"Coates." The Admiral bellowed.

"Yes sir." Jen quickly jumped to her feet and headed into the Admiral's office.

"I need you to hand deliver this to the CNO's office." He held out a file to her.

"Me sir?" Jen questioned.

"Yes Petty Officer."

"His office at the Pentagon?"

"No his office at he National Zoo. Yes at the Pentagon."

"Admiral, are you sure I'm the most appropriate person to…"

"Are you questioning my orders Petty Officer?"

"No sir, I'll leave right away sir. Am I to wait for a response?"

"No response, just make sure you put the file in the CNO's hand before you leave. You can't give it to his yeoman or any other underlings is that understood?"

"Aye aye sir."

"Good you're dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Jen did an about face. She walked back to her temporary desk and grabbed her cover and her purse.

"Jen." Harm said when he saw her walked past him.

"Captain." Jen replied.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Pentagon sir. I'm sorry sir but I really have to go."

"Go ahead." Harm said. "And don't speed."

"Yes sir." Jen said before heading out of the bullpen.

"Something you said Harm?" Sturgis questioned walking up behind him.

"Probably more like something the Admiral said. She's in a hurry to get to the Pentagon." Harm replied.

"Pentagon?" Sturgis repeated.

"Probably something the SecNav wants." Harm suggested.

"I doubt it." Mac said from Harm's office doorway.

"Hey I didn't see you there."

"I'm hard to miss." Mac pointed.

"What was that about the SecNav?" Sturgis asked.

"Jen won't be taking anything to the Pentagon for the SecNav since he's up in a plane at the moment and won't be touching down for another seven hours." She replied.

"How do you know the SecNav's travel schedule?" Harm questioned crossing his arms.

"We had a video conference from his plane this morning. He wanted to know how the first day of our project went."

"Moving up in the world Colonel." Sturgis joked.

"I seem to have out taken care of, so up was the only option."

"Since we have no information other than that the Petty Officer is going to the Pentagon for an unknown reason, what can we do for you today Colonel?" Harm asked.

"I need a witness." Mac replied.

"I thought you had everyone covered?" Harm questioned.

"Bud had to go out to Norfolk, so I'm short a Commander Greenham." Mac replied. "And the Defence want to talk to him."

"Rabb." AJ called from his open office doorway. "My office NOW."

"I would like to help but the Admiral needs me." Harm replied. "Sorry. I'll see you later."

"Sturgis?" Mac asked.

"I would Mac, but I have…."

"Commander." Harriet said walking over. "Sorry to interrupt, sir ma'am."

"What is it Harriet?" Sturgis asked.

"Seaman Halloway is stood outside, he refuses to enter the building." Harriet replied.

"Did he say why?" Sturgis asked.

"Something about the doors being on the wrong side of the building sir. Sgt Hackle is concerned he is mentally unstable. He has people watching him, and since when he asked the Seaman whom he was here to see he gave your name, he wants to know what you want to do with him."

"Tell the Sgt I'll be right down." Sturgis replied. "Sorry Mac. Brett." He said seeing Brett passing him reading a file.

"Yes sir?" Brett looked up.

"Do you have an hour or so free?" Sturgis asked.

"Yes sir." Brett replied.

"Good, Colonel Mackenzie needs a witness, help her out."

TBC


	60. Chapter 272

"Petty Officer, the Admiral can see you now." The CNO's yeoman informed Jen, who had been sitting patiently waiting for him to finish a phone call.

"Thank you." Jen got up and walked over to the door of his office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The CNO called. Jen took a deep breath before she went in and walked up to his desk and stood to attention. "At ease Petty Officer. You're Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates correct?"

"Coates-Tiner but yes sir."

"But you go by Coates."

"It was a little confusing having two Petty Officer First Class J Tiner's around the office sir."

"Yes, you married the Admiral's yeoman."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"You're also Colonel Mackenzie's aide." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes sir."

"How is her little project going so far?" He inquired.

"I really couldn't say sir." Jen replied.

"Because you weren't involved?"

"No sir, I'm acting as the judge in the scenario so the details of each teams legal case is being kept from me, so I have no knowledge of how it is going so far. I've been acting as the Admiral's yeoman." Jen explained.

"I see." He said. "So what can I do for you Petty Officer?" He asked.

"Admiral Chegwidden asked that I hand deliver this to you personally sir." Jen held out the file that she had been holding since AJ had given it to her.

"Does he want a response?" The CNO asked opening the file.

"He said not sir."

"Good."

"Sir with your permission…" Jen asked wanting to leave.

"Actually Petty Officer while you're here you can do me a favour. My daughter is getting married for the third time on Saturday and I have to give a speech, I'm not a big fan of the idea but it's her choice. I want you to listen to the speech and give me an honest opinion."

"Sir, are you sure I'm the best person? I don't know your daughter, perhaps your yeoman."

"He is the guy she is marrying."

"Yes sir." Jen bit her lip to stop her smiling.

"Take a seat and just give me your honest opinion."

"Aye aye sir." Jen responded.

"Petty Officer." AJ bellowed when Jen got back. The door to AJ's office was open and he was inside talking to Harm.

"Yes sir." Jen said walking in.

"It took you four hours to deliver a file to the Pentagon?" He questioned.

"I didn't spend the whole four hours delivering the file sir." Jen replied.

"I know traffic isn't that bad." AJ stated.

"No, traffic was fairly light."

"So do you want to explain where you were?"

"The CNO's daughter is marrying his yeoman on Saturday." Jen replied.

"I know that I've been invited to the wedding."

"He has to give a speech sir."

"And this has what to do with you Petty Officer?" AJ asked.

"He wanted an unbiased honest opinion of the speech sir."

"The CNO had you stay and listen to his father of the bride speech?" Harm questioned.

"Yes sir. Several version and drafts until he felt it sounded right."

"You were helping the CNO with his speech." AJ said.

"Yes sir. It was more of an order than request so I felt I had to stay." Jen replied.

"Beats our guesses at to why you were going." Harm stated. "How's the speech?"

"Exactly the right level of humour and sincerity that you would expect from a father and of a man his position sir."

"I guess someone had to hear it." AJ said.

"Maybe not sir, he's undecided on whether he should send his yeoman on special assignment to the Yukon before Saturday."

"That's one way to stop a wedding." Harm chuckled. "Does he not like his yeoman?"

"From my understanding he likes him, but he just doesn't like the fact that he is marrying his daughter. Admiral with your permission I'll get back to work."

"Very well." AJ said.

"Do you need anything?"

"Find out who has been taking my phone messages and get them to help you decipher what they wrote."

"Aye aye sir."

TBC


	61. Chapter 273

A/N: In honor of the last episode of JAG, I thought I'd write a post with NO Harm or Mac. 

''JAG HQ. Petty Coates speaking how can I be of assistance?" Jen answered the phone, as it wasn't an internal call or one to the Admiral's line.

_"Very professional Petty Officer ."_

"Special Agent DiNozzio. Major Williams is unavailable right now." Jen informed him.

_"I didn't call to speak to Faith." _ Tony replied.

"Colonel Mackenzie isn't issuing today, you'll have to talk to someone else over in judiciary."

_"I don't need the Colonel?"_

"Admiral Chegwidden is in a meeting."

_"Not the Admiral either."_

"Then whom did you want to talk to?" Jen inquired.

"You." Tony replied.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Gibbs wants to see you. ASAP."

"I haven't done anything." Jen pointed out.

"We know that. But Gibbs still wants to see you right now."

"I'll have to clear it with the Admiral. Hold on." Jen put him on hold. As she got up she noticed her husband hovering in the doorway. "Jason you know we can't talk here."

"I know Jen, impropriety. I just wanted to know if you knew where Colonel Mackenzie was. I need to talk to my client."

"Captain Rabb's office, helping out with case review last I saw her."

"Thank you." Jason smiled before leaving.

Jen walked over and knocked on the door.

"Enter." AJ called.

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Jen apologised.

"What is it Petty Officer?"

"I had Special Agent DiNozzio on the phone."

"What line?" AJ asked.

"The call was for me sir. Special Agent Gibbs wants to see me at NCIS ASAP."

"Did he say for what reason, Petty Officer?"

"No Sir, only that I haven't done anything wrong. He just wants to see me."

"Very well. Find someone to fill in for you."

"Aye aye sir."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I'm going to have to decline." Jen informed him.

"You're going to have to decline?" Gibbs repeated.

"Yes sir. I have a job to do and I cannot exactly leave to help you right now. I've already spent most of the morning at the CNO's office."

"That's the Chief of Naval…" Tony started to supply for Kate's benefit.

"I know who the CNO is, I met him a couple of times on Air Force One." Kate interrupted.

"Why were at the CNO's office?" Gibbs asked.

"Delivering a file and helping him re-write him his father of the bride speech. But that's not important. I'm sorry I can't help."

"I'm sure the Admiral and Colonel can spare you for a few days."

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs, no."

"And why not?" Gibbs asked not used to people telling him no.

"Because we're in the middle of a project which Colonel Mackenzie and I have been setting up for over a month, I may have been filling as the Admiral's yeoman for the last two days, but tomorrow I have to be the judge so I don't have time to run around as a decoy for NCIS, I'm sorry but no."

"Petty Officer, do I have to remind you that you're a Petty Officer." Gibbs pointed out.

"But for the benefit of the project I'm acting as the judge and as this project is being observed right up the chain of command to the SecNav it's important. I want to finish it out."

"That's the project I was telling you Faith was involved with Kate." Tony pointed out.

"Not a good time to mention that right now Tony." Kate suggested.

"So if you'll excuse me, I should get back, the Admiral is not happy that he can't read his phone messages and replacement yeoman doesn't start until tomorrow." Jen stated before she turned and walked out.

"I'm going to talk to Ducky." Gibbs got up and grabbed his coffee.

"Okay what was that?" Kate said looking at Tony.

"I think that's the first time I've seen anyone say no to Gibbs and get away with it." Tony replied. "This can't be good."

"Worse than Gibbs without coffee?" Kate asked.

"Who knows?"

TBC


	62. Chapter 274

"Is the Marine invasion planning on staying all day?" Harm asked as he watched Mac working on the other side of the desk going through case review for the Admiral.

"You don't want me here?" Mac looked up and questioned.

"No, I just wondered how long you're staying."

"Permanently. I think I'm wedged into this chair." Mac replied. "It's easier just to stay here, saves me having to walk back and forth from my office."

"Okay."

"Colonel." Jen said appearing in the door. "Do you have a second for a question?"

"Sure, come in Jen." Mac replied.

"Maybe I should go…" Harm started to get up.

"It's okay sir, it's one question and then I have to get back since I'm done running around for the day hopefully."

"What is your question?" Mac asked.

"Are all NCIS Agents crazy and expect us to drop everything when they want help and then are a pain in the six when you say no?"

"In simple terms yes, in the case of Gibbs and DiNozzio even more so." Mac replied. "What did they do this time?"

"I got a call that Gibbs needed to see ASAP. He wants me to spend a week playing decoy for him."

"What did you tell him?"

"No ma'am. I have a lot of time invested in the project. Ma'am, if Gibbs calls…."

"You're still needed here Petty Officer. I'll talk to the Admiral if needs be." Mac assured her.

"Thank you ma'am." Jen smiled. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Don't worry he was just planning on how to throw me out." Mac said.

"Hey never said anything about throwing you out, I just asked how long you were planning on staying." Harm protested.

"I'll leave you to mediate that discussion yourself. Sir, ma'am." Jen turned and walked back to her temporary desk.

"I hear you had a little trip to NCIS." Faith leant against the door frame to the Admiral's outer office.

"Your boyfriend called me, and his boss tried to temporarily recruit me." Jen replied. "Sorry ma'am, I didn't mean that they way it came out."

"Sounds like Gibbs, I'm presuming you told him no."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's got to be a first for Gibbs, and I guess I won't be seeing Tony tonight either."

"Sorry ma'am." Jen apologised.

"That's okay. It comes with the territory."

"Major?" Sgt Dean said coming up behind Faith.

"Sgt, let me guess you want me talk to me about your final strategy for tomorrow." Faith said.

"Yes ma'am."

"I just need to see the Admiral for a few minutes, get me some coffee and meet me in my office in ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am." He turned and headed towards the break room.

"Nicely handled ma'am, do you want me to see if the Admiral can see you?"

"We've got a minute. How are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"It's definitely a first ma'am." Jen replied. "I've been involved in investigations before, I've been the defendant, I've been a witness in court, I've had depositions taken, I do my normal job, but this is the first time at being a judge."

"You'll do great. Just remember 'Non sibi sed patriae'."

"It doesn't have the same ring as Semper Fi ma'am." Jen smiled.

"It's what the Navy chose, along with the tight pants on the dress whites." Faith winked at her. "But I'm a Marine 'always faithful' is always going to inspire more confidence than 'not self but country.'"

"Is that so Major?" AJ asked from the doorway to his office.

"I'm a Marine sir. Unit, Corps, God, Country." Faith said standing up straight.

"As your CO perhaps you could tell me why you're here." AJ crossed his arms.

"I was just bolstering the Petty Officer's confidence for tomorrow before I came to give you this report. I came to a deal with the defence and the convening authority agreed to it."

"Come in then, Petty Officer."

"Yes sir?" Jen said.

"You'll do fine."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

TBC


	63. Chapter 275

"All rise." Mac's bailiff who had been asked to help out with the mock trial announced. "The honourable Judge Coates presiding." Jen walked in and took her seat.

"This Special Courts Martial is called to order. Be seated." Jen instructed. "Due to the special nature of this court martial not all of the official opening procedures will be carried out, but some must and due to the fact that trial counsel has no, or little knowledge of these initial procedures, Major Williams will assist, for this only."

"Thank you your honour." Faith said standing. The court-martial is convened by special court-martial convening order number 12345 copies of which have been furnished to the military judge, counsel, and the accused and which will be inserted at this point in the record. The charges have been properly referred to this court-martial for trial and were served on the accused on Monday 6th December. The accused and the following persons that are detailed to the court martial are present: Judge Petty Officer First Jennifer Coates, Trial Counsel Petty Officer Second Class Jerome Dean and Sgt Martin Withers, Defence Council Petty Officer First Class Jason Tiner and Petty Officer Second Class Warren Lancet. Also present is the accused Petty Officer Second Class Rachel Light. Both the trial counsel and the defence were detailed to this court martial by Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb and are not qualified or certified by the Article 27(b) but have been sworn for the purpose of this court martial under Article 42(a)."

"Thank you Major." Jen said. "Petty Officer Light you have the right to be represented in this court martial by Petty Officer Tiner and Petty Officer Lancet, your detailed counsel, or you may be represented by military counsel of your own selection, if the counsel you request is reasonably available. Do you understand?"

"Yes your honour." Mac replied.

"In addition, you have the right to be represented by civilian counsel, at no expense to the United States. Civilian counsel may represent you alone or along with your military counsel. Do you understand?"

"Yes your honour." Mac replied.

"Do you accept your detailed counsel?" Jen inquired.

"Yes your honour."

"All parties have been sworn, I was detailed to this court martial by Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb. Petty Officer Light, do you understand that this court martial will be tried by me alone?"

"Yes your honour." Mac replied.

"The accused will now be arraigned. Trial Counsel." Jen prompted.

Petty Officer Dean stood. "All parties and the military judge have been furnished a copy of the charges and specifications. Does the accused want them read?"

"The accused would like the charges read your honour." Tiner said standing.

"Very well." Jen replied. "Trial counsel will read the charges and specifications against the accused."

"In that Petty Officer Rachel Light on board the USS Harry S. Truman on or about December 1st 2004, through neglect damaged military property of the United States the amount of damage being in the sum of about $400,000 and in the same time and place w a s derelict in the performance of those duties in that she negligently failed, as it was her duty to do."

"Petty Officer Light, how do you plead? Before receiving your pleas, I advise you that any motions dismiss any charge or to grant other relief should be made at this time."

"The defence has no motions at this time your honour. Petty Officer Light pleads not guilty on all charges." Tiner replied.

"A plea of not guilty will be entered into the record." Jen announced. "Duty to the defence and prosecutions lack of knowledge on trial procedure if any errors are made apparent I will step in and correct them. Do both sides understand this?

"Yes your honour." The prosecution agreed.

"Yes your honour." The defence agreed.

"Will the prosecution make an opening statement?"

"Yes your honour." Petty Officer Dean rose. "Your honour the prosecution will prove that Petty Officer Light, by failing to carry out her duties as a plane engineer on the USS Harry S. Truman caused damage to be inflicted on the an F-18 Hornet which caused it to be taken out of flight rotation until the damage could rectified. We will further show that if Petty Officer Light had done her duty the damage could have been avoided." He went and sat back down.

"Will the defence make an opening statement?" Jen inquired.

"Yes your honour." Tiner rose. "We will show that the damage was not caused as neglect of duties by Petty Officer Light, we will further show that the damage was inevitable and the plane would have had to have been taken out of the flight rotation anyway." He sat back down.

"Is the prosecution ready to present its case at this time?" Jen asked.

"We are your honour."

"Then the prosecution may call its first witness."

TBC


	64. Chapter 276

A/N: All the information about court martial procedure comes to the 2000 Manual for Courts Martial. Just note that I don't know anything about planes either. Also there have been several posts over the last few days since the author alert hasn't been working please check and make sure you haven't missed any posts.

"The prosecution calls Petty Officer Vander." Petty Officer Dean announced. The Petty Officer who was playing the part of Petty Officer Vander stepped up and took the stand. "Please raise your right hand. Do you swear that the evidence that you give in this case in hearing shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Vander replied.

"Take a seat Petty Officer." Jen instructed.

"Please state your name, rank and duty station for the record." Dean asked.

"Petty Officer First Class Gideon Vander, United States Navy, I'm a plane captain on the USS Harry S. Truman." He replied.

"Do you know the accused?" Dean inquired.

"Yes."

"Could you please point to the accused and state her name for the record?"

"Petty Officer Second Class Rachel Light." Vander pointed.

"Please note for the record that the witness pointed to the accused. Petty Officer how do you know the accused?"

"She's on my plane crew." He replied.

"Can you tell me the details of what happened on December 1st?" Petty Officer Dean.

"Lieutenant Franklin had a difficult landing so they plane needed to be checked over before it could go back in the flight rotation. Petty Officer Light was assigned to check the wings over to make sure that there isn't any damage or problems caused by the landing. Petty Officer Light failed to notice there was a problem with the wing tip, so when the plane was cleared, more damage was caused when the plane started to move."

"And if Petty Officer Light had done her job and informed you of the problem?"

"It could have been fixed before more damage was done and the pilot's life was endangered."

"Thank you no further questions."

"Petty Officer Tiner, you may cross-examine the witness."

"Thank you, your honour." Tiner said standing. "How long has Petty Officer Light been a member of your plane crew?"

"Almost two years." Vander replied.

"And during that time what was the standard of her work?"

"Above average." He replied.

"I have here Petty Officer Light's fitreps for last year. They all say above average as well."

"That's correct."

"Has Petty Officer Light ever not followed orders to your knowledge before?" Tiner asked.

"No."

"Has she ever failed in her duties before?" He continued building a rhythm.

"No."

"If she found a problem with the plane did she report it to you so that if could be rectified before it endangered the life of the pilot or anyone else on board the Truman?"

"Yes."

"So what makes you think that this time she wouldn't have alerted this time?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was her job to check the wings and she didn't do that which caused further damage." He replied.

"The plane and its maintenance is your overall responsibility correct?"

"Yes."

"So you should have checked the wings before you authorised it to go back into the rotation?"

"Objection." Dean called out.

"Do you have a reason for your objection?" Jen inquired, knowing possibly why he was objecting, but she needed him to say it.

"Just one second your honour." Dean conferred with his co-counsel. "Badgering your honour, he's badgering the witness."

Jen looked at Mac, who shook her head.

"Objection over-ruled. Petty Officer, answer the question."

"Yes it's my responsibility but…"

"No further questions."

When Dean made no attempt to ask any more questions of the witness.

"You're free to go Petty Officer. Why don't we take a twenty minute recess to regroup?" Jen suggested. "When we get back the prosecution will call their next witness." She banged her gavel.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

TBC


	65. Chapter 277

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I've got concussion and I'm trying to finish my dissertation.

"Petty Officer." A voice from behind her made Jen jump.

"Admiral." Jen straightened regaining her control.

"I thought the court martial started about twenty minutes ago." He glanced at his watch.

"It did sir. Colonel Mackenzie suggested that I recess after the opening procedures and the first witness to allow them a little time to regroup."

"How is it going so far?" AJ inquired.

"It maybe possible that I'm more nervous than they are. But you meant with witness, the defence won on that one, they got most of the keep points that we had on our list."

"Who was the first witness?" AJ inquired.

"Plane Captain. The prosecution got that it was her responsibility to check the wings and that she failed to notice the damage which potentially made it worse. The defence got in the points that up until this incident Petty Officer Light has had exemplary fitreps, she's always followed orders and procedures. They also got it into the record that ultimately it's the plane captain's responsibility to ensure that there isn't anything wrong the plane before it's allowed into the flight rotation."

"So who do you think is going to win?"

"I can't say sir, it's about the cases both sides put on and after one witness it still could go either way." Jen replied.

"Very diplomatic, we'll make a judge out of you yet Petty Officer."

"I should get back sir; I still need to talk to Sgt Moon."

"Very well Petty Officer."

MMMMMMMMM

"Sgt." Jen said when she found Sgt Moon.

"Ma'am or should that be your honour?"

"Ma'am is fine did you find what I asked you to get for me?" Jen inquired.

"Ask and you shall receive." He gave her the requested items.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure your honour. I hope the case goes well."

Mac was already back in the court when Jen walked in.

"Colonel." Jen said to get her attention.

"Hey Jen, you're doing well so far."

"Thank you ma'am. Being a judge is more difficult than it looks."

"Tell me about it." Mac smiled. "What's with the chair?" Mac asked looking at the adjustable desk chair and cushion Jen had with her.

"They are for you. We're going to here for a while and I thought you'd be more comfortable in this than that chair."

"Thank you." Mac smiled.

"Do you want some help getting up?" Jen offered.

"I should be okay. One suggestion thought, don't ever have twins."

"I think that's one of those things you don't get to deicide." Jen replied. "But I'll try to remember."

"Everyone should be back in four minutes and fifteen seconds." Mac said as Jen helped her swap chairs. "That's better. It was a good thought."

"Just trying to be helpful. I ran into the Admiral at the water cooler he wanted to know how it was going so I told him."

"It's going well, Jason asked some good questions and he followed through logically. Sgt Dean got the basic facts, but he didn't ask some relevant questions." Mac pointed out.

"I guess law school is worth every dime he's paid for it." Jen smiled.

"It's not just law school, its common sense. If you're developing an argument for anything, logic is the best way to go, asking questions that follow on keeps the flow going and allow you to build pace."

"It beats the 'A Few Good Men' method of pounding away at a witness until they break." Jen smiled.

"We've seen that before." Mac had to admit. "Let me guess he made you watch it."

"At the weekend. Although he didn't come to bed until gone midnight last night as he was still working."

"That's dedication for you. But you can't complain about Tom Cruise, although I think I've seen Top Gun one too many times. Although Abi loves the soundtrack."

"She's her father's daughter, a love music was inevitable. Probably so is the love of flying."

"Tell me about it." Mac rubbed her stomach.

"We should just go with…." Jason Tiner stopped as he and Petty Officer Lancet walked into the court room. "Sorry ma'am, do you want us to go and come back?"

"You're only one minute and 37 minutes early. I think you can stay. Her honour and I were just finishing our discussion."

"And I am going to get rid of this extra chair." Jen said.

"Ma'am do you want me to…" Petty Officer Lancet started.

"No, I've got it. By the time I get back it should be time to begin."

"You know if the prosecution aren't back on time you can find them in contempt." Mac reminded Jen.

"She can?" Lancet questioned.

"She has all the power of a judge for two weeks. Just I won't be going to Leavenworth and you being found in contempt won't go on your record."

"I'm sure a minute or two won't hurt, it's not like they shot up court room." Jen joked causing Mac to chuckle.

TBC


	66. Chapter 278

"All rise." The bailiff said as Jen walked back into the room, everyone stood apart from Mac who obviously has special dispensation especially since this wasn't a real court martial in that sense as well as being seven months pregnant with twins.

"Be seated." Jen instructed. "For the record please note that all parties are present. Do the prosecution wish to call your next witness?"

"Yes ma'am." Petty Officer Dean said. "The prosecution call Petty Officer Rosetti."

The Petty Officer playing the part of Petty Officer Rosetti walked over to the stand.

"Please raise your right hand." Dean instructed. "Do you swear that the evidence that you give in this case in hearing shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Rosetti replied.

"Take a seat Petty Officer." Jen instructed.

"Please state your name, rank and duty station for the record." Dean asked.

"Petty Officer 3rd Class Victoria Rosetti, I'm part of the plane crew on the USS Harry S. Truman." Rosetti replied.

"Petty Officer, do you know the accused?" Dean inquired.

"Yes sir."

"How do you know the accused?"

"Petty Officer Light is on the same plane crew as I am, and we share quarters."

"So you would say you know the Petty Officer well?" Dean asked walking around the desk.

"Yes sir, as well as you can know someone you practically spend twenty-four hours a day with sir."

"So you're friends?" Dean questioned.

"I'd like to think so."

"Have you noticed any changes in the Petty Officer's behaviour over the last few weeks?"

"Her mind seemed to be somewhere else." Rosetti said.

"Objection." Tiner said. "The Petty Officer can't know where my clients mind was."

"Objection sustained." Jen agreed. "Stick to facts Petty Officer, not what you think or believe."

"Yes your honour." Rosetti replied.

"Has the Petty Officer received any mail that you know of that might cause a change of her behaviour?"

"She received a letter from her sister telling her that her grandfather had a heart attack a few weeks ago. But he survived and is recovering." Rosetti replied.

"In what way did her behaviour change?" Dean inquired.

"She insisted that she need the phone that she needed to check her e-mail to make sure he was okay, I think they were pretty close while she was growing up."

"Does the Petty Officer have a boyfriend back home?" Dean asked.

"Not that I know of sir."

"How about on board the Truman?"

"It's against regulations sir." Rosetti pointed out.

"Everyone in this room knows that…"

"Objection, the Petty Officer can know what everyone in this room knows." Tiner objected.

"I'll rephrase."

"Relationships happen on board ships all the time, whether it's against regulations or not. You're stuck on several thousand tonnes of steal in the middle of the ocean for six month stretches. Given the close quarters it's inevitable."

"Is there a question?" Lancet asked.

"Get to your question Petty Officer?"

"Did she have a boyfriend on board?"

"I don't know. It's possible."

"Thank you, no more questions." Dean said.

"Do the defence wish to cross-examine this witness?"

"We do." Tiner said standing. "You said that you spend twenty-four hours a day almost with Petty Officer Light."

"Yes sir."

"So if you're with her 24 hours 7 days a week, you'd know if she had a boyfriend."

"I guess so." Rosetti replied.

"Not that that matters, you said that her grandfather had a heart attack a few weeks ago, at that time apart from wanting to call home and find out how he was doing which would be a typical reaction, did you notice any slips in her work?"

"No sir."

"Did she disobey orders? Miss any shifts?"

"No sir."

"And her grandfather is getting better?"

"As far as I know he went home last week." She replied.

"So she didn't fail in her duties, her grandfather was on the mend. So ruling out any family distractions, let's get back to the plane which is why we're all here. What is the procedure if you find a fault in the plane?"

"We report it the plane captain, and the plane gets ground until we have time to fix it. That is done as quickly as possible to get it back in the flight rotation. Then the plane captain double checks and signs off and then it goes back to the rotation."

"So it's the plane captain's responsibility to sign off that the plane is fit for flight?"

"And the pilot who checks before they take off yes sir."

"Has to your knowledge any of Petty Officer Light's work come into question before?"

"No sir."

"But yours has hasn't it?" Tiner said taking a file Lancet handed him.

"Sir?" Rosetti questioned.

"You have two notes in your record and have received a captain's mast for failing to notice faults in the plane which could have endangered the lives of everyone on board and the flight crew. But the last two were noticed by Petty Officer Light isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"So you're the one who is neglectful of their duties not Petty Officer Light? And look who is sitting where today…"

"Objection." The prosecution said.

"Withdrawn. No more questions for the witness at this point, but we reserve the right to recall her." Tiner said.

"Very well. Petty Officer you may step down."

TBC


	67. Chapter 279

"I think here would be a good time to stop for the day." Jen said at 1530. "We'll reconvene tomorrow at 0900. The prosecution can call their next witness then. "

"Your honour." Sgt Moon, who had slipped into the back of the room earlier, said standing.

"Yes Sgt?" Jen questioned already knowing his purpose for being there.

"Ma'am, new evidence has been uncovered in this case that the prosecution and the defence should be made aware of."

"Please go ahead." Jen said. Sgt Moon handed both sides a file containing the new information. "This court stands in recess." Jen banged her gavel.

''Please remain where you are." The bailiff said to the surprise of participants.

Mac managed to haul herself out of her chair and made her way to the front of the room.

"You've all done very well today, making some very good arguments. We hope that continues tomorrow. As for the information you have just been given. Sometimes in process of courts martial new evidence is uncovered which can make you change your whole strategy or it can solidify your case or it can be determined not relevant. New evidence has to be shared with both sides. As to your information, it's your job to decide which category it falls in to make sure justice is carried out. You have a few more hours today so put it to good use and we'll see you tomorrow." Mac nodded to the bailiff.

"All rise.'' He announced.

"You're all dismissed."

"Aye aye ma'am." Everyone stood to attention.

MMMMMMMM

"Oohh, nice dress." Abby commented to Kate as she saw Faith walking into NCIS bullpen.

Faith was dressed in the red dress she had told Tony about when he had cancelled on her a few days before, to the dress was clipped a visitor's badge. She was also wearing matching red strappy shoes, her hair down. Over one arm she had draped a long black coat and scarf in defiance of the cold December weather; she was also clutching her purse. In the other hand she held a cup of coffee.

"Very nice." Kate agreed. "DiNozzio, you have a visitor."

Tony turned and his mouth dropped open. Faith turned slowly so he could get the full effect of the dress.

"Wow." Tony said saying the only thing that came to mind.

"Now that was the reaction I was hoping for." Faith smiled.

"Tony, close your mouth and use that hello word we talked about." Kate suggested.

"Hi. You look great." He told her before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here?" Tony inquired.

"That depends on Gibbs." Faith said before walking over and setting the coffee on the desk in front of him.

"You do look great Major." Gibbs had to agree.

"Thank you. Is it still okay if I kidnap him for the rest of then night?" Faith asked.

"What would you do if I said no?" Gibbs posed.

"Since I went to the trouble to get dressed up, I'd go and see if Ducky had plans for the evening."

"He's at the opera with his mother."

"I'm sure if stood on your desk and asked I'd find someone who didn't have plans for the evening." Faith answered.

"He's all yours, but I need him back by 0800 tomorrow morning."

"I have to be at work before then anyway." Faith replied.

"Have a nice evening." Gibbs said.

"Tony, I hope you have a jacket to go with those expensive suit pants." Faith turned to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Good because we have reservations for you to buy me dinner in an hour." Faith told him.

"You called Gibbs to ask if we could go out to dinner?" Tony said not quite believing she had done it.

"Tony, I'm a Marine we're trained to prepare for every eventually and since every time we try to arrange something Gibbs invariably needs you to work late or he calls and interrupts, so the chances of that happening are greatly reduced if I call ask him if needs you to work. So are going to dinner or am I standing on a desk?"

"I'm coming. See you all in the morning." Tony said grabbing his coat.

"I love her style." Abby said once they were gone.

"It definitely keeps him on his toes."

"You know this is the longest relationship he's been in since I've known him." Abby pointed out.

"It's the longest relationship he's been in with anyone other his car." Gibbs corrected.

TBC


	68. Chapter 280

A/N: A nice fluffy Harm and Mac chapter.

"How did today go?" Harm asked Mac as they sat at home after putting Abi to bed.

"Faith called Gibbs and asked if she could have DiNozzio take her out to dinner since he keeps having to cancel on her to work." Mac told him.

"She called Gibbs to get a date?"

"Yes and she wasn't planning on telling DiNozzio about her plans until she arrived at NCIS to pick him up."

"Those rumours about Marines liking to take charge must be true." Harm joked as Mac tossed a cushion at him. "I actually meant the mock trial."

"I know. Tiner's winning so far and the prosecution hasn't finished its witness list yet. He's going to make a good lawyer one day."

"He knows what to ask then."

"He's very good at cross-examining witnesses. I'm looking forward to hearing the defence's case starting sometime tomorrow." Mac shuffled trying to get comfortable.

"How did they take having new information being thrown at them?"

"I'm not sure yet." Mac admitted. "Most of it isn't relevant, although there are about two lines in the middle that could swing it, depending on who spots it and uses it to their advantage."

"Sort the wheat from the chaff." Harm smiled.

"Something like that."

"How's Jen coping?"

"She's good. I think being the judge agrees with her."

"That's good." Harm agreed. "You talk to the SecNav again today?"

"Yes. It was forty-five minute call and I need to go to the head for most of it."

"How are my kids doing in there?" Harm asked rubbing a hand across her stomach.

"I think they are having a fight with each other." Mac said. "But I'm too tired to referee."

"Hey in there, your Mommy needs to get some rest and you two need to behave."

"And I think their big sister just woke up." Mac said hearing Abi cry through the baby alarm.

"I'll go and settle her down. They I think it's time for you to go to be as well."

"You know I used to be able to run an assault course in less time than some men." Mac pointed out.

"And I'm sure you'll be able to again. But not right now honey." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, thanks." Mac said.

Harm woke up in the middle of the night to find the other side of the bed empty.

"Mac?" He whispered. Not hearing anything on the baby monitor, he got up and headed to check Abi's room for his missing wife.

Abi was sound her sleep, and she was the only one in the room.

So he crept downstairs. On the couch lay Mac, head phones connected the portable CD player where placed over the bump of her stomach.

Knowing the position she was lying in wouldn't be good for her, Harm needed to wake her up and get her back to bed. He switched the CD player off and gently removed the headphones.

Mac shifted uncomfortably.

"Mac." Harm crouched down and gently shook her arm. Mac mumbled something. "Mac honey you need to wake up."

"Why?" Mac mumbled.

"Because the couch is uncomfortable and it will give you a bad back. We should get you back to bed."

"Have to?" Mac muttered.

"Yes Colonel and that's an order." Harm said trying a different tactic.

"I don't take orders from you Captain." She opened her eyes.

"Oh really." Harm smiled.

"Although I might steal your underwear."

"That's okay. But come back to bed if you don't want your back to ache in the morning."

"Help me up?" Mac asked.

Harm helped her to her feet.

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"They were keeping me awake so I thought I would try something."

"Playing them music?" Harm questioned.

"It works with Abi." Mac replied.

"So what were you playing them Mozart? The Eagles?"

"Abi's School House Rock CD." Mac replied.

"Did it work?"

"I think they are asleep for a while."

"Then I guess our kids have the same taste in music."

"It would appear that way."

TBC


	69. Chapter 281

"Good morning." Jen greet the assembled court the next morning. "Before we officially start Colonel Mackenzie asked me to say a little about the plan for today. In a moment we'll begin with the prosecution's first witness according to the list provided to the court there will be three prosecution witnesses today is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean replied.

"Good then once done with those witnesses we'll recess for lunch. When we resume the defence will have a chance to present their witnesses. We'll recess at 1600 at the latest and continue tomorrow morning. Once the defence rest we'll take a short recess, and then we'll have final statements. At which time I'll retire to consider the verdict. Any questions?"

"No ma'am." Dean said.

"No your honour." Tiner replied.

"Good, let's begin. The case of the United States Navy vs Petty Officer Second Class Rachel Light resumes, all relevant parties are present. Petty Officer Dean will the prosecution call its next witness."

"Yes your honour. The prosecution calls…."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Hey Harm." Mac said as she walked into Harm's office.

"Hey Marine." Harm looked up and smiled. "I thought you would still be in court."

"Tiner dispensed with the prosecutions witnesses very quickly. So we're at recess until 1300."

"Then the fun begins." Harm smiled.

"Mind if I sit down?" Mac asked.

"I don't know my wife might object."

"Oh really." Mac crossed her arms and rested them on top of her bump.

"She's a Marine."

"Well then I'm sure she'll have no problem with me sitting down."

"Take a seat." Harm said. "Where did you lose Jen too?"

"She's toting up the marks."

"So Tiner's going to win?"

"If he doesn't take a walk into a bottomless pit, yes. But fortunately in this case it's not my decision."

"How did the prosecution do with the additional information?" Harm inquired.

"They didn't bring up, which they should have. But they've rested their case so if Tiner wants to bring it up then it will be a mistake."

"Speaking of Tiner." Harm said noticing Tiner hovering back from the door not wanting to interrupt. "Tiner come in."

"Yes sir." Tiner entered.

"What can I do for you?" Harm inquired.

"I just need to talk to the Colonel."

"What is it Tiner?" Mac asked.

"Ma'am would it be okay if I called an additional witness."

"You already amended the witness list. As long as the person representing the character is available and you supply the prosecution with the updated information it shouldn't be a problem."

"What if I wanted to call a witness who wasn't listed anywhere in the information we were given."

"What kind of witness?" Mac inquired.

"An expert witness." Tiner replied.

"I'm not sure where you're going to find one at this stage but if you have someone and they are free and don't mind helping out then go ahead. Just notify the prosecution in writing and give a copy to the judge too."

"Yes ma'am."

"Who's the witness?" Harm asked.

"Are you free tomorrow morning sir?" Tiner inquired.

"You want me as an expert witness?" Harm questioned.

"Yes sir." Tiner replied.

Harm looked at Mac who shrugged.

"Why?"

"You know more about planes than I ever will and any of the witnesses we have." Tiner said.

"Okay." Harm agreed. "But it will have to be first thing."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back I have some paperwork to write."

"Go." Mac said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Well that was interesting." Harm said.

"You only said yes because he got to your squid ego."

"Actually I want to see how good a lawyer he is." Harm replied. "But the ego thing helps."

TBC


	70. Chapter 282

The following morning Mac sat waiting for Jen to begin the proceedings. Beside her, Tiner and Lancet were going over a quick review of what they wanted to ask Harm.

Tiner's questioning of the defence witnesses had been crisp and well planned. The prosecution were still floundering.

"Ma'am." Sgt Moon walked in and up to Mac.

"Yes Sgt?" He handed her a note. "Tell her I'll be right there." Mac pushed her chair back and got to her feet. "Excuse me. We're going to have a half an hour delay. The SecNav is on the phone and Tiner you have my sympathies."

"Ma'am?" Tiner questioned.

"I know how often the SecNav calls the Admiral, you have my sympathies. Use the time to finalise your questioning."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Mac said when she walked back into the room and took her seat. "Sgt."

"All rise." The bailiff called. Jen walked in. "Be seated."

"Sorry for the delay. Let's get this started. The case of the US Navy vs. Petty Officer Second Class Rachel Light resumes, all parties are present and accounted for. Will the defence please call its next witness?"

"Yes your honour." Tiner said standing. "The defence calls Captain Rabb."

Harm who had followed Mac in walked up to the stand.

"Please raise your right hand." Petty Officer Dean said. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do."

"Please state your name, rank and duty station for the record."

"Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. JAG Corps, JAG HQ Falls Church Virginia." Harm replied.

"Please take a seat Captain." Jen said.

"Captain Rabb you're a lawyer isn't that correct?" Tiner asked standing.

"Yes." Harm replied.

"You're also a qualified Tomcat pilot?"

"Yes."

"You've served on a carrier?"

"Several." Harm answered.

"You've also experienced several hard landings, had to eject several times, and generally experience difficulties with planes?"

"Your honour is that one question or three?" Dean inquired.

"Your honour may I answer?" Harm asked.

"Go ahead." Jen replied.

"Yes."

"Have you ever known the tip of a plane's wing to crack or split?"

"Yes." Harm answered.

"Could you share with the court some of the reasons for this happening?"

Harm and Mac had predicted Tiner would ask that question, so Mac had suggested that Harm try an extremely technical explanation to see they would deal with it.

"Your honour." Petty Officer Dean started to object after Harm started on the second reason for the wing tip splitting.

"Yes Petty Officer?" Jen asked.

"This isn't a technical briefing, it's a court room."

"I'm going to need more than that." Jen said.

"We object to the technical nature of the witness's testimony and request that he simple it for the benefit of the court."

"Well I understand what he's saying but then again I read everything that is available about why wing tips crack and had a technical briefing from an aerospace engineer." Jen then realised what she had just said. "Strike my last comment from the record." She paused. "Captain, could you please put your explanation in layman's terms for the benefit of those who do not have a working technical knowledge of the subject."

"Yes your honour." Harm replied, and proceeded to give a more simplistic explanation.

"Let me propose a scenario for you Captain." Tiner said. "If a plane had a hard landing on a carrier deck, and didn't visibly have any damage, is possible that while the plan was being manoeuvred into a position for another take off for damage to occur?"

"It's possible if there was a hairline crack, and if it was knocked or it could just be the movement that caused a crack." Harm admitted.

"Thank you Captain. Just one more thing? Whose responsibility is it to make sure that when the plane moves from its stand that it is in flight worthy condition?"

"The plane captain has responsibility for the plane, but the pilot is required to check over the plane too. You put your life in the hands of the plane captain but you want to check it over for yourself, you don't want your plane having a technical problem once you're in the air."

"Thank you, no further questions."

"Captain." Petty Officer Dean stood. "Isn't it also possible damage occurred in the landing and that Petty Officer Light didn't notice it because she was neglecting her duties?"

"That's possible too." Harm agreed.

"No more questions." He sat down.

"Captain, you're free to go and thank you for time." Jen said.

"Yes your honour."

TBC


	71. Chapter 283

A/N: I've had a lot to finish up for university so sorry for the delay. Plus since I'm not a lawyer or now have no legal experience other than watching way too much TV, writing closing arguments was hard work.

"The defence rests your honour." Tiner said when he had finished his redirect on the final witness.

Jen glanced at her watch.

"Now is a good time for lunch." Jen said. "This court martial will recess until 1430 hours at which time we will hear the closing arguments. We are adjourned." Jen banged her gavel.

"All rise." The bailiff called.

M

"So what's your opinion ma'am?" Jen asked as she looked over her notes.

"Your husband is going to make a great lawyer." Mac replied.

"He's been around some good influences. Although I'm sure it would be good to remind him that shooting guns off in the court room is still a bad idea."

"When is that ever going to be forgotten?" Harm asked walking in to Mac's office.

"It's part of JAG HQ folklore sir, I don't think it's going anywhere any time soon." Jen replied.

"And Admiral Morris has a mind like an elephant's, he won't ever forget." Mac added.

"Great." Harm sighed. "By the way you make a very good judge Petty Officer."

"Thank you sir."

"Although I'm not sure that telling them that you understood what I was saying because you read the technical manuals was the best idea."

"That I shouldn't have said. But thank you for the manuals and telling us who to talk to sir." Jen said. "You do make a good witness sir."

"So how's the outcome looking?"

"You know I can't tell you that sir, especially since we haven't had the closing arguments yet." Jen said.

"Mac what's your opinion?"

"I really couldn't say right now." Mac replied.

"So I'm not going to get anything out of either of you?"

"I have to say that was a no sir." Jen answered.

"The judge has spoken." Mac stated. "And you need to call your mother."

"Why?"

"Something about a problem with shipping your Christmas gift." Mac replied.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Your honour, Petty Officer Light has an excellent record and we're not disputing that." Petty Officer Dean started. "She's always been conscientious in her job and is well liked. We're not disputing that either. But on the date in question she failed to her job and follow orders to check the wings of the plane, which resulted in further damage and the plane being out of action for a considerable period. The world we live has changed considerably since September 11th and the role of the US Military has changes as well, we're at war. Today we need all our personnel need to be on top of their game and leave their personal lives in their bunks. Every position on a carrier is important whether be the Captain, CAG or the guy in the laundry, or the case of Petty Officer Light someone on a plane crew, everybody has to do their job exactly to the letter and not cut corners otherwise things happen. A carrier is a dangerous place accidents happen when due diligence isn't paid. By not carrying out her job Petty Officer Light not only endangered the life of the pilot and his RIO, she endangered the whole carrier and the lives of everyone on board. Whether she was distracted or not, whether she couldn't care less or not, or whether it was an honest mistake, she is responsible. Let me say that again she is responsible and must be held accountable for her actions to the full extent of the law. Thank you your honour."

"Petty Officer, do the defence wish to make a statement?"

"Yes your honour." Tiner stood. "Petty Officer Dean pointed that Petty Officer Light has an excellent, he pointed out she was conscientious and well liked and those were evident from the testimony from her CO and her fit reps. And the Petty Officer is right we are at war and every job is important and has to be carried out and Petty Officer Light did hers. Petty Officer Dean talks about responsibility, we heard testimony from plane captain that he has ultimate responsibility for the plane and that without his okay it doesn't go up, but charges weren't laid against him. We heard testimony from the pilot, who has a responsibility to check the plane over before he goes up in the air. We're talking about seventy thousand pounds of metal, wire, computer equipment, fuel and two people. Basically a tin can that can fly. It's a dangerous job, and which is why the equipment is vigorously checked. Alexander Graham Bell said "There are two critical points in every aerial flight -- its beginning and its end," the plane in question experienced a hard landing. It was checked not only by my client, but a team of people highly trained for this job and cleared. It was then cleared to go back into the flight rotation by the plane captain, and the pilot, people who did this job everyday. It wasn't until the plane was manoeuvring to take off again that one of the ground crew noticed the problem. This shows that problem was not there until the plane was moved; it could have been caused by the stress of the hard landing, or as Captain Rabb testified by a number of the reasons including the wing tip bumping into something else. We may never know, but we're grateful that some did notice the problem before the plane took off, and before any lives were lost. Flying is a dangerous business, as is defending this country for life liberty and the American way. Petty Officer Light did her job, and as the prosecution said accidents happen. But she isn't responsible solely for a problem, that wasn't visible to at least three people who know their jobs better than we ever will. Therefore you have to find her not guilty. Thank you."

"I will now retire to consider the verdict. This court martial stands in recess until such." Jen banged her gavel.

"All rise."

TBC


	72. Chapter 284

"So your honour?" Mac asked Jen.

"On the merits the defence wins, they proved their case beyond a reasonable doubt but…"

"But what?" Mac questioned.

"Is it just me or did you buy Dean's closing argument?"

"It was the best example of his legal work. It was clear, concise and well argued." Mac agreed. "But the outcome of a court martial is…"

"More than just the sum of it's closing arguments. Yes ma'am." Jen finished for her.

"If it's an evenly matched case the closing arguments can tip the members in one direction but in this case the defence arguments outweighed the prosecution's arguments. What's the tally?"

"Out of the fifty available key points we had set up for both sides with the original base witness list. Prosecution caught 25 of them and the defence 41. Then we assigned five key points for each side for the additional witnesses and there was the ten key points from Captain Rabb. Prosecution got 13 and the defence 26. Then it comes down to the closing arguments so I say that we give them 7 a piece since that was just award on our determination of how well they argued. Then you determine how many they get overall for the way they presented the cases."

"Give the prosecution 5 and the defence 7, now total it up." Mac replied.

"Prosecution 50, Defence 81." Jen replied.

"There's your answer."

"So we go back in."

"Let them sweat for a while." Mac suggested. "The Admiral will want to see the verdict anyway."

"And we have to go through this all again next week."

"You didn't have fun?" Mac asked.

"It's been slightly stressful ma'am." Jen admitted. "But I think they will have learnt something from it."

"Which was our main goal."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"All rise." The bailiff announced. Jen walked in and took a seat. "Be seated."

"This court martial will come to order, all parties are present." Jen announced. "Before the verdict is announced Colonel Mackenzie would like to say a few words."

Mac got up and walked to the front of the room.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate both sides on trying an excellent case, we know it's been difficult and a big learning curve but we're all very impressed. We'd also like to thank everyone who acted as witnesses this week for their assistance and cooperation and as for next week we're looking forward to another interesting case. The aim of this exercise was to teach you all about the finer points of trying a court martial and we hope that you've all learnt something. The outcome of the case really isn't that important, but we will be keeping a record of who scored the highest overall mark and announce that with next week's verdict. As is military tradition we'll have the proper speech at the end of the two weeks, but for now well done. Petty Officer."

"Yes ma'am." Jen waited until Mac made it back to her seat. "The results of this court martial have been solely determined on the meeting of criteria set out before this process began and the requirements of questioning each witness and obtaining the maximum amount of evidence possible to aid your case in proving your case. Marks were given for each witness, and their cross-examination, then additional marks were awarded by Colonel Mackenzie for style and presentation. Before the verdict is given Colonel Mackenzie asked me to say a few words. This week has been different for all of us, we got to try out new roles and learn more skills that we didn't know before hand and hopefully have a better understanding of the law. From personal experience I would never have thought that I would be in the position of being able to preside of a court martial, even a mock court martial, but I am proud that I was given this chance and that you all fulfilled your roles beyond our expectations. So thank you. Now for the part you've all been waiting for. Would the defendant and counsel please rise?"

Tiner and Lancet stood beside Mac who had remained standing.

"In the matter of the US Navy vs. Petty Officer Second Class Rachel Light, on the charge of damaging military property through neglect and dereliction of duty. This court martial finds you by a majority not guilty on all charges. You're free to go. This court martial is closed." Jen banged her gavel.

"We won." Tiner whispered to Lancet.

"Yeah I got that."

"Before we go." Jen continued. "Admiral Chegwidden would like to say a few words."

"I'll keep this short." The Admiral said walking to the front. "I wasn't able to attend all of the court martial due to other obligations, but I have been kept up to date of what has been going on and I was able to be here for the closing arguments. I have to say I'm very impressed with your professionalism and the validity of your arguments. Next week the SecNav wants to be here for the verdict and he will say a few words. But for now well done and I believe Colonel Mackenzie will agree with me when I say you're all dismissed until 0900 Monday morning, Colonel?"

"Yes sir. 0900."

TBC


	73. Chapter 285

"In the matter of the United States Navy vs. Private First Class Vincent D'Garbo on the charge of missing a ships movement and going AWOL." Jen declared the following Friday. "This court martial finds you guilty of all charges and sentences you a bad conduct discharge from the United States Marine Corps, one years confinement and forfeiture of all pay and allowances. This court martial is closed." Jen banged her gavel. "Colonel Mackenzie."

"Good job people." Mac stated. "We'll take a short break of one hour, after which we will reconvene with the SecNav who should have arrived by then and the Admiral here to say a few words. While on your break please take the time to complete the forms that Petty Officer Coates is passing around. A note of your hard work and diligence will be placed in your service records on Monday morning. That's all for now."

"All rise." The bailiff stated.

"Petty Officer." Tiner walked up to where his wife was just leaving the room.

"Yes Petty Officer what can I do for you?" Jen asked with a smile.

"Let me buy you a soda." Tiner suggested. "I think you deserve it."

"You know that could be misconstrued as trying to bribe a judge." Jen pointed out.

"Are you a judge right now?" Tiner asked.

"No. Give me ten minutes to check in with the Colonel and fill in your form and I'll meet you by the elevator."

"Yes ma'am." He winked at her.

"Colonel." Jen knocked on the door to Mac's office before walking in.

"Good outcome." Mac said as she rubbed her back.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"Bad back, one of the problems of being pregnant, just ask Harriet about her swollen ankles."

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied. "Do you need anything?"

"You mean other than a couple of months to go by very quickly and to loose the thirty pounds I've gained?"

"Other than that ma'am." Jen smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Although I might lie down for a while."

"Ma'am, if you don't have a problem with it, Jason wants to buy me a soda."

"Go; just wake me up before the SecNav arrives at my office door."

"Aye aye ma'am. Have a good nap and I'll close the door."

"Thanks Jen."

Despite the fact that it was December and snowing lightly Jen and Jason went outside to drink their sodas.

"This is nice." Jen commented.

"You make a very good judge."

"Thank you, but I only work for mock trials. Graduate from OCS you can be the real judge of the family."

"Deal." Tiner squeezed her hand. "But you had fun?"

"Some days more than others."

"I think the SecNav is here." Tiner nodded towards which the SecNav's car pulled up.

"I'm going to need to your help."

"Whatever you need." He assured.

"Mr Secretary." Jen greeted the SecNav outside the building.

"Petty Officer Coates, Petty Officer Tiner. Since you're here I'm presuming the case is over."

"Yes sir. Guilty verdict on this one sir."

"Good." The SecNav replied. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes Mr Secretary. We're going to reconvene for the final time in approximately fifteen minutes; Petty Officer Tiner will take you to the Admiral's office. I'll let Colonel Mackenzie know you are here and she'll join you shortly."

"Very well."

"If you'll come with me sir." Tiner said.

"Lead on Petty Officer and perhaps you can get me some coffee once we're inside."

"Of course Mr Secretary."

TBC


	74. Chapter 286

"Ma'am." Jen crouched down by Mac's side.

"Yes?" Mac opened her eyes.

"The SecNav is here."

"Here as in outside?" Mac questioned.

"Here as in I had Jason take him to the Admiral's office where I told him that you would join them in a few minutes."

"Thanks Jen."

"Do you need some help getting up?" Jen offered.

"That would be useful."

Jen helped Mac get to her feet.

"So do I look like a presentable Marine?" Mac asked as she flattened out her skirt.

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.

"Are you lying to me?" Mac questioned.

"Would I do that ma'am?" Jen asked.

"Probably about this yes. But it doesn't matter. Let's go and see the SecNav."

"I think he just wanted to see you ma'am."

"It's one for all and all for one in this case Petty Officer." Mac said.

"Yes ma'am."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The intercom sounded in the Admiral's office.

"Yes Tiner?" AJ questioned.

"Colonel Mackenzie and Petty Officer Coates are here."

"Send them in." AJ instructed.

"Yes sir."

"Admiral, Mr Secretary." Mac said as they entered.

"Colonel, Petty Officer." The SecNav greeted them. "From my understanding the whole program went extremely well."

"Yes Sir." Mac replied. "I think they got a lot out of it we won't know however until we get the review questionnaires back. We should have a final report for you next week."

"Good good." The SecNav replied. "Petty Officer Coates informed me that we had one non-guilty and one guilty verdict was it planned that way?"

"There was a case there that could go either way, depending on how well they researched and how well they presented their cases."

"I had the opportunity to review the transcript from the case that ran last week, it was impressive work."

"I'm proud of them sir." Mac admitted. "They worked hard and learned the right questions to ask."

"Petty Officer, do you have any input you'd like to add?" AJ asked.

"I can say I certainly gained a lot out of the experience, and from everyone else I've spoken to I believe they have a better perspective on what happens around here, it should make things easier in the long term." Jen replied.

"Why don't we all sit down until it's time to go back in." AJ suggested.

"Colonel would you be willing to attempt another test run before you go on maternity leave?" The SecNav asked.

"It will take another few weeks before the holidays to set things up. But I should be back for the first two weeks of the New Year which with the Admirals permission to steal more of his staff for two weeks would be a reasonable time to carry out another test."

"I have no problems with it." AJ agreed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"If I could just take your responses." Jen said as she stood by the door as the participants entered.

"Petty Officer." Harm said.

"Captain, the SecNav, Admiral and Colonel will be in a few minutes."

"Good."

"Now the SecNav would like say a few words. Mr Secretary." AJ prompted.

"Thank you Admiral." The SecNav took his place at the front of the room. "When Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Morris first suggested this idea I was slightly hesitant. But once the inner workings were explained to me, I approved the idea. I'd like to thank Colonel Mackenzie and Petty Officer Coates for setting this up and all of their hard work. They have kept me up to date with all of your progress and the on goings of both courts martial it has been a pleasure to hear of your hard work and participation. Hopefully as this project set out to do it has increased your knowledge of court procedures. As everyone else has said we thank you for your participation. I notice several familiar faces of the lawyers who have been involved in this process as advisors and as witnesses so thank you for your participation. Keep up the good work."

TBC


	75. Chapter 287

"Hey its Christmas be nice to each other." Mac rubbed her stomach as the twins kicking each other woke her up early on Christmas morning.

"Do as your mother says." Harm mumbled moving closer to her and put his arm over and on top of Mac's hand. "Or she'll make it an order."

"Morning honey." Mac whispered.

"Morning." Harm told and kissed the back of her neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Mac whispered.

"How are you doing?" Harm asked.

"I'd be okay if they would stop fighting with each other. They are going to be a handful."

"Must be some of those Marine genes." Harm commented.

"Your squid genes have gotten you in more than enough trouble."

"True."

"Do you think Grams is okay?" Mac asked. Grams had come to spend Christmas with them. Trish and Frank were spending Christmas with friends with La Jolla since Trish was coming out when Mac went on maternity leave to help out for at least six weeks.

"I'm sure she's fine." Harm replied.

"And Abi?" Mac asked.

"I'm sure she would scream if she needs something." Harm reminded her.

"Did Santa come?" Mac asked as she had gone to bed early at the same time as Abi.

"Santa came, he may have used so not so Santa like language that he picked up on his travels to Russia when he dropped something on his foot, but he came."

"Russian huh." Mac procedure in a long speech in Russian.

"Vy ochen' krasivy. (You are very beautiful)" Harm replied. "K sozhaleniyu, ya poka ne govoryu po russki (unfortunately I don't speak Russian.)"

"For someone who doesn't speak Russian you do okay. You're brother isn't a bad teacher."

"But I never know if what he's telling is the correct translation or he's messing with me."

"He's your little brother of course he's going to mess with you some times."

"So are you going to tell me how you can tell the time without a watch yet?" Harm asked.

Mac answered him in Farsi.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"I'll teach the kids Farsi and Russian maybe they'll translate for you one day." Mac suggested.

"Good idea." Harm replied.

"Okay move your arm; I need to use the head."

"Do you need some help getting up?" Harm offered.

"That would be good."

Mac snapped pictures as Abi played with the discarded paper, a smile on her face. The pile of toys and gifts sat on the other side of the room.

"They always prefer the paper and the boxes at this age." Grams assured Mac.

"It's good to let her use her imagination." Mac replied.

"We could have saved the money and have added it to the college fund Mom and Frank set up." Harm suggested.

"Harm when you throw the paper out and the boxes out she'll play with the toys." Mac told him.

"I know."

"Dada." Abi squealed as she sat with wrapping paper on her head and held out some more to Harm.

"Is that for me sweetheart?" Harm crawled over to Abi and took the paper from her. "Thank you."

"Dada." Abi patted her head.

"You want me to put it on my head?"

"Dada head."

"Okay." Harm put the piece of paper on his head. Mac quickly took a couple of pictures. "Those don't go to work."

"I might have to show Jen and Harriet." Mac said.

"I don't think so."

"So Grams are you looking forward to the dinner that Harm is making us?" Mac inquired.

"Of course. Pancakes for breakfast wouldn't go a miss either."

"Mama." Abi babbled.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Mac assured her. "Why don't you ask Daddy if he can make pancakes?"

"Dada." Abi said.

"I think I'm making pancakes when we're done here."

TBC


	76. Chapter 288

"Petty Officer Tiner." The Admiral stalked into the outer officer from the bullpen.

"Admiral." Tiner jumped to his feet.

"Where is Major Williams?" AJ asked.

"I don't know sir."

"Lieutenant Sims?"

"I don't know sir."

"Any of the other female officers?" AJ inquired.

"I don't know sir." Tiner replied.

"Do you know anything Tiner?" AJ demanded.

"The SecNav wants to see you at the Pentagon at 1630 sir." Tiner answered.

"Find out what happened to the women now." AJ walked into his office and slammed the door.

"Yes sir."

"Tiner what's wrong with the Admiral?" Bud asked having heard the door slam.

"He wants me to find out what happened to Major Williams, Lieutenant Sims and the other female officers."

"Harriet and Major Williams are in Colonel Mackenzie's office if that's any help." Bud informed him.

"Do you think the other officers are with them sir?"

"It's possible."

"Thank you sir." Tiner replied.

Mmmmmm

In Mac's office the women were in the heat of discussion when Jen heard the phone on her desk outside.

"Ma'am's if you'll excuse me I'll get that."

"Jen give the pad and pen, I'll keep taking notes." Harriet offered.

"Thank you." Jen handed them over, before getting up and leaving closing the door behind her. "Colonel Mackenzie's office, Petty Officer Coates speaking."

"_Jen it's me." _Tiner informed her.

"Hey Jason."

"_I have a query from the Admiral."_

"Concerning what?" Jen asked.

"_All the female officers are missing from the bullpen, he wants me to locate them and Lieutenant Roberts suggested that they maybe in the Colonel's office."_

"They are here." Jen confirmed. "They are in the middle of a meeting. Does the Admiral need them back in the bullpen?" Jen asked.

"_He just wanted me to locate them."_

"Okay. I need to get back."

Mmm

Tiner knocked on the Admiral's door.

"Enter." He called.

"Admiral, I located the female officers sir."

"And where are they?" AJ leant back in his chair.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office."

"And why are they in Colonel Mackenzie's office?" AJ asked.

"Petty Officer Coates said they were in a meeting she didn't specific why sir." He replied.

"I see. I'll be at Colonel Mackenzie's office." AJ told him.

"Aye aye sir."

"Where's the Admiral going?" Harm asked Tiner.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office." Tiner replied.

"Mac's office? Why?"

"The female officers are all there for a meeting that the Admiral didn't know about and he wants to know what's going on."

"This should be interesting."

"Do you what they are talking about sir?" Tiner inquired.

"No, but walking into a room full of women even if you're the JAG is like walking into a war zone unarmed. Let me know when he gets back I need to discuss the Jameson case."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	77. Chapter 289

The discussion stopped again when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Mac called.

"Colonel, ladies." AJ said.

"Admiral." Mac said as everyone stood and she and Harriet tried to stand.

"As you were ladies." AJ instructed.

"Thank you sir." Mac replied.

"Colonel would you care to explain why all the female officers are absent from JAG Ops and are in your office along with Commander Helfman?" AJ inquired.

"Research sir." Mac replied. "You authorised it."

"I authorised it?" AJ questioned.

"Yes sir." Mac replied. "Petty Officer." Mac prompted.

"Yes ma'am." Jen got up and walked over to the Mac's desk and grabbed a file and handed it to the Admiral.

He opened it and read it and saw his signature at the bottom.

"What kind of research exactly?"

"One of the courts martial for the program is going to be about sexual harassment sir, we were researching a female officer's perspective on the situation."

"I have notes sir if you'd like to see them." Jen offered.

"Notes."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"There is no need sir."

"Is there a problem Admiral?" Faith asked.

"Other than a lack of personnel where they should have been, no Major."

"Admiral we can break the meeting up if we have to sir." Mac offered.

"How much longer do you foresee this taking?" AJ inquired.

"About an hour sir."

"Okay, I want a write up of your findings." AJ instructed.

"Aye aye sir."

"Ladies." AJ said before he left.

"That was interesting." Judge Helfman commented.

"I gave him the paperwork to sign last week ma'am." Jen replied. "He signed it."

"Did he read it Jen?" Harriet asked.

"I presume so ma'am. Petty Officer Tiner returned it signed a few hours later."

"We have 58 minutes so let's get back to our discussion." Mac suggested.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Admiral if you have a moment." Harm said as he tapped on AJ's office door.

"Come in Captain." AJ encouraged. "Take a seat."

"Thank you sir."

"Harm, did you know your wife was planning on holding a meeting?"

"She mentioned something about research for the second mock court martial today as they had the first one tied up. But Abi was attempted to pull my ribbons from my jacket at the time so I wasn't paying attention."

"I thought pilots had a way of paying attention to two things at once."

"Flying combat missions is a lot easier than that trying to hold on to a squirming 13 month old sir."

"I can understand that."

"So how was the lions den sir?" Harm asked.

"They are having a meeting to discuss sexual harassment in the military as the basis for a case."

"They would be a good representative of female Naval officers."

"Petty Officer Coates is taking notes which she offered to let me see."

"Very efficient Admiral." Harm smirked.

"I'm going to have them write a report on the subject."

"Very good sir."

"Apparently I signed authorisation for it as well."

"That's a judge for you always having the paperwork in order sir."

"When is she going on leave?" AJ inquired.

"Two weeks of trials starting Monday and then she's on leave."

"And Petty Officer Coates switches to my staff."

"I believe so sir. Sir, I need to go to out to Norfolk."

"Changing the subject commander?"

"Just trying to get a head start on the traffic sir." Harm replied.

"Very well Captain, was there anything else sir."

"Take a look at this." Harm handed him the file he had brought in with him.

TBC


	78. Chapter 290

"Petty Officer Tiner."

"Special Agent DiNozzio." Tiner stood.

"Is Major Williams here or is she TAD somewhere?" Tony asked.

"She's in Colonel Mackenzie's office." Tiner replied.

"Thank you Tiner."

"Agent DiNozzio." Tiner called after him as Tony started walking away.

"Don't." Harm who had come out of the Admiral's office in time to see the interaction whispered.

"Yes Tiner?" Tony questioned.

"Do you know where you're going?" Tiner asked.

"I'm sure I'll find the way if I don't." Tony turned around and head in the direction of Mac's office.

"Sir, what you said about the lion's den." Tiner said to Harm.

"Mac wouldn't forgive me if I didn't let him walk in there unaware of the situation. She likes to see him flustered."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be at Norfolk for the rest of the day." Harm replied.

"Aye aye sir."

Mmmmmmmmmmm

"Enter." Mac called at the knock on her door.

"Colonel." Tony said when he entered slightly surprised to see all the other women there.

"Special Agent DiNozzio."

"Ladies."

"If you want a warrant DiNozzio I'm not doing that today or nor is Commander Helfman." Mac informed him.

"Actually I need to speak to Major Williams." He replied.

"We have eleven minutes and 46 seconds before the Admiral wants the meeting to break up, so you'll have to wait." Mac told him.

"Ma'am." Jen said.

"Yes Petty Officer?"

"Perhaps Special Agent DiNozzio would like to stay and offer his opinion on the discussion topic." Jen suggested.

"An interesting idea, Major what do you think?" Mac asked.

"I think he can offer a unique perspective on the situation." Faith agreed.

"Grab a chair Agent DiNozzio and join us."

"What are we discussing?" Tony asked when he sat down.

"Sexual harassment." Harriet replied.

"Sexual harassment?"

"Agent DiNozzio you flirt with everything in a skirt, I'm sure you have an opinion on this." Mac stated.

"I do not flirt with everything in a skirt Colonel." Tony objected. That fact was not one that should be mentioned in front of any girlfriend.

"Tony it's not a good policy to flat out lie to judges, lawyers and other military officers." Faith pointed out. "Once you start they tend not to believe when you're telling the truth."

"You think I'm lying."

"I know you are." Faith said. "Remember Gibbs rule whatever about lying… It's never a good policy to lie in any instance."

"Since we all know that constant flirting is one of the charming aspects of your personality, perhaps you can give us an opinion on where you think the line between flirting and sexual harassment is."

Tony started to say something but Faith got there first.

"According to Agent Todd he may have difficulty with that and need another sexual harassment lecture."

"Which is probably true, but Agent DiNozzio…"

Mmmmmmmm

"Well that was interesting; I've never had my character attacked by so many women in one room before." Tony sighed.

"Tony, I know you flirt with women, I have no problem with that as long as you don't do anything more than flirt." Faith said as she closed her office door. "Sometimes it gets your job done."

"So the character assassination was payback and a reminder?" Tony asked taking a seat.

"No that was just bad timing on your part. So what did you need?"

"Gibbs has a legal ethics question he wanted me to ask a lawyer since I was in the area, I thought if you were available you could answer it for me."

"Sure, shoot."

TBC


	79. Chapter 291

"Mac we're back." Harm called as he entered the house with Trish. The second test run of the mock trials had gone well and Mac was officially on maternity leave.

"We're where you left us." Mac called back.

"Hey honey." Harm leant over and kissed Mac who was sat on the floor playing with Abi.

"Hi."

"Hey baby." He picked Abi. "You remember Grandma."

"Have you got big Abi? Grandma missed you." Trish held out her arms and Harm handed her over.

"Can I get a little help getting up down here?" Mac asked.

"Sorry." Harm held out his hands to help haul her up. "Maybe we should order a crane or a salvage ship."

"Maybe you sleep on the couch." Mac suggested.

"Sorry." Harm apologised.

"Hey Trish."

"Hi Sarah. You look…" Trish tried to think of a word to describe her.

"Be honest." Mac said.

"Honestly, you look like a bit of a blob."

"And like I swallowed several beach balls." Mac sighed. "Thank you for being honest. All I get from him is you look beautiful and at work it's you look great then it's the interchangeable part of ma'am, Colonel or your honour."

"I'll bet. So how are you feeling?"

"Apart from as big as an aircraft carrier. I'm fine, but I really need to pee so excuse me."

"So how is she doing really?" Trish asked when Mac had gone.

"Doctor said she's right on track, but with it being twins she could have them any time now. So I made a deal with the Admiral so I don't have to go out town other than occasional trip to Norfolk or Quantico."

"You looking forward to it?" Trish inquired.

"More sleepless nights now Abi sleep through, yeah I'm looking forward to it."

"So what are the plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Bud's coming over later so we can go through some things before a case we're prosecuting on Monday but other than it's just a quiet weekend at home."

"How's Harriet doing?"

"She's retaining water and her legs hurt. But other than that she's fine."

"Good. Well Abi and I are going to spend a little time together why don't you take my luggage upstairs."

"You know you should have joined the military you'd make a good officer."

"You get the military blood from your father's side of the family, I just liked the uniforms."

"That's what all the women say." Harm winked at her. "Be good for Grandma Abi."

"Dada." Abi said.

"I'll be right back."

Mmmmmmmmmm

"I'll get it." Trish said when the doorbell rang later. "Hello Bud."

"Mrs Burnett, it's nice to see you again." Bud smiled.

"Bud, I've told you before its Trish."

"Yes Trish." Bud smiled.

"Come in, it's cold out there."

"Thank you." Bud replied.

"How's Harriet?"

"Tired." Bud answered. "My brother Mikey is watching AJ for the afternoon so she can get some rest."

"That's nice of him. How is he enjoying being a Midshipman?"

"I think he has good days and bad days. But he's looking forward to graduating."

"That's good."

"Is the Captain around?" Bud inquired. "We're supposed to be working on a case."

"He's just putting Abi down for a nap. Mac's also taking a nap. But let me take your coat."

"Thank you." Bud slipped it off and handed it to her.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Trish offered.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Please take a seat while you're waiting."

"Thank you ma'am."

TBC


	80. Chapter 292

"Are you sure you need to do this?" Trish asked as she pulled into the JAG parking lot mid-morning on Monday.

"I just have to take care of a few pieces of paperwork." Mac told her. "I'll be an hour tops."

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait?" Trish asked.

"Just come back in an hour." Mac told her. "If I'm not down here waiting, call my cell phone."

"Okay. Do you need some help getting out?"

"I can manage, I'll see you later."

Mmm

"Colonel, I didn't think you were going to be in today." Sgt Moon said to Mac who since she was technically on leave was out of uniform.

"Just some paperwork that needs my attention." Mac replied.

"She's a Colonel right?" The prisoner who Sgt Moon and another of the Marines were escorting him to the court room said sarcastically.

"Show a little respect, Seaman Dubois." Sgt Moon snapped.

"Dubois, I've seen your file." Mac said. "It's not pretty. Petty Officer Hillman do you have a pen and paper?" Mac asked a passing Petty Officer.

"Yes ma'am." She stopped and handed it over it over.

Mac wrote a quick note and handed it to Sgt Moon.

"Give that to Captain Rabb. Thank you Petty Officer, excuse me I need to get to my office."

Once Sgt Moon had sat the prisoner in his seat, he walked over to the desk where Harm and Bud were sat in last minute discussion.

"Is there a problem Sgt?" Bud asked when he noticed him.

"I just have this note for Captain Rabb." He handed it to him.

"Who's it from?" Harm asked not wanting to open it if it would impact the case.

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"Mac's here?" Harm questioned.

"She said something about paperwork sir."

"All rise." The bailiff called as Commander Helfman entered.

Harm quickly read the note as she told them to sit.

'_Put this guy in jail, he's a jerk. Good luck, love Mac.'_

Mmmm

"So that's it?" Mac asked.

"I'll finish up the review tallies and write up the report from your notes and bring it over for you to sign in the next few days but yes ma'am I think that's it for the next three months at least." Jen replied.

"You're okay switching back to JAG ops?" Mac inquired.

"It's only temporary and I'll be covering for Lieutenant Sims so she can get me up to speed for when she goes on maternity leave next month."

"You'll do fine. Just don't let them intimidate you."

"Yes mom." Jen joked.

"And you're sure there isn't anything else I need to take care of?"

"No ma'am. Go home and enjoy your leave. Relax and I'll come and visit when you have the twins."

"You know I've been looking forward to going on maternity leave for months…"

"And now it's here you don't want to go." Jen finished for her. "Ma'am, if you're really looking for something to do you can plan more scenarios it seems like they are going to be needed. If you need any information or precedents just let me know and I'll e-mail it to you or send it home with Captain Rabb."

"Thanks Jen. I guess my hour is almost up." Mac's internal clock told her. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes ma'am. Do you need any help getting to the parking lot?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yes ma'am."

m

When Mac got to the parking lot she still had a few minutes before Trish was due to pick her up. She walked to sit on the bench. She almost doubled over as contraction hit her.

"You've got to be joking." Mac muttered as she sat down. "I guess not." She added as her water broke."

TBC


	81. Chapter 293

"Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking." Jen answered the phone.

"_Jen it's me." _

"Colonel, did you forget something?"

"_How much being in labour hurts?"_

"What!" Jen exclaimed. "Ma'am." She quickly added.

_"I'm in the parking lot and my water just broke."_ Mac replied.

"Okay, just keep doing that breathing they teach you in class. I'll take care of everything." Jen said quickly.

"_Jen, remember to breathe too." _Mac advised.

"Yes ma'am." Jen hung up and got up from her desk. "Okay you three stop." She ordered two lower ranking enlisted men and one woman.

"Ma'am?" One of them questioned.

"Petty Officer Donald, I need you to go down to the parking lot. Colonel Mackenzie is in labour, I need you to get her back into the building." Jen instructed.

"Yes ma'am." The Petty Officer took off.

"Sgt Greenhill I need you to call 911 and ambulance. Tell then that she's just about 36 weeks pregnant and is having twins and Petty Officer go and tell Petty Officer Tiner what's happening so he can fill the Admiral in."

"Where are you going ma'am?" He inquired.

"To get Captain Rabb out of court. Go."

Mmmmm

Jen slipped into the back of the court room just as the defence lawyer was asking his final question of the government's witness.

"Objection." Harm stated. "He's reaching."

"Withdrawn." The defence lawyer said walking back to his seat. "No further questions."

"The government calls…" Harm stood and said.

"Hold on for a second Captain take a seat." Commander Helfman stated as she had noticed Jen hovering impatiently. "Petty Officer Coates, approach the bench."

Jen walked up and had a quick discussion with her.

"What do you think that's about?" Bud whispered to Harm.

"I don't know. Jen apart from finishing tying up Mac's office has been helping out the rest of the judiciary is supposed to be for the rest of the week.

"Okay." Judge Helfman announced. "We're going to take a recess until 0930 tomorrow. Please escort the members out." She banged her gavel. "Captain Rabb."

"Yes your honour?" Harm questioned.

"It seems your presence is required in the parking lot."

"Your honour?"

"Petty Officer Coates will fill you in. Good luck."

"Coates what's going on?" Harm asked.

"Colonel Mackenzie went into labour in the parking lot."

"WHAT!"

"Sir, breathe." Jen suggested. "It's okay, I sent someone to bring her inside, someone is calling 911 and someone is telling the Admiral."

"Sir, go." Bud told him.

"I should just take the stairs." Harm pounded the elevator button.

"Sir, she's on the way up in the elevator." Tiner told him. "I called down."

"Thanks." Harm replied.

"Captain, slow deep breaths." Jen suggested.

"Captain Rabb." AJ walked over to where they were waiting by the elevator.

"Sir."

"Is there a sign somewhere I don't know about?"

"Sir?" Harm questioned.

"A sign that labour ward, or please give birth here?"

"Not that I know of sir."

"Because in my time here there has been Harriet, the Staff Sgt, the Cpl's wife and Mac has gone into labour here twice."

"Yes sir." Harm replied.

TBC


	82. Chapter 294

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've got sore wrists so typing is painful and a publisher maybe interested in a book I have written so I needed to get the manuscript ready to send to them.

The elevator doors opened.

"Mac you okay?" Harm asked taking her arm.

"Just peachy." Mac replied. "Jen I see you managed to mobilise the troops."

"Yes ma'am." Jen smiled. "There's an ambulance on the way."

"Thank you, Trish…"

"I'll go down and let her know what's happening ma'am." Tiner offered.

"Colonel I was just telling the Captain this is a habit we have to break." AJ stated.

"Trust me sir, three is enough." Mac replied, just before another contraction hit.

"Let's get you too my office." AJ suggested.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Harm inquired as he helped her through the bullpen.

"6 minutes and 27 seconds, we've got a while to go."

"No babies in my office Colonel." AJ stated.

"I'll try my best sir." Mac replied. "Abi."

"Colonel, I'll take her to day-care when Mrs Burnett gets here." Jen offered. "Then I'll take her home with me tonight."

"Jen we can't ask you to do that." Harm said.

"That's what godparents are for sir." Jen pointed out.

"Where do you want to sit Mac?" AJ asked.

"Chair is fine sir."

Harm helped Mac sit down. She grabbed her purse and fished out her keys and handed them to Jen.

"In case you need to get Abi's things."

"Yes ma'am."

"Harm, call day-care and let them know." Mac instructed. "They knew Abi wasn't going to be there for a few days."

Actually they had planned on Abi going to day-care during the week while Mac stayed at home with the twins so as not to cause such a hassle. Besides which Abi liked day-care and she knew the people.

"Okay." Harm said. "Excuse me."

"So Mac…" AJ started.

"At least I actually made it into maternity leave this time sir." Mac pointed out.

"What exactly were you doing here?" AJ inquired.

"Finishing up some paperwork." Mac replied. "And final instructions for the report on the program."

"I'll have it finished hopefully by the end of the week sir." Jen told him.

"Very well." AJ replied.

"Hey ma'am, I thought I'd drop by." Bud stuck his head in the room.

"Come in Bud." Mac said. Bud looked AJ who nodded.

"I just wanted wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Mac replied.

"If you need any help with Abi." Bud offered.

"Jen's going to take her." Mac replied. "But thank you for the offer."

"Bud about the case." Harm started.

"Sir we've got a recess until tomorrow and I can handle it." Bud told him.

"Captain you have other things to focus on." AJ reminded him.

"Bud just put the guy away, he's a jerk." Mac told him.

"How do you know that?" Harm asked.

"I ran into him in the hallway when I came in." Mac replied.

"Sarah." Trish entered carrying Abi.

"Hey Trish, I guess you were right about coming to work." Mac replied.

"Let's not worry about that now."

"I'll take Abi." Jen offered taking her from Trish. "Do you have your keys so I can get the car seat too?" Jen inquired. Trish handed them over. "Hey Abi.

"Den." Abi said.

"Yeah, let's get you to day-care sweetheart." Jen said. "Jason, Abi's staying with us tonight."

"Tiner help her move the car seat." AJ instructed.

"Aye aye sir." Tiner replied.

TBC


	83. Chapter 295

"Now Colonel what is this I hear about you going into labour again at JAG?" Mac's obstetrician Commander Mary O'Brien asked when she walked into Mac's hospital room.

"At least this time I was in the parking lot." Mac replied.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Four minutes and 4 seconds." Mac replied.

"Nothing like an accurate timetable." Mary stated. "Let's take a look." Mary set about examining her. "So where is Harm?"

"He went to get me some ice chips." Mac informed her.

"Well you're at about 7 centimetres so this is going to take a few more hours, but I think it's a little late for an epidural. If you want some other form of painkiller to take the edge of the pain we can do that."

"Can I still get the pain killers later?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll stick to the gas and air for now." Mac replied.

"Both heart rates look good." Mary studied the print out. "You should probably see your kids by the end of the day."

"Good."

"As they say 'suck it up you're in the Marines now.'" Mary winked at her.

"Hey is it okay to come in?" Harm asked from the doorway.

"Colonel?" Mary asked.

"Come in."

"It's going to be a while yet." Mary told Harm.

"I'm here for the long haul." Harm squeezed Mac's hand.

"Let me guess you were in court?" Mary guess looking at Harm's uniform.

"Yes."

"After the next contraction as one of the nurses to get you a set of scrubs, it will be more comfortable." Mary suggested.

"Wrong uniform of the day?" Harm asked.

"A little too formal for a hospital, especially if you faint again."

"I thought we weren't mentioning that incident again?" Harm asked.

"Like you shooting a gun off into the ceiling?" Mac questioned.

"I'm shutting up."

"I'll be back to check on you later." Mary told Mac.

"Thanks Mary." Mac replied.

"So how are you doing?" Harm asked.

"I'm getting ready to push two things the size of watermelons through a hole the size of a lemon, how do you think I'm doing?"

"Sorry stupid question." Harm apologised. "But you do look great."

"You're lying." Mac stated. "But you get points for trying Captain."

"Why thank you Colonel?"

"Where's Trish?"

"Calling Frank and Grams." Harm replied. "She thought she'd let them know to be expecting another phone call later to announce two additions to the family."

"Do you think we can do this?" Mac asked.

"What?"

"Cope with three kids under the age of 18 months?"

"We haven't done too badly with the first one." Harm pointed out.

"That was one this is three."

"We'll do just fine." Harm assured her.

"I don't know…"

"Mac, it's a little late to freak out on me right now."

"I'm allowed to freak out."

"Mac I promise we'll be fine." Harm squeezed her hand. "Trust me."

"I'm objecting to that proposition counsellor and since I'm the judge I'm sustaining the objection."

"You don't trust me?"

"Not now. Owww." Mac said as another contraction hit.

"It's okay breath through it."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

TBC


	84. Chapter 296

"Trish." AJ said as he walked over to where she was sitting waiting.

"Hello AJ."

"Any news yet?"

"She's dilated to nine centimetres; both the twins' heartbeats are strong so they're going to let it play it out." Trish replied.

"How's Harm coping?"

"If any of the Captain's of an aircraft carrier could see him now, they wouldn't let him near a tomcat with a barge pole."

"That well?" AJ smiled. "Perhaps I should have gone with Commander Turner's suggest of bringing him a bottle of Scotch."

"I think Mac's got the situation under control although she keeps yelling in Russian and Farsi."

"If I recall she did that last time too."

"No one ever said my daughter-in-law wasn't multi-lingual."

"Now if Harm could just get him to tell her how she tells the time with looking at a watch he'd be well away."

"A woman has to have some secrets." Trish told him.

"Would you like some coffee?" AJ offered.

"That would be nice."

"I'll be right back."

When he arrived back he handed her a cup of hospital coffee.

"Thank you." She paused. "Do you know if Jennifer picked up my granddaughter okay?"

"She did, she was planning on going and retrieving some of Abi's things before taking her back to her apartment."

"That's good."

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?" Trish questioned.

"I can't cope with any more pregnant women in the office right now. They seem to have a habit of going into labour in the vicinity of my office."

"So you're going to erect a force field around your office?" Trish guessed.

"As soon as they finish building one."

"I believe Jennifer and Jason were planning on waiting until after Jason has finished OCS."

"You know what they say about best laid plans." AJ said.

"That's one of the first things you learn as a military wife, along with not asking too many questions and long absences."

"You did a good job raising him." AJ told her.

"You mean despite this ability to challenge everything and step over the line."

"I've gotten used to it unfortunately. He tends to do those things for the right reasons. Even if it means me loosing hair and sleep."

"He's been that way since he was a child. Even when he ran away to Vietnam. I mean who has a teenager who runs away to Vietnam?"

"One that it has been my pleasure to watch grow as a man over the last ten years."

"So does waiting around get to you too?" Trish asked.

"I was a Navy SEAL." AJ pointed out.

"I'll take that as a yes. All the SEALs I knew were men of action and couldn't sit still to save their lives."

"SEALs can stay still if needs must, but generally it was a case of get in, do what needs to be done, get out in the shortest amount of time."

"It's going to be a while yet."

TBC


	85. Chapter 297

"Trish." AJ nudged her arm to wake her up, when Harm stepped out of the room.

"What…" Trish woke up. "Harm…"

"Two boys." He said. "Jacob and Zachary, 5lbs 8, 5lbs 6 respectively."

"Harm why don't you sit down." AJ suggested. "And congratulations son."

"Thank you sir."

"How is Sarah?" Trish inquired.

"Exhausted."

"And the twins?"

"The doctors say they're perfect but since they're a few weeks early they'll keep them in the NICU over night. But they should be able to go home in a few days."

"Can we see them?" Trish asked.

"In a little while."

Mmmmmmmm

"Hey Sarah how are you feeling?" Trish asked.

"Exhausted and sore and you're only getting three grandchildren."

"I think three is enough." Trish smiled. "Especially since a few years ago I was beginning to doubt I'd get any."

"Hey!" Harm protested.

"He was a bit of a lost cause." Mac joked.

"Hey!" He protested again.

"You're stuck with him because I don't offer refunds."

"Can I trade him in for a younger model?" Mac asked.

"I'll look into it." Trish winked at her.

"Hey!"

"I'd give up Captain, it's one of those battles your going to loose." AJ said from the door. "Congratulations Mac."

"Thank you sir."

"And Harm having boys only slightly tips the balance back in your favour but you're always going to be out numbered by strong women."

"So I'm beginning to understand sir."

"So we have a few a more Rabbs to terrorise the military, I'll put out the word to warn their future COs." AJ joked.

"Can the Navy cope with a fourth generation of Rabbs?" Trish inquired.

"Probably not." AJ smirked.

"Which is why they are going to be third generation Marines if they want to be in the military at all." Mac corrected.

"Semper Fi." AJ stated. "Either I'll be grateful that I'm going to be retired by then."

mmmmmmmmmmm

"Is she okay?" Jen asked as Tiner left the room checking on Abi.

"Fast asleep."

"Good."

"Who was on the phone?" Tiner inquired.

"Mrs Burnett." Jen replied. "I've just gained to godsons."

"That's great. I'll be the Captain is happy."

"What is it with men and wanting sons?"

"Someone to carry on the family name." Tiner replied. "Daughters are good too."

"You want kids right?" Jen asked.

"We've talked about this once I'm done with OCS we'll have as many as you want."

"Okay." Jen conceded.

TBC


	86. Chapter 298

"Shush. It's okay." Jen said as she paced with a crying Abi, it was four am and she had tried all of the School House Rock songs she knew. "It's okay."

"Jen its 0-400." Jason came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. She just doesn't want to sleep."

"We have to be at work in four hours." Jason pointed out.

"I know." She paused. "Okay, I have a plan." She grabbed some clothes for Abi and her coat from the couch. "Put her in these while I get dressed." She handed them and Abi to Jason.

"Dressed?"

"You want to get some sleep don't you? I'll been fifteen minutes."

In fact it took twenty minutes for Jen to get changed into her uniform and find a pair of panty hose that weren't laddered. Jason hand managed to get Abi dressed.

"Thanks." Jen said as she threw all of Abi's things into her baby bag and threw on her coat and picked up her purse.

"Where are you going exactly?" Jason asked.

"To see if I can get her settled. I'll see you at work." She gave him a quick kiss and plucked Abi out his arms. "Go back to sleep."

Mmmmmmmmm

"Can I help you?" A woman, a civilian, asked Jen when she reached the desk at the maternity ward of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Abi was still crying on Jen's shoulder. "Paediatrics is on the first floor on building nine as it the emergency department."

"I know that ma'am." Jen replied.

"I'm looking for Captain Rabb. Shush its okay Abi." Jen bounced her slightly.

"Captain Rabb?" She tapped into her computer. "No Captain Rabbs." She replied. "And visiting hours don't start for another three hours."

"The patient is Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb, Captain Rabb is her husband, he was staying with her since she had twins last night. I need to speak to him."

"In regards to what matter?" The woman asked.

"This is his daughter." The woman raised her eyebrows at Jen's statement. "And the Colonel's too, I'm just babysitting."

"I see."

"So can I speak to him?" Jen asked.

"Wait here Petty Officer."

"Jen?" Harm asked when he strode towards them.

"Sorry to just turn up here sir. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. What's wrong?"

"She's been crying none stop for four hours. I've changed her diaper, feed her, sang every School House Rock song I know…"

"Here let me take her." Harm took Abi from her. "Hey Angel." Abi continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Jen it's nothing to worry about, it's the first time she's spent a night away from home and I think she's probably teething. Besides she's a baby they sometimes scream all night."

"Jason didn't take that fact well."

"Wait until it's your own and then you have to put up with it." Harm told her.

"How's the Colonel?"

"Tired, sore but she's awake if you want to come and say hello. The twins are in the NICU for observation overnight but they should be able to go home in a couple days."

"That's great news sir." Jen smiled. "Are you still sticking with Jacob and Zachary?"

"Yes. This way." He led her to Mac's hospital room. "Hey Mac, we have a couple of visitors."

"Jen." Mac smiled. "My baby." Harm handed Abi to her. Abi promptly laid her head on Mac and feel asleep.

"She probably just tired herself out." Harm told Jen.

"Yes. Sorry being here so early I didn't know what else to do." Jen told Mac. "By the way congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you, and thank you for taking care of Abi."

"I'll take her to day-care later." Jen told them.

"Thanks." Harm said. "I'll pick her up tonight."

"Jen her socks are on inside out." Mac commented.

"Sorry ma'am, Jason dressed her while I got dressed; he was grouchy and half asleep."

"At least she has socks on." Harm shrugged.

TBC


	87. Chapter 299

"Good morning Petty Officer." Jen looked up at the familiar voice.

"Special Agent DiNozzio."

"Is she in?" Tony inquired.

"Colonel Mackenzie had the twins yesterday, so she's maternity leave." Jen replied.

"Right. How about Faith?"

"You'd have to try her office." Jen suggested.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"How about I call and see if she's available?" Jen offered.

"Thanks."

Jen picked up the phone and dialled the extension for Faith's office.

"_Williams." _Faith answered.

"Ma'am, it's Petty Officer Coates, I have a wayward NCIS Agent here who wonders if you're free."

"_Tell him I'll call him when I get a chance, I'm literally on the way out the door, I have to go to Naples."_

"Yes ma'am, I'll tell him. Have a safe trip."

"_Thank you." _ Faith hung up.

"She's not available." Jen told Tony. "She's heading to Naples and she'll call you when she can. Anything else?"

"A judge…"

"Colonel Blakely doesn't have anything on his docket until the afternoon. Some problem with a witnesses transport getting cancelled." Jen replied.

"Thank you."

"Just tell Gibbs that the Colonel is out for a while." Jen suggested.

Mmmmmmmmmm

"Lieutenant Sims." Jen came over to her desk.

"Jen." Harriet looked up.

"I had a chance to print the photographs of the twins." Jen showed them to her.

"They're so cute." Harriet smiled.

"They look so tiny." Jen commented.

"They'll grow very quickly." Harriet replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you looking at sweetie?" Bud asked coming over.

"Photographs of Jacob and Zachary." Harriet handed them to Bud.

"Where did you get these?" Bud inquired.

"Captain Rabb gave them to me on a disk." Jen explained. "When I went to the hospital this morning."

"You went to the hospital this morning?" Bud questioned.

"Abi woke up at 0200 and wouldn't stop screaming for several hours, so I took to the hospital to see if Captain Rabb could settle her down. It turned out she wanted her Mom. As soon as she saw the Colonel she crawled up to her side and fell asleep. So I got to see the twins."

"How is the Colonel?"

"Tired, sore, happy." Jen replied. "The doctors are happy with the twins, they're going to keep them in for a few days but they should be able to go home then despite being early."

"That's great news."

"Captain Rabb also told me to tell you to call him if you have any questions about the case." Jen informed Bud.

"Speaking of the case I have to go." Bud said looking at his watch. "Take things easy sweetie." He kissed the top of Harriet's head.

"Petty Officer Coates." Jason walked over to where Jen and Harriet were.

"Yes Petty Officer Tiner?"

"I have the SecNav's office on the line; they want to know when they are getting the report of the program."

"Did you tell them that Colonel Mackenzie had twins yesterday and is on maternity leave?" Jen asked.

"No."

"Ma'am do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Jen asked.

"Go ahead."

"Line 4." Tiner supplied.

"Hello, this is Petty Officer Coates…. Colonel Mackenzie had twins less than twenty-four hours ago, I doubt she'll be writing anything…. I'm preparing that report for you, as the SecNav has already been informed he'll have it by the end of the week when it has been writing, checked for typos and Colonel Mackenzie has found five minutes to read it and sign off on it… No you have a nice day." Jen hung up. "That woman is annoying."

"Dena?" Harriet questioned.

"Yes ma'am. She always calls about ten times about things that the SecNav has already been given the information on. I should get back and finish writing this report."

"If you need any help." Harriet offered.

"Thank ma'am, but I should be okay. If you'll excuse me…"

"I don't think now would be a good time to tell her I have the Admiral filling out my Commander Officer recommendation for OCS."

"When would you start?" Harriet inquired.

"Last week of April for 13 weeks."

"I'm sure you'll get in, you'll make a great officer and a lawyer." Harriet told him.

"Thank you ma'am." Tiner replied.

TBC


	88. Chapter 300

"Hey Harriet."

Harriet looked up from her desk.

"Captain Rabb, I wasn't expecting you in today." Harriet stated.

"I thought I'd come by and check on how Bud was doing with the case."

"He's still in court sir." Harriet replied. "How's the Colonel?"

"She was taking a nap when I left, I had to go home to change anyway. Mom is still there."

"I was going to drop by after work."

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, they are going to let her stay tonight too." Harm replied.

"Jen showed me the pictures, they look just like you."

"It's always a good sign." Harm smiled.

"So how does it feel going from having one child to three over night?"

"A little overwhelming." Harm admitted.

"I think you'll do just fine sir."

"Thanks Harriet. So who else is here?"

"Well Commander Turner is away as you know, Major Williams got sent to Naples this morning, Bud is in court. The Admiral is in his office, Tiner is trying to figure out to tell Jen that he's sent in his paperwork for OCS." Harriet listed people.

"And Jen?"

"She's in the Colonel's office trying to get the report typed up in between calls from one of the SecNav's aides who seems to think if she calls every half an hour it will be magically done." Harriet explained. "Jen's already explained to her that she's working on it, that the Colonel is on maternity leave and the SecNav will have it by the end of the week. Which is information that he already knew."

"I see. I'll go and just check in with the Admiral."

"Will you be back tomorrow sir?" Harriet asked.

"Yes."

Jen was startled awake by the knock on the door, she didn't realise that she had been tired enough to fall asleep, but obviously she had.

"Come in." She called flattening down her hair. "Captain." She stood seeing Harm.

"Sit back down." Harm instructed.

"Yes sir." She paused. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I had to go home so I thought I'd drop by and see how Bud was doing with the case."

"From what I'm hearing he's doing well sir." Jen informed him.

"Good." Harm sat down. "How's the report coming?"

"Slowly, it doesn't help I keep getting calls from the SecNav's office."

"Harriet mentioned those."

"I stopped answering the phone and the calls stopped." Jen sighed.

"Just don't mention that to anyone else." Harm suggested.

"Yes sir."

"How's everything else around here?"

"Special Agent DiNozzio stopped by this morning, but I sent him to Colonel Blakely. Other than that it's been pretty quiet."

"Good." Harm replied. "By the way I think Tiner wants to talk to you about something later."

"He filed his OCS paperwork." Jen said.

"He told you?"

"No, he left it on the table and I read it while I was up with Abi. He just needed his commanding officer recommendation."

"You okay with him going?"

"It's only a couple months and he gets to be a Navy JAG which is what he wants and more money is always good."

"He could get stationed somewhere else." Harm pointed out.

"I know, the Admiral agreed in principle to him coming back here as long as he doesn't shoot holes in the ceiling."

"That was one time almost ten years ago." Harm reminded her.

"Yes sir. Everything else we'll deal with."

"Good."

"Was there anything else sir, otherwise I should get back to writing this report."

"Go ahead, I should head by daycare and pick Abi up anyway." Harm stood. "Thanks again for taking care of her last night."

"My pleasure."

TBC


	89. Chapter 301

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay but it seem my JAG muse has jumped ship and not even watching the last episode could bring it back. It seems to have been temporarily rescued by CSI and hopefully it will return soon. But here's a little something to keep you going until that time.

Once they had taken the twins home life in the Rabb household was hectic.

Mac felt guilty about still sending Abi to day-care everyday but it made things slightly easier with just the twins.

Jen rang the doorbell on Friday morning.

"Jennifer." Trish opened the door with a smile. "Come in."

"Is now a good time?"

"The twins are taking a nap. Sarah is in the kitchen. Let me take your coat and cover."

"Thank you." Jen slipped them off and handed them to Trish.

"Go on through."

"Thank you."

"Hey Jen." Mac said when she looked up from where she was nursing a cup of hot chocolate. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Take a seat."

"I brought the final report for you to take a look at. I've had Lieutenant Sims proof read it and I brought the laptop if you want to make any changes."

"I'm sure it's fine." Mac said talking the report from her.

"The SecNav's office has called six times already this morning."

"You should have just taken the phone off the hook."

"I diverted the calls to Jason after the first two." Jen admitted.

"How many calls does that make this week?" Mac asked.

"Twenty-seven at last count ma'am."

"Someone is over-enthusiastic." Trish commented.

"Do you think I could get away with a temporary insanity plead if I killed her?"

"I'd let you off." Mac smiled. "It would be justifiable.

It took another twenty minutes for her to skim read the report.

"It's perfect."

"No changes?" Jen asked.

"No changes." Mac confirmed. "Do you have a pen?" Jen handed her one and Mac signed and dated it in the appropriate places.

"I'll just head back to the office and get it bound and them I'll head over to hand deliver it to the SecNav's office."

"Did you bring everything else that needs to go with it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good you can do it in the office we have the technology. Then you can call Jason and ask him to let the SecNav's office know that you'll hand deliver it to the Pentagon by 1400."

"What am I doing until then ma'am?" Jen asked given that it was on 1230.

"You can stay and have lunch with us." Mac replied. "If anyone asks we're discussing the report before it is submitted. Don't make me make it an order Petty Officer."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you might get to see the twins awake, because they are bound to wake up soon."

"Yes ma'am." Jen agreed.

"By the way Harm tells me Jason submitted his paperwork for OCS how do you feel about that?"

TBC


	90. Chapter 302

A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm still having JAG writers block. But here is a little more to keep you going.

"Petty Officer you can go in now." The SecNav's assistant told her.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Petty Officer Coates." The SecNav greeted her when she walked in. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too sir." Jen replied.

"I take it you brought the report with you."

"Yes sir." Jen handed the report over.

"Thank you Petty Officer this should make interesting read. I take it Admiral Chegwidden is being copied on this."

"Yes sir."

"You've work hard over the last few weeks. Well done."

"Thank you sir." Jen replied.

"Was there something you want to say Petty Officer?"

"Permission to speak freely."

"Of course go ahead."

"It would have made my job a lot easier if I wasn't constantly interrupted by one of your assistants asking where the report was. I've given her the same answer every time she called."

"I knew the report wasn't due until today, especially since Colonel Mackenzie gave birth a few days ago."

"Sir she's called 30 since Monday." Jen replied.

"Who called?"

"I believe her name was Dena sir."

"Helen, send Dena in." The SecNav said hitting the intercom.

"Yes sir."

There was a knock on the door a minute later and a woman entered.

"Dena, this is Petty Officer Coates."

"We've spoken on the phone Mr Secretary." Dena acknowledged.

"About thirty times I believe."

"Sir I don't think it's that many."

"Some of the calls were diverted to the Admiral's Yeoman's office." Jen offered.

"Dena, would you care to tell me why you called so many times?" The SecNav asked.

"You wanted the report from Colonel Mackenzie's office."

"The report was due today." The SecNav replied. "I wasn't expecting it any sooner, I was more than willing to grant an extension give that Colonel Mackenzie is on maternity leave."

"You said you want the report sir."

"That didn't give you the right to call and interrupt Petty Officer Coates when she and others I believe told that it would be here today."

"Yes Mr Secretary." Dena replied solemnly.

"Unless I specifically ask you to, do not pester people especially at JAG they have jobs to do and they can't be expected to do them with you constantly calling only to receive the same information multiple times. Information that I already knew."

"Yes Mr Secretary."

"Now get out."

"Yes Mr Secretary." She quickly left.

"Petty Office I apologise for the inconvenience."

"You don't need to apologise sir, you had no knowledge of what was going on."

"You're going to helping out in JAG ops?" The SecNav asked.

"Yes sir. I'm going to help out Lieutenant Sims, and then cover for her when she goes on maternity leave next month."

"Good good."

"I should get back to JAG sir."

"Of course. I'll arrange a meeting next week to discuss the report when I've had a chance to digest it. Since Colonel Mackenzie is out, you can sit in, and add your opinion in her stead."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Jen let out a deep breath when she left the office and started to make her way out of the building to head back to JAG.

TBC


	91. Chapter 303

"Good morning ma'am." Jen said when she approached Harriet's desk on Monday.

"Good morning Jen." Harriet greeted her. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes ma'am. You?"

"AJ decided to have a temper tantrum for most of the weekend." Harriet replied. "This is a nice rest bite."

"Yes ma'am."

"I guess you're looking for something to do."

"Anything I can do to help ma'am." Jen told her.

"You see that stack of files over there; they need to be delivered to the appropriate people. There is a list in the top file."

"Yes ma'am."

Jen set about her task delivering the files to appropriate people.

"Enter." Faith said as she was rifling through the files on her desk looking for something.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Jen." Faith said still looking for the file she was looking for.

"Is everything okay ma'am?"

"I just lost a file I need for court." Faith replied.

"Which case ma'am?" Jen asked setting the files she held in the visitors chair.

"Petty Officer Benton." Faith replied.

Jen crouched down and picked up the file that was half hidden under Faith's desk.

"Here you are ma'am."

"You're a life saver Petty Officer." She paused. "What can I do for you Jen?"

"These are for you ma'am." She handed Faith three files.

"Thank you."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be getting on."

"Jen." Faith said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"If Tony calls can you tell him I'll talk to him in a few days I'm swamped at the moment." Faith asked.

"Yes ma'am. Is everything okay there ma'am? If you don't mind me asking."

"Just busy Petty Officer." She paused. "He wants me to meet his parents."

"That's a big step."

"He doesn't get on with his parents that well anyway." Faith sighed. "I have to be in court in twenty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." Jen left and continued to deliver the files.

JAG

"Petty Officer." Bud said walking toward Jen holding a bouquet of floors in a vase.

"They're pretty sir, are they for Lieutenant Sims, she just went to the bathroom."

"They're for you."

"For me sir?" Jen questioned.

"I ran into the delivery guy and said I'd make sure you got them."

"Thank you sir. But who could be sending me flowers?"

"It's not an anniversary?" Bud asked.

"No sir."

"Check the card." Bud suggested.

"Petty Officer Coates, my office now." The Admiral announced from the doorway to his office.

"Yes sir." Jen said automatically taking the flowers with her.

Sturgis was already in the Admiral's office.

"What is with the flowers?" AJ asked.

"I just received them sir."

"Who are they from?" Sturgis asked.

"I'm not sure sir, I was just about to check the when the Admiral asked me to come in to his office."

"Maybe you should check." AJ suggested.

"Yes sir." Jen set the flowers on the floor and opened the card. "They're from the SecNav sir."

"The SecNav?" AJ questioned.

"As an apology for his assistant's harassment last week." Jen replied.

"I see." He paused. "Take a seat."

"Yes sir." Jen sat down. He handed her a file.

"I'm sending you to the Adriatic with Commander Turner." He told her.

"Me sir?" Jen questioned.

"I don't have enough lawyers to send someone else with him at the moment, you know more than enough about how the system works to assist him with his investigation."

"Yes sir."

"The Commander will explain more about life on a nuclear submarine on the way."

"A sub sir?" Jen questioned.

"Yes Petty Officer."

"Permission to speak freely." Jen asked.

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry sir, no offence Commander, but don't the crew of a sub have problems with women being aboard. Colonel Mackenzie had problems from what she's told me, as did Lieutenant Commander Austin and Special Agent Todd."

"Petty Officer, you out rank the majority of the crew, if there is a problem anyone senior or one of the officers let Commander Turner know and it will be dealt with. But you are there to do your job, and if they can't do there's without causing problems they shouldn't be there to begin with. Is that understood?" AJ told her.

"Aye aye sir."

"Good. Your hop to Italy leaves in three hours. Tiner has the details. You're both dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Sturgis said when they both stood to attention. Jen collected her flowers and they both left.

TBC


	92. Chapter 304

A/N: My muse is still AWOL, lost at sea and in need of Search and Rescue.

"This is for you sir." Tiner handed Sturgis the details of their flight and subsequent transportation to the sub.

"Thank you Tiner." Sturgis replied. "Jen, since I presume you travelled in together this morning I'll give you a ride home to pack, the run by my place on the way to the plane."

"No need to go home sir." Jen replied. "I have a bag packed in the trunk of the car."

"Really?" Sturgis questioned.

"My boss is a Marine sir."

"Good point." Sturgis chuckled. "I'll meet you by my car in twenty minutes; there is something I need to take care of before we leave."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"Tiner." Sturgis said leaving them to it.

"I honestly didn't know that…" Jen started to apologise.

"It's not a problem Jen. It's an honour to be asked, especially to get to go on a sub if anyone gives you trouble you can handle yourself." Tiner told her, then paused. "What's with the flowers?"

"They're from the SecNav." Jen replied.

"SecNav? Why is he sending you flowers?"

"To apologise for his assistant's overzealous nature. I thought I'd give them to Captain Rabb to take home to Colonel Mackenzie." Jen told him.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few days and be careful. I love you."

"I love you too."

JAG

Harm opened the door and carried Abi inside on his hip, his briefcase and flowers in the other hand.

"Hey baby." Mac and took Abi from him. "Mommy missed you."

"How are the twins?" Harm inquired.

"Jake would go to sleep and then Zach would start crying and wake him and vice versa. They're both asleep right now." Mac explained. "Trish went to lie down."

"Okay. These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"You didn't have to bring me flowers." Mac said.

"They're not from me. Jen thought you might like them since she wouldn't be around to appreciate them."

"Mama." Abi said.

"You want to go down honey." Mac walked over and put Abi in her play pen. "What was that about Jen?"

"She's not going to be around for a few days so she thought you might like them. She said to make you guess who sent them to her."

"Well I'm guessing it wasn't Jason then." Mac said.

"Good guess." Harm confirmed.

"Anyone at NCIS?" Mac inquired.

"Not even close."

"SecNav?"

"Spot on. As an apology for his overenthusiastic assistant." Harm sat down.

"Hang on you said she was going away?"

"With Brett back on loan to Pearl, I'm tied up in court, as are Bud and Faith. He had to send Sturgis out to the Adriatic and he needed someone with him so the Admiral sent Jen. She knows a lot about the law, more than most of the support staff and she has experience as a legal man assisting in cases."

"You don't have to sell her too me. I know how good she is. What ship is she on?"

"Springfield." Harm replied.

"A nuclear sub?" Mac questioned in astonishment.

"They're probably be there soon." Harm glanced at his watch.

"Mama." Abi said pulling herself up.

"You want to play honey." Mac went and picked her up. "It's one thing to send a female officer to a sub who can bark orders and have them obey."

"Like the crabs." Harm recalled.

"It's another to send a female Petty Officer."

"She'll be fine. They're going to let her sleep in officer quarters. Sturgis, the Captain and the other officers are all briefed to handle anyone who tries anything. But Jen can handle herself."

"How's Tiner handling it?" Mac asked as she gave Abi a toy to play with as she sat on her lap.

"Trying to be optimistic. He told her she could handle it." Harm replied.

A cry could be heard from the baby monitor.

"Daddy's turn to go and deal with your little brothers." Mac told Abi.

"I think that was a subtle hint."

TBC


	93. Chapter 305

A/N: The muse is still away at sea. SAR have been unsuccessful at finding it.

"Welcome to the Springfield Commander Turner, Petty Officer Coates." Lieutenant Commander Taylor greeted them.

"XO." Sturgis said.

"Sir." Jen added.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Captain. Remember to duck."

"Yes sir." Jen acknowledged.

"XO and JAG on deck." Someone announced when they arrived.

"Commander Turner, Commander Dennison." The Skipper of the Springfield out his hand. "I'm glad that you could come at short notice."

"JAG likes to handle these matters as quickly and quietly as possible." Sturgis told him.

"Petty Officer."

"Sir." Jen saluted him.

"At ease." Commander Dennison told her. "As you know nuclear subs are designed for women so we've put you in officer quarters. If you have any problems from anyone please report them to the Master Chief, XO or myself."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"XO you have the con, we'll be in the officers ward room."

"Aye aye skipper. XO has the con."

"XO has the con." The COB echoed.

"Shall we?" Commander Dennison said.

JAG

The following day Sturgis was walking along the ship when he found Jen holding a Seaman against the wall.

"Petty Officer." Sturgis was actually quite bemused by the scene. "Do you have an explanation?"

"I was just demonstrating to Seaman Douglas what would happen if someone such as himself was to have wondering hands and make inappropriate comments to a female NCO. I was about to explain the Navy's sexual harassment policy."

"Why don't you release him and then Seaman Douglas can report to the Master Chief and he can explain the sexual harassment policy to him. I'll check to make sure that he went later."

"Yes sir." Jen released him.

"You have your orders Seaman."

"Yes sir." Seaman Douglas left.

"Are you okay?" Sturgis asked Jen.

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"What did he do?"

"He thought putting his hand on my six and making an obscene commented was appropriate behaviour. So I dealt with it."

"Have you been taking self-defence classes?"

"No sir, I went to Quantico with Major Williams a few times at Colonel Mackenzie's suggestions."

"I see. Do you want to take the matter any further?"

"No sir." Jen replied. "I think he got the message."

"Okay. Captain Rabb is on the ship to shore."

Sturgis talked to Harm who passed on several pieces of relevant information in regards the case.

"Petty Officer." Sturgis turned around. "The Captain would like to talk to you he has a message from the Colonel."

"Yes sir." Jen took the headphones from Sturgis and sat down. "Captain Rabb?"

"_How's life on a sub?"_ Harm inquired.

"About how I expect sir."

"_Mac asked me to tell you that the forward ejection tanks are a good place to feet people's sixes to the crabs."_

"Yes sir." Jen replied with a smile.

"_She also said to tell they were nice flowers from the SecNav."_

"Yes sir. I wasn't really expecting that kind of apology from the SecNav. It was his assistant that had the problem."

"_SecNav's work in mysterious ways."_

"Yes sir." Jen agreed. "If you could tell the Colonel that I'll gather the feedback on the report when I get back and the notes after the meeting and bring them to her when I get back."

"_I'm sure she will appreciate it. Bud had a question about a precedent he thought you might help with."_

Commander Dennison looked at Sturgis as Jen rattled of relevant precedents.

"Petty Officer Coates is usually Colonel Mackenzie, one of the judges, clerk of court and yeoman; she has a good memory for precedents for cases." Sturgis explained.

"So why is she here?" Dennison inquired.

"The Colonel is on maternity leave, she had twins about a week ago. Petty Officer Coates was supposed to be assisting Lieutenant Sims who is going on maternity leave in three weeks and taking over as office manager, but Admiral Chegwidden asked her to come with me since there was no-one else available. She knows what she's doing and how to handle an investigation. She even managed to get an innocent woman out of jail a year ago."

"And the SecNav?" Dennison asked.

"Mac and Jen were working on a trial project to teach the JAG support staff more about the court process by allowing them to participate in a mock trial. It actually turned out pretty well, but the SecNav's assistant was constantly phoning and harassing her so the SecNav sent her flowers to apologise." Sturgis explained.

"I see."

"Yes sir." Jen replied. "Thank you sir." She hung up.

TBC


	94. Chapter 306

"Tiner." The Admiral called. AJ was sat in his office review case files with Harm and had just got off the phone.

"Yes sir?" Tiner appeared.

"Commander Turner's plane is making one less stop than originally planned so it will land in about an hour. Since his car is in the parking lot and he took a JAG vehicle which was returned to us, he needs someone to pick him up."

"You want me to arrange someone to do that?" Tiner guessed.

"Leave now and pick them up yourself."

"Yes sir." Tiner brightened.

"Dismissed." AJ instructed.

"Aye aye sir." Tiner stood to attention before leaving.

"That was a nice thing to do sir." Harm commented.

"He's been moping about since she left, it was driving me crazy."

"Isn't your wife being on a nuclear submarine 5000 miles away with a 150 men who haven't seen dry land let alone a woman for at least 3 months something to worry about?" Harm asked.

"I suppose. You don't think Jen could handle it?"

"Oh Jen can handle it. It's the men on the sub that I'd be worried about." Harm smiled. "Faith took her out to Quantico a few times and gave her Marine standard self-defence lessons."

"Good. From what Commander Turner tells me there were no major incidents."

"That's a good thing. Mac says Jen can handle what's thrown at her."

"How is Mac?"

"Exhausted. If Zach isn't up Jake is, if both of them manage to be asleep for more than half an hour Abi wakes up. Mom's helping out but she has to go home next month." Harm replied.

"Does she have an idea when she wants to come back?" AJ inquired.

"I think she's going to wait until the twins are at least 3 months old before she thinks about putting them in day-care to come back." Harm stated. "But then again she didn't manage that long at home with Abi."

"Is Abi still in day-care?"

"It's easier that way and she's used to it. She has some little friends there so she's fine."

JAG

Tiner was waiting on the edge of the tarmac, when the military transport landed.

Sturgis and Jen were some of the last to deplane.

"Commander." Tiner saluted him. "Welcome back sir."

"Tiner." Sturgis returned the salute. "At ease."

"Yes sir." Tiner relaxed. "The Admiral sent me to pick you up."

"Thank you." Sturgis replied. "Tiner do I have to order you to give your wife a hug?"

"No sir." Tiner walked over and hugged Jen. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too." Jen agreed.

A couple of other officers who had caught the same transport looked over.

"You've never seen a man hug his wife?" Sturgis asked.

"Sorry sir." They apologised and carried on.

"Let me take your bags sir." Tiner offered.

"Thank you."

"Have a good flight?"

"There was some turbulence." Sturgis stated. "How are things at the office?"

"It's been reasonably quiet. Although Lieutenant Sims blood pressure is slightly higher than her doctor would like so Lieutenant Roberts is trying convince to go on maternity leave early without much luck."

"A lawyer who can't convince someone of something who would have thought." Jen said. "Sorry sir." She apologised. "I'm used to Colonel MacKenzie and she gives me permission to speak freely most of the time."

"It's okay Jen."

"I think Lieutenant Roberts would be grateful if someone could convince her." Tiner remarked.

"I have a pretty good idea how to do that." Jen stated.

"Your meeting with the SecNav has been scheduled for Monday." Tiner told her.

"You have a meeting with the SecNav?" Sturgis asked.

"And the Admiral and Admiral Morris. It's to review the results of the project. I have to take notes for Colonel Mackenzie."

"I see."

"The car is this way sir." Tiner headed in the direction of where he had parked.

"Anything else interesting happen?"

"Not really sir. Unless you include trying to convince Special Agent DiNozzio that I can't tell him where Major Williams is, isn't just a ploy because she doesn't want to talk to him."

"That's easy enough to do too." Jen stated. "You just have to know how to handle him."

"Where is Major Williams?" Sturgis asked.

"Keflavik." Tiner replied.

"What's she doing in Iceland?"

"She went up there to interview a witness and is currently snowed in. They aren't sure when they'll be able to get her on a flight out."

TBC


	95. Chapter 307

"Sir I've recommended that no formal charges be filed, the Commander concurs." Sturgis stated. "He's going to deal with the situation himself and a letter in the Petty Officers file."

"Good." AJ replied. "How did you like being on sub Petty Officer?"

"It was interesting sir."

"Interesting?"

"A little claustrophobic at times." Jen admitted.

"Any incidents I should know about?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle sir." Jen replied. "Admiral if that's all I have a few things to check on in Colonel Mackenzie's office before I get back to work."

"Fine. Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Jen stood to attention before she left.

"Do you want to fill me in?" AJ inquired.

"A couple of the sailors got a little handsy. But she handled it. The main one I know about she had the guy pinned against the wall explaining what happened to subordinates who got a little handsy with female NCO's, she was about to start explain the sexual harassment policy to him when I happened up the situation."

"Since I have no reports charging any number of sailors I presume it was taken care of."

"I think she got the message across sir, and they went to Master Chief for lectures on sexual harassment in the military and how to treat female officers."

"Good." AJ agreed.

"I believe she'd prefer if Tiner never found out about it." Sturgis suggested.

"It's just between us."

"She says she can convince Lieutenant Sims to take her maternity leave early given her blood pressure problems."

"The paperwork is all drawn up; she just needs to request the leave be advanced." AJ acknowledged.

"Yes sir."

JAG

"Rabb residence." Mac answered the phone. Trish had taken the twins out for a walk to give Mac ten minutes to take a bath.

"_Colonel, it's Petty Officer Coates."_

"Since I'm guessing your back. How did you find life on a sub?"

"_Let's just say it's an experience I'd rather not repeat ma'am_." Jen replied.

"You and me both." Mac agreed. "So I'm guessing this is more than just a social call to tell me that you're back on dry land."

"_I have some messages for you. The project review meeting is set up for Monday; I'll copy you on the minutes and let you know the feedback."_

"Thank you. Let's have the messages."

Jen read her the messages.

"Just return all the calls tell them I'm maternity leave and they can call back in three months or so when I get back or find another judge to deal with it."

"_Yes ma'am." _Jen replied.

"So are you going to go home and sleep off the jet lag?"

"_It turns out being a sub you don't the 6 hour time difference quite so much."_

"You get used to it working at JAG; you're always flying off to a carrier half way across the world and back." Mac recalled.

"_Besides there are a few things they need me to take care of around here."_

"Anything interesting?" Mac inquired.

"_Convince Special Agent DiNozzio the next time he calls that Major Williams isn't avoiding his calls and she really is out of contact and he can't know where she is."_

"Where is she?"

"_Snowed in in Iceland." _ Jen replied.

"Harm's suffered from that before. Anything else?"

"_Convince Lieutenant Sims that she should just take early maternity leave if her blood pressure is high, despite the fact that Lieutenant Roberts has tried and hasn't succeeded."_

"You know what to do." Mac stated.

"_Yes ma'am." _Jen agreed.

"Take good care of them all for me." Mac requested.

"_Wouldn't have it any other way." _ Jen replied. "_How are the twins?"_

"Getting bigger and I'm getting more tired. It would help if they slept at the same time all of the time."

"_It will get easier eventually."_ Jen said optimistically.

"I hope so."

TBC


	96. Chapter 308

The phone on Jen's desk in the bullpen rang as she returned from her call with Mac.

"JAG Ops, Petty Officer Coates."

"_Well hello Petty Officer Coates." _ A male voice said on the other end.

"Special Agent DiNozzio."

"_I heard a rumour that you were out of the country."_

"Well since I'm here talking you right now, I'd hazard a guess that' I'm not out of the country now."

"_Is Faith there?"_

"Major Williams isn't here." Jen replied.

"_She's got you helping her avoid my calls too."_

"She's not avoiding your calls." Jen insisted.

"_I haven't spoken to her."_

"That's because as you've been told she's out of the country and unavailable."

"_Lying isn't a good trait." _Tony pointed out.

"She's a Marine. She gets sent of the country on investigations on a regular basis and at certain times she can't call you back. She'll get all your messages as soon as she gets back, when that will be I can't tell you. But she will be back and she will get your messages, so stop calling."

"_Petty Officer."_

"Look if you try to use the NCIS resources to locate her, someone will flag it. If she doesn't tell you where she's going she has a good reason for it. I'd suspect Gibbs would be very interested in the fact that you're misusing resources."

"_That sounds like a threat."_

"Tony, we have a job to do and we can't do it we have lovesick NCIS Agents trying to track down their girlfriends, who are really out of the country and out of reach. She'll get your messages and she'll call you. You just need to be patient."

"_Okay."_ Tony sighed.

"One other piece of advice, sleeping with other women because you think she might dump you isn't a good idea. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye."_

Jen hung up and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Tiner who was filing something nearby asked.

"Special Agent DiNozzio won't be calling for a few days at least." She told him. "We had a little chat, which mention the word Gibbs. That usually clears things up."

"You really do know how to handle him."

"Let's just say I knew a lot of guys like him before I went straight." She winked at him.

"NCIS agents?"

"Guys who think they are charming." Jen replied. "Excuse me. Captain."

"Yes Jen." Harm stopped to talk to her.

"I have a message from the Colonel."

"Okay."

"She's says you have your ticket for you dry cleaning so you need to pick it up yourself, she also says to pick up something for dinner."

"Okay."

"She also told me to add don't forget the baby sir."

"Dry cleaning, dinner and Abi. Got it."

"One more thing off my list." Jen stated.

"What else is on your list since you've only been in the country a few hours?"

"There was calling the Colonel, I've taken care of Special Agent DiNozzio and the belief that we're telling him Major Williams is out of the country just so she doesn't have to take her calls."

"How did you manage that?" Harm inquired.

"Gibbs." Jen shrugged.

"Sounds about right." Harm smiled. "Anyone else a target on your list?"

"Lieutenant Sims."

"What about Harriet?"

"Lieutenant Roberts wants her to take early maternity leave because of her blood pressure."

"How are you going to convince her to take leave? I've tried, Bud's tried."

"Sir, it's all in how you present your case."

"You think you can present it better than us?"

"It's just making your argument appropriate to your target audience." She paused. "I spend a lot of time around lawyers, some have good arguments they just don't know how to present it to get the members to side with them. It's all about how you present it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"In the words of Yoda sir, 'try not. Do or do not.'"

"Be our guest."

TBC


	97. Chapter 309

Jen was stopped by Sturgis who needed her assistance on something before she had the chance to go and find Harriet.

When she did finally locate her Harriet was in the library re-organising the books which had some how gotten mixed up.

"Lieutenant let me help you." Jen took the stack of books from Harriet.

"Thank you Jen. How was the sub?"

"An experience I'd rather avoid again." Jen admitted. "Maybe you should sit down Lieutenant." Jen suggested.

"That might be a good idea."

Jen pulled out a chair to assist her.

"So how have things been around here?" Jen inquired.

"The Admiral was a bit of a snit for a few days. Special Agent DiNozzio doesn't seem to believe that Major Williams isn't calling him back because she can't rather than avoiding him."

"I've taken care of that." Jen replied.

"You've only been back a short time."

"He called a while ago. He won't be calling for a few days and hopefully Major Williams will be back before then."

"What did you say to him?" Harriet was intrigued.

"I just reminded him that Gibbs would probably think it was a bad use of his time and that if he would get into trouble if he tried to track her down using NCIS resources. Gibbs's name did the trick."

"Being scared of your boss is always a good incentive." Harriet agreed.

"How are you doing ma'am? You look great."

"I look like a house." Harriet corrected.

"Only if you're thinking of one of those miniature ones that people collect."

"You're good for my self-esteem Jen."

"Thank you ma'am." Jen sat down. "So other than that you're okay?"

"My ankles are swelling and my blood pressure is slightly higher than my doctor would like."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Bud wants me to take maternity leave a few weeks early."

"What does your doctor think?"

"Taking it easy is a good idea."

"So why aren't you on maternity leave?" Jen inquired. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm needed here."

"You'll always be needed her Lieutenant, but I'll watch out for them in your absence."

"Jen…"

"They're my family too." Jen pointed out. "The only people who believed in me."

"I know Jennifer." Harriet patted her hand. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave."

"I can understand that ma'am. It's your decision."

"What if…"

"Ma'am, you can't live your life as a series of what ifs. What happened to Lieutenant Roberts taught me that."

"I know." Harriet replied.

"If you're worried about missing out, I can keep you up to date."

"I'm not sure that the Admiral would like the phone bill to my house."

"There's always e-mail." Jen pointed out. "If Jason can send Lieutenant Roberts cases to keep him up to date I can e-mail you the JAG gossip as long as I leave out the classified information. I already do it for Colonel Mackenzie."

"Really?"

"I might not be at my desk quite so much but I still get all the judicial gossip." Jen pointed out. "There's nothing to say you can't stop by for a visit. But this way you can take things easy, nest if you need to. Lieutenant Roberts will be calmer."

"The filling cabinets."

"What about them ma'am?"

"I need to sort them out before I go on leave." Harriet stated.

"If you request your leave to start on Monday, that gives us a few days, I'll help you sort through it all." Jen offered.

"Do you think the Admiral would agree?" Harriet asked.

"If it means you don't go into labour in his office, I think he'll be okay with it ma'am." Jen responded.

"I'll go and talk to him."

…

Harm saw Harriet go into the Admiral's office.

"She's requesting maternity leave starting on Monday." Jen came up behind him.

"How did you manage that?"

"I knew what was bothering her Captain. We'll also be making sure everything here is shipshape before she leaves." Jen added.

"Good job."

"Thank you sir." Jen replied. "I have things to do."

"Carry on." Harm told her.

TBC


	98. Chapter 310

A/N: The writers block is still a vast. SAR has no luck locating my muse, the tiny idea that I had was just about enough to write this post.

"How did Harriet's last day go?" Mac asked Harm as they curled up in bed.

"Surprisingly well." Harm admitted. "I still don't know what Jen said to convince her but it work. The office is in better shape than it's ever been; the Admiral was in a good mood."

"How about Faith?"

"She was looking to catch a flight out since the snow had cleared." Harm replied.

"That's good."

"And we have the weekend."

"I need to spend some time with Abi. So I need you to watch the boys."

"I think I can handle that."

Faith exited the elevator into the NCIS bullpen intent on her mission. It was two am and she had already been home and to the office.

She'd tried Tony's apartment and found it empty so she went to the next logical conclusion.

Tony was sleeping in his desk chair, Kate was working at her computer and Gibbs was sat at his desk.

"I brought coffee." She handed a cup to Kate and another to Gibbs.

"It's always nice to see you Major." Gibbs said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well I'm about to yell."

"Be our guest, we could use some entertainment to keep us awake while we wait for Abby to finish her tests." Gibbs said bemused.

Faith walked over to Tony's desk and slammed her hands down, so hard the desk shook.

"I'm up Gibbs." Tony was startled awake.

"Not Gibbs." Faith crossed her arms.

"Faith." Tony rubbed his eyes and focused. "You're back."

"It would appear that way."

"It's two in the morning." Tony said noticing the time on the clock on his computer. When Faith had moved slammed the table the mouse had moved switching off the screensaver.

"I was gone nine days. My answer machine is full and I have forty-seven messages at JAG that you wanted to know where I am."

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"If I was avoiding you'd know about it. But I don't avoid problems, I'm a Marine I confront them. When they tell you I'm out of the country, I'm out of the country. When they tell you that I'm not avoiding your calls, it would help if you got your head out of your six and believed them. Not everything is about you."

"Faith…" Tony said.

Kate and Gibbs were watching in bemusement.

"There is enough evidence here to get a pretty decent case for stalking or at least harassment."

"Faith…" Tony repeated.

"You either trust me or there is no point doing this. My job means I go away on short notice, that I'm out of the country for extended periods of time and that you don't have the right to know about every trip I take. I'm not a Beltway lawyer or one of your blonde bimbos, you either trust me or you don't. Now I've just spent a week and a half freezing my six off, so I'm going home and I'm going to get some sleep. Let me know what you decide."

She turned around.

"Sorry for interrupting your evening." She apologised to Gibbs and Kate.

"Not a problem." Kate smiled.

"How was Reykjavik anyway?" Gibbs inquired.

"Cold, but I did get a lesson in artic survival. Goodnight." Faith left.

"You knew where she was?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Yes."

"What did I miss?" Abby asked.

"Major Williams just dropped by to let Tony know she was back and that he was verging on the edge of stalking with the number of messages he left trying to find out where she was."

"That's not cool Tony." Abby stated. "Especially when she just spent a week snowed in in Iceland."

"You knew where she was too?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs had me monitor the weather situation there." Abby admitted.

"NCIS gets a report on everything that needs investigating whether it's done by us or JAG. They include the JAG names." Gibbs explained. "If you take the stairs you should be able catch her before leaves the parking lot."

"Thanks Boss." Tony grabbed his jacket and started to leave.

"I want you back here in twenty minutes." Gibbs called after him.

"Why'd you let him go?" Kate inquired.

"Because she's only woman he's been involved with that lasted more than two weeks and she's not an airhead she's a marine. Semper Fi." Abby responded for Gibbs.

"Do you have those test results for me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here." Abby handed him the file.

TBC


	99. Chapter 311

"Faith wait." Tony caught up with her in the parking lot.

"What?" Faith turned to look at him.

"We should talk?"

"What's there to talk about? I think I just said everything."

"I don't want this to end." Tony told her.

"I don't want it to either but harassing a busy Navy office just because I'm out of contact for a few days isn't a good sign. It says you have trust issues."

"I know. This is the longest relationship I've had."

"I know." Faith replied.

"I don't want to screw it up."

"I think you made a good effort at it." She sighed. "It's not like I wanted to get stuck in Iceland for a week but it happened. I can get sent to the Med or Iraq next week for that matter."

"You're not though?"

"Not right now, but my point is it's my job to go where the Marine Corps send me. I don't have control over that. If you can't deal with that then there is no point, this is my life and I like it."

"I know you do."

"You need to figure out what you want from me and if you can deal with my job."

"I can." Tony insisted.

"I'm not sure that's true." Faith stated. "We should take a break."

"A break?" Tony asked.

"Just some time apart to figure out what we want from each other. I'm not talking a Friends style break where you get to sleep with the other half of the women you haven't slept with, I'm just talking about some breathing space." Faith yawned. "It's late, I'm been up for twenty-fours, I need to go home, I'll talk to you in a week hopefully we will have figured everything out by then." She kissed his cheek.

Tony watched her drive away before he headed back inside.

"Did you figure things out?" Kate asked.

"What is a Friends style break up?" Tony inquired.

"Ouch." Abby said.

"I'd have to agree with her." Kate stated.

"I think I still need an explanation."

"If you sleep with someone else while you're taking a time out, your relationship is over and you can't use the excuse that you were on a break to get out of it." Kate explained.

"If you can stop discussing Tony's love life and get back to our case."

JAG

Faith knocked on the door to the Rabb house mid morning.

"Hey Faith come on in." Harm opened the door. "Glad to be back from the cold?"

"You have no idea." Faith replied. "This isn't a bad time is it?"

"No. Everyone is being congenial today."

"Hey Abi." Faith picked up the little girl who was toddling towards her. "I think you've gotten bigger since I saw you last."

"You should see the twins." Mac walked into the room.

"Hey Mac." Faith greeted her.

"So did you do what every good Marine does when they are stuck in the snow?"

"Build a snowman of their commanding office and toss snowballs at it." Faith continued. "Yes ma'am."

"Marines do that?" Harm asked.

"You can't throw things at your commanding officer so why not?" Mac asked.

"I spent most of the last week off duty so it was something to." Faith shrugged.

"Did you hear about your phone calls?" Mac inquired.

"Yes. I don't think going to NCIS at 0200 and yelling at him was my smartest move, but Kate and Gibbs thought it was funny, especially since it seemed like they knew where I was."

"How did you leave it?" Mac asked as they sat down.

"I told him he needed to figure out if he could handle my job, if he can't then there isn't a lot else to talk about. So I told him to take a week and figure it out."

"I'm sorry." Mac apologised.

"You win some you loose some." Faith replied.

"Am I missing something?" Harm inquired.

"If he really needs a week to think it over, it's not going to be good." Mac replied.

"It's like a woman asking if she looks fat in something. If you have to think about it then there is never a good outcome." Faith offered as an analogy.

"Why didn't you just tell him it was over?" Harm inquired.

"Because there is a small window in which he can redeem himself." Mac explained. "He just has to want to."

"Women are illogical." Harm stated.

TBC


	100. Chapter 312

"Captain Rabb." Gibbs noticed the tall lawyer / aviator's presence.

"Gibbs."

"Is there something we can do for the JAG corps?" Gibbs inquired.

"No specifically, I was here as the request for counsel."

"It wasn't on one of our cases."

"I know. I was about to leave, but I need a few minutes with Agent DiNozzio." Harm requested.

"DiNozzio." Gibbs said.

"Yes boss?" DiNozzio looked up.

"Captain Rabb here needs to speak with you, why don't you see him out?"

"Yes boss."

"Thank you." Harm replied.

"So what did you need to see me about?" Tony asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Wait a minute." Harm told him.

He waited up the elevator arrived and then stepped inside DiNozzio followed him inside. Once it started to descend, Harm flipped the switch to stop it in its tracks. He set his briefcase down and placed his cover on top.

"Assaulting a federal officer is a crime." DiNozzio informed him.

"I'm not going to hit you; I'm going to give you a little advice."

"Advice?" Tony was surprised.

"No-one can find out about this conversation or I'll have two angry Marines on my six."

"Is this about Faith?" Tony inquired.

"Let's keep this in the abstract." Harm suggested. "If a female Marine such as Major Williams happened to come over to my house hours after she returned from a business trip out of the country to talk to my wife about an incident with her boyfriend would you want to know the contents of such a discussion if it were relevant to your decision making process?"

"Spill what you know Captain." Tony crossed his arms.

"I don't admit to understanding how women think, especially female Marines, in any way shape or form but you should probably hear this."

"Captain." Tony prompted.

"That week she gave you to figure everything out was a test."

"A test?" Tony questioned.

"From what I understand about why all the ice-cream in my house disappeared, if you love her it wouldn't take a week to figure out that you could handle the fact that she's a Marine who can kick your six six ways to Sunday and who has a job that sends her out half way around the world on short notice."

"She said that?"

"That was what they explained to me. Unless you doing something your relationship will be over by Saturday. If you don't care enough to fight then what's the point."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought the Colonel didn't like me."

"She doesn't like your attitude but Faith is her friend and she likes you. You know what they say about Marines sticking together, Semper Fi and all that. You have a window to fix this if you want to, but it needs be today rather than the end of the week."

"Thanks for coming over and letting me know."

"I was anyway. Just don't let anyone know we've had this discussion." Harm restarted the elevator. "Let me know if I need to buy more ice-cream." He picked up his cover and brief case.

"I will."

"Being involved with a Marine is hard work, but it's worth it." The elevator stopped. "And remember warrants are better than rocks." Harm added before he stepped out.

"Yes Captain."

Harm left the building to drive back to JAG HQ knowing that he'd done everything he could despite the fact that he could hear Mac's voice in the back of his head telling him not to interfere.

He normally would have interfered but given that women had crazy logic he felt it was his duty to give Tony a heads up so at least he could make an informed decision.

…

DiNozzio sank into his chair.

"Everything okay?" Kate inquired.

"He wanted to remind that warrants are preferable to throwing rocks through windows." Tony replied. He paused. "Women are illogical."

"Actually we're perfectly logical, you just don't understand it." Kate stated.

"Gibbs?" Tony prompted.

"If I understood women do you think I would have three ex-wives DiNozzio?" Gibbs asked.

TBC


	101. Chapter 313

"Captain." Jen caught up with Harm when he got back to JAG.

"Yes Jen?"

"I have a message for you from your mother."

"What?" Harm asked.

"Day care called Abi has a slightly temperature they think she's getting a cold, so your mother went to pick her up, so you don't need to collect her today."

"Thanks Jen."

Jen studied him for a minute.

"You caved sir." She said.

"Come into my office." Harm suggested, he closed the door after her. "What exactly do you think I caved about?"

"You interfered sir." Jen replied.

"With what?" Harm sat on the edge of the desk.

"Major Williams and Special Agent DiNozzio."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know you sir and I spent the majority of the last few years watching lawyers everyday."

"Hypothetically if I happened to share a piece of information with DiNozzio that could help him make an informed decision what is the harm?"

"Nothing sir, as long as it doesn't turned around and bite you in the six. Having two Marines mad at you might be interesting."

"Can we keep this between ourselves?" Harm requested.

"Yes sir." She paused.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Jason got his confirmation date to go to OCS this morning." Jen replied.

"When does he leave?" Harm inquired.

"He has to report in four weeks Sunday sir."

"He'll only be gone 13 weeks and you'll get to go to his graduation." Harm pointed out.

"I know sir, I knew it was coming, I just…"

"Didn't expect it be so soon."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

"He'll be back before you know it. You know the Admiral has already arranged it for him to be back here." Harm assured her. "He'll get better pay and he'll get to use his law degree."

"I know sir. I should get back to work, things to organise, research."

"Research?" Harm questioned.

"SecNav gave the go ahead for more support staff court room training; they are still coming up with an official name for the program. But I'm trying to come up with a few more case scenarios and it's a lot of research."

"Mac will be…."

"She already knows sir." Jen interrupted.

"Let's keep my talk with DiNozzio between us."

"Yes sir." Jen agreed.

JAG

It was almost midnight when Faith got home, she had gone to Norfolk for a JAGman investigation and it had taken her hours to get home. She pulled her keys out of her purse as she approached her apartment.

Outside her door there was a sleeping NCIS Agent rather than wake him up, she simply unlocked the door and pushed it open as she stepped through causing him to fall backwards.

"What the…" Tony was startled awake.

"That's a very good question." Faith said. "What are you doing here Tony?"

"I don't need a week." He got to his feet.

"Okay." She waited for him to go on.

"Okay so I keep talking. I'm used to dating women who shopping is their idea of a fun day out, and finds the idea that I carry a gun for a living impressive."

"You're not doing very well here." Faith crossed her arms.

"What I was trying to say was I like the fact that you like me in spite of that. I know you're a Marine and you could kick my ass any day of the week and I need to accept that you don't need to me to protect you. Your job takes you to some dangerous place and you can be out of contact, I can accept that, if you're going out of a message to let me know would be nice."

"Ninety percent of the time I'm at JAG." Faith pointed out. "And I'm usually surrounded by Marines or squids if I'm out of the office."

"I know."

"And you get shot at a lot more often than I do." Faith stated.

"I know." He paused. "I want this to work, and I don't want to wait a week to make decisions."

"Okay." Faith agreed.

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"I love you." He waited for her to say something. "Faith?" He prompted.

"You'd better come in; we have a lot of talking to do."

TBC


	102. Chapter 314

Jen tapped on the door before she pushed open the door to the conference room two weeks later.

Bud and Harm were inside preparing for a meeting with opposing counsel.

"What can we do for you Petty Officer?" Harm inquired.

"I have a message sir."

"What is it?" Harm asked.

"It's for Lieutenant Roberts."

"What's the message Jen?" Bud inquired.

"I can't actually give it to your verbatim."

"Why not?" Bud asked.

"My legal counsel advised me against saying anything that could get me thrown in the brig."

"How about you paraphrase it so you don't get thrown in the brig?" Harm suggested.

"Yes sir." Jen took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Sims wants to tear off certain parts of your anatomy if you ever go near her again."

"Harriet called here to tell me that?" Bud questioned.

"Bud." It dawned on Harm a lot quicker what that message meant.

"She also said if you don't meet her at Bethesda pretty quickly you're going to miss your son being born." Jen added.

"Harriet's having the baby?"

"Yes sir. Apparently her contractions came on suddenly and pretty fast, she called a cab and went to the hospital. There is someone waiting outside to take you to the hospital and Mrs Rabb is picking AJ up from day care."

"Bud, go." Harm told him. "And good luck."

"I've already cleared it with the Admiral good luck sir." Jen handed him his cover.

"Okay, okay, okay." Bud said standing up.

"Go Bud." Harm encouraged.

Bud grabbed his briefcase and left.

Harm couldn't help but chuckle. Jen looked at him.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No sir, you were worse." Jen replied. "Did you want me to reschedule your meeting?" She offered.

"No, I can handle it. Let me know if we hear anything."

"Yes sir." Jen replied before she left.

JAG

"Jen, I've been hearing some scuttlebutt." Faith said as she approached her desk.

"If it's that Agent DiNozzio sent you a rather large box of chocolates, it would be true they are on your desk."

"It wasn't and how do you know it was from Tony?"

"Do other people send you chocolates ma'am?" Jen asked. "You should also suggest he gets an envelope with any cards he sends." Faith looked at her. "I didn't read it sir."

"I know." Faith replied. "But that wasn't the scuttlebutt I was talking about."

"What piece of scuttlebutt was it exactly? "

"About Lieutenant Sims."

"You mean the fact that she called here in the middle of a contract and told me exactly what she'd like to do to Lieutenant Roberts if he touched her again ma'am?"

"That would be the scuttlebutt."

"We're still waiting on news." Jen told her. "I'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

"Thank you."

"And Major?"

"Yes."

"The purveyor of chocolate is sat in your office."

"How long has he been there?" Faith inquired.

"About ten minutes, I told him not to touch anything."

"Thank you." Faith stated.

Jen went back to work.

"Petty Officer." The Admiral came out of his office through the side door. "Do we…"

"Not yet, I called the hospital and there isn't any change."

"What about the numbers for…?"

Jen handed him a file.

"And the…"

Jen just picked up a stack and handed it to him.

"That's all the service records you asked for. There are several good candidates, although the top three seem most appropriate."

"Thank you." AJ walked back into his office.

TBC


	103. Chapter 315

"Is the Admiral free?" Jen asked Tiner.

"He's just reading over the files for my replacement." Tiner smiled at his wife. "I'm sure he won't mind the interruption."

Jen knocked on the door.

"Enter." AJ called from inside.

"Admiral." Jen closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Petty Officer?"

"Lieutenant Roberts just called. I was wondering if you wanted to make a general announcement or if I should just tell the people who asked the news."

"I'll make a general announcement." The Admiral decided. "Why don't you tell me what we know?"

A few minutes later the Admiral had everyone gathered around out in the bullpen.

"We've just received some news from Lieutenant Roberts; I thought it would save on scuttlebutt to make one general announcement." He paused. "The Roberts family has increased by one bouncing baby boy by the name of James Kirk Roberts, weighing in at 7lbs 9oz."

"I guess that confirms Harriet had the drugs then." Harm commented.

"Captain?" The Admiral questioned.

"Sorry sir, James Kirk as in James T Kirk the Captain of the Starship Enterprise?" Which elicited a round of laughter.

"I see what you mean Captain. Anyone who wishes to contribute some money to sending the Lieutenants some flowers please handed it to Tiner. You can take care of ordering them. Thank you." AJ disappeared back to his office.

There were a few comments around the room as people started dropping money off with Tiner.

The phone on Jen's desk rang.

"JAG Ops, Petty Officer Coates speaking." Jen answered.

"_I thought this was Colonel Mackenzie's line." _ The male voice on the end stated.

"The calls are currently being transferred sir." Jen replied. She had set up the phones so they transferred any calls coming into her real desk to her current desk in JAG ops. "How may I help you?"

"_I need to speak to her."_

"Who sir? Colonel Mackenzie?"

"_Yes." _ He was sounding impatient.

"I'm afraid Colonel Mackenzie isn't currently here."

"_When will she be back?"_ He snapped.

"Not for at least 6 weeks sir."

"_What? That's no good."_

"If you could tell me what this is about perhaps I could suggest someone else who could help you." Jen suggested.

"_It has to be Colonel Mackenzie."_

"If you'd like to leave your name and number I'll see if I can get a message to her." Jen offered, the line went dead. "Sir?"

Jen looked at the phone before she hung up.

"Everything okay Jen?" Harm asked.

"I'm not sure sir."

"Do you want to be a little more specific?" Harm suggested.

"A guy just called looking for the Colonel and he seemed to get a little upset when I told him that she wasn't here and wouldn't be back for a while. He insisted that she was the only one he could talk to, when I offered to take his contact details and get a message to her he hung up."

"Was it someone's voice you recognised?" Harm asked.

"No, but it was crackly like it was a satellite phone that was getting bad reception."

"Have them run a back trace to see if they can figure out who called Mac. If you have problems call Abby over at NCIS she might be able to help you pinpoint it more."

"Yes sir."

"Let me know what you find."

JAG

Jen knocked on Faith's office door. Faith beckoned her in.

"What can I do for you Jen?" Faith asked.

"It was actually Agent DiNozzio I was looking for. Can I borrow him for a few minutes?"

"Yes Major _can_ she borrow me?" Tony asked Faith.

"Take him please." Faith told her.

"So what can I do for you?" Tony asked as they left Faith's office.

"We need to go to the Captain's office." Jen informed him.

"What's this about?" Tony inquired as Faith closed the door to Harm's office behind them.

"Jen tell him about the phone call."

Jen proceeded to explain about the call.

"What's the problem?" Tony asked.

"It sounded like a satellite phone that wasn't getting good reception, so the Captain asked me to get them to trace it." Jen explained. "There was a problem so I called Abby and had her trace it."

"Abby as in our Abby?" Tony questioned.

"No as in my daughter." Harm snapped. "Yes your Abby."

"She managed to back track it to someone where in the middle of Afghanistan."

"Does the Colonel know anyone in that area?" Tony asked.

"She knows lots of people." Harm pointed out. "But no one specific."

"It sound like it was important that he spoke to her." Jen stated.

"You'd like me to look into it and see what the call was about." Tony guessed.

"Well you seem to have nothing better to do today." Harm pointed out.

"Gibbs has the flu and the director sent him home and told us all to take a couple days off in case we come down with it too." Tony stated. "I'll call Kate and McGee we'll see what we can find out."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to need to take a detailed statement and anything else you recall." Tony told Jen.

"Of course."

TBC


	104. Chapter 316

"So what's so exciting you dragged us back in here when the Director gave us a few days off?" Kate asked as she and McGee arrived in Abby's lab where Tony and Abby were looking at the monitor.

"A call to the JAG office." Tony replied.

"They are lawyers they get calls everyday." Kate pointed out.

"This was a call looking for Colonel Mackenzie."

"Why is that a problem other than she's on maternity leave?" McGee inquired.

"Because Probie the guy who called was agitated when he was told that she wasn't there and he couldn't speak to her and was also calling from a satellite phone which Abby traced back to Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?" Kate questioned.

"Who has the satellite phone?" McGee asked.

"That's what we're trying figure out Probie."

"Why are they so concerned?" Kate asked.

"Coates said it seemed like the call was urgent and important, and the satellite phone crackled." Tony stated. "Who calls a JAG judge for an only insists on speaking to that judge?"

"Okay, but why are we looking into it?" Kate asked.

"Because Rabb asked me to and I owe him a favour."

"The DOD hands out satellite phones but I can't seem to get into the records of who has this one."

"Who says it's a DOD satellite phone?" McGee asked. "You can by a satellite phone for a thousand dollars."

"Less if you know where to shop, but this one bounced of a DOD satellite." Abby stated. "It's military but I can't find out who."

"Well it would be Navy or more probably be a Marine." McGee stated. "Who are in Afghanistan at the moment?"

"Let's see." Abby tapped into her computer.

"The Marines have units that could be in Afghanistan that won't be on the computer." Kate pointed out. "The kind of units the Marines won't admit that are there."

"Now you're thinking." Tony said. "Abby we may need some of your skills."

"You promised you'd never make me do that again." Abby told him.

"It's only once before we have to go and talk to DOD." Tony requested.

"You owe me." Abby poked him.

"What does he want you to do?" McGee asked.

"Flirt with this creep I know in the CIA to get information." Abby sighed.

"Couldn't we just call the number?" McGee suggested.

"I tried that. No answer."

"If we piggy back the system with a trace we should be able to get a location without them answering. DOD satellite phones work on a set of specific frequencies." McGee stated.

"You two work on that." Tony suggested. "Kate, let's go."

"So what do you owe Rabb a favour for?" Kate inquired as they took the elevator upstairs.

"I'd rather not say."

"So he just calls you up and asks you to look into who is calling his wife?" Kate questioned.

"Actually I was already at JAG."

"For what reason?"

"I was seeing if Faith wanted to get some food if you must know." Tony informed.

"So we're going to look into this call?"

"If you don't want to help go home." Tony told her as they stepped out elevator. "Personally I think military judges getting strange calls from Afghanistan is worth looking into."

"I never said it wasn't. I'm just saying Gibbs…"

"Gibbs isn't here; he's out sick for a few days. Which is strange because Gibbs in never sick unless you count people shooting him. But he isn't here and we're going to look into this."

"What do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"Well since you ask."

TBC

A/N: I know it's short and all NCIS but they had to start work somewhere.


	105. Chapter 317

Trish was just returning home from picking up Abi and little AJ when Tony and Kate pulled up at the house.

"Can I help you?"

"You must be Mrs Burnett, I'm Special Agent DiNozzio and this is Special Agent Todd we're with NCIS."

"That stands for…" Kate started.

"My son is a Navy Lawyer and I was married to a Navy pilot I knew what NCIS stood for before it was NCIS." Trish told them. "Did something happen to my son?"

"No he's just fine ma'am, or at least he was when I saw him a few hours ago." Tony assured her.

"Then what is this about?"

"We need to speak to Colonel Mackenzie for a few minutes." Kate informed her.

"Then you'd better come inside."

Trish ushered AJ into the house with Abi propped on her hip.

"Sarah you have visitors."

"Tony, Kate, this is a surprise."

"We need to ask you a couple questions." Tony told her.

"I just need a few minutes." Mac replied. She crouched down in front of AJ. "Hey AJ."

"Auntie Mac." AJ smiled.

"Did Trish tell you why you're here?" Mac inquired. AJ shook his head. "You have a new baby brother."

"Really?" AJ asked excitedly.

"I'm going to take you to see him and your Mom when Uncle Harm gets home from work. But you're going to stay here for a few days okay?"

"Okay Auntie Mac." AJ hugged her.

"Why don't you go with Trish she'll get you a snack?" Mac suggested ruffling his hair as she got up. She took Abi from Trish.

Trish ushered AJ from the room.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mac suggested. "The twins are asleep and Abi seems to be co-operative right now." Mac picked up a toy to entertain her daughter.

"We just have a couple questions Mac." Kate told her.

"About what?"

"The phone call that came to JAG for you today." Tony replied. "Captain Rabb asked us to look into it."

"Harm called NCIS because I got a phone call from someone in Afghanistan?" Mac questioned.

"Tony was already at JAG trying to convince Faith to have lunch with him." Kate supplied.

"And Gibbs thinks this is an appropriate way to spend your time?"

"Gibbs has the flu." Tony replied.

"The Director told us all to take a few days off." Kate suggested. "Tony volunteered, says he owes Harm a favour."

"What kind of favour?" Mac inquired.

"It's nothing."

Mac studied him for a minute.

"I'm going to kill him, I told him not to interfere." Mac sighed.

"Interfere with what?" Tony asked innocently.

"I deal with lying scumbags as often as you do, do toy with me Tony. Hell I was married to a lying scumbag and dated several. He told you about the conversation Faith and I had. I'm going to kill him."

"Just don't say anything to Faith." Tony requested. "It was only a friendly heads up."

"Tony you've never been my favourite person why do you think I'd lie to my friend?"

"Perhaps we should get back to why we're here." Kate suggested.

"You want to know if I know anyone who is Afghanistan who would call me."

"Yes."

"Not specifically." Mac replied. "Do I know anyone who is in Afghanistan? Probably somewhere along the line. I know a lot of Marines."

"Anyone who would call you if they were in trouble?" Kate inquired.

"Only Gunny maybe, but Jen would have recognised his voice. He was best man at her wedding."

"Gunny?" Kate questioned.

"Gunnery Sgt Victor Galindez. G-A-L-I-N-D-E-Z." Mac spelt it out. "Last time I heard he was in South America somewhere working for the Agency."

"As in CIA?" Tony questioned.

"I get the occasional letter from him but you how spooks are about letting people know too much information."

"Anyone else?" Kate asked.

"You want me to name every Marine I know?" Mac asked. "Because that is a long list."

TBC


	106. Chapter 318

"Uncle Harm." AJ ran up to Harm as soon as he came in the door.

"Hey AJ." Harm scooped him up.

"I'm a big brother." He announced proudly.

"I know. Congratulations."

"Auntie Mac is going to take me to see Mommy." AJ informed him.

"That's great AJ."

"Hey AJ why don't you go to the bathroom before we leave?" Mac came in and suggested.

"Okay."

Harm set him down and AJ ran to the toilet.

"Hey." Harm came over to give her a kiss. But Mac crossed her arms. "Okay, I take it you're mad about something."

"Which would you like to discuss first? The fact that you called NCIS in and have them running around because someone called my office looking for me and hung up when they were told that I wasn't there."

"The call was from somewhere in Afghanistan." Harm pointed out.

"Which you wouldn't have known until you told Jen and Abby Scuito to trace it. If it was important they would have called back. NCIS has better things to do than investigate random phone calls."

"I'm sorry if I take phone calls seriously. And you said first."

"I think the discussion about how not interfering in Faith and Tony's relationship somehow translates into telling Tony what Faith and I were discussing later."

"How did…"

"Tony has a lousy poker face." Mac replied.

"It worked out." Harm pointed out.

"You still shouldn't have interfered."

"I'm ready Auntie Mac." AJ ran in.

"The twins are in bed; Trish is just putting Abi to bed. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Tell Harriet and Bud congratulations from me."

JAG

"Mommy!" AJ yelled as he spotted Harriet and ran towards her.

"Hey honey." Harriet smiled. "You need to be quiet so you don't wake up all the babies."

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Hey Harriet, Bud. Congratulations." Mac told them.

"Thank you Mac." Harriet replied.

"Hey buddy, do you want to come and meet your little brother?" Bud who was sat in a chair on the other side of the bed holding the baby asked. "This is Jimmy."

"He's gorgeous Harriet. Congratulations." Mac gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"You too Bud."

"Thank you ma'am." Bud smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" Mac inquired.

"Do you need to ask?" Harriet countered.

"No, I remember vividly."

"Thank you for taking care of AJ."

"When are they letting you out of here?"

"Day after tomorrow." Harriet replied.

"AJ can stay with us until then." Mac assured her.

"You look almost as frazzled as I do."

"Twins take a lot of work." Mac stated.

"It's something else." Harriet said. "But I'm not sure what."

"You mean Harm's over reaction to a phone call?" Mac inquired.

"How did he over react?"

"He has NCIS investigating because someone called me at the office on a satellite phone which they traced back to Afghanistan and the person hung up when Jen told him that I would be in the office for a while."

"Do you they have any idea who it could be?" Bud inquired.

"No. But since the call wasn't a threat why he's making such a big deal of it I'll never know."

"If it makes him feel better and NCIS have no problems looking into it." Harriet said. "What's the harm?"

"The only reason they have time to look into is is that Gibbs is out with the flu and the Director gave the rest of his team a couple days off. So now they are trying to figure who I know that would be there and would call me. I think they are planning on storming the Pentagon to find out who has the satellite phone. But back to you…"

"TBC


	107. Chapter 319

The Rabb house was quiet for once when Mac and AJ returned home.

"Come on AJ let's get you to bed." Mac said AJ was almost asleep in her arms anyway. She carried him up the stairs and helped him change into his pyjamas and settled him into bed. AJ was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

"Hey."

Harm looked up from the bed where he was working. He had a couple law books and files and was making notes on a legal pad.

"Hey." He whispered back. "How's Harriet?"

"Exhausted and ecstatic." Mac replied. "Why aren't you in the office?"

"Zach was fussing a little so it was easier to be up here."

"And I can't you yell at you in case I wake them up."

"That too." Harm replied.

"I'm going to take a bath before they wake up."

"Okay." Harm agreed.

JAG

"Let me try this again Colonel." Tony said as he was online in MTAC with the Pentagon. "I just need to know who has that satellite phone."

"Like I told you Special Agent DiNozzio I cannot give you that information."

"Then I guess I'll have to call your boss, then your boss's boss, then there is the SecNav, the SecDef, I'm sure the Commandant would like a call too just so he doesn't feel left out."

"Do as you see fit."

Tony gave a signal to cut the call.

"Who is next on the list?" Tony asked.

"Special Agent DiNozzio what do you think you're doing?" The Director of NCIS walked in. "I've just received a call saying you're harassing the Pentagon staff."

"I'm trying to get an answer to a question and they keep stone walling me sir." Tony replied.

"I thought I gave your team a few days off while Gibbs is out sick."

"We were asked to look into something so that's what we've been doing for the last six hours."

"What exactly are you investigating?"

"Someone made a call to one of the judges over at JAG and we were asked to look into it."

"Was it a threat?" The Director asked.

"Not exactly. A call came in from a satellite phone, the caller got angry when he was told he couldn't talk to Colonel Mackenzie because she is out on leave. It caused a concern so they had the call traced. It came from a DOD issue satellite phone from the middle of the hills in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?" The Director repeated.

"Yes sir, the call came directly to her office number which means they have to know the number. Who calls a military judge half way around the world?"

"Admiral Chegwidden asked you to look into this?"

"Captain Rabb." He corrected. "We've talked to Colonel Mackenzie the one name she could come up with we've confirmed is currently in an undisclosed location in South America on loan to the CIA. The CIA Agent they know is in his office in Langley; Captain Rabb talked to him personally. All we've come up with are Marine brick walls."

"Do you know the exact location?"

"They called the phone several times and piggybacked something technical and got an exact location. Can you bring up the satellite image?" Tony requested.

A satellite still of some hills in Afghanistan came up with a red dot on it.

"That's where they were an hour ago. They aren't picking up but they do have the phone still with them because the it has moved."

"Get me the Commandant of the Marine Corps." The Director instructed.

It took a few minutes for them to connect.

"What can I do for NCIS Director?" The Commandant inquired.

"You can order your Marines to give us the information on who has particular satellite phone in Afghanistan rather than the run around." The Director responded.

"Why do you need that information?" The Commandant asked.

"Our interest is piqued when someone in Afghanistan calls a Marine judge and then gets mad when he's told that they can't talk to them." The Director. He nodded at Tony, who told the tech to show the image to the Commandant. "That's where the satellite phone is right now."

"How did you get that information?" The Commandant asked.

"They called and got no response." The Director replied.

"If you give me the number I'll see what find and whether you have clearance to know."

"I think they blew clearance when the called the judge." The Director pointed out. "We'll be waiting to hear from you."

TBC


	108. Chapter 320

Mac managed to pack, Harm off with Abi and AJ who were going to day care before she managed to get the twins dressed and fed.

Then she finally managed to get breakfast while she left the twins in their bouncing chairs in front of a Baby Einstein DVD.

"Do you really have to leave at the end of the week?" Mac asked Trish.

"I have to get back to the gallery and Frank."

"How am I going to manage this?"

"You'll do just fine Sarah." Trish assured her. "I'm going to run to the store."

"Okay."

Since the twins seemed happy for a few minutes make finished loading the dishwasher and the washing machine before making herself a drink and taking it and sitting on the couch.

The phone rang.

"Rabb residence." Mac answered.

"_Colonel Mackenzie?"_

"Yes." Mac replied.

"_It is urgent that I speak with you." _

"Who is this?" Mac asked hearing a crackle in the background.

"_That's not important."_

"Are you the person who called my office yesterday?"

"_Yes."_

"So how is Afghanistan?"

"_How did... It doesn't I need to talk to you."_

"Only if you tell me your name first."

"_I can't."_

"Then I can't talk to you." She paused. "How did you get this number it's ex-directory?"

"_I know many things."_

"Then find someone else to call."

"_I need your help."_

"I don't think I'm going to be much help."

"_I need legal help._"

"Then call the JAG office you obviously have their number and they'll put you in touch with a lawyer. I'm a judge."

"_I need your help._" He repeated.

"I'm on maternity leave. So calling the JAG office for help would be a good idea."

"_I don't care I was told to call you._"

"By whom?"

"_That doesn't matter."_

"You won't tell me your name or who told you to contact me but you expect me to help you from seven thousand miles away?"

"_I need your help."_ The line went dead.

Mac hung up.

"Okay boys we're going for a little ride."

Mac grabbed up all the things she needed to take with her including her JAG ID.

She dressed each of them in a jacket and settled them in their car seats. She carried them both out to the car after locking up grateful that they had bought the locking bases which made it a lot easier to fit into the car.

"I can do this." Mac muttered as she stuffed the stroller base which fortunately the car seats fitted into into the trunk.

Jake let his uncertainty about the trip out in no uncertain terms.

"It's okay honey, you like the car." Mac replied. "We're just going to talk to someone."

When Mac arrived at her destination, she had her car searched after she convinced them she was who she said she was. Thankfully the twins remained asleep.

Mac parked her car. She set up the stroller base and hooked the baby bag over the handles. She took each stroller she fitted each seat in and locked the car.

"This is way too much effort." She muttered.

She managed to get inside the building, she then had to remove each baby again to pass them through the metal detector, while she folded up the base and passed it through the x-ray machine before she could reassemble it and head for the elevator.

"This is why we don't go out."

TBC


	109. Chapter 321

Mac found the bullpen empty.

So she sat on the edge of one of the desks and pushed the stroller back and forth.

"Colonel Mackenzie." McGee recognised her.

"Special Agent McGee."

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you like to hear my complaint about how difficult it is to get twins through security?" Mac asked.

"Probably not."

"Is Kate or DiNozzio around?" Mac inquired.

"They'll be in soon."

"Did you make any progress trying to find out who called me?"

"The Director spoke to the Commandant of the Marine corps after everyone else at the Pentagon was giving Tony the run around. He still hasn't gotten back to us yet. Is there a problem?"

"He called my house." Mac replied.

"When?"

"Forty-seven minutes and 34 seconds ago." Mac answered.

"That's very precise."

"Well I have great timing."

"Did he tell you who he was?" McGee asked as he picked up the phone to dial Tony's cell.

"No he wouldn't give me that information. He insisted that I needed to help him with something legal, I told him I was on leave and that he should call the JAG office. We went back and forth with that discussion before we got cut off."

"Did you recognise his voice?"

"No." Mac replied. "But he said he was told to call me."

"_DiNozzio."_ Tony answered his phone.

"Tony, it's McGee. Colonel Mackenzie is here. The guy called her house."

"_He called her house? Did he give his name?"_

"No. How far away are you?"

"_Parking lot."_

"Okay." McGee hung up. "He's in the parking lot. He'll be a few minutes."

"Nine for an outside line?" Mac guessed.

"Yes."

"Keep pushing it back and forth." Mac told him as she picked up the phone punched nine followed by another series of numbers.

"_Rabb."_ Harm answered.

"Captain Rabb."

"_Hey Marine. Everything okay with the kids?"_

"They're fine. I'm at NCIS."

"_What? Why?"_

"He called our house."

"_Our house?" _Harm questioned.

"Yes. So I put the twins in the car and drove here. Your Mom went out to the store so she has no idea where I am. Can you call her and tell that we're fine?"

"_Sure. Do you need me to come over there?" _Harm asked.

"I can handle it. I just thought you should know."

"_Call me and let me know what's going on." _He paused. _"I'm supposed to be in court in an hour. Call Jen. She'll get a message to me._"

"Okay." Mac agreed. "Talk to you later Captain."

"_You too Colonel."_

They hung up.

"You're not really any good with kids are you?" Mac asked McGee.

"I'm not used to being around them."

"Try having three under 18 months." Mac told him. "You don't get to sleep because at least one of them is awake and wakes up the others. One of them is always hungry. Fortunately Abi has been in day care since she was a couple months old so she's used to it and happy there. My mother-in-law is going home at the weekend, and I have to go back to work in about six weeks."

"Sounds tough."

"Especially since my husband has his carrier quals in a couple weeks. Fortunately he'll only be gone 48 hours."

"He still flies?" McGee questioned.

"Whenever he gets sent to aircraft carrier and the Skipper is stupid enough to let him. He has a yellow bi-plane he doesn't get to use very often called Sarah."

"He named it after you?" McGee questioned.

"No his grandmother. It was his grandfathers. The first Rabb to be shot down."

TBC


	110. Chapter 322

"It takes you 14 minutes and 18 seconds to get here from the parking lot?" Mac asked DiNozzio as she stood by the printer.

"Good morning to you too Colonel." Tony replied dumping his bag onto his desk. "I see you have McGee babysitting."

"Just while I finish this." She grabbed a pen and signed her name on the bottom. "Subpoena for my phone records."

"Thanks. Maybe we should just keep a judge around here all the time it would make things go a lot quicker." Tony told McGee.

"So I managed to get twins from my car and through security having to fold and unfold a stroller twice in less than fourteen minutes."

"There was probably a girl involved." Kate walked in. "Morning Mac."

"Good morning Kate." Mac looked at Tony. "Something Faith should know about?"

"No. Gibbs called, he still sick by the way, he wanted to make sure I wasn't goofing off."

"Sounds like Gibbs." Kate agreed. "So Mac you just thought you'd pay us a visit?"

"He called my house." Mac told her.

"Did you get a name?" Tony asked.

"No. He wouldn't tell me who he was, he just insisted that I help him with a legal matter, when I told him I was on leave and that he should call the JAG office for legal advice he insisted that I had to help him. That someone told him to call me. He didn't really give me any details and then the phone went dead."

"He must have a bad calling plan." Kate joked.

"My number isn't in the phone book." Mac stated.

"When was this call?"

"One hour, 8 minutes and 24 seconds ago."

Tony looked at her.

"She has good timing." McGee explained.

"I've had to change my number before because some idiot that got sent to Leavenworth got my number and decided to call me and leave obscene messages on my answer machine. Which is why we got an unlisted number."

"Abby should be here soon…" Tony started.

"She's already getting the phone records." McGee interrupted.

"The subpoena is just to make it legal." Mac supplied.

"Did you recognise the voice?" Kate asked.

"No."

"We're waiting for the Commandant to get back to us." Tony said. "The Director talked him after I was getting the run around from your Marine cohorts yesterday."

"Asking the Commandant won't get you much more than a delay. Fortunately for you I know all the brass. McGee they should sleep for at least an hour. But I definitely won't be that long. Everything is in their bag."

"You're leaving me in charge of the twins?" McGee questioned.

"I won't be long. DiNozzio you'll need to come with me."

"Where exactly are we going?" Tony inquired.

"MTAC. I can't get access by myself."

"Who exactly do you want to talk to?"

"SecNav, SecDef." Mac shrugged. "If that doesn't work I have a CIA agent who owes me several favours after years of sending me on missions where I could get killed without telling me all the details."

"Can you get the SecNav for Colonel Mackenzie?" Tony requested when they entered MTAC.

It took a few minutes for the SecNav's face to appear on the screen. Mac already had a head set on.

"Colonel Mackenzie it's nice to speak to you again. Congratulations on your sons."

"Thank you Mr Secretary."

"That report was good; we'll discuss the situation further when you get back to work."

"Petty Officer Coates is working on more scenarios." Mac told him.

"But you're not calling from NCIS MTAC just to chat."

"No sir. I was wondering if you could help us get some information." Mac replied.

"What kind of information?"

"I've been receiving calls from someone on a DOD satellite phone from somewhere in Afghanistan. This person called my house this morning and told me he needed my legal help but he would give me his name or the name of the person who told him to call me. NCIS is looking into it, the Commandant told the Director of NCIS that he'd see what he could do but I'd don't think it's getting very far. I was hoping you could help speed up the process."

"Afghanistan you say?"

"Yes Mr Secretary."

"I'll see what I can do. Will you be there for a while?"

"Yes sir." Mac replied.

"Send me the information and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you Mr Secretary."

TBC


	111. Chapter 323

Kate went to get some coffee when Mac and Tony left leaving McGee alone with the twins.

"Please please don't wake up." He muttered but he wasn't in as one of the twins woke up. McGee unbuckled him and pulled him out. "Please don't cry and wake up your brother."

"He's not a football McGee." Abby smiled as she walked in.

"I'm not good with babies."

"Here." Abby put what she was holding down and took the baby from him. "Do you know which one he is?"

"No. She didn't say."

"Hey little Mr Rabb what are you crying about?" Abby held him. "He needs his diaper changed."

"Don't look at me." McGee said.

"Clear off Tony's desk." Abby instructed. "And pass me the diaper bag."

Abby set about changing the baby's diaper.

"Where's his mother?"

"In MTAC with Tony." McGee replied. "She decided that she knew a few people who could get the Commandant moving."

"It was a lot easier to trace this time. It was definitely the same guy in Afghanistan. Are you going to tap her phone?"

"I don't think calling anonymously demanding her legal help is illegal." McGee pointed out.

"That depends on the circumstances. It could be considered harassment and mis-use of military property."

"Do I know you?" McGee asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Brett McPhalin." He replied. "Admiral Chegwidden sent me over."

"When did you get back?" Abby asked.

"Late last night." He admitted.

"You know him?" McGee asked.

"He's Faith's best friend." Abby explained.

"I hear kicking DiNozzio's six is order." Brett stated.

"Not in front of the children." Mac said as she walked down the stairs.

"Colonel." Brett turned and saluted him.

"Drop the pretence I'm not in uniform. It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back. Does someone want to fill me in on the details?"

"A guy in Afghanistan called me yesterday at the office which got Harm concerned so he asked NCIS to investigate. He called my house this morning demanding that I help him with a legal matter and he wouldn't give his name." Mac explained.

"Why exactly are you here Commander?"

"Because the Admiral sent me." Brett replied. "And he has me on the next hop to Afghanistan if needs be. They've gotten bigger than the pictures Faith's been sending me."

"Babies do that." Mac pointed out taking the baby from Abby. "Thanks. This is Jake and that's Zach."

"How can you tell?" McGee asked.

"I'm their mother and they aren't identical." She told him. "I'm waiting on the SecNav getting back to me."

"Nice to have friends in high places." Brett joked.

"I missed having you in my court room."

"Hopefully I'll be right there when you get back ma'am."

"Unless the Admiral sends you TAD." Mac pointed out.

"I think he's too concerned about finding a new Yeoman since Tiner is going to OCS in a couple weeks."

"He'll do just fine." Mac smiled.

"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin, it's nice to see you again." Kate said when she returned with her coffee. "It's been a while."

"It's nice to see you too Special Agent Todd." He replied.

"Have fun on your TAD?" She inquired.

"I got a tan." He answered.

"Always a good point. You're here to represent JAG in this matter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now we know why everyone is here why don't we just…"

"Taking over my job DiNozzio?" Gibbs slapped him upside the head.

"Hey boss I thought you were on sick leave." Tony questioned.

"I'm not sick." He sounded full of a cold.

"Just stay away from my kids anyway." Mac requested.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Gibbs demanded.

TBC


	112. Chapter 324

They filled Gibbs in on the situation.

"So we're investigating strange calls from Afghanistan?" Gibbs concluded.

"Actually I'm waiting for the SecNav to call me back." Mac stated.

"We're waiting for the Commandant of the Marine corps to call us back." Tony added.

"And I'm waiting to see if I'm going to Afghanistan." Brett informed him.

"What about you Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm waiting to see if Mac would notice if I stole one of her adorable kids."

"You can take both of them." Mac told her. "But they aren't quite so adorable when they're screaming in tandem at 0300."

"I'm not sure Captain Rabb would be so appreciative of you giving away his children." Kate pointed out.

"You'd be surprised what he's willing to agree to when he's only had an hour's sleep and has a big court case the next day."

Gibbs sneezed.

"Why don't you just go home boss we've got it handled here?" Tony suggested.

"You call not knowing who this person is handled?" Gibbs asked.

"I would have gone to the Pentagon and found out myself." Mac said. "But it's more difficult to get the twins in there than it is here."

"So you're using MTAC instead."

"The SecNav likes me." Mac shrugged. "Which is good considering Harm and I used to drive the previous one crazy."

"How crazy?" McGee asked.

"Let's just say being a JAG lawyer is never as boring as being a Beltway lawyer."

"Her uncle is Colonel Matthew O'Hara." Gibbs stated.

"The guy who stole the Declaration of Independence?" McGee questioned.

"He was going to give it back when it fell out the helicopter." Mac stated.

"The Declaration of Independence fell out of a helicopter?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry it was in good packing." Mac replied.

"How's your uncle doing?" Gibbs asked.

"He's just fine. I spoke to him a couple days ago."

Gibbs' desk phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered. "She's here." He stated. "It's for you Colonel."

Mac handed the baby to Abby.

"Mackenzie." She answered. "Admiral Morris." She straightened. "No sir, NCIS are helping me figure that out… Yes sir… He wanted my legal advice, he didn't say with what…. No the SecNav and the Commandant are trying to get that information out of the staff at the Pentagon… Yes sir…. Five weeks Monday… I'll have to get back to you on that one… Yes sir… Goodbye." Mac hung up.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a concerned boss." Mac replied. "I think Admiral Chegwidden mentioned it to him when they had a discussion about court antics. You've got to love it when a guy in handcuffs tries to run in a building filled with armed Marines."

"Some people are just stupid." Gibbs stated.

"Which makes you wonder how they got through boot camp."

"Ah boot camp." Gibbs recalled. "Those were the days."

"After spending a month drying out, boot camp was easy." Mac stated. "Although Harm and Meg didn't really enjoy their experience as Marines."

"What's not to like?"

"Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi." Gibbs agreed.

"If we're done with the whole Marine bonding ritual, Boss you're still not supposed to be here." Tony pointed out.

"I can be where I like DiNozzio."

"Not if you're going to give everyone the flue Jethro." Ducky stated. "Open up."

"What?"

"If you have a fever you're going home." Ducky told him. "Or to isolation in autopsy."

TBC


	113. Chapter 325

Gibbs ended up in Abby's lab but was connected with the bullpen on the monitor.

"McGee." He answered his phone. "Hang on. Abby it's for you."

"I transferred my calls up here." Abby explained. "Hello… Oh hey… No we're having a regular party here…. It seems to be going fine so far…. It's a good place as any if you like men in uniform." Abby joked. "Don't worry we've got it under control…. Oh he's here too…. Okay… Bye Faith." Abby hung up.

"That was Faith?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. Mac she said to tell you to call her if you need anything, Kate, McGee she says hi. Brett she says you owe her dinner and Tony grow up and stop think like a child."

"Hey." Tony protested.

"And Gibbs." Abby stood in front of the monitor.

"Yes Abs?"

"She's sending you some of her grandmother's recipe chicken noodle soup. She said to take it with a shot of Jack and it will clear it right up."

"That's good stuff." Brett said. "Perks you right up."

"The soup or the Jack?" Kate asked.

"Both." Brett replied. "Especially when Flo makes it."

"So you know all Faith's family?" Kate inquired to annoy Tony.

"Most of them, there are a couple of her nephews that I haven't met. They throw a great Thanksgiving dinner."

"She said to handcuff you to each other if you couldn't play nice." Abby whispered to Tony.

"Kinky."

"Is there somewhere I can warm their bottles up?" Mac inquired. "They're going to get hungry soon."

"I'll take care of it." Abby offered.

"What is it with women and babies?" Tony asked.

"Babies are cute and haven't actually reached the age where it isn't okay to act like children anymore." Kate replied.

Mac added something in Farsi.

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"Learn to speak Farsi and you'll figure it out." Mac replied.

"She speaks Russian too." Gibbs points out.

"It helps when your partner tries to take off for Russia by himself to find out what happened to his father."

"The MiG." Brett stated.

"Right." Mac confirmed.

"What about a MiG?" McGee questioned.

"She's the only female American Marine to eject out of a Russian MiG." Gibbs stated.

"Something I'd rather never do again." Mac replied. "But I did get to meet a couple of proper Romany gypsies."

"You have an interesting life." McGee stated.

"I had an interesting life before I met Harm; it's just got a little _more _interesting afterwards."

When Abby returned with the bottles she helped Mac feed the boys and then get them settled happily in their stroller.

"I'll take them for a stroll around the building." Abby said.

"Go ahead." Mac told her.

Mac was glad of the break.

"So Brett did you hear about Tiner?" Mac inquired.

"Faith filled me in. It's about time. How's Jen taking it?"

"Not too badly. It's only 3 months."

"It's not like she hasn't done ship duty for longer." Brett pointed out.

"She wasn't married and she's been on dry land for a few years, if you don't count the couple times she came out to a ship with me or when she went on that sub."

"I heard about that. I don't know a woman on a sub."

"Kate and I have been on subs." Mac pointed out.

"How'd you like it?" Brett asked Kate.

"I prefer to be above water." Kate replied. "Although did learn that if you need store a dead body the first thing to go is the ice-cream. And that I never want to try pumpkin ice-cream again."

"I can beat that, I threatened to feed a couple sailors to the crabs after sending them out the forward escape hatch." Mac stated.

"So you're not for co-ed subs?" Tony asked.

"Not until they sort out the head situation." Mac replied. "Or just have a women only sub. But I'm a Marine I don't do subs."

"You just catch a ride with the Navy." Brett joked.

TBC

A/N: The answer to who is making the calls will appear as soon as I figure it out.


	114. Chapter 326

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been sick and haven't felt like writing so I've been watching some old episodes trying to figure out who could be the person making the call. I finally came up with someone and this is the result.

The phone on Tony's desk rang.

"DiNozzio." He answered. "We'll be right there." He hung up. "Colonel it seems the SecNav is more effective in getting answers."

"It's one time to be grateful for politicians." Mac stated. "Brett can you help watch the kids?" Mac requested.

"Yes sir." Brett replied.

"Let's not keep the Secretary of the Navy waiting." Mac waiting told Tony.

They walked up to MTAC.

"Put him through." Tony instructed after Mac had put on her headset.

"Mr Secretary." Mac said.

"Colonel."

"Thank you for getting back to me so quickly." Mac told him.

"The name of the exact person who called you I can't tell you."

"That's helpful." Tony muttered.

"But the reason he called you for 'legal' is specific. He has an associate that you may know and should probably contact and mention your phone call to." The SecNav advised her.

"Who exactly would that be?" Mac inquired.

"The person who assisted in the Shadow investigation."

"Really?" Mac said. "That explains a few things."

"I trust you know what to do with that information."

"It will be hard tracking them down."

"Red tape is always useful, use the resources at your disposal but keep the information as quiet as possible."

"Yes Mr Secretary." Mac replied. "Thank you for your assistance."

"It was a pleasure to talk you again Colonel. We'll talk soon."

"Yes sir."

Tony signalled for the connection to be cut.

"That made sense to you?" Tony questioned.

"Yes." Mac replied.

"You can't know who the person who called you was but you have to contact someone you both know in connection with a shadow?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like lawyers."

"I wouldn't tell your girlfriend that." Mac suggested. "I'm going to need a secure phone and LES."

"Who do you need leave and earning statements from?" Tony asked.

"Who can get them for me without asking questions and quickly?"

"It takes a while to get them." Tony pointed out.

"Would a signature from a military judge speed things up?" Mac asked.

"It could." Tony agreed.

"Let's try it."

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but it's a start.


	115. Chapter 327

"Hi, this is Mac; I need you to call me back urgently. A friend of yours called me in need of 'legal' help and I need to talk to you. You can call me at home, my cell or at the moment I'm at NCIS trying to figure out another way to track you down. It's really important that you call me as soon as you get this. Thanks." Mac hung up.

"That was a short call." Tony commented.

"I left a message for her to contact me."

"So we're looking for a her?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. She's with Navy Intelligence and her work is so classified it is very hard to get a hold of her or we're not allowed to know where she is, especially after someone tried to kill her and she had to hide out on my couch." Mac stated.

"You really think that you'll be able to track her down through her LESs? I mean we've used it to find Marines who were working for the CIA before but…"

"It's not her LESs I'm going to use, I'm going to find her boss and have him get her to call me. I spoke to him several times before."

"You know who her boss is?"

"Yes." Mac replied. "Now boss isn't exactly the correct word but it will do."

"Let's see if we can help you out there."

"Wouldn't her LES's work better?" Kate inquired as she waited on the phone after faxing the judicial request through.

"No. Her LES's would say she's getting paid to be somewhere, but she doesn't actually work there."

"We need it faxed through as soon as possible." Kate told the guy on the phone. "Twenty-four hours isn't going to work. Three is a maximum otherwise you'll have a very irate Colonel on your back Petty Officer…. Yes thank you." She hung up.

"Irate Colonel?" Mac questioned.

"I usually get to threaten them with Gibbs." Kate shrugged noticing her boss had fallen asleep on Abby's desk.

"So do you think I'm going to have to go to Afghanistan?" Brett inquired.

"No." Mac replied.

"They're asleep." Abby returned with the twins.

"Thank you." Mac told her. "If you ever want a career change you can be my nanny."

"I might take you up on that." Abby told her.

"Come on Abby, you know they'll have to carry you out of here in a coffin just like Gibbs." Tony stated.

"I heard that DiNozzio." Gibbs said waking up.

"Heard what Boss? You must have been dreaming." Tony hoped for the best.

"Gibbs you really should go home." Abby told him.

"Abby." He groaned.

JAG

"DiNozzio." Tony answered his phone.

"_Special Agent DiNozzio, this is Petty Officer Coates is Colonel Mackenzie still there?"_

"Yes. Do you want to speak to her?"

"_Yes."_ Jen replied.

"Colonel, it's for you." Tony held out the phone

"Who is it?"

"Petty Officer Coates." Tony replied.

"Hey Jen." Mac answered the phone.

"_Colonel I just received a call that I thought might interest you."_

"A call from whom?" Mac asked.

"_Lieutenant Commander Austin. She said that you might get a call and she left a number." _

"She left a number?"

"_Yes. She wouldn't give me too many details._"

"Give that number." Mac requested grabbing a pen and writing it down. "Thanks Jen."

"_All part of the job Colonel." _

"The Director of NCIS was threatening the Commandant I think it's something."

"_Let me know how it works out?"_ Jen requested.

"I'll let you know what I can. Thank you."

"_Yes ma'am."_

They hung up.

"I don't need to wait for the LESs." Mac said. "I have a direct number."

TBC


	116. Chapter 328

Mac got the secure phone after making sure the twins were being watched and dialled the number.

"_Valentine Legal Inc._" A woman answered.

Mac smiled as she realised the name was an anagram of Naval Intelligence

"Meg Austin please?" Mac requested.

"_Who is calling please?"_

"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Mac replied.

"_Article 102…"_

"Forcing a safeguard." Mac stated.

"_If you would please hold Colonel, I'll put you through."_

Mac listened the music and heard the familiar sound of the secure line kicking.

"_Mac._" Meg came on the line.

"Hey Meg. Nice anagram."

"_They try."_ Meg replied. _"I'm sorry about the cryptic message."_

"You're about two days late." Mac stated.

"_Late?"_

"A man who wouldn't identify himself called the office looking for me yesterday on a satellite phone which was enough to worry Harm who had NCIS looking into it."

"_NCIS?"_

"Then I got a call at home this morning. I had to have the SecNav look into who had the satellite phone in Afghanistan. He said that you would know who it was and why they were calling me."

"_What did he say?"_ Meg asked.

"He insisted that I had to give him legal advice, I offered to give him the number of the JAG office so they could help him but he insisted that I talk to him, he wouldn't give me his name."

"_I was supposed to get to you before he called."_

"Who is he?"

"_I can't tell you that. But he's going to call you back."_

"Why is he calling me?" Mac inquired.

"_I needed someone who couldn't be traced back to Naval Intelligence. I forgot that you were on maternity leave when I suggested you."_

"Why would some in Afghanistan need to call me?"

"_I need you to give him a message."_

"Meg if he needs extraction I'm sure the Pentagon can arrange something."

"_The Pentagon doesn't know he's there, or at least why he's there."_

"NCIS tracked back the call we have his location."

"_I need them to stop that right now."_

"I can make that happen." She paused. "How did the SecNav get the information?"

"_This is a strictly need to know operation."_ Meg stated.

"Okay. What exactly do you want me to tell him if he calls back?"

Meg gave her a cryptic message.

"He'll understand that?" Mac questioned.

"_He should_." Meg replied.

"I can do that." Mac agreed. "Just don't get me involved in anything else without asking first. NCIS have been working on this when they have better things to investigate; they've been harassing the Pentagon since yesterday."

"_I'm sorry; I was hoping that I would get to you before any of that was necessary." Meg apologised. "But he's ahead of schedule."_

"That's never a good sign." Mac stated.

"_I'm sorry to drag you into this."_

Mac sighed.

"_How are the twins?"_ Meg inquired. "_I saw the pictures you sent me."_

"Terrors who won't sleep." Mac replied.

"_Sounds like fun."_

"Try getting them through security at NCIS." Mac told her.

"_Mac, I have to go." _Meg told her. "_Give him that message and your involvement is over and your country thanks you."_

"Sounds a little 007 and I'm done participating in spook operations."

"_I know."_ Meg stated. _"This number will only work for another three days."_

"Okay." Mac agreed. "Good luck with whatever you're doing."

"_Good luck with all those Rabb boys." _

"God help us all." Mac muttered.

TBC


	117. Chapter 329

"So did you get an explanation?" Kate inquired.

"Yes I need you to delete everything you have especially the maps and the phone number." Mac told them.

"You want us to just delete it?" Tony questioned.

"Yes." Mac confirmed.

"Why?"

"Because it goes a lot higher than your security clearance and a lot higher than mine or that of the Commandant."

"So we're just to forget that you've been getting bizarre phone calls?" Tony asked.

"They aren't bizarre when you get an explanation which I was supposed get before I got the calls." Mac stated.

"So that's it?" McGee asked.

"Unless you have Presidential security clearance then yes." Mac replied. "Brett you can go back to JAG. Tell the Admiral it was a false alarm. Have Jen tell Harm that too and that I'll tell him everything when he gets home."

"Yes ma'am." Brett agreed.

"He gets to know?" Tony questioned.

"The edited version."

"Are you leaving right now?" Brett asked.

"In a few minutes." Mac said.

"I'll stay and help you get the twins back to the car."

"Abby." Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs?" Abi stood in front of the monitor.

"Take her out through the garage." Gibbs suggested. "And have DiNozzio sign her out."

"It will save taking the stroller apart for security." Abby told her.

"Thank you for your help." Mac told them.

JAG

"Commander the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner informed him as soon as Brett returned to JAG HQ.

"Thank you Tiner."

Brett headed straight to the Admiral's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." AJ called from within.

"You wanted to see me sir." Brett stepped inside.

"Come in a take a seat." AJ finished up what he was doing. "I take it since you're back the situation has resolved itself."

"Yes sir."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to tell you it was false alarm."

"A false alarm."

"She received a phone call from Petty Officer Coates and a call from the SecNav which helped her contact a person who cleared the matter up."

"That's all you can tell me?"

"She didn't tell us anything else; the matter has a higher security clearance than we were allowed access too."

"Tiner get me Coates now." AJ barked over the intercom.

"Yes sir."

Thirty seconds later there was another knock at the door. Jen entered at the instruction.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Who did you tell Colonel Mackenzie called her?" AJ inquired.

"I can't say sir."

"You can't say?" AJ repeated.

"Yes sir."

"Why not?"

"I was given an order to pass the message onto Colonel Mackenzie then destroy anything I had written down and forget I ever had that conversation." Jen explained.

"I can override that order."

"Sir, with all due respect I wish you wouldn't. This is a matter of high national security which none of us has the clearance for and I really don't want to spend the rest of my life for treason. My lawyer would instruct me the same if he was here."

"I bet Rabb would." AJ said.

"Since he isn't here sir." Brett started. "I'd advise her against it too."

"Okay you can both leave."

"Aye aye sir." They both stood to attention before leaving.

TBC


	118. Chapter 330

"Sarah are you okay?" Trish asked getting up from the couch the minute Mac came through the door.

"We're all fine. We just needed to go to NCIS."

Trish took Jake from her.

"Harmon called and told me."

"If we get any calls especially if it's a guy insisting on talking to me I need to take it."

"What's going on?" Trish asked.

"I can't say." Mac told her. "It's classified, nobody is any danger." She assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know now why I was receiving the calls. It's fine."

JAG JAG

"Petty Officer do we know anything?" Harm appeared in front of Jen's desk.

"It's a false alarm and she'll talk to you tonight."

"That's it?" Harm questioned.

"That's the message Lieutenant Commander McPhalin asked me to give you." Jen replied.

"Brett's back?"

"Yes sir, the Admiral sent him straight to NCIS to see if he could be of any assistance. He's got back here about twenty minutes ago."

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than you're letting on?" Harm inquired.

"With all due respect sir as her lawyer you should know better than to asked her to reveal classified information which could be vital to national security." Brett walked up and handed Jen a piece of paper.

"National security?" Harm repeated.

"I can't really say." Jen said her desk phone rang. "Excuse me. Petty Officer Coates."

"Firstly welcome back." Harm told Brett. "But what else do you know?"

"She spoke to the SecNav twice, requested an LES and made a phone call and then told everyone to forget everything that is was a false alarm and to destroy everything related to the investigation."

"Okay." Harm was a little confused.

"I think it was someone you both know and she'll probably tell you more when you get home."

"I'm sure she will."

"You know the twins look just like you." Brett commented.

"That's been mentioned."

"Abby wants to steal them."

"She can have them when they are all screaming in the middle of the night."

"I think that's what the Colonel told them." Brett said.

"Send him up I'll deal with him." Jen said slightly louder on the phone. "No Corporal I'll **_handle_**_ it."_ She stressed hoping she wouldn't have to make it an order. "Thank you." She hung up with a sigh.

"Everything okay Jen?" Harm asked.

"Just fine sir. I think someone is looking for you." Jen pointed out.

"What?"

"There is someone looking in your office. Excuse me." Jen headed towards the door.

JAG JAG

Jen grabbed the post that had been delivered to her desk outside Mac's office. She spent at least an hour a day going through the mail dealing with what she could, things that needed to go directly to Mac went via Harm and those the rest to Admiral Morris's office.

"How much longer am I going to have to sit here?" The young seaman asked.

"Until Admiral Morris has time to see you." Jen replied.

"When will that be?"

"When he's finished in court and its Petty Officer or ma'am." Jen told him.

"What?"

"When addressing a superior female officer you call them by their rank or ma'am." She paused. "How long have you been in the Navy?"

"Six months."

Jen glared at him.

"Ma'am." He quickly added.

"And you've been sent to JAG HQ already and kicked the senior judge's car? That doesn't bode well for you."

"I think I need a lawyer."

TBC


	119. Chapter 331

"I think that would be a good idea." Jen agreed. "Seeing as you're in the right place I'll see what I can do."

Jen picked up the phone and dialled an extension.

_"JAG Ops. Petty Officer Tiner speaking." _

"Jason, it's me." She told him. "Is there a lawyer available to talk to someone now?"

_"Umm… Lieutenant Commander McPhalin hasn't gotten any cases yet so he should have a few minutes free."_

"Is he in the office I found him?"

"_That would be my guess._"

"I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay bye." _

They hung up.

"I may have found you a lawyer who is available for a conference right now but he'll probably just tell you what I told you."

"Shouldn't you be more respectful on the phone with all the sirs and ma'ams?"

"One he's the same rank as me, two he's my husband and three when he graduates from OCS in a few months I will sir him as it is proper etiquette. And you are this close to me having you charged under article 91."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Article 91 is insubordination towards warrant officer, non-commissioned officer or a petty officer. Then we could probably add another charge for swearing. You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Jen told him. "Now follow me and don't say anything unless you are asked a direct question."

Jen led him to the office she's set up for Brett now he was back permanently and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He called.

"Inside." Jen instructed. The Seaman did as he was told.

"Petty Officer, what can I do for you?"

"This is Seaman Darren, he wanted to see a lawyer and I was wondering if you could talk to him."

"Why do you need to see a lawyer?" Brett inquired.

Darren looked at Jen.

"He came here this morning to sign some paperwork for a non-judicial punishment that was worked out last week, and then on the way out decided to kick Admiral Morris's car." Jen explained. "The Marines detained him and he was released into my custody. I've arranged for him to see Admiral Morris as soon as he gets out of court and suggested that he explain what happened, apologise, and offer to make reparations for any damages and to hope that Admiral Morris doesn't want to press charges."

"Why don't you close the door and you both sit down?" Brett suggested.

"He's also having issues with remember proper protocol when addressing anyone who out ranks him." Jen warned. "So I ordered him not to speak unless he's asked a direct question."

"I see." Brett knew what Jen had suggested would have been his suggestion as well. "Kicking an Admiral's car is never a good idea especially when it's parked in plain view of armed Marines who are just waiting for the day when they get to tackle so idiot to the ground rather than just check trunks for bombs."

Darren didn't say anything so Brett continued.

"Petty Officer Coates is right about apologising, offering to make reparations and basically throwing yourself on the mercy of the court. Admiral Morris knows more about the law than you ever will and he's more than entitled to have you charged and since there are witnesses and it was probably caught on one of the surveillance cameras you're basically screwed. Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"Sorry to interrupt." Tiner stepped in. "But there is a call for Petty Officer Coates."

"Can't you take a message?" Brett inquired.

"It's the SecNav's office." Tiner informed him.

"Sir, I need to take that." Jen said. "It's to do with funding."

"Go ahead; I'll keep him here until you get back." Brett told him.

"Thank you sir." Jen replied. She left to go and answer her call.

"Since she's gone a little advice, you do not disrespect or act insubordinate to anyone who out ranks you could end up in jail for it. Petty Officer Coates knows exactly how to deal with judges she had been on both sides of the court room. She knows what is doing and following her advice is the best option. I'll come with you to talk to the Admiral but you have to be respectful and sincere. If you're not he'll throw the book at you. The only person here worse whose car you could have kicked with have been Admiral Chegwidden, the Judge Advocate General, kicking the car of the senior judge did you no favours. Now talk."

TBC


	120. Chapter 332

A/N: I just got a new job and I'm not going to have so many hours to write, so I'll to update at least once a week.

"Down Daddy." Abi requested as Harm carried her into the house. Harm set her on her feet and placed his cover on her head. Abi toddled over to her toys which were sat on the floor.

"Hey baby." Mac came and smiled at her.

"Mama." Abi drooled and played with her toys.

"Hey sailor." Mac gave her husband a kiss hello.

"Where are the boys?"

"Asleep after their outing."

"Do you want to tell me what exactly is going on?" Harm asked.

The phone rang.

"Mom will get it." Harm said trying to get her attention back.

"Harm I might need."

"Sarah I think it's the call you were expecting." Trish came and handed her the phone.

"Thanks." Mac took the phone. "This is Colonel Mackenzie."

"_I need some legal advice." _The voice requested.

"You charge a Captain with indecent exposure and then turn him over to the voice of the people." Mac told him.

"_Thank you Colonel for the advice."_

"Semper Fi." Mac said before she hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Harm asked.

"Trish can you watch the kids for a few minutes?" Mac requested.

"Of course." She replied.

Mac grabbed Harm's hand and dragged him into the study.

"What's going on Mac?" He asked. "And what was that all about?"

"I couldn't tell you." Mac replied. "Honestly."

"So you're charging a Captain with indecent exposure for no reason?"

"Oh there is a reason and it's something to do with National Security and there isn't any Captain or at least I don't think there is."

"National Security? Who exactly is phoning you?"

"A friend of a friend."

"What kid of friend?"

"The kind who answers to a name that rhymes with peg." Mac replied.

"What the hell has she gotten you into?"

"That's the extent of it." Mac told her. "She was supposed to call me before I got the first call."

"You have three kids is getting you involved in matters of national security a good idea?"

"I have three kids, a husband, a mortgage and I happen to be full Colonel in the United States Marine Corps and I've done a lot worse than pass on a message." Mac said. "It's over and done with."

"Speaking of Marines."

"What?" Mac asked.

"I have to go out to the Henry in the morning."

"I thought that wasn't until next week." Mac said.

"It wasn't supposed to be. But the Marines got into a dispute with the sailors and six of them ended up in the brig. They called in for help; the shipboard JAG can't handle it. The Admiral thought this way I'd get my quals done before Mom leaves."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A couple days." Harm admitted.

"If you were going should you have been gone by now?"

"My transport leaves at 0200." Harm explained. "I should make it there in time for breakfast."

"I guess you need to pack." Mac said.

"When you marry a Marine you learn to keep a seabag packed."

Mac gave him a hug.

"Be careful, I need you to come back." Mac whispered.

"I promise." Harm assured her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I haven't yet."

TBC


	121. Chapter 333

Harm's trip to the Patrick Henry for his quals was uneventful, Trish went back to La Jolla and Mac learnt to manage three kids by herself.

A few weeks later the Admiral gathered everyone in the bullpen.

"First of all I'd like to introduce you all to Petty Officer McCloud. He will be acting as my new yeoman as of tomorrow. I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming him and will help him find things until he adjusts to his new position." There was a small round of applause. "Now to the other reason we're here. As you all know Petty Officer Tiner is leaving us to go to OCS so in a few months he can come back here and put his law degree to good use. I'm sure you all agree with me when I saw he'll make a good officer and he'll be missed."

"Maybe we'll be able to find things around here" Harm joked.

Jen glared at him.

"That aside Captain, we wish you good luck Petty Officer and expect you back here soon."

"Aye aye sir." Tiner replied, the others started shaking his hand wishing him luck.

"He'll be back before you know." Faith who had walked over to stand next to Jen whispered to her.

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.

"You don't sound like you believe me." Faith commented.

"We've just never spent more than a few days apart in the whole time we've been married. Given our jobs it's stupid but…"

"You'll miss him, it's only natural." Faith patted her arm. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you ma'am."

Faith walked over to Harm.

"Is she okay?" Harm inquired.

"I think it just hit her that he's really leaving." Faith replied. "But she'll be okay."

"Mac will be back in a couple weeks, so hopefully she'll be kept busy enough."

"Hopefully."

JAG

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Jen came out of the bedroom.

"I'm sure." Jason assured her.

"You have all the paperwork you need?"

"Yes and you've double checked it for me twice."

"I just don't want you to forget anything."

"I have everything, so why don't you sit down with me and relax."

"I don't know if I can."

"It's going to be our last night together for 3 months, let's enjoy it." Jason suggested.

"Okay."

"Good."

JAG

"This is as far as you can go." Jason stopped before they reached security at the airport.

"Okay." Jen hesitated.

"I'll be back in a couple months."

"And then I'll have to call you sir."

"Only when we're around other people." He smiled.

"I know."

"And I get a pay raise." He reminded her.

"Which will help pay off your student loans."

"I'm going to miss you." He hugged her.

"You'd better." She paused. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Just make sure you pass everything and call or send me letters when you can."

"I promise." He assured her. "I've got to go."

"I know. Good luck." She pulled back. He kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you soon."

Jen wiped away her tears as she watched his go through security, he waved goodbye.

Jen waited until he was out of sight before she turned to leave and was surprised to see what stood behind her

TBC


	122. Chapter 334

"Ma'ams what are you doing here?" Jen was surprised to see Mac, Harriet and Faith all stood there.

"We're your moral support." Harriet informed her.

"Moral support?" Jen repeated.

"Most wives when their husbands get deployed have each other to rely on and talk to."

"He's not deployed he's gone to OCS in Florida." Jen pointed out.

"Which is why you get us." Mac told her. "We know what the separations are like."

Jen glanced at Faith.

"I'm just here because you're my friend and this is tough." Faith told her. "And if it helps Gibbs took his whole team out to the Lincoln to question half the crew about an incident that happened while they were docked."

"What she's not telling you is that she's going out to the Lincoln in five hours to act as JAG representation for the sailors as the Captain is refusing to let them talk to Gibbs's team with out a lawyer present." Mac added.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but shouldn't you be at home with the twins and Abi and you with AJ and Jimmy Lieutenant?" Jen inquired.

"Bud and the boys are with Harm." Harriet explained. "They are Naval officers I don't think three babies, Abi and AJ will get the better of them."

"We're going to get some ice-cream." Mac informed her.

"Ice-cream would be good." Jen agreed. Ice-cream, especially chocolate ice-cream was her favourite comfort food.

"Good because I know a great place near here." Faith added.

JAG JAG

"How did you we end up like this Bud?" Harm inquired.

"We said that we thought offering Jen moral support was a good idea." Bud replied.

Around them Abi, the twins and Jimmy were screaming at the top of their lungs. Little AJ was sat watching a cartoon on TV oblivious.

"Do you think they are hungry?" Harm guessed.

"Either that or they have wet diapers." Bud suggested.

"I'll get them all drinks while you check their diapers." Harm told him.

"How come I get voted to check their diapers?" Bud asked.

"Seniority has its perks Bud." Harm informed him and headed for the kitchen.

JAG JAG

Meanwhile the women were all sat around eating hot fudge sundaes.

"So what's going on at the office?" Mac inquired.

"It's actually been pretty quiet." Jen replied.

"You're not going to tell them about Thursday?" Faith asked.

"What happened on Thursday?" Harriet was intrigued.

"The Admiral came out looking for me to find him some paperwork and I wasn't at your desk." Jen replied.

"Where were you?" Mac inquired.

"At my desk." Jen answered. "I was sorting out the mail and all the paperwork that still gets sent to your office even though you're on maternity leave."

"I'm guessing there is more to this story than not being at your desk."

"It usually only takes an hour to sort everything out, but I was gone for three and a half."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"I spent two hours on the phone with one of the SecNav's assistants and the SecNav and another half an hour with the CNO." Jen admitted.

"What did he want this time?"

"Numbers." Jen replied. "Not that he hasn't had them six times already."

"I guess the Admiral was a little annoyed?" Harriet said.

"Slight ma'am."

"She's spoken more to the SecNav in the past few weeks than the Admiral." Faith pointed out as her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." She got up to answer it.

"I'll talk to the SecNav when I get back." Mac assured Jen.

"It's okay ma'am."

"I'm sorry I've got to go." Faith came back to the table.

"Everything okay?" Mac inquired.

"The hop I'm supposed to be on, got moved up two hours. I've got to go home and get to Andrews."

TBC


	123. Chapter 335

"Captain." Gibbs stated. "This would go a lot quicker if you'd just let us do our jobs and interview your crew."

"They can talk to you as soon as they have adequate JAG representation."

"You have a ship board JAG." Tony reminded him.

"Our shipboard has only been with us for a few weeks, which is why my requested for an alternative JAG to be sent was granted. XO when is the COD due to land?"

"They're five minutes out skipper." The XO replied. "They just made a request to land."

"Grant it." The Captain told him.

"Yes sir."

"Then have the JAG brought up here." He instructed.

"Aye aye sir."

"Five minutes." The Captain told Gibbs.

…

"JAG on deck." Someone announced when Faith set foot on the bridge removing her cover.

"Captain." She saluted.

"At ease Major." The Captain told her.

Faith stepped to an at ease position.

"It's nice to see you again Faith." The Captain told her.

"It's nice to be back sir. How are the triplets?" Faith inquired.

"Driving their mother crazy like teenagers are accustomed to doing."

"Hopefully they'll grow out of it." Faith smiled.

"We're hoping."

"Give your wife my regards when you talk to her next." Faith requested.

"I will." He stated.

Gibbs cleared his throated.

"Major Williams, Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzio."

"Gibbs, Tony." Faith smiled.

"Major." Gibbs replied.

"You all know each other?" The Captain inquired.

"Yes sir." Faith replied. "Agent DiNozzio and I are involved."

"Is it going to be a problem?" The Captain asked.

"Hasn't been yet sir." Faith answered.

"Good. We have quarters set up for you, let me know if you need anything."

"Yes sir." Faith agreed.

"Ensign Goggins will show you were you're going. NCIS are anxious to start their interviews."

"I'll try not to holding things up sir; I know how you feel about NCIS."

"Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Faith saluted again.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked as they followed Ensign Goggins.

"The Captain requested a JAG from headquarters, preferably me if possible."

"You two seem awfully friendly." Gibbs commented.

"I did two six month tours here as JAG, just after Captain Phillips was made skipper." Faith replied. "Where are Kate and McGee?"

"On a conference call with Abby." Tony admitted.

"Can we skip the small talk and get the interviews started?" Gibbs requested.

"Give me a list of who you want to talk." Faith told him. "I'll see who I can round. Are you set up in the officers ward room?"

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"Get me that list."

"Here we are ma'am." Ensign Goggins stopped.

"Thank you Ensign."

"Please feel free to let me know if there is anything you need ma'am."

"Thank you Ensign, I may need some help locating some people at a later point, but for now I'm just going to drop this off and head for the JAG office. I know the way."

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

TBC


	124. Chapter 336

"Guess who the officer JAG sent over is." Gibbs asked as he walked into the room where Kate was talking to Abby over the computer.

"Faith." Kate replied.

"How did you know that?" Tony wondered out loud.

"The look on your face." Kate replied. "And Abby told me."

"How did you know Abs?" Gibbs inquired.

"_I talked to her earlier."_ Abby replied. _"You screwed up the plans for today."_

"What was she planning?" Gibbs asked.

"Jason Tiner shipped out for OCS today." Kate explained. "Faith, Mac and Harriet Simms were planning a girly day as moral support since this is the first time he's gone away since they got married and it's not like she has the moral support other wives get when they're husbands ship out."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Tony inquired.

"_She doesn't tell you everything Tony."_ Abby pointed out.

"Any good news for me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"_We had a power surge which knocked out half my equipment."_ Abby explained. _"It's all up and running again but I have to start over from scratch. It's going to be another few hours before I have anything for you._"

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"The head." Kate replied.

"Get back to us when you know anything Abby." Gibbs cut the connection. "We're making a list and we're interviewing everyone until Abby gets us anything to help narrow down the field."

JAG JAG

Faith stood on vultures row watching the planes take off and breathing in some of the fresh sea air.

"Why if it isn't Major Williams?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey Snap." Faith smiled at the CAG. "Or would you prefer sir?"

"Snap is fine."

"How've you been?" Faith inquired. "It's been a while."

"Not too bad. I hear you're here to help sort out this mess with NCIS so we can get back to work."

"I'm trying to." Faith replied. "NCIS have a lot suspects at the moment, they want to interview all of them."

"So you've met them then." Snap said.

"I actually know them all pretty well." Faith admitted. "Gibbs likes me because I'm a Marine and I don't take any crap. Kate likes me because I can keep DiNozzio in his place, Tony likes me because he's my boyfriend and McGee is very smart if somewhat shy and inept."

"You're dating one of the NCIS agents?" Snap questioned.

"Yes sir."

"And I thought you were the only sane Marine I knew."

"He's not that bad." Faith replied. "When you get him to drop the trying to be charming act."

"Or he's trying to put you in jail." Snap suggested.

"Lawyers, judges and members put people in jail; NCIS just catch the bad guys and make sure we have the evidence to do it."

"Do you really think that they'll find enough evidence?"

"I spoke to their forensic tech before I left, what they have is limit."

"They told you that?"

"Abby is a friend of mine and I told her upfront that I was coming out here, it's all strictly above board."

"I know most of this crew and they wouldn't…" Snap said.

"With all due respect everyone is capable of doing everything but most people have a conscience, morals and beliefs that stop them." Faith pointed out. "It may or may not have been a member of this crew, and currently NCIS has nothing to go on which is why Kate doesn't have a profile and she is ex-Secret Service so she knows what she's talking about and why they are talking to everyone."

"You're staying for a while though."

"Until we figure this out." Faith assured him. "I have the local cops sending me copies of their reports; I'll try and figure this out as quickly as possible I promise."

"Do you want to come and hang out with the pilots; there are still a few guys you know?" Snap inquired.

"Just another minute sir." Faith told him. "I forgot how good it is to look at the stars."

"And the sound of afterburners breaking through the night." Snap suggested.

"I never had a problem with the sound, it made me feel safe."

TBC


	125. Chapter 337

Faith was laughing at a joke one of the pilots made when there was a knock on the hatch.

"Yeah?" Snap called.

"Sorry to interrupt CAG." The Petty Officer apologised.

"What can we do for you Hull?" Snap inquired.

"I was looking for Major Williams."

"What can I do for you?" Faith asked.

"One of the NCIS Agents was looking for you."

"Which one?" Faith inquired.

"I think his name was McGee ma'am. You also have a call from a Lieutenant Commander McPhalin."

"If you see McGee tell him I'll find him later, but I'll take the call." Faith said.

"Have it transferred to my office." Snap instructed. "You know where it is Faith."

"Yes sir."

Faith headed to his office and waited for it to connect.

"_Aloha."_ Brett greeted her.

"If you just wanted to say goodbye." Faith joked. "Did you find anything useful?"

"_I found some very interesting stuff. I've sent you e-mail copies of most of it, but I'll bring the hardcopies with me tomorrow."_

"Great."

"_You know Gibbs isn't going to like us investigating behind his back."_ Brett pointed out.

"If we solve this case he can get to being his usual grumpy coffee drinking self back at the Naval Yard."

"_Does he even know I'm coming?"_

"No." Faith replied. "That can be the surprise for tomorrow."

"_How did DiNozzio take it that you're there?"_

"I'd say he's a little surprised. Especially since the Captain knows me."

"_Well you were there for a year." _ Brett pointed out.

"I know." Faith sighed.

"_So did I interrupt anything?"_

"I was just catching up with the CAG and some of the pilots."

"_How is Snap?"_

"He's good." Faith replied. "I'm in his office right now."

"_Does DiNozzio know your ex-boyfriend is the CAG?"_

"No and don't mention it to him."

"_Why it will be fun to watch him be uncomfortable?"_

"You know I'm not above getting you accidently pushed overboard you know." Faith told him. "So tell me what you got."

JAG JAG

"Did you find her?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss. I got a message she'll find me later she had a call." McGee apologised.

"So you didn't speak to her?"

"No Boss, apparently she was with the pilots and the CAG in the pilot's rec room."

"I hate those guys." Tony muttered.

"You can't hate all the pilots just because your girlfriend is friends with them." Kate pointed out. "And considering how well Marines and Naval Officers generally tend to get on it something."

"It doesn't solve our case." Gibbs slammed his hand on the desk.

"She's not going to let us talk to anyone else tonight." Tony stated. "Maybe it would be best just to wait until tomorrow."

"You even think of making any booty calls while we are on board this aircraft carrier and I'll kick you over the side myself." Gibbs told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it boss."

"I don't care what you dream; just don't touch her while we're here."

McGee bit back a smile.

"Probie." Tony looked straight at him.

"I'll call Abby and see if she has anything else." McGee turned back to the keyboard.

TBC


	126. Chapter 338

It was another six weeks before Mac was back at work.

After dropping the twins and Abi off at daycare she headed into the office.

"Coffee." Jen handed her a mug when she walked up to her desk.

"Thanks." Mac took it from her.

"Welcome back Ma'am."

"How's the Admiral going to manage without you?" Mac asked.

"I'm sure he'll cope ma'am."

"So what's on the cards for today?"

"There are a pile of folders for you to review; they are ideas for cases for the program which the SecNav still wants us to come up with an official name for."

"Okay."

"There is a pile of mail, nothing is urgent."

"Good." Mac stated.

"And there are three cases for the schedule for this afternoon which they are all going to be plea bargained you just need to sign off on them at Admiral Morris's request the first is scheduled for 13.30. The files are on your desk too."

"Okay." Mac agreed. "Anything else."

"Not so far today ma'am."

"Okay let's get started." Mac walked into her office and stopped. "Jennifer."

Jen appeared in the doorway.

"Captain Rabb brought them by before you got in as a welcome back gift." Jen explained the roses on Mac's desk.

"You didn't mention that." Mac pointed out.

"He asked that I didn't say anything until you saw them."

"Right." Mac said. "Back to work."

JAG JAG

"Hey Jen." Faith walked up to her desk. "Is she going to be free for lunch?"

"She has to preside over some plea bargained cases starting at 1330." Jen replied. "Would you like me to tell her that you're here?"

"No, it's okay. I'll talk to her later."

"Yes ma'am."

"How's Jason doing?" Faith inquired.

"I've only spoken to him a few times, but he thinks it's going well."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day ma'am."

"You too."

JAG JAG.

Jen was just grabbing a file from her desk, when the phone rang. Mac was already waiting for Jen so they could go into court.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office. Petty Officer Coates speaking."

"_I have the Secretary of the Navy for Colonel Mackenzie." _ Jen recognised the voice of one of the SecNav's assistants.

"The Colonel is in court and she will be for the rest of the day. You only caught me because I was getting something from my desk."

"_When will she be available?" _

Jen quickly read Mac's schedule.

"Probably not until two tomorrow."

"_The Secretary is out tomorrow afternoon."_

"Then try Wednesday. Excuse me I have to go." Jen hung up.

"Everything okay?" Mac inquired when Jen handed her the file.

"The SecNav's office called for you. They'll call back Wednesday."

"Great." Mac muttered.

"If you're ready to get back on the bench ma'am."

"Let's go."

TBC


	127. Chapter 339

A/N: For those of you who guessed that this was going to happen good guess. I've had this half written all week, and I finally finished it.

"Jen." Mac said. "Jen… PETTY OFFICER?"

"Sorry ma'am." Jen snapped out of her daze.

"Is everything okay? You've been in a daze all day."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Do you want to talk about it off the record?"

"I guess I need to tell someone." Jen paused. "I'm going to need some time off in about seven months."

"You're pregnant?" Mac asked. Jen nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How did Jason take the news?"

"I haven't told him yet." Jen admitted. "I don't think I can."

"It's going to be something that's hard to miss." Mac pointed out. "Look how big I got."

"I will tell him, I just don't know if I can do it while he's away. I don't want to distract him because he's more worried about me than what he's supposed to be doing."

"It will make one hell of a graduation gift." Mac smiled. "You talked about having kids after he completed OCS."

"I don't think he meant for me to get pregnant the night before he left." Jen pointed out.

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday." She replied. "I had my annual physical. I didn't even suspect, I went off the birth control pills to give myself a break while he was gone, I just figured I was adjusting."

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

"I feel fine." Jen replied.

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Jen requested.

"It shouldn't be a problem. But you're going to have to tell both Admirals at some point."

"Yes ma'am."

JAG JAG

"Faith, do you have a minute to discuss the plea bargain you offered?" Harm asked.

"I have a couple minutes, if you want to ride down the elevator with me sir, but I have to leave now."

"Where are you going?"

"Norfolk." She replied. "I have to interview a witness before his ship leaves in 3 hours."

"It will take longer than three hours to drive to Norfolk."

"That it is why it's a good thing I'm not driving sir."

"You managed to hitch a ride?"

"The CIA are very accommodating."

"You got the CIA to give you a ride?"

"Webb owes me a favour." Faith replied.

"What did you do for Webb?"

"That's classified." Faith stated. "But I have to make it to Langley in the next forty minutes."

"I can talk fast."

"So I've heard." Faith smiled. "I take it you have amendments." She grabbed her cover.

"No loss of benefits."

"No go it's part of the deal."

"His wife got diagnosed with breast cancer yesterday." Harm told her. "They can't afford the treatment with out the health benefits."

"They can keep the health and housing benefits, but everything else they loose for three months, along with the docked pay, restitution and counselling."

"I can sell that."

"Just hope Mac agrees with you." Faith stated.

"What?"

"She's signing off on all plea bargains still."

"I thought that stopped last week." Harm said.

"No, she's still not doing full trials as she has those officers from Pearl Harbour and San Diego coming out on Wednesday for the training."

"What?"

"You should really talk to your wife more sir." Faith replied. "Get your client to agree to the deal and I'll draw up the paperwork first thing tomorrow morning."

TBC


	128. Chapter 340

Jennifer tucked her loose hair behind her ears as she looked through the window of the law class.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice asked from behind her causing her to jump.

"Commander." Jen automatically saluted.

"Civilians don't have to salute." He advised her.

"I'm not a civilian sir."

"Who exactly are you?" Commander Griffiths inquired.

"Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates sir."

"And why are you out of uniform Petty Officer?"

"Admiral Chegwidden suggested it would be easier this way."

"The Navy's Judge Advocate General?" Jen nodded. "Why exactly are you walking around here?"

"I'm here for my husband's commissioning ceremony this afternoon."

"And who exactly is your husband?"

"Former Petty Officer Jason Tiner." Jen replied.

"Tiner." Griffith racked his brain. "He's going back to JAG to be a lawyer at JAG HQ in Falls Church."

"Yes sir."

"Since you don't seem to have a problem with it and you know the JAG, I'm guessing you work in that vicinity."

"Yes sir." Jen confirmed. "I'm yeoman and clerk of court for Colonel Mackenzie, one of the judges."

"Is Mackenzie any relation to the Lieutenant Colonel who was partners with Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes sir. She's his wife now."

"Rabb got married?" Griffiths didn't believe it.

"Yes sir a few years ago. They have 3 children, Abigail and twins boys Jacob and Zachary."

"Rabb has three kids?"

"Yes sir, all under two." She pulled out a picture from her purse and handed it to him.

"You carry around a picture of your CO's kids?"

"They're my godchildren." Jen explained.

"I see." He replied. "So since you're looking around are you thinking of applying for the OCS programme."

"No sir, I'm happy being a Petty Officer and I don't think the Navy is big on their officers having criminal records."

"You have a criminal record?" Griffiths questioned.

"Yes sir, it's how I ended up in the Navy in the first place."

"I thought they stopped doing that. I see the Navy straightened you out."

"No that was a Navy lawyer who actually believed in me, and managed to talk his future wife into letting me spend Christmas on her couch so I didn't have to spend Christmas in the brig."

"Rabb." Griffiths guessed.

"Yes sir."

"So do you like your job?"

"Yes sir, despite how much time I've spent on the phone with the SecNav the last six months."

"Why would a judge need to talk to the SecNav?"

"Project Eagle." Jen replied.

"Project Eagle?" He repeated.

"Colonel Mackenzie has a program which teaches JAG support how the legal process works by having them run mock trials. They get to be the lawyers, they have to find the precedents, question the witnesses, try to figure out the truth."

"Don't they have a specified outcome?"

"No. It is literally a case of who makes the better argument. There are a set number of points that each side have to hit; the one who gets most of the points wins. I was the judge when we tested it out at JAG, it works. I also helped write out the case scenarios."

"And you didn't go to law school?"

"No sir." Jen replied. "But I've read a lot of law books, and a lot of case files. The lawyers come to me if they want a precedent for a case."

"And this involves talking to the SecNav?"

"The SecNav is the one who authorised the project so he likes to keep an eye on it, and I was basically keeping track of all the details while Colonel Mackenzie was out on maternity leave." Jen explained.

"If you're done looking through the window you can walk with me and tell me a little more about this project eagle of yours."

"Yes sir." Jen replied.

TBC


	129. Chapter 341

"You came." Jason walked over to Jen.

"Of course I came. Congratulations sir."

"I'm going to hate that." He admitted.

"Your parents were coming but your Dad got the flu so your Mom thought she should stay with him."

"You're not wearing your uniform." Jason noticed.

"That's because the Admiral thought it would raise less questions if I did this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, careful not to hit her head on his cover.

"Good thing." Jason smiled.

"You know I kind of like this dress white thing." Jen smiled.

"We'll have to avoid doing this while we're in uniform."

"That's why it's good we're not on duty all the time."

"Ensign, Petty Officer, sorry to interrupt."

Both turned at the sound of the voice to see Lieutenant Commander Kenworthy the XO of the OCS program that Commander Griffiths ran.

"Sir." Both said although Jason was wondering how he knew Jen was in the Navy.

"Congratulations Ensign I'm sure you'll do fine at JAG."

"Thank you sir." Jason replied.

"Petty Officer if you send it to this address." He handed her a card.

"I'll have it in the post when I get back to the office on Monday." Jen assured him.

"Thank you. It was nice to have met you."

"You too sir." Jen replied.

"Ensign." He nodded to Jason before turning and leaving.

"Did I miss something?" Jason inquired.

"I ran into Commander Griffiths earlier, and we got talking and I ended up telling him about project Eagle."

"Project Eagle?"

"That's what we decided to call it. Captain Rabb came up with it." Jen explained. "They want me to send them some details."

"So you just randomly talk to officers?" Jason asked.

"I was looking in the window of the law class, and Commander Griffiths wanted to know who I was and why I was wondering around his base. So I explained who I was and why I was here. He asked what I did at JAG."

"Right."

"Are you going to introduce me to some people or am we going to have an argument about who I talk to because I spend a lot of time talking to people at the moment?"

"I'll introduce you to people." He replied.

"When we get out of here we need to talk."

"Is everything okay?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Everything is fine." She assured him.

"You're not get reassigned or sent TAD are you?"

"No I'm not going anywhere." She insisted. "There's just something we need to talk about."

"Okay."

"Hey Tiner who is the woman?" A guy Jason had shared a room with came over.

"Ensign Barry Gibbons, my wife Petty Officer Jennifer Coates." Tiner made introductions.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Jen said.

"You too. Are officers allowed to be married to enlisted personnel?" He inquired.

"When it's a pre-existing marriage." Jen replied. "I had my lawyer check it out, and the JAG." Jen's cell phone rang in her purse. "Excuse me sirs." She stepped away. "Coates…. Jan, I faxed that to you yesterday, and then sent it by e-mail…. No I spoke to Sgt Harris to confirm he got it… no… Jan… no…. Mr Secretary…. Yes sir… I'm not actually in Virginia, I'm in Florida… My husband just finished OCS… Yes sir... Hold on a minute." Jen walked over to him. "The Secretary of the Navy would like to speak to you." Jen handed Jason the phone.

"Mr Secretary." Jason said. "Yes Mr Secretary… Thank you…"

"You know the Secretary of the Navy?" Gibbons asked Jen.

"We work at JAG sir, and he has an interest in a project I'm currently working on." Jen explained.

"He wants to talk to you again." Jason held out the phone to her.

"Yes Mr Secretary… Yes, I'll call the office have the re-email it over… Yes sir… You have a nice weekend too." Jen hung up. "I'm really sorry about this." She apologised as she pressed the speed dial for her desk. "Captain Rabb?" She was surprised when he answered the phone. "I was actually trying to get hold of Petty Officer Duvall… I see sir… I can I ask you a question as my lawyer…. Can I sue the SecNav's office for harassment?... Yes sir… they called my cell phone…. They want something I emailed them yesterday and faxed and confirmed they got twice…. Yes… It should be on the sent e-mails, it's called 'Test case results and projections'…. You need to send it to …. That's the one; just send it twice just to make sure…. Thank you sir…. I'll do that…. Yes sir, I'll tell him… Goodbye." She hung up.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked.

"The Captain is going to look into whether I can actually sue the SecNav and he says congratulations and he's got a pile of work for you to help him with on Monday."

"You have a lawyer?" Gibbons asked.

"I work for a military judge, and it makes sense to have a lawyer on retainer sir."

"Captain Rabb is the guy I was telling you about, he's a pilot as well as a lawyer." Jason explained.

TBC


	130. Chapter 342

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked as they entered the motel room Jen had checked into just off base. Their flight back wasn't until the morning.

"Don't want to change out of your uniform?" Jen inquired.

"It can wait." He dropped his cover onto the chair. "What did you want to say?"

"Are you sure you don't want to change first?" Jen asked trying to hold off.

"Come on it can't be that bad. It's not like you cheated on me."

Jen didn't say anything.

"You didn't did you?" He looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Pregnant?" He repeated paling as he sat down on the bed.

"I had planned a much better way of telling you."

"Pregnant pregnant? As in a baby?"

"No a raccoon." Jen rolled her eyes. "Yes a baby."

"What, when, how…"

"Why do men always ask how?" Jen asked. "You were there. My OBGYN says it happened the night before you left."

"Pregnant."

"We talked about having a baby after you finished OCS." Jen sat down next to him. "It just happened that a couple of your swimmers were about three months off schedule."

"Pregnant." He repeated again.

"You need to say something else." She waited but he didn't say anything. "I'm fine by the way, no morning sickness, only a slightly annoying craving for bacon sandwiches."

She still waited she could see he was still getting his head around it.

"I'm going to the diner across the street. Come and join me when you've processed it."

Jen had just taken a bite of her food when he slid into the booth opposite her. He had changed out of his uniform.

"We need a bigger apartment." He stated.

"Of all the things you could say, you pick that?"

"I'm just being practical."

"You're supposed to keep the baby in with us for the first six months which gives us a year to move, and we have eight months left on our lease." Jen told him. "What else?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Colonel Mackenzie."

"So Captain Rabb too."

"No, she didn't tell him. I needed to tell her anyway, but she agreed not to tell anyone until I had the chance to tell you. I have to tell the Admirals next week."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We haven't been able to speak that much, and I didn't want to distract you and I had to tell you in person. Obviously I planned it to come out differently."

"And you're okay?"

"We're fine." Jen insisted. "My doctor says I'm right on track. I'm going to need a bigger skirt in a few weeks since mine is starting to get a little tight."

"This is big."

"This is real life."

"Are we going to be able to handle this?"

"It's been happening for thousands of years." Jen reminded him. "We'll be fine." She squeezed his hand.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress came over and asked.

"Can I get a club sandwich and some fries?" He requested.

"Sure hun, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Soda." Tiner replied.

"Can I get another chocolate milkshake and some Belgian waffles with bananas and ice-cream?" Jen requested.

"Sure." The waitress went to place their order.

"I'm also hungry most of the time." Jen explained.

"Should you be eating waffles?"

"Milk and bananas are good for me." She pointed out. "I eat pretty healthily anyway. I take all the fat of the bacon and grill it. You can talk to the doctor if you want."

"How long have you known?" He inquired.

"I went for my physical about six weeks after you left." Jen recalled. "It came up in one of my blood tests, I had no idea." She admitted.

TBC


	131. Chapter 343

"So how did he take it?" Mac inquired on Monday morning.

"You mean after I blurted it out, and then there was the stunned period which I just left him to get over while I went to get something to eat."

"Yes." Mac smiled.

"He thinks we need a bigger apartment and he wants to talk to my doctor as soon as possible." Jen replied.

"And after that?"

"I think he's taking it all in." Jen admitted.

"You had six weeks; he's had three days give him a few days." Mac suggested.

"Can you sign this?" Jen handed her a letter.

"What is it?" Mac asked reading it over. "Who is Commander Griffiths?"

"He's the CO at OCS." Jen replied. "I ran into him and I ended up telling him about the project and he asked me to send him some information. He actually knows Captain Rabb."

"Only you could go to your husband's passing out ceremony and end up talking to the CO."

"I was stood looking in the law class window and he was wondering why I was running around his base unescorted." Jen explained.

"Now you just have to tell the Admirals and you can tell anyone else you want."

"Someone is going to let me know when either of them has five minutes." Jen agreed.

"Nervous?" Mac guessed.

"There really isn't much they can do about it." Jen replied. "And I think Admiral Chegwidden will be fine as long as I promise not go into labour in his office."

"I'm sure he will." Mac told her.

JAG JAG

"How's your first day going?" Harm asked Tiner.

"Okay sir." He replied hesitantly.

"Good. Grab your cover you're coming with me."

"Where sir?"

"Bethesda." Harm informed him. "We have a Marine who is undergoing potentially life-threatening surgery in the morning; he wants some help drawing up a living will."

"With all due respect shouldn't some of a lower rank take care of that?"

"They are." Harm told him. "You're a lawyer; you get to help him write it, I'm just there to supervise."

"Me?" He gulped.

"You'll be fine. It should be easy, he doesn't have any dependents, he just wants to make sure that his parents don't have to make any difficult decisions."

"Yes sir."

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes; I just have to make a quick telephone call."

"Aye aye sir."

"You're not a yeoman any more Tiner, you don't have to aye aye me all the time." Harm told him.

"Yes sir."

….

Harm was just coming out of his office when he almost ran into Jen.

"Sorry sir." She apologised.

"If you're looking for your husband, he's downstairs we're going to Bethesda."

"I'm actually on my way to see the Admiral."

"Everything okay?" Harm inquired.

"One Admiral down, one to go." She replied.

"Huh?"

"Tell Jason that I said it was fine to tell you." Jen suggested.

"Now you have me curious." Harm told her.

"I don't want to keep the Admiral waiting sir, he only has a few minutes then I have to get back to court."

"Go ahead."

TBC


	132. Chapter 344

"I ran into Jen on the way out." Harm told Tiner as they pulled out the JAG parking lot. "She said you could tell me why she was looking like she was about to be feed to the sharks when she was going to see the Admiral."

"She said to tell you?" Jason repeated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Harm told him.

"You'll find out eventually sir." Jason stated. "She's pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yes sir."

"Congratulations. How are you doing with it?"

"I've only known for a couple of days, but I'm still trying to get my head around it." Tiner admitted.

"It must have been tough on Jennifer keeping it to herself for three months; I'm guessing this happened before you left."

"Yes and Colonel Mackenzie knew."

"Mac knew?" Harm questioned.

"Yes sir."

"She didn't say anything to me."

"From what I understand it they had a deal the Colonel wouldn't tell anyone until Jen had a chance to tell me, but then she had to tell Admiral Chegwidden and Admiral Morris."

"It's not something you can keep quiet indefinitely." Harm remarked.

"I know."

"You'll do fine. Both of you."

"Thank you sir."

JAG JAG

"How did it go?" Mac asked when Jen came back to her office.

"He went silent for a couple minutes, and then told me congratulations and his office wasn't going to be available."

"See it wasn't too bad."

"I told Captain Rabb to get Jason to tell him what was going on." Jen sat in the chair and picked up the file she had been reading when the call the Admiral had time to see her came through.

"He was going to find out eventually." Mac leant back in her chair.

"I know ma'am."

"What time did we set the hearing?"

"1300." Jen replied.

"And what exactly is it for?"

"Seaman Dylan Dewitt while off duty got drunk and decided to steal his CO's humvee and drove it into a tree, which fell over and destroyed the roof off a near by building."

"They couldn't plead it out?" Mac asked.

"No. He wants a trial."

"Who is defending him?"

"Lieutenant Commander McPhalin."

"Sturgis is going to pummel him."

"Probably. He has six witnesses."

"Why did I get land with a whole trial?" Mac asked.

"Because everyone else is busy ma'am."

"Right."

"Did you need me to bring you the file?"

"No." Mac replied.

The phone on Mac's desk rang since Jen had forwarded her phone she answered.

"Colonel Mackenzie's office, Petty Officer Coates speaking." She answered. "Yes… Umm, no that should be fine… Thank you." She hung up and sighed.

"Everything okay?" Mac inquired.

"Admiral Morris can see me in twenty minutes."

"He'll be easier to tell than Chegwidden." Mac assured her. "And then you don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

TBC


	133. Chapter 345

"Are you okay?" Mac asked Jen a week later.

"Men are crazy." Jen replied.

"He's worried about leaving you to go to Italy with Harm." Mac guessed.

"I tried explaining I managed to be pregnant for three months by myself and I think I would cope while he was gone for a week."

"What did he say to that?"

"Not a lot. I don't remember the rest of the conversation apart from say 'with all due respect sir have a nice time' and then saying goodbye. Travelling is part of his job, it's not like he is getting deployed for six months, he'll be gone a week."

"He's only known ten days give him a chance to adjust."

"Yes ma'am."

"And that was a very nice use of sir." Mac told her.

"I thought so." Jen noticed the time. "You're due in court in ten minutes."

There was a knock on the door, Jen got up to open it.

"Commander Turner."

"Does Colonel Mackenzie have a minute?" Sturgis inquired.

"I have nine minutes and four seconds." Mac replied. "Come in."

"I'll go and make sure everything is set up. Sir, ma'am." Jen disappeared pulling the door shut behind her.

"Take a seat." Mac told him.

"Tiner seems reluctant to want to leave." Sturgis glanced at the door.

"He's only been back a week and a half." Mac reminded him.

"It's something more than that."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Mac stated.

"Coates isn't pregnant is she?" Sturgis guessed.

Mac looked at him.

"I guess that explains that." Her silence had answered his question. "How's she doing?"

"A lot better than he is." Mac replied. "But you didn't hear any of this from me."

"Does the Admiral know?"

"Both of them do." Mac replied. "And Harm. I think that's everybody for at least now."

"How do you manage to keep something like that a secret?"

"You don't tell anyone." Mac simply stated. "It's up to them when they tell people. When she told me, we reached an agreement as soon as Jason got back and she'd told him she had to tell the Admirals after that it was up to them."

"So we have an Ensign and a pregnant Petty Officer."

"Sounds like a trashy romance novel." Mac sighed. "Was there something else?"

"Do you remember a Sgt Denison Buffett?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar. Why?"

"You defended him about four years ago." Sturgis handed her the file.

Mac flipped it open and found the picture.

"I remember him now. He took a swing at his CO after he was ordered into an ambush and everyone else in his team either died or was severely injured."

"That's him."

"Honestly I didn't blame the guy, the intelligence that got them sent in was from a source that they knew was lying but the CO wouldn't listen. I think he was reassigned to desk duty somewhere. Why are you bringing him up now?"

"He was picked up by NCIS when the ship he was on dock this morning in Norfolk. He refused to talk to them without JAG representation. He requested you."

"I guess that he didn't know I'm a judge now."

"The Admiral gave the case to me." Sturgis explained.

"What did they arrest him for?"

"NCIS seem to think he's selling information to the other side."

"Who specifically?"

"Anyone who is willing to pay."

"I know he was disillusioned but I can't see him selling information to anyone. He went through a lot after it happened, but I doubt he would do anything else to get anyone killed."

"I'm just about to head over to the Navy Yard, so I thought I'd drop by and see what you remembered."

"Let me know how it goes." Mac handed him back the file.

"I will."

TBC


	134. Chapter 346

Tony looked at Kate who looked at McGee when there was a knock on the observation room door. Gibbs was inside interrogating the prisoner who had Commander Turner by his side.

"Abby and Ducky went home early right?" Tony asked Kate.

"Maybe it's your girlfriend." Kate suggested.

"McGee get the door." Tony told him.

Tim walked over and opened the door.

"Colonel Mackenzie." McGee was slightly surprised to see her there.

"Do you mind if I watch the interrogation for a few minutes?" Mac asked.

McGee looked at Tony.

"Sure come on in Colonel." Tony told him.

"Thank you."

"What got your interest in this case? It seems a bit much for a judge."

"I represented him a few years ago." Mac replied looking through the glass.

"Come to see how he grew up?" Tony joked.

"He was disillusioned but he wouldn't betray his country." Mac stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Kate asked.

"I sat with him when he went through every detail of what happened when his team was ambushed. He was recommended for a couple of medals before he punched out his CO." Mac explained. "He stayed because he believed that despite some bad decisions the military was doing the right thing 95 of the time."

"You said it was a few years since you represented him maybe he had a change of heart?" Tony suggested.

"DiNozzio you've never been in a combat situation, you don't know what it does to you. He's passed all his psych evaluations and…"

"How do you know that?" McGee asked.

"I'm a military judge how difficult do you think it is for me to get a personnel file?" Mac asked.

"You got Sgt Buffett's personnel file?"

Their attention was caught when Buffett started speaking in a different language.

"Find out what that is exactly and get a direct translation." Tony told the tech.

"He said, 'if you don't understand in English let me try a different language. I am not a terrorist; I have not passed information to anyone. I have been on the Franklin for the past 3 months doing my job. I must have been set up.'" Mac translated.

McGee looked at her.

"Farsi." Mac supplied. "He also speaks Arabic, Spanish and French. It was part of his training."

"Let's take a break." Sturgis suggested in the room.

"Fine." Gibbs agreed. "I've got plenty of time before they ship you off to Gitmo."

Gibbs left the room and walked into the interrogation room. Tony had already had them cut the recording and sound to the room.

"Find out what he said." Gibbs walked into the room.

"He's not a terrorist, he didn't pass any information and he's been aboard ship for three months so he's been set up." Tony replied.

"Since when do you speak Farsi?" Gibbs asked.

"Since I translated for him." Mac offered.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Gibbs inquired.

"I'm going to talk to Commander Turner excuse me." Mac let herself out of the room.

"She represented him when he punched out his CO after the ambush." Kate explained. "She's says she doesn't think he'd give information to the other side."

"This is why she won't be the judge on his case." Gibbs replied. "Why did you let her in here?"

"There didn't seem to be a reason not to." Tony shrugged.

Mac knocked on the door before she entered.

"Colonel Mackenzie." Sgt Buffett jumped to his feet. Sturgis followed suit.

"Sit down both of you." Mac told them closing the door. She took up the seat that Gibbs had vacated.

"What are you doing here Colonel?" Sturgis asked.

"I had some time so I thought I'd drop by."

"Thank you for coming ma'am." Sgt Buffett told her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on? And why exactly NCIS think that you're giving information to the other side."

"I'm not ma'am. I honestly don't know what they're talking about." Sgt Buffett insisted.

"Start from the beginning." Mac suggested.

TBC


	135. Chapter 347

Gibbs was leaning against the wall opposite the wall when Mac exited the interrogation room.

"Gibbs." She closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here Colonel?"

"Currently I'm leaving to pick my kids up from day care since my husband is on the way to Italy because an NCIS agent managed to fluff a simple interrogation and put an unrepresented sailor in the hospital."

"You know that's not what I meant Colonel. Why this Sgt? You're not a lawyer anymore."

"I'll always be a lawyer Gibbs; I'm just a judge as well." Mac countered.

"There's more to it than that."

"I don't believe he is guilty." Mac stated.

"We have evidence to the contrary."

"What you have is circumstantial." Mac corrected.

"You think he's innocent because he punched out his CO for making a bad call which got most of his team killed?"

"I think he's innocent because he didn't sell information." Mac stated.

"Being in a situation like that changes you." Gibbs pointed out.

"Like the fact that your wife and daughter were killed changed you?" Mac countered.

There was a glimpse of surprise in Gibbs eyes.

"No-one here knew about that." Gibbs stated.

"You're not the only one who can read a personnel file."

"It's not in my NCIS personnel file."

"No but they were listed as dependents in your Marine personnel file along with copies of their death certificates." Mac sighed. "I'm sorry that was a bad thing to bring up."

"Don't apologise it's…"

"A sign of weakness." Mac finished. "I still shouldn't have brought it up. I won't tell anyone. But I do have to go and pick up my kids."

"Go." Gibbs told her. "I'm sure you'll be back soon."

Gibbs leant back against the wall and closed his eyes, the wind being knocked out of his sails.

"Everything okay boss?" Tony exited the room.

"If Turner is done with him put the Sgt in a cell over night, we'll talk to him in the morning. I need coffee."

JAG JAG

Mac way tidying up the toys that were scattered across the living room when there was a knock on the door. Since Mac wasn't expecting anyone she checked through the peephole before opening the door.

"Admiral?" She was surprised to see him as she opened the door. He didn't usually drop around 2130.

"Sorry for dropping by so later Mac."

"Come in sir." She stepped back to let him in. "Something didn't happen to Harm did it?" Mac asked as she closed the door.

"Not to my knowledge." AJ replied. "They touched down in Italy about an hour ago."

"Do you want to take a seat sir?" Mac suggested. "Sorry about the mess." Mac picked up a couple more of the toys and tossed them into the play pen.

"I remember how much space kids take up." AJ assured her.

"Did you want something to drink?" Mac offered.

"I'm fine." AJ replied. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"No I'd just got the kids all asleep so I was tidying up before I went to bed myself." Mac explained.

"I bet you are wondering why I dropped by."

"You could say that sir." Mac sat down.

"I heard you dropped by NCIS on your way home."

"Gibbs called you?"

"No Commander Turner mentioned it." AJ stated. "I know you represented this guy three years ago by why are interested in this case now?"

"I spent a lot of time with him; I don't think he would have done what they said he did. What NCIS is all circumstantial and seems planted to me."

"You're a judge." AJ reminded her.

"I know."

"How's your docket?" AJ asked.

"It's still quiet. Just plea bargains and things that are over in a few hours."

"If you want to assist Commander Turner then I can't stop you, but clear with Admiral Morris."

"Thank you sir." Mac replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mac."

TBC


	136. Chapter 348

"Good morning." Mac picked her mail up off of Jen's desk the next morning.

"Morning ma'am." Jen replied.

"We're going to be assisting Commander Turner with Sgt Buffett's case." Mac told her. "I'm going to need some research on…"

"Already on your desk." Jen interrupted.

Mac walked into her office seeing the stack of texts and files.

"How did you…"

"Just something you said yesterday ma'am and I couldn't sleep so I came in early and did some research."

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy books." Mac told her. "I don't want an Ensign on my six when he gets back."

"Don't worry ma'am, I got some help. Commander Turner is coming over at 0830." Jen informed her.

"Good."

"Commander McPhalin asked me to remind you that it's Major Williams's birthday next week and he's throwing her a party."

"Does DiNozzio know about it?"

"I couldn't tell you ma'am." Jen admitted.

"If he asks tell him I'll let him know if he can give me more details. I'll have to figure out something for the kids."

"I can watch them." Jen offered.

"You don't want to go?" Mac asked. "She's your friend too."

"I'm not really up for a party ma'am and explaining to everyone why I'm not drinking just yet."

"And you think looking after Abi and the boys will be easier?"

"It's good practice."

"I'll get back to you." Mac told her.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to be in and out all day so take it easy okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mac retreated into her office.

Jen was just getting off the phone rearranging her doctor's appointment for when Tiner would be back in town when Sturgis arrived.

"Is she available?" He asked.

"Go straight in Commander, she's expecting you." Jen told him.

Sturgis knocked on the door and entered a Mac's instruction.

"Colonel." He said.

"Commander." Mac echoed.

"It looks like you've been busy."

"Not me." Mac replied. "Apparently Jen couldn't sleep so she came in early and did a little research."

"Should she be carrying heavy books?"

"She says she had help, but I wouldn't mention that to her. I hated people telling me what I could and couldn't do when I was pregnant."

"The Admiral said you volunteered to assist me, I have to be at NCIS in an hour." He told her.

"I'm not coming with you." Mac replied.

"You're not?"

"I'm going to a little investigating of my own."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Trust me they'll be more willing to talk to me than they will NCIS." Mac assured him.

"Okay, where are you planning to start?"

"Jen is not the only one who can do a little research of her own." Mac replied.

"Let me know if you find anything that will help."

"Of course. But I need you to do me a little favour."

"What kind of favour?" Sturgis eyed her.

TBC


	137. Chapter 349

"Good morning." Sturgis strolled into the NCIS bullpen.

"Commander." Gibbs said gruffly.

"This is for you." Sturgis handed him a takeout cup of coffee.

"This could be constituted as bribery Commander." Gibbs accepted the cup.

"Colonel Mackenzie asked me to give it you. She said it was a peace offering."

"I see she's not with you."

"She had some things to take care of." Sturgis explained.

"McGee take the Commander to see his client. You have twenty minutes."

JAG JAG

On another continent, an ocean way, a Navy Captain dialled a familiar number.

"_Colonel Mackenzie's office, Petty Officer Coates speaking."_

"Jen, it's me. Is she around?"

"_Sorry Captain, she's not here. She's on her way to Norfolk."_

"Norfolk?" Harm repeated. "Why is she going to Norfolk?"

"_She's investigating a case to help Commander Turner defend a marine." _ Jen explained.

"Mac's a judge why is she investigating anything?"

"_From what I understand the Marine was a guy she represented a few years ago when he punched out his CO after his unit got killed when they were sent in with what bosses knew was bad intel." Jen explained. _

"I vaguely remember that case." Harm recalled. "What did he do now?"

"_They think he's been selling information to the other side. Colonel Mackenzie is certain that he didn't do it. And the Admirals decided that she would be involved whether they gave her permission or not, so they said she could. Hence the visit to Norfolk sir."_

"Can you tell her I called?"

"_Actually sir there is something you could do to help since you're in Italy." _ Jen proceeded to explain what she thought he could assist with.

"Email me a copy of the file." Harm told her.

"_Doing that now sir." _

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Harm stated. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir." Tiner told him. "I can come back later."

"What did you need?"

"We're not going to be able to talk to him until 2130 at the earliest." Tiner informed him.

"Okay." Harm agreed. "Here talk to your wife for a minute while I check and see if I received the email she sent me."

"Hello." Tiner said into the phone.

"_Hello sir."_ He could hear the smile in Jen's voice.

"How are you?"

"_A little knocked up. How's Italy?"_

"It's currently raining." He replied.

"Tiner ask her what the password is to unencrypt this." Harm told him.

"Captain Rabb wants to know what the password is to unencrypt the file is."

"_The first serial number of the first plane he flew."_ Jen replied.

Tiner relayed the information.

"How did you know that?" Tiner asked curious.

"_You'd be surprised what I know sir."_ Jen replied. "_Can you ask the Captain to let me know if he finds out anything and I'll tell the Colonel he called?"_

"Of course."

"_I have to go. I'll talk to you soon sir."_

"I'll email you later." Tiner told her.

"_I know. Be careful." _

"You too."

They disconnected the call.

"She had to go." Tiner informed Harm. "But she'll tell the Colonel you called and she wanted you to call her if you found anything out."

"We have something else we can look into since we have a few hours to spare." Harm told looking through the information Jen had sent him.

TBC


	138. Chapter 350

"Is she in?" Sturgis asked when he finally returned to JAG.

"No sir." Jen replied. "She's on her way back from Norfolk."

"She went to Norfolk?" Sturgis questioned.

"Yes sir. She 'borrowed' the NCIS agent's office for the day."

"Did she find anything out?"

"She says she has something, but she didn't say what." Jen admitted. "But I have something." She handed him a file.

"Where did you get this?" Sturgis asked.

"I know a Navy Captain in Italy." She replied.

"You called Harm?" He questioned.

"No sir, he called looking for the Colonel as he had a few hours to spare he offered to do a little digging. It turns out NCIS were wrong."

"So I see." Sturgis said. "This is good work."

"Yes sir. I also found this." She handed him another folder.

"Where did you get this?"

"You don't get offered a job at the Pentagon for no reason."

"You got offered a job at the Pentagon?" Sturgis questioned.

"The SecNav offered me a job in his office. Don't say anything sir, I turned it down. I like it here."

"Working at the Pentagon would be good for your career."

"I have my reasons for staying." Jen told him.

"The whole being pregnant thing?" He guessed.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that sir, but can you keep that to yourself too, I'm not ready for everyone to find out just yet."

"It's not something you can hide for much longer." He pointed out.

"I know." She sighed.

"How about you talk me through this?" He suggested.

"The Colonel won't mind if we use her office." She told him.

"Then after you Petty Officer."

JAG JAG

"We're just missing that one piece to prove it." Sturgis said looking through the notes.

"And what exactly would that be?" Mac asked from the doorway.

"Colonel." Both started to get to their feet.

"Stay where you are." She told them. "It seems you've been busy."

"It seems knowing people who are currently in Italy and who work at the Pentagon help cut through red tape." Sturgis replied. "Did you find out anything useful at Norfolk?"

"He didn't do it." Mac replied.

"We know." Sturgis stated. "We know roughly who did though, we just can't prove it."

"Then this might be of a help." She passed over a file.

"I think this is what we were looking for." Sturgis said skim reading the file.

"Jennifer, if you'd be so kind."

"Is he coming to us or are you going to him?" Jen asked as she dialled.

"He can come to us."

"_Gibbs."_ Gibbs answered his phone.

"This is Petty Officer Coates."

"_I'm guessing this isn't a personal call."_

"No sir. Colonel Mackenzie would like to see you in her office. She has something you should see."

"_And what exactly that be?"_

"You'll find out when you get here. I'm sure there would be no objection to you bringing your team with you." Jen informed him.

"_Should I bring dinner?"_ Gibbs asked.

"That's up to you Agent Gibbs." Jen replied. "But I'm sure Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Turner wouldn't object."

"_This better be good."_ Gibbs stated. "_We'll be there soon."_

"Goodbye." She hung.

"What wouldn't we object to?" Mac asked.

"He asked if he should bring dinner." Jen explained.

A/N: Have a good Christmas


	139. Chapter 351

Jen's stomach rumbled as she got up from the chair where she had been sat helping Sturgis and Mac organise their notes.

"Sorry ma'am." She apologised.

"When did you last eat?" Mac inquired.

"Lunch ma'am." Jen replied. "But I wasn't overly hungry."

"Little and often is the best way." Mac told her getting up to head to her desk and opening the bottom drawer. "It's not exactly healthy but it something." She tossed her a packet of low salt chips.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Maybe you should have told Gibbs to bring that food." Sturgis suggested.

"I'll take these to my desk." Jen excused herself.

Mac looked at Sturgis.

"She knows I know." Sturgis supplied.

"Good."

"She still doesn't want people to know."

"She had to deal with it while Tiner wasn't here by herself, she now wants to give him some time so they can get used to the idea together another month or so and they'll have to tell people."

Jen was sat at her desk eating the chips going over some paperwork, when the sound of shoes entering the space alerted her to company.

"Special Agent Gibbs." She got to her feet, then put a hand to her forehead and sat down again.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked concerned.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy. I must have gotten up too quickly." She explained. "I see you decided against bringing dinner."

"Pizza is on it's way." Gibbs replied.

Jen pressed the intercom.

"_Yes."_ Mac answered.

"Special Agent Gibbs and company are here ma'am. He ordered pizza." Jen informed her.

"_Send him in, you can join us or go home it's up to you."_

"I think I'll stay ma'am." Jen replied. Jen got up again, this way.

"How are you today Petty Officer?" Tony flirted.

"I'm fine. You should probably talk to Lieutenant Commander McPhalin." Jen advised.

"Why?"

"Regarding Major Williams's birthday party next week."

"It's her birthday." Tony questioned.

"I knew that." Kate pointed out as Jen knocked on Mac's door before opening it and holding it open for the others to walk through.

"Colonel, Commander we were summoned." Gibbs stated.

"Please take a seat." Mac suggested.

"So what is this about?" Gibbs asked sitting.

"We want you to let Sgt Buffett go." Mac replied.

"Colonel, we don't let people go just because their lawyers ask nicely." Tony pointed out.

"What if they are innocent?" Sturgis asked.

"Everyone is innocent." Gibbs countered. "Or haven't you visited a jail recently?"

"We all know differently." Sturgis stated.

"But in this case it's accurate."

"We have evidence to the contrary." Gibbs reminded him.

"We've seen that." Mac said. "We just have better more accurate evidence."

"More accurate?" Tony questioned.

"JAG lawyers aren't like civilian lawyers DiNozzio, we actually investigate for a living too." Mac informed him. "So do you want to see our evidence from Norfolk, Italy or the Pentagon first?"

The phone on Mac's desk rang.

"Excuse me." Jen got up to answer it. "Colonel Mackenzie's office, Petty Officer Coates speaking…. Hold on Sgt I'll find out for you." She put him on hold. "The MP's have him in custody Colonel; they want to know whether they are turning him over to NCIS or the FBI."

"What do you think Commander?" Mac asked.

"Well the FBI does deal with investigating NCIS Agents." Sturgis said.

"Let's ask Gibbs." Mac suggested. "Do you want the NCIS Agent who was the one who was actually selling secrets to the other side or should we hand him over the FBI?"

TBC


	140. Chapter 352

"Excuse me?" Gibbs questioned not sure he heard them right.

"Did you want us to hand the NCIS Agent who was actually selling secrets to the other side and set the Sgt up over to you or the FBI?" Mac repeated.

"The NCIS Agent did it?" Kate questioned.

"Not quite as clichéd as the butler but accurate." Sturgis confirmed.

"I'm assuming you have evidence and you're not just making accusations." Gibbs stated.

"Of course. We're lawyers." Mac reminded him. "Have him sent to NCIS at the Naval Yard, they can determine whether he goes to the FBI from there. Have someone call Fornell too."

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied before she relayed the instructions. "I have Agent Fornell's number at my desk."

"Gibbs has him on speed dial." Tony stated. His boss looked at him. "What you do if you knew how to work your speed dial."

"Gibbs can call him." Mac told Jen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's see this evidence." Gibbs stated.

JAG JAG

Jen had left the room to fetch the pizza, she was on her way back to her desk when she ran into the Admiral.

"Hungry Petty Officer?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, but the pizza belongs to Special Agent Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" AJ questioned. "Why are you bringing him food?"

"He said he'd bring dinner when I called him and told him the Colonel wanted to see him."

"And why did the Colonel need to see him?"

"To find out whether he want the NCIS Agent sent to the Navy Yard or the FBI."

"What NCIS Agent?"

"The one who was actually selling secrets sir." Jen replied.

"They have evidence?"

"Yes sir. The Colonel spent the day in Norfolk, the Pentagon was helpful and sources that shall remain nameless in Italy provided assistance."  
"Rabb and Tiner." AJ guessed. "Speaking of the Pentagon I heard you turned down the SecNav's job offer. It would have been a good career move."

"Sir, JAG was the first place I ever felt at home, accepted. I don't want to leave. Besides this is going to be a lot more regular hours than ever working at the Pentagon would be, which is going to be a necessity in a few months. I'm happy here."

"I'm hoping you turned him down respectfully."

"Yes sir, I told him I had to respectfully decline, I was flattered but I was needed here."

"Did you tell him about…"

"No sir, it's none of his business." Jen replied.

"Well I'm sure Colonel Mackenzie is grateful for the fact that you're staying."

"She doesn't know about the offer sir, and I'd rather you didn't mention it to her." Jen requested.

"Very well." He agreed. "I think I'll go see what is happening in this meeting."

"Yes sir." Jen replied. "Sir, if it's not an inconvenience."

"Yes?"

"Could you take this to Agent Gibbs? I need to go to the head."

"I'd better get a tip." AJ took the pizza box from here.

"Thank you sir."

AJ head to Mac's office and tapped on the door.

"Enter." Mac called from inside.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Admiral." Mac and Sturgis started getting to their feet.

"Stay where you are." He signalled for them to stay sitting. "Agents Gibbs, Todd, DiNozzio."

"Admiral." Gibbs acknowledged his presence.

"I believe this is yours." He handed him the pizza.

"Trying out a new career in case the Navy doesn't work out Admiral?" Gibbs joked.

"And I expect a decent tip." He paused. "I understand some evidence was found to cast doubt on Sgt Buffet's guilt."

"Yes sir." Mac confirmed.

"Perhaps you can fill me in." He took a seat that Kate had vacated for him.

TBC


	141. Chapter 353

Mac was sat eating her lunch, when a big hand slipped across her eyes.

"That better be you Rabb or I'm going to show what this Marine is mad of."

"Settle down Ninja girl it's me." Harm slid into the seat next to her.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back for another 36 hours."

"We finished early and being a Captain seems to be a good way of getting flights when you want them. It took twelve hours and several hops and we're back."

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you." Mac smiled.

"I missed you too." He squeezed her hand.

"Where's Tiner?"

"Looking for Jen."

"She's not here." Mac told him.

"Where is she?"

"Bethesda."

"Is she okay?" Harm was concerned.

"She's fine. Petty Officer Epps was walking down the stairs when her heel snapped and she fell down the stairs, she hurt her ankle. Jen offered to drive her to the hospital to have it checked out."

"No court today?"

"No." Mac replied. "The SecNav offered her a job."

"Jen?" Harm questioned. Mac nodded.

"She turned him down."

"She told you that?"

"No he did. She didn't say a word to me."

"She would have had her reasons." Harm pointed out.

"I know."

"So how did Gibbs take it when you told him he had the wrong person?"

Mac proceeded to tell him about the whole meeting.

"You know we've been sat here for ten minutes and forty-seven seconds and you haven't asked about them once." Mac pointed out.

"How are the kids?"

"All teething. They were up all night screaming."

"I missed them too. I get off early so I'll go and pick them up."

"Okay." Mac agreed. "I've got a pile of paperwork to do anyway."

"How's everyone else?"

"Brett's throwing Faith a birthday party next week, Jen's offered to watch the kids for a few hours so we can go."

"Did he invite DiNozzio?"

"Eventually."

"I remember not liking your friend's boyfriend." Harm recalled.

"Sturgis had a boyfriend?" Mac joked.

"Funny. So what do you say we go back to your office and I'll show you how much I missed you?"

"I have no desire to receive a Court Martial Captain."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself and both of our clothes will stay on."

"Okay."

When they entered Mac's office Harm had her up against the door and was kissing her before she had the chance to catch her breath.

The phone on Mac's desk was they only thing that interrupted them.

"Sorry." She apologised before she went to grab it. "Mackenzie…. How is she?... Okay…. I'll see you in a couple hours… I'll let him know…. I have a surprise for you when you get back." She hung up.

"Jen?" Harm guessed.

"Yeah. Epps broke her ankle. Jen's going to stay with her while they set it and then drive her home."

"Okay." Harm replied. "So can we resume our previous activities?"

"I have to tell the Admiral what's going on and then let Tiner know where she is."

"So that's a no?"

"If we can get the kids to sleep at a reasonable hour then we can pick up exactly where we left off." Mac assured him.

TBC


	142. Chapter 354

"Colonel." Tiner said when he spotted her walking across the bullpen. "Do you know where…"

"Welcome back and he'll fill you in." Mac said before she kept walking.

Tiner looked at Harm.

"Jen took Epps to the hospital she fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. She's going to drop her home and then come back here. She doesn't know we're back yet." Harm explained. "We should get our reports written up."

"Yes sir." Tiner agreed.

JAG JAG

Mac was grabbing something from Jen's desk when she arrived back.

"Sorry it took so long Ma'am." Jen apologised.

"It's okay. How's Epps?"

"She'll be fine in a few weeks." Jen replied.

"Good."

"Was there something you needed ma'am?" Jen inquired.

"I found what I'm looking for. Can you wait in my office for a minute?" Mac requested.

"Yes ma'am."

Once she was inside Mac grabbed up the phone and dialled the familiar extension.

"It's me, she's back do you want to send him over?... Thanks." She hung up.

It took 47 seconds by Mac's count, which was as usual accurate for Tiner to arrive at her office.

"She's in my office, you have ten minutes then we need to get back to work."

"Yes ma'am."

Tiner entered Mac's office.

"Jason!" Jen exclaimed in surprise. "I mean sir." She corrected herself. Mac smiled as Tiner closed the door behind him.

"I think you can drop the sirs now we're alone."

"What are you doing back?" She hugged him.

"We were done earlier than expected. Captain Rabb pulled a few strings and here we are."

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too honey." He kissed her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm starting to get a slight bump."

He ran his hand over her stomach.

"It's more noticeable out of the uniform."

"I guess I'll have to wait until tonight." He smiled.

"The SecNav offered me a job in his office, I turned him down."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant and here is a better place to work hours wise. Besides JAG is home."

"We could have talked about it." Tiner pointed out.

"It was my decision and I didn't want to leave."

"Okay."

"You're going to be going off on cases; one of us needs to be here."

"Okay, I don't want to argue about it." He put a hand on her arm.

"Jason let's just talk about this later, I have to get back to work."

"Jen."

"Please sir." Her let him know not to push her.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek before he left.

Mac was surprised when he came back to the bullpen.

"You still had five minutes and 21 seconds. Is everything okay?"

"We had a minor disagreement over the fact that she didn't discuss that the fact that the SecNav offered her a job before she turned it down."

"If it helps she didn't mention it to me either." Mac pointed out.

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's okay, I knew it was coming and I knew she would turn it down."

"How?" Tiner asked.

"The SecNav has enough staff; she would just end up pushing paper around. Here she gets to make a difference, however small everyday. She helped get a Marine off treason charges this week. At the Pentagon it would just be damage control." She paused. "This was the first place she got to see who she could be. I should get back. Excuse me."

"Yes ma'am."

TBC


	143. Chapter 355

"Everything okay?" Mac asked when she returned to her office.

"Yes ma'am." Jen replied.

"I'm here if you need someone to listen." She offered.

"With all due respect ma'am, I'd rather just work."

"Okay." Mac conceded.

"I just got off the phone with Admiral Morris's office they need you to take an emergency hearing."

"What kind of hearing?"

"Article 39a, they should of just plead it out but Seaman Morito's victim wants a hearing."

"What did he do?" Mac asked knowing it was just going to be stupid.

"Threw a Frisbee and hit his Commanding officers wife's dog in the head. She was upset."

"Was he aiming for the dog?" Mac asked.

"I seriously doubt it."

"Why aren't they just making him apologise and pay the vet bills?"

"Because his CO's wife is kicking up a big fuss about the psychological damage being hit in the head will do to…" Jen had to make sure she got the name right. "Tallulah Abernathy Constance Montgomery III. She insists that he is charged."

"Oh my god, what did I do the Admiral? Please tell me there is counsel for both sides?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Get them in my office now." Mac told her.

"Yes ma'am."

JAG JAG

Even after a lengthy meeting Mac ended up in court.

"This is a little unorthodox but I don't want to hear from either of the lawyers. Hopefully we should be able to resolve this matter" Mac stated. "Seaman Morito please take the stand I just want to ask you a few questions."

Morito looked at his lawyer who nodded.

"Please state your name, rank and duty station for the record." Mac instructed after he was sworn in. He complied. "Seaman please tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was in the park with Jack, Seaman Doriatity. We were playing Frisbee, just letting off a little stress, it was the first day off we'd had in a couple weeks."

"You were playing Frisbee and what happened?"

"I threw the Frisbee but the wind caught it and it flew over Seaman Doriartity's head. It landed on Mrs Montgomery's Labrador's head; she was chasing a stick Mrs Montgomery had thrown for her."

"Seaman, did you intentionally throw the Frisbee at the dog?" Mac inquired.

"No ma'am." He replied. "It was an accident."

"If I asked Seaman Doriartity what happened he would tell me the same thing?"

"Yes ma'am. I apologised and offered to pay the vet bills if there were any."

"Thank you Seaman you can step down." Mac told him.

"Yes ma'am." He returned to his seat.

"Lieutenant Roberts." Mac said to Bud who had been stuck with prosecuting the case. "The dog saw a vet did she not?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Was there any damage?"

"No ma'am." Bud answered.

"And there was pet insurance involved?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Not to feel like Judge Judy, but what was the deductible?" Mac asked.

"Fifty dollars your honour." Bud replied.

"Then this is easy. I'm dismissing the charges, Seaman pay the deductible so Mrs Montgomery isn't out of pocket."

"This is a disgrace." Mrs Montgomery stood up. "My Tallulah is suffering mental anguish."

"Mrs Montgomery, sit down and keep quiet or I'll find you in contempt." Mac warned.

"Well I never. This is what I get for allowing military justice."

"Bailiffs take Mrs Montgomery into custody." Mac ordered.

Mrs Montgomery protested as she was taken away.

Mac banged her gavel.

"Court adjourned."

TBC


	144. Chapter 356

"Ma'am." Jen pressed the intercom.

"Yes Jen?"

"Commander Montgomery is here to see you." Jen informed her.

"Send him in." Mac replied.

Mac put her pen down and waited.

"Colonel." The Commander said when he walked in.

"Commander, what can I do for you?"

"You put my wife in jail Colonel."

"She was in contempt of court. She should be grateful that I'm only making her stay over night and fining her $100." Mac told him.

"You put her in jail."

"As I said she was in contempt, you should both be grateful that I'm not doing more for both of you for wasting the courts time with a stupid case that didn't even non-judicial punishment."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Mac called.

"Mac do you… Sorry I can come back later." Harm apologised.

"No Captain, stay maybe you can explain to the Commander why he should be grateful that I only put his wife in jail for one night. Captain Rabb, Commander Montgomery." Mac made introductions.

"Why did you put his wife in jail?" Harm inquired.

"She was in contempt of court. I told her to sit down and keep quiet, she didn't."

"Maximum sentence for contempt is 30 days and a hundred dollar fine." Harm told him.

"And why they should be grateful that I'm not bringing them both up on charges of wasting the courts time."

"Is this Bud's dog case?" Harm asked.

"Yes." Mac replied.

"That should never have gotten as far as charges being filed. It wasn't an even a military matter, an apology and any vets bills should have taken care of it." Harm said.

"This is what I wasted my time taking care of." Mac stated. "So Commander, pick your wife up in the morning make sure she pays her fine or she'll be spending another night in jail and get the hell out of my office."

"I do as she said." Harm suggested.

"Yes sir."

Mac let out a sigh as he left.

"Thanks."

"What are husbands for?" Harm smiled.

"So what can I do for you Captain?"

"I need the car keys if I'm going to pick up the kids." Harm told her.

"Give me ten minutes and I'm done for the day."

"Sure." Harm sat down in the chair.

"How's Tiner?" Mac inquired.

"Fine why?"

"He and Jen are having a fight."

"About what?"

"The fact that she didn't tell him about the SecNav's job offer before she turned it down." Mac explained.

"It's a big think not to mention."

"You were in Italy for five days." Mac reminded him.

"If you had to make a career altering decision while I was away wouldn't you talk to me first?"

"Harm, I'm not going to fight with you about Jen making a decision. It's what she wanted and what's best for them at the moment. It's her decision."

"I think what Tiner was saying was that it should have been their decision."

"Please tell me this isn't going to turn into another debate about Harriet and the house."

"I'm just saying life altering decisions should be discussed." Harm stated.

"She's pregnant; do you really think she needs the stress of a fight about a decision that has already been made?"

Mac's phone rang.

"Mackenzie." She answered. "DiNozzio, if you wanted a Marine's opinion you could have asked Gibbs. She's your girlfriend figure out what to get her yourself." Mac hung up.

TBC


	145. Chapter 357

Faith watched the people around her scuttle when she entered the room.

"Brett, can I have a word with you?" Faith walked over to him.

"What can I do for you Major?"

"Can you tell me why everyone stops talking when I enter a room?"

"Perhaps you're paranoid?" Brett suggested.

"Perhaps you're lying." She countered.

"I've got a meeting with Commander Turner, excuse me." Brett excused himself.

A few hours later Faith found herself at Quantico.

"Major Williams." Colonel Barrett greeted her.

"Colonel, it's nice to see you again."

"You too sir. So what can I help you with?"

"I need you to talk to Cpl Grace."

"Regarding what sir?"

"I think she was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"She's withdrawn, jumpy she's showing other signs. But if anyone asks her she says she is fine."

"What makes you think she'll talk to me?"

"She may feel more confident talking someone who isn't in her chain of command, and it would fall under lawyer-client privilege. If she was attached I want her to get some help and to catch the bastard who did it."

"Where will I find her sir?"

"Motorpool." He replied.

JAG JAG

Kate was sat at her desk typing up a report when her phone rang.

"Todd." She answered.

"_Kate, it's Faith are you busy?"_

"Just finishing up a report while Gibbs is in with the Director. If you're looking for Tony."

"_I need you to come out to Quantico. Bring Abby."_

"Why?"

"_I'll tell you when you get here. Bring your kit."_

"If it's about a case…"

"_Kate, I need you to trust me on this one. Bring Abby."_

"Okay. Where do you want us to meet you?"

Faith gave her instructions before they hung up the phone.

Kate was just slipping her gun onto her belt and grabbing her bag when McGee returned to his desk.

"Did we get a call?" He inquired.

"Tell Gibbs Abby and I have gone to Quantico." Kate told him.

"Why?"

"Because we were asked to." Kate replied.

"When you will you be back?"

"Later." She replied as she headed to the elevator to enlist the services of the forensic tech.

McGee sat back down not sure what else to say.

Gibbs and Tony returned twenty minutes later.

"Where is Kate?" Gibbs inquired.

"On her way to Quantico boss." McGee answered.

"Quantico?" Tony questioned.

"She took Abby with her."

"Why did she go to Quantico?" Gibbs inquired.

"She didn't say boss." McGee replied.

"She didn't say?" Gibbs queried.

"I asked why she was going she said because she had been asked to."

"She had been asked to Probie?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs had already dialled Kate's number.

"_Todd."_ She answered.

"Why are you going to Quantico Kate?"

"_I had a request from a JAG officer requesting Abby and my presence. They wouldn't give me any more details over the phone. I'll let you know when I know more."_

TBC


	146. Chapter 358

Jen flashed her ID at the gate before she drove onto the Quantico base. She had been slightly surprised when Mac had told her that Faith had requested her help with a case at Quantico. Mac had been able to find someone else to fill in for Faith so she could head out to help.

A sedan pulled up in the next space.

"Petty Officer Coates." Kate got out the car.

"Special Agent Todd, Abby."

"Hey Jen." Abby smiled.

"I'm guessing Faith called you as well." Kate concluded.

"Yes."

"Do you know why she wants us here?"

"Colonel Mackenzie said Major Williams would explain when I got here."

"Let's go and find out." Kate suggested.

After getting someone to point them in the right direction they found Faith stood in the middle of one of the enlisted female quarters rooms.

"You rang." Abby joked.

"Jen can you close the door?" Faith requested. Jen did as she asked.

"What's going on Faith?"

"This room belongs to Cpl Lorraine Grace; she was raped here last night. Her CO called me, he was concerned about her. I talk to her she won't report it any men have to be involved."

"Where is she now ma'am?" Jen inquired.

"She works in the motor pool. She went back there."

"To be surrounded by men?" Kate asked.

"She's skittish, but she trusts the men she works with." Faith explained. "Jen I was hoping you could stay with her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Kate, I know you'll need to talk to her, but I need you to process and Abby."

"You thought I could help."

"Didn't you say you were friends with a few people so you wouldn't need to drive back to DC?"

"I know a few people in the FBI crime lab who owe me a few favours." Abby agreed.

"I want to keep this as quiet as we can for now." Faith stated.

"I'm going to need to tell Gibbs something." Kate said.

"Can I borrow your cell?" Faith requested.

Kate handed it over. Faith found the number she was looking for and dialled.

"_What's going on Kate?" _ Gibbs answered.

"It's not Kate, it's Major Williams."

"_I guess that answers one question. Do you want to tell me why you have one of my Agents and my lab tech at Quantico?"_

"I just need to borrow them for them for a while, and you not to ask questions."

"_You can have them for the rest of the day, but then I'm going to need answers Major."_

"Thanks Gibbs, and tell Tony I need to cancel tonight." Faith hung up without waiting for Gibbs to say anything else. "He'll wait until tomorrow for answers."

"How do you get Gibbs to agree to just like that?" Kate inquired taking her phone.

"Colonel Mackenzie would tell you it's a Marine thing." Jen supplied. "Which way to the motor pool and if we're not telling people what is going on is there a cover story as to why there is a pregnant NCO wandering around a Marine base?"

"I know you turned down the job in the SecNav's office but I need you if anyone asks to say that you're scouting for a possible visit. The base CO gave us free rein."

"Yes ma'am. A car from the motor pool would be a great help."

"Take her here." Faith handed her a map. "She's expecting you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do we have her clothes?" Abby inquired.

"She put everything in one of those space saving bags in the back of the closet in case someone needed it."

"That takes some presence of mind, even if she didn't report it." Kate commented.

"I prosecuted a case once, where the victim was on a 24 hour leave in a country where she didn't speak the language. She was raped, she walked to the nearest hospital sat in the waiting room for six hours before anyone went and asked if she was okay. Somewhere in the whole thing she had the presence of mind to put her hands in plastic bags so she didn't loose the skin from under her nails from where she had scratched him. We nailed the guy."

"Do we know how he got in?" Kate inquired. "A man wandering around would get noticed and what about her bunkmate?"

"Her bunkmate got deployed to Afghanistan last week. She doesn't know how he got in; he was waiting when she got back last night."

"Have you talked to the other women yet?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you all to get here."

TBC


	147. Chapter 359

"Ensign Tiner." Petty Officer Greenaway came up to him at the end of the day.

"Yes?" Tiner replied.

"Petty Officer Coates called while you were busy she asked that I give you a message."

"What's the message?" Tiner wondered why she was leaving him messages since her desk wasn't that far away from hers.

"She went to Quantico to help Major Williams out on her case; it's going slowly so Major Williams has arranged for them to stay overnight so they don't have to drive back and forth. She should be back tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"She also asked me to tell you that if you speak to Special Agent Gibbs to tell him you don't know anything."

"I don't know anything." Tiner pointed out.

"I was just passing on her message sir."

"Thank you anyway." Tiner replied. He sighed and sat down at his desk.

"Everything okay Tiner?" Harm walked over his arms folded.

"Jen it seems went to Quantico with Major Williams. They're staying the night and will be back tomorrow hopefully."

"I'm guessing you didn't sort out your disagreement."

"She was asleep when I got home and gone to her yoga class by the time I woke up." Tiner sighed. "I was planning on taking her out for dinner so we could talk."

"She'll be fine with Faith and just apologise even if you weren't wrong it will make your life a lot easier. Trust me."

"Is that right Captain?" A voice asked from behind him.

"Hey Mac." Harm turned around.

"Would you care to finish your advice?" Mac inquired.

"Tiner was just wondering why Jen was at Quantico with Faith." Harm said.

"The base CO called and asked to come out and talk to someone. It turns out she was raped and she wont report it if there are any men involved. Faith has Kate Todd and Abby Scuito out there helping out; she wanted Jen to sit with the victim." Mac explained. "It's just going slower than they expected."

JAG JAG

Since Cpl Grace's room was a crime scene Faith had arranged a room for her with Jen, she'd also arranged for Kate and Abby to share a room too, while she got her own room.

Faith was going over her notes, when there was a knock at the door. She set the file down and walked over to answer.

She was only half surprised to find a certain NCIS Agent leaning against the doorjamb.

"Can I help you Special Agent DiNozzio?"

"I'm looking for a Marine Major who blew me off."

"Well this one is busy, so thanks for driving out here, I'll call you when I have time."

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"I'm a Marine base working." Faith pointed out. "I don't have time for our date."

"If you're working maybe I can help?" He offered. "You have Kate working on the case."

"We're handling things just fine." Faith stated.

"Why don't you fill me in anyway?" Tony suggested.

"If I tell you will you promise to leave right after?" Faith inquired.

"Okay."

Faith let him in and closed the door.

"So what's going on?"

"I have a woman who was raped but she refuses to report if men are involved in the investigation."

"Which is why you needed Kate and Abby." Tony concluded.

"I'll still need them tomorrow. Abby has worked her charm on the FBI to get them to lend up their lab facilities. Kate and I have to interview some people."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"Five." Faith admitted. "Colonel Mackenzie shouldn't have a problem giving us warrants for their DNA in the morning. Now I've told you everything could you please leave?"

"Do you really want me to leave?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Tony do you really want me to throw you out on your six and call base security?" Faith asked. "I'm working."

"Okay. Can I get a rain check until tomorrow night?" He inquired.

"I'm in court starting Monday; I should be free on Wednesday night. Why don't we do something for my birthday?" Faith suggested.

"I think Brett already has plans for you." Tony said. "Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

"One, and then you leave." Faith told him.

TBC


	148. Chapter 360

"You're married right ma'am?" Cpl Grace asked Jen.

"Yes." Jen replied.

"What does your husband do?"

"He's an Ensign, he's working on being a lawyer, he can't try cases because you have to be at least a Lieutenant for that, but he's getting the training."

"I thought there was a rule against enlisted personnel being married to commissioned personnel."

"There is, but we got an exemption because we were already married before he went to OCS. He used to be the JAG's yeoman. He only finished OCS just over a month ago."

"How does that work?"

"The same way it worked before except I have to call him sir during the day. We drop rank when we're home." Jen replied. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." Grace admitted.

"Where is he could we call him for you?" Jen offered.

"Afghanistan, last I heard. He's Force Recon out of Camp Lejeune, he can't always tell me where he's going."

"How did you two meet?" Jen inquired.

"I was driving a truck transporting, that's classified, the back wheel went over a landmine and it turned the truck over. I was capture and held hostage for three days, Max was part of the team they sent to rescue me. I had some injuries and I have a minor issue with Helos so he held my hand the whole way back, and he kept coming to visit me in the hospital."

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" Jen asked.

"Last March 16th, but he got sent on an op the day before so we cancelled it. We're just planning on going to Vegas when both of us can get a weekend pass."

"If he's in the country and not about to go on an op do you want me to see if I can get him here?" Jen offered.

"Ma'am, with all due respect I don't think you have the pull for that." Grace told her.

"It's not what you know but who you know. I know some people at the Pentagon. Do you want me to try?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's his name and serial number?"

"SSgt Garrett Maxwell." She provided the other details Jen needed to locate him.

"While I take care of this do you know any decent Chinese takeouts around here I have a craving."

"Craving?" Grace questioned.

"My husband decided not to leave me alone while he went to OCS if you know what I mean." She rubbed her stomach.

JAG JAG

"Morning." Faith said when Jen opened the door to her room the next morning.

"Morning ma'am."

"How's Cpl Grace?"

"Sleeping." Jen let her in. "She was restless most of the night."

"Did she tell you anything that was useful?"

"She has a fiancé who is Force Recon out of Camp Lejeune. I call a few people and got him a pass, he should be here soon. I'll go and meet him if that's okay with you ma'am."

"Go ahead." Faith told her. "It was a good idea. I'm waiting on warrants for DNA from Colonel Mackenzie."

JAG JAG

Jen went and waited at the location she had picked to meet SSgt Maxwell.

"Petty Officer Coates?" A man walked over to her. Spotting a sailor in a base full of Marines wasn't that hard.

"You must be SSgt Maxwell."

"You called and got me a pass and said Gracie needed me. Is she okay?"

"A seventy two hours pass was all I could get them to swing without waking up the President. Do you want to take seat?" Jen suggested.

"Is Gracie, Cpl Grace okay?" He asked again.

"She gave me permission to fill you in. She was raped the night before last."

"What? Who the hell…"

"She's okay, she's a shaken. She got up and went to work the next morning. They have suspects and they're working on it. They'll get the guy."

"How are you involved in this?"

"I work at JAG. I've been keeping Cpl Grace company so she wasn't alone. She told me how you two met."

"Why didn't she call me?" He asked.

"She thought you were out of the country. I'm supposed to remind you not to take things into your own hands, and to take it easy with her."

TBC


	149. Chapter 361

Jen knocked on the door even thought she had a key to the room. Faith opened the door.

"Major." Maxwell jumped to attention and saluted.

"Ma'am." Jen added.

"Relax SSgt." Faith told him. Faith took in his buzz cut and his crisp camouflage utilities uniform. "Did you drive all night?"

"It took a while for them to track me down, but yes ma'am. I'm used to long hours."

"I know. I went on an op with Force Recon out of Camp Pendleton a few years back, you'd be surprised Jen how good these guys are."

"I'm Navy ma'am, I'd have to defend the SEALs but I have a healthy respect for Marines."

"Her CO is a Marine." Faith explained.

"Sorry ma'am, I should have made introductions. Major Williams, Staff Sergeant Maxwell."

"Cpl Grace is just getting dressed. You'd better come in." Faith stepped back to let them in.

"How is she doing ma'am?"

"The Marine in her is holding up as expected, but the woman she needs to get it all out, we have a psychologist from Bethesda coming out to talk to her this afternoon. Just be careful with her." Faith told him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am, have you seen…" Grace stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in her uniform, but her long blonde hair was down and damp, she had obviously been looking for a hairbrush. "Max…"

"Hey Gracie. Petty Officer Coates filled me in, how are you holding up honey?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, her eyes tearing up.

"It's okay Gracie." He took a step towards her and she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just thought you could use a hug."

She burst into tears and stepped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and started whispering reassuring words into her hair.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." Faith told him. Max nodded.

Jen and Faith left the room.

"Give them twenty minutes." Faith told her. "The warrants came through; I've got to go with Kate to get the DNA samples. We'll need to talk to her later."

"Yes ma'am. I have to call my husband and tell him I don't know when I'll be home, which should be an interesting conversation since we aren't talking."

"Why aren't you talking?" Faith inquired.

"I turned down the job working in the SecNav's office without discussing with him. He's mad and I can make career decisions on my own. So we're at an impasse."

"Does it seem important now?" Faith asked.

"Not really ma'am, but…"

"You're pregnant and hormonal and he'll get over it." Faith supplied.

"Yes ma'am." Jen agreed.

"How about I talk to Tiner and you talk to Gibbs?" Faith offered.

"You're right I should apologise."

Both women laughed.

"I'm hoping Tony already spoke to him." Faith said. "I'll come and find you later."

"Yes ma'am."

JAG JAG

Mac was tidying up after she had returned home from the office; Harriet was sat on the couch, a sleeping Jimmy in her arms, when the phone rang.

"Rabb." Mac answered.

"_Colonel, it's Petty Officer Coates."_

"Hey Jen, how's it going?"

"_Major Williams and Special Agent Todd are working on it."_

"Good." Mac agreed. "Did you need something else?"

"_Sorry to bother you on a weekend but I was wondering if you knew if Jason had been sent out of town again. I've been trying to call him for an hour."_

"That's because he's in my back garden." Mac replied.

"_He's there ma'am?"_

"Harm decided that he wanted to build a swing set for the kids, since he didn't have plans he volunteered to help. Bud's here too." Mac explained. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"_I've got to go, can you tell him I called and that I don't know when I'll be back, I'll call him later to let him know what's going on if he turns on his cell phone please ma'am?"_

"Of course." Mac agreed. "Let me know how it goes." Mac finished the call, after making sure Harriet was okay to watch the kids she went outside. "How's it going?"

"We're just working out how big it needs to be." Harm replied.

"Okay." Mac didn't quite understand why the needed a swing set yet as none of their kids were going to be old enough to use it for a few years, but she wasn't going to stop him making it. "Jason, Jen just called. She's going to be at Quantico for the rest of the day; she'll call and let you what's going on if you switch on your cell."

"She called here ma'am?" He questioned.

"She's been trying to call you for an hour; she was just checking that the Admiral hadn't sent you out on another case. I'll leave you to your building project."

TBC


	150. Chapter 362

"Gibbs phone." Tony said as his boss came down the stairs. He'd been in a meeting with the Director in M-Tac for an hour.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Faith."

"Gibbs." Gibbs snatched the phone from him. "Major it's explanation time."

"_Good morning to you too Gibbs and Tony didn't fill you in?"_

"Why would DiNozzio be filling me in?" Gibbs glared at his subordinate.

"_He drove out to Quantico last night. He wouldn't let me kick him out until I explained what was going on and why I'm going to need Kate and Abby for the rest of the day at least until the DNA test results come back."_

"What DNA results?"

Faith proceeded to fill him in on everything that was going on.

"Once you find the guy get Kate and Abby to bring him back here." Gibbs told her before hanging up. "Something you forgot to tell me DiNozzio?"

"I went out to Quantico last night boss and got kicked out on my ear."

"She's working. She doesn't have time to entertain you."

"Yes boss."

JAG JAG

"Cpl I have some paperwork I need you to sign." Faith came in.

"What kind of paperwork ma'am?"

"They approved your transfer request. It's effective in two weeks, you'll be on leave until then, but you have to have some counselling at Bethesda." Faith explained.

"I thought my request got help up ma'am?" She questioned.

"I have a little pull, you'll have to come back to Falls Church for the trial but that shouldn't take too much effort. Petty Officer Coates can help you sort out all the details; she's good at organising things."

"I have an off base apartment ma'am." SSgt Maxwell informed her.

"We would have tried to swing the wedding you missed but I think it's a little soon for that."

"Thank you ma'am." Cpl Grace told her.

"Abby says we should have the results of the DNA tests in about an hour. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Petty Officer can I have a minute?" Faith nodded towards the door.

"Yes ma'am."

JAG JAG

"Come on Abby." Kate paced back and forth.

"You can't rush science Kate." Abby told her. "One more minute."

"Then I didn't miss the big event." Faith walked in.

"The FBI let you in too?" Kate asked.

"I can be very charming." Faith said. "Plus I introduced one of the Agents to his wife."

"And we have a match." Abby announced.

"Who is it?"

Abby turned around the screen.

"Why am I not surprised?" Faith asked.

"Let's go and arrest him."

"Gibbs wants you to take him back to NCIS when we're done talking to him." Faith told Kate.

JAG JAG

"Lieutenant Anders." Kate and Faith walked over to him.

"Major Williams, Special Agent Todd ma'am I didn't think I'd see you folks again." His southern accent strong. "What can I do for you folks?"

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." Kate suggested.

"What?" He was a little stunned.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Cpl Grace." Kate informed him.

Faith sensed what was going to happened before it did. The barrel in front of them hit the floor as he took off.

"I hate it when that happens." Kate said.

"Don't worry I've got it." Faith told her and took off after him. It took her less than a minute to have him on the floor his hands behind his back. "A little piece of advice Lieutenant, the maximum penalty for rape in the military is the death penalty. Since I'm prosecuting confess and I'll take it off the table."

"Everything okay?" Kate caught up.

"Do you want to read him his rights?" Faith asked.

Kate read him his rights and she put him in handcuffs Faith still holding him down.

TBC


	151. Chapter 363

Mac got up from the couch when there was a knock on the door later that evening.

"Jen." Mac smiled.

"Ma'am, is he still here?"

"They're still building. Although I think the odd beer got involved somewhere along the line." Mac stepped back to let her in.

"Hey Lieutenant." She smiled at Harriet.

"Jennifer."

"He's gotten bigger since I last saw him." Jen commented seeing Jimmy in Harriet's arms.

"They grow up quickly." Harriet agreed.

"How did it turn out?" Mac inquired at about the case.

"They caught the guy, he confessed too. Cpl Grace is still shaken, but her fiancé is there for the next day or two. Her transfer to Camp Lejeune got approved so she's on leave pending transfer with instructions to see a counsellor at Bethesda."

"Did Faith work out a plea bargain?"

"Twenty years with the possibility of parole after twelve. He resisted arrest. I know you had an empty space on your docket Monday morning." Jen handed her a copy of the file.

"It's not a problem." Mac replied. "We just ordered pizza if you want to stay."

"Sounds good ma'am."

"You know the way." Mac nodded in the direction of the door.

"Thank you ma'am."

Jen headed outside.

"Bud, I think I left the rest of the screws inside." Harm said noticing Jen walking out.

"I think they're over there." Bud said.

"I think I left them inside." Harm repeated.

"Right." Bud noticed Jen and caught on to what Harm was trying to do.

"Keep working Tiner." Harm told him

"Thank you." Jen whispered as they walked passed.

Jen talked a deep breath before she walked down the lawn to where her husband was wielding an electric screwdriver.

"Hi."

"Jen." He spun around the screwdriver still whirling.

"Do you want to switch that off?" She suggested.

"Sorry." He switched it off and put it down. "You're back."

"It would seem so." She was hesitant. "Look Jason... I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Jen asked.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for not telling me. I went away for three months; I've only been home for about a third of the time since I've been back. You got used to making decision on your own, and it's your career if you don't want to work at the Pentagon then I support that. I'm sorry I got mad that you didn't tell me about it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it first." Jen apologised.

"Come here." He pulled her hug.

"I'd say they worked it out." Harm said from where he stood next to Bud looking out the kitchen window.

"Aw." Mac remarked from behind them.

"Hey." Harm turned around. "We're looking for screws."

"Pizza will be here in ten minutes."

"Did Faith figure out her case?" Harm inquired.

"She got a confession and plea bargain. I'm hearing it first thing Monday."

"It sounds like they had a productive weekend." Harm commented. "They made up."

"It was a stupid argument in the first place and they both had chance to get a little perspective." Mac glanced out the window. "DiNozzio is developing boundary issues again." Mac told him.

"What did he do this time?"

"Faith told Gibbs to tell him she had to cancel their plans so he drove out to Quantico last night."

"That could be curiosity Mac." Bud pointed out.

"Faith can handle him." Harm pointed out.

"She kicked him out."

There was a sound of a baby crying from upstairs.

"The boys are awake." Mac stated.

"I'll get them." Harm told her.

TBC


	152. Chapter 364

Faith's case had recessed early so the Admiral had let her secure early. She had gone home and taken a bath knowing that something was going to happen that evening but she didn't know what.

She got up from the couch when the doorbell.

"Hi." Tony said leaning against the doorjamb. "Happy birthday."

Faith eyed the trench coat that he was wearing.

"Please tell me you're not here to flash me."

"Your best friend threatened me if I told you the theme of this thing. So are you ready to go?"

"How dressed up do I need to be?" Faith asked.

"What you're wearing is fine." Tony told her. "You can change when we get there. I also need you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Faith inquired.

"You won't kill me for blindfolding you."

"Why are you blind folding me?"

Tony handed her an envelope with what she recognised as Brett's handwriting on the front. Faith opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_**Just go with it. Brett.**_

"Fine." Faith agreed. She grabbed her coat before allowing Tony to blindfold her.

"Are you okay dear?" One of the Faith's neighbours asked concerned as Tony frogmarched her out of the building.

"Federal Agent." Tony told her.

"It's fine Mrs Ramily. He's just taking me to my birthday party." Faith assured her.

"Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you." Faith allowed Tony to guide her to his car and drive her to the location of the party.

Faith for the only time in her adult life allowed herself to be manhandled into position.

"Ready?" Tony whispered into her ear.

"Tony." Faith sighed. He quickly whipped off her blindfold.

"Surprise!!" Faith wasn't surprised by the people who were there. But she was surprised by the fact that they were all dressed in costumes.

"Did I get a right?" A voice asked from behind her.

"I can't believe you remembered." Faith turned around and hugged Brett.

"I don't forget much you tell me."

"Thank you."

"So Major do you want to fill us in on why we're all dressed up?" AJ Chegwidden inquired; if Faith wasn't mistaken he was dressed as Captain Hook at her pirate themed party. The men were dressed as pirates and the women as wenches.

"My twenty-first birthday party was supposed to have a pirate theme; my youngest brother picked the theme. But I got immediate orders to ship out to Sierra Leone three days before and never got my party."

"I've been trying to throw her a pirate party since for her birthday ever since I've known her, this is the first time we've ever actually been in the same place for her birthday for long enough for me to organise anything." Brett explained.

"That's sweet." Harriet commented. "Happy Birthday Major."

"Thank you Harriet."

"I think you'll need this." Mac held out a dry cleaners bag containing her costume. "You can't be the only one not dressed up."

"Thanks Mac." Something caught Faith's attention. She bit her lip trying not to laugh but the urge was too great. She turned around to Brett who was stood behind her and buried her face into his shoulder and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Brett whispered into her ear.

"Gibbs." Faith managed to mumble.

Brett looked over to where Gibbs was near the back of the room, he had to admit that Gibbs dressed up as a pirate was a pretty funny image.

"Why don't we give Faith a minute to regain her composure and someone turn the music on." Harm suggested.

"Relax Tony he's her best friend." Abby handed Tony a bottle of beer. She's opted for a black dress which complimented her style.

"What about that whole men and women can't be friends without sex getting in the way thing?" Tony asked.

"We're friends and I've never wanted to jump your bones however cute you think you are." Abby pointed out.

"Gee thanks Abby that does a lot for my ego."

"All I'm saying is that nothing ever happened between those two. So stop being so jealous and you make a good pirate." She nudged his arm and went in search someone else to converse with.

TBC


	153. Chapter 365

A/N: My computer fried so it's taken me a while to get a copy of the all the chapters of this story back and it's been one of those weeks and it's been a busy weekend with my sister's 21st, my stepdad's 40th and my Mum's birthdays.

"Happy Birthday ma'am." Tiner told Faith when she returned from changing into her costume.

"Thank you Tiner. Where's Jen I haven't seen here around?"

"She's babysitting Abi, Jake and Zack so Colonel Mackenzie could come. She said she didn't have the energy for a party but I should come and wish you a happy birthday for her."

"Tell her thank you for me."

"Mind if I steal her away for a dance Tiner?" Harm came over.

"One you don't have to ask his permission and two won't Mac mind Harm?" Faith asked.

"Not since she's dancing with the Admiral."

"Then I'd love to Captain. Excuse us." Jen told Tiner.

"Yes ma'am, sir."

Harm spun Faith around the dance floor.

"DiNozzio is glaring at me. I think he's developed a jealous streak where you're concerned."

"You're married to one of my best friends; he doesn't have anything to be jealous about." Faith pointed out.

"That didn't stop the looks he was shooting Brett either."

"Tony knows he has nothing to be jealous about. Brett is my best friend but that is as far as it goes."

"Mac was my best friend and I always got jealous when she went out on dates, and look how we ended up, a mortgage and three kids."

"Brett and I would never work like that. Trust me I know."

"And how are you so certain Major?"

"This stays between us?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Harm agreed.

"We got drunk and tried it once, we got as far as taking each other's shirts off before we broke down laughing and knew it would never work and we'd always be better as friends."

"Does DiNozzio know that?"

"As far I am aware you're the only person I've ever told." Faith replied.

"So how are things going Mac?" AJ inquired.

"They're fine sir." Mac replied. "Especially now that the SecNav has stopped trying to steal Jen away."

"It took a lot of guts to say no to the SecNav."

"It's not what she wanted but she would have gone if she had been ordered to."

"I know. How is your case load?"

"I have a trial starting Monday and a few meetings about the program as well."

"It's going well." AJ commented. "I've had reports of increased productivity."

"It's a simple idea that works."

"Those are usually the best." AJ remarked.

"I'd have to agree with you there sir."

"How are the twins?"

"Getting bigger every day. Jake would sleep through the night, if Zack didn't keep waking him up."

"And Abby?"

"I swear she's getting more like Harm."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just have a feeling I'm going to end up with three squids who want to fly on my hands."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"They're my kids, I'm going to worry. But if any of them fly it's going to be ten times worse than when I worry about Harm going up."

"Harm's a good pilot, he has good instincts."

"I know sir, but I've investigated more than my fair share of fatalities which involved good pilots when things went wrong."

"Perhaps it is a cliché but maybe you should wait to cross that bridge when it comes to it. Enjoy their childhoods before you worry about what they're going to grow up and want to be."

"Yes sir." Mac had to agree.

"It's an interesting theme for a party." AJ changed the subject again.

"Faith is an interesting woman, and she has a good best friend to keep her grounded."

"Sounds familiar. Although I have serious concerns about Agent DiNozzio."

"Trust me sir she can handle DiNozzio. Behind the bravado he's a good guy, but don't tell him I said so."

"That's just between us."

"I wish I'd brought a camera, Gibbs as a pirate is something I would have paid money to see."

"I believe Miss Scuito has plenty of compromising evidence she would be willing to share." AJ suggested.

"Oh really, I think we might need to have a little discussion before the night is over."

TBC


	154. Chapter 366

"So are you having a good birthday?" Tony asked as he danced with Faith.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What you bought me?" Faith asked.

"Damn, I knew there was something I was supposed to do." Tony joked and gave her a quick kiss. "I left it at my place. Do you want to come over and get it?"

"I have to go home; I have court in the morning. But you can drop it by."

"Sorry." He apologised as his pager beeped somewhere in his costume.

"DiNozzio time to go." Gibbs walked over having already gathered up the rest of his team and Abby.

"Sorry we are on call tonight." Tony apologised.

"Enjoy the rest of your party Major." Gibbs told her.

"Thank you."

"Five minutes to change and then we'll meet in the parking lot."

"Boss." Tony started.

"If you didn't bring anything to change into then you're just going to have to go as you are." Gibbs told him.

"Gibbs." Tony groaned.

"Loose the wig and hat." Faith suggested.

"I think I'm going to keep the dress." Abby stated.

"Suits you. Thank you for coming and partaking in the dress code. I'll make sure you get your award for best pirate Gibbs."

"Four minutes and thirty seconds." Gibbs glanced at his watch.

"Actually your thirty seconds is up now." Mac approached from behind.

"Excuse me." Gibbs wanted to change too.

"You know that kind of suits him." Mac commented to Faith.

"I know what you mean."

"I just came to say goodbye, Harm and I need to leave, Jen's watching the kids."

"It's fine, thank you for coming."

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Mac suggested.

"Depending on when we recess for lunch that would be great." Faith agreed.

"We're taking Tiner with us; he left his car at our place when he dropped Jen off."

"Tell Jen I'm sorry should couldn't make it."

"Goodnight and happy birthday." Mac gave her a quick hug.

JAG JAG

"I'm just saying." Harm said as they came through the door.

Jen was sat on the couch rocking one of the twins.

"Hey." Mac whispered. "Everything okay?"

"Zack didn't want to settle so I brought him down so he didn't wake Jake or Abi. He's been asleep for about an hour."

"I'll put him to bed." Harm took him from her.

"Thanks." Jen shook her arm which has fallen asleep at some point under the weight. "How was your evening?"

"It was interesting." Tiner replied.

"Once Faith got over her fit of laughter."

"She didn't like the theme?"

"She liked the theme; it was just something she saw." Mac tried to find the photo on her phone. "Here."

"Is that Gibbs?" Jen studied the picture.

"That would be Gibbs."

"He gives Johnny Depp a run for his money." Jen commented.

"Huh?" Tiner was a little confused.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Mac supplied.

"I'm going to need a copy of this ma'am." Jen said.

"Abby took lots more she is going to send us a copy tomorrow."

"Did Special Agent DiNozzio react as expected?"

"Jealous all night." Mac sat down.

"He knows he hasn't got anything to be concerned about where Commander McPhalin is concerned." Jen pointed out.

"Try telling him that." Mac yawned.

"We should get going ma'am. Goodnight." Jen grabbed her coat.

"Thanks for watching the kids."

"No problem ma'am, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Colonel." Tiner added.

TBC


	155. Chapter 367

The next few months went by quickly.

"Objection." Bud stated.

"Sustained." Mac said, something caught her eye. "I think we'll recess until 9am tomorrow." She banged her gavel.

"All rise."

Jen hauled herself out of her chair, as they court martial started to disband.

"Colonel." She said when Mac approached.

"How many contractions have you had?" Mac asked.

"Six in the last two hours ma'am."

"Then we have some time, come on you can use my couch."

"Thank you ma'am."

Mac took her back to her office and sat her down on the couch.

"You this is why you should be on maternity leave."

"I was going on maternity leave on Monday ma'am." Jen reminded her. "I wasn't planning on the baby coming two weeks early. Jason was supposed to be here."

"They're due back tomorrow." Tiner along with Harm were out at Naval Air Station Brunswick tying up a case.

"Yes ma'am."

"Just remember deep breaths."

"Does that really help?" Jen asked.

"No, but it's the best I can do until I get you to the hospital where they will give you drugs." Mac replied. She grabbed her desk phone and dialled a desk extension. "Harriet, it's Mac I need to borrow in my office for a few hours... Thank you."

A few minutes later there was a knock on her office door.

"Enter." Mac said.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"Jen's in labour, I need you to stay with her for a while, there is something I need to take care of."

"Yes ma'am." Harriet replied.

Mac left them and went out to Jen's desk picking up the phone she dialled a familiar number.

JAG JAG

Harm's cell phone rang.

"Rabb." He answered.

"_Harm, it's Mac._"

"Hey, how are the kids?"

"_They're fine." _ Mac replied. _"Have you wrapped everything up?"_

"Just about why?"

"_Is Tiner with you?"_

"Yes." Harm was a little confused to what was going on.

"_Send him somewhere else while we talk._"

"Hold on." Harm held the phone to his shoulder. "This is going to take a while; can you go and make a copy of our notes?"

"Yes sir." Tiner replied.

"Okay he's gone." Harm informed Mac. "What's going on?"

"_Jen's in labour."_

"The baby isn't due for another week."

"_You know babies come on their own schedules. Is there any way you get Tiner back here in time?"_

"How long do you think we've got?" Harm inquired.

"_About eight hours?" Mac guessed. _

"It's a nine hour drive; let me see what I can do and I'll call you back."

"_Thanks Harm. I love you."_

"Me too." Harm hung up. He thought for a few seconds before heading towards the office of the Base CO. "Petty Officer Brahms."

"Captain Rabb, is there something I can do for you sir?"

"Are there any flights that can get me back to Washington in the next few hours?" Harm inquired.

"They next scheduled hop is the flight you're on tomorrow sir." She replied.

"Civilian flights?" Harm suggested.

She quickly tapped on her computer looking for the information.

"There is a flight that leaves in two hours, but you'd have to change planes three times and it would take almost eight hours sir, if you made all your connections."

"I need to see Captain Russo if he's free."

"Yes sir, let me just see if he's free."

TBC


	156. Chapter 368

Harm waited.

"You can go in sir." Brahms advised him.

"Thank you."

Harm walked in.

"Harm, thank you for taking care of this for us." Russo shook his hand.

"Just doing my job Rafe." Harm replied. "I need a favour."

"What can I do to help?"

"Lt Tiner's wife went into labour; she's my wife's clerk of court. I promised Mac I'd see if there was any way I could get him back in time."

"Any since you're here I'm guessing you've exhausted the other options."

"That would be accurate." Harm nodded in agreement.

"Is Tiner pacing outside?"

"He doesn't know yet, I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do before I told him." Harm explained.

"I'm guessing your flight qualifications are up to date."

"Of course."

Russo pressed the intercom.

"Brahms, get me Commander Portelli in here ASAP."

"Yes sir." Brahms responded.

It was five minutes before there was knock on door.

"Enter." Russo called

"You wanted to see me sir. Captain." He added noticing Harm.

"Captain Harmon Rabb, meet Commander Raymond Portelli. He's in charge of keeping track of everything that leaves and arrives on this base."

"Nice to meet you Commander." Harm said.

"You too sir." Portelli agreed. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Harm here has a request; he needs to get back to Bethesda as soon as possible. He has a promise to keep to his wife."

"I have a Humvee you can borrow sir?" Portelli offered.

"He was thinking something more along the lines of flying; do you have anything that needs in the direction of Washington?"

"I have an F-14 that's heading to Andrews in a couple days to join the Presidential detail. But that's not supposed to be leaving for three days."

"I'm sure they won't mind it arriving a couple days early Commander. How long will it take for you to get her ready and a flight plan drawn up and filed?"

"Forty-five minutes, an hour tops sir." Portelli replied.

"Does that work for you Harm?"

"Sounds good." Harm agreed.

"Yes sir, if you'll excuse me."

Russo nodded and Portelli left.

"Now you just have to tell your Lt that he's going to take his first Tomcat flight and become a father on the same day."

"As long as he doesn't get sick like Mac did."

"I'd forgotten you'd taken your wife up, MiGs too right?"

"Something like that." Harm agreed.

"Have a good flight."

"Thank you Rafe, we'll catch that beer next time I'm in town."

"I'll hold you to that." They shook hands.

Harm left the office to find Tiner waiting for him.

"Here are the copies you wanted sir." Tiner handed him the folder.

"Tell me Tiner do you get airsick?" Harm inquired.

"Not as far as I know sir."

"Good. How about G-Force?"

"Why are you asking sir?"

"Captain Russo has an F-14 he needs delivered to Andrews and we're going to take it for him."

"When sir?" Tiner asked.

"Wheels in less than an hour." Harm replied. "We'll get you a flight suit sorted out."

"Is everything okay with Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Mac's just fine." Harm replied. "But since we can get back tonight in luxury as opposed to on a hop tomorrow we may as well take the opportunity."

"Yes sir."

TBC


	157. Chapter 369

Harm touched the Tomcat down with a textbook landing.

"This is your Captain, welcome to Andrews Air Force base, the weather is sunny and I have no idea what temperature. Thank you for flying with the US Navy." Harm joked. "You still okay back there Tiner?"

"Yes sir. But ask me again when I'm on solid ground."

Harm taxied the plane towards the hangers before stopping; a team came over to assist them with exiting.

"Captain Rabb."

An Air Force Captain came over and saluted Harm. Harm returned the salute.

"Captain." Harm replied.

"I believe you have some paperwork for me sir."

"Right here." Harm handed over the transfer papers for the Tomcat.

"It shouldn't take long to process these sir."

"Captain, is there somewhere I can change?" Tiner inquired.

"We haven't got time to change Tiner; as soon as the paperwork is done we're out of here."

"There's a car waiting for you sir." The Air Force Captain informed Harm.

"Sir?" Tiner questioned.

"We're heading to Bethesda. Jen went into labour a couple hours ago."

"What?" Tiner paled.

"We should hopefully get there before anything interesting happens." Harm signed his name on the paperwork.

"Just two more pages sir."

"Captain." Tiner said as they drove towards the hospital.

"Breathe." Harm advised him. "Just remember to breathe. Jen's doing all the hard work."

JAG

"Did I miss it?" Tiner ran into the waiting room where Harriet was sat.

"No. Almost but not quite." Harriet replied. "Mac's with her." She grabbed one of the passing nurses. "This is Lt Tiner, Petty Officer Coate's husband."

"You just made it in time sir, let's see if we can get you something more appropriate than that flight suit to wear."

"How's she doing?" Harm asked Harriet.

"She's actually holding up pretty well." Harriet said.

"At least we made it in time." Harm smiled.

"I was going to ask how you got here, but it's pretty obvious."

"It was the fastest method."

"So how did he react when you told him?" Harriet asked as they sat down to wait.

"I didn't tell him until we landed; I needed him to stay calm in the back seat."

"That was probably a good idea." Harriet said. "How did he like flying in a fighter jet?"

"Let's just say he didn't throw up."

"That's good too."

There was silence for a second.

"What's happening with the kids?" Harm asked realising it was almost time to pick them up from day care.

"Commander Turner is picking Abi and the twins up. Major Williams is going to help him keep them alive until you get home. Bud is picking up AJ and Jimmy. We've got it covered."

"Good. So now I guess we wait?"

"It shouldn't be that long. She was almost ready to push."

"I'm going to get some coffee." Harm got up. He patted down his flight suit. "My wallet is in my flight bag in the car."

"Here go." Harriet handed him some change.

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it honestly."

"Thanks Harriet."

It was another twenty minutes before Mac came out.

"So?" Harriet prompted.

"It's a boy, 7lbs 3oz. Name to be determined." Mac replied.

"That's great." Harriet smiled. "I'll go and call the Admiral and let him know."

"Hi." Harm said to his wife.

"Do we have to have a little discussion as to how you got here?" Mac asked.

"You told me to get him back here in time, this was the quickest option." Harm countered.

TBC

a/n: Final chapter to follow.


	158. Chapter 158

Mac sank down onto the couch next to Harm.

"I think they're all down for the night."

"Good." Harm wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you looking so pensive about?" Mac inquired.

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" Harm asked.

"What sat on the couch?" Mac queried.

"No, I mean when Matt stolen the Declaration of Independence. Did you think we'd ever end up here?"

"What married with three kids and a mortgage?"

"Yes."

"Honestly no." Mac admitted. "But a lot of things have changed in the past ten years."

"For the better?" Harm asked.

"Definitely. We have a good life, and good friends."

"Bud and Harriet. Who thought they'd manage to survive getting married and having two kids when they met?" Harm remarked.

"She's pregnant." Mac said.

"What?"

"Harriet's pregnant, twins." Mac said.

"Seriously?"

"She told me earlier." Mac nodded.

"Good luck to them." Harm smiled. "Then there is Jen and Tiner."

"And Nathaniel." Mac pointed out. "They suit each other."

"Then Faith and DiNozzio."

"I know, I honestly didn't think DiNozzio would actually propose but I was happy to be wrong."

"Working on his timing would be a good idea, asking her when she just about to go the other side of the world for two weeks is probably not the right time." Harm stated.

"Faith can handle him. She's a Marine."

"Of course." Harm smiled. "Then there is Sturgis. I'm sure he'll find a woman eventually."

"He's seeing a singer named Varsey." Mac stated.

"What?"

"He's been seeing her about a month." Mac told him. "You've been out of town a lot." She paused. "Then there is the Admiral."

"He's thinking of retiring." Harm stated.

"Seriously? I thought he was going to never leave."

"He wants to recommend me for the next JAG." Harm revealed.

"What do you think about that?"

"It would mean that I'm home more often." Harm told her. "I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"I think it's a great idea if it's what you want." She kissed him.

"Mommy?!" A cry came from upstairs.

"I guess Abi isn't asleep." Mac sighed.

"I'll go." Harm rose. "Just stay here."

"Yes sir." Mac smiled.

As she watched him go upstairs to put their daughter back to bed, Mac thought about how the reality of life was definitely better than the dream. It had been tougher, easier, sadder, happier, more interesting, and duller but it had definitely been an adventure and one that wasn't going to end.

THE END

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story through all its parts and contributed feedback over the last few years. It's been fun to write but I think now is a good time to end it. Everyone is happy and settled. Thank you for all your support. Shanna


End file.
